Inconsciente
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Quince años antes, él se había mudado a América y ella se quedó en Londres. Jamás volvieron a hablar. Un día ella despierta y lo tiene al lado, desnudo, aunque ninguno sabe cómo llegaron a eso. Empiezan a hablar y se dan cuenta de que no se soportan.
1. Chapter 1

_**INCONSCIENTE**_

_**Capítulo 1: Amanecer**_

Abría los ojos. Los pequeños rayos de luces que se reflejaban en su cuarto, se infiltraron alocadamente en su retina, iluminando su alma poco a poco. Era su cuarto, sí, pero se respiraba otro aire. Sonrió satisfecha. Había algo en aquel amanecer que no solía producirse a menudo, aunque aún no tenía muy en claro qué era eso. Estiró las piernas sin moverse de su posición, y comenzó a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo. Estaba desnuda. Relajada y armoniosamente desnuda. Adoraba esos amaneceres apacibles y... desnudos. Luego sintió un brazo que la rodeaba serenamente, como de casualidad. Su piel era suave en el roce con la suya y, con cada respiración en que su pecho se hinchaba, allí estaba su brazo, subiendo y bajando pausadamente. Se concentró unos instantes en aquella sensación. Él tenía la mano suavemente adormilada sobre su pecho izquierdo, pero sus yemas se sostenían decididamente de aquel pequeño monte. Ginny sonrió. No podía dejar de pensar que aquel despertar era especial. Se sentía llena, emocional y físicamente. Se sentía radiante. Los rayos del sol ahora le daban de lleno y, no le importaba. Sentía un calor abrazador y admirable.

Respiró hondamente, llenando su pecho, siendo conciente de cada partícula de aire que se colaba en sus pulmones y oxigenaba sus venas. Continuó sintiendo, sin mirar, la mano sobre su pecho, e instintivamente la sonrisa le volvió al rostro. Pero luego, hubo algo más... hizo memoria a medida que sus neuronas comenzaban a despertar. ¿Qué día era aquel...? Jueves. Oh sí, ya recordaba. El día anterior había ido de compras para la fiesta de su novio. Pero... el miércoles... el miércoles no había estado con Jack. No se habían podido ver. Él tenía trabajo y, ella lo prefirió así, compraría todo para su fiesta sorpresa sin percances. Miércoles, miércoles... ¿miércoles? ¿Hoy jueves? Jueves el tenía una importante reunión a las ocho de la mañana, por eso tampoco había ido a su departamento a dormir con ella, como el resto de las noches. Jueves, jueves por la mañana... un brazo desnudo sobre ella, sensación de satisfacción, roce de piel... cero recuerdo. Eso no podía ser bueno. Comenzó a girarse sobre su cuerpo, y él inmediatamente se acomodó, aún dormido, pero sin quitar la mano de su pecho. ¿Qué era eso? Pensó aterrorizada. ¡Aquel no era su novio!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- le gritó fuera de sí, mirándolo fijamente. Él se sobresaltó abruptamente y miró para todos lados, aún dormido y en posición horizontal.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?- la miró buscando una respuesta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí...?- preguntó como al azar, aún no podía pensar con claridad. Sabía que ese rostro le era familiar, pero... ¿por qué?- ¿Harry? ¡Qué...!

-Hola, Gin...- le sonrió como infante.

Él aún no se despertaba del todo, aquello le parecía natural por el simple hecho de que no entendía nada. No tenía sus anteojos, y estaba ligeramente sobresaltado. Confundido, además. ¿Ginny? ¿Desde cuando la veía a Ginny en las mañanas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry, como al pasar.

-¿qué qué hago aquí? ¡Tú que haces aquí!- lo acusó, molesta- Con tu brazo encima mío... ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?- corrió la mirada hacia el costado- ¿Qué haces aquí?- continuó hostigándolo con preguntas.

-Aguarda, de a una pregunta por ves. Estoy algo confundido.

-¿Confundido? ¡Confundido un cuerno!- se exasperó. Luego miró su seno semi desnudo y con la mano de él firmemente apoyada sobre sí, como si se aferrara a una escoba- ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de encima?- le preguntó suave pero agresivamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me quites las manos de encima!- lo codeó corriendo su mano y tapándose hasta el cuello con la sábana, de un tirón.

-Lo siento- se enrojeció rápidamente. Giró para buscar sus anteojos sobre la mesa de luz, aparentemente solía dejarlos allí, pero no los vio. Ginny comenzó a registrar el cuarto.

-Están en aquella esquina- señaló un vértice del cuarto.

-¡Oh!- se levantó consternado a buscarlos. Pero aún estaba desnudo.

-¡Tápate! ¿Quieres?- se tapó los ojos, compungida.

-Lo siento...- tomó los anteojos del suelo, se los calzó, y volvió rápidamente al refugio de las sábanas, dentro de la cama. Entonces, Ginny volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa esto?- miró los alrededores, sin entender cómo habían llegado a eso- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿qué...?

-No lo sé, Ginny... no intento ocultarte nada. Si yo supiera algo simplemente te lo diría, pero estoy tan confundido como tú.

-¿Cuando viniste, de todas formas? ¿Que no vivías en América o qué sé yo?- lo acusó.

-Si. Vivo en América- la corrigió- De hecho estaba allí anoche- pareció extrañado- Estaba en mi casa, con mi novia...-miraba las sábanas dubitativo- ¡Estaba con mi novia!- pasó a mirarla rápidamente- Anoche... no estaba aquí. Juro que estaba en América, con ella.

-Si, y yo estaba sola. Y tenía planeado estarlo toda la noche... y ya ves. ¿Cuándo viajaste?

-No viajé.

-¿Apareciste?

-¡No!- se exasperó. Ella no paraba de acusarlo y no podía entender que él sabía tan poco como ella. Todo eso era demasiado extraño- No viajé, no me aparecí, no te busqué... ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vivies!- miró el techo y los alrededores- ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es Londres- suspiró- No entiendo nada de esto. ¿Habremos tomado? Aunque tampoco lo recuerdo.

-Yo no bebo, Ginny.

-Yo tampoco, pero excepciones siempre hay.

-Pues yo no soy una, y anoche no bebí nada.

-Okay, no fue alcohol.

-Dios...- se impacientó- esto es terrible- levantó la sábana para mirar su cuerpo desnudo, consternado.

-¿Nosotros...?- miró sus cuerpos. Ella quiso desaparecer del mundo al entender aquello que probablemente su inconsciente ya sabía pero el conciente se negaba a dar por seguro- ¿Nosotros...? Es decir, ¿pasó algo?

-Creo que no nos juntamos para ponernos al día, eso seguro.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo se lo digo a Jack?

-¿Decirle qué?- se sorprendió.

-Esto, Harry... que fui infiel.

-Pero si no lo fuiste.

-Tú dijiste que...

-Pues probablemente sí haya pasado- él comenzó a manotear debajo de la cama, buscando las prendas que no llegaba a agarrar- pero de todos modos, ninguno lo sabe- Se estiró un poco más, pero la sábana que lo cubría no cedía tanto. Era una posición realemente incómoda- ...ninguno lo quiso ni lo buscó- Continuó- Aquí pasó algo más Ginny... ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde mierda está mi ropa?- se exasperó. Ginny se estiró de su lado de la cama y tomó unas prendas oscuras. Se las tiró por la cabeza- ¡Oh...!- se ruborizó- Gracias. Iré a cambiarme... ¿Por dónde...?

-Esa puerta es el baño- le señaló la puerta en la esquina izquierda del cuarto.

-Gracias.

Ginny apartó la vista para que se fuera al baño. Y luego se quedó detenida en el tiempo, en aquellos dos minutos en lo que todo se le había venido abajo, y nisiquiera sabía porqué. Pero si ella no era capaz de hacer semejante cosa, ¿qué había pasado?. Ni siquiera encontraba atractivo a Harry. Hacía años que no lo veía de ese modo, o que no lo veía en absoluto. Y Jack representaba todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, y lo amaba... y era incapaz de hacerle lo que... lo que aparentemente ya le había hecho... ¡y ni siquiera recordaba!.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry salió del baño, minutos después, Ginny ya estaba cambiada, impecable, armando la cama. Harry se quedó como detenido unos segundos, no estaba preparado para enfrentar aún, lo que aquello conllevaba. Ginny lo miró fugazmente, y luego volvió a su tarea de estirar la manta sobre el colchón.<p>

-Aguarda, te ayudaré- Harry tomó el otro extremo y ambos comenzaron a hacer la cama como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, como un ritual, y en pleno silencio.

-Tuve que cambiar las sábanas...- explicó- sino la idea me atormentará más que ahora.

Una vez que terminaron, quedaron mirándose.

-Yo... creo que debería...- se aclaró la garganta.

-Si, deberías... Pero...- ella lo miró tímidamente- la verdad es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto, encontrarle un sentido, ¿no? Es decir... ¡Hey! Eres mi amigo, creo... podemos tomarnos una taza de té.

-Yo no creo que sea...

-No- lo interrumpió- lo sé. Sólo quería que intentáramos entender esto entre los dos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Aquello era tormentoso y torturante. Francamente se habían querido mucho años atrás, como amigos. Pero la distancia de los años y el espacio había causado estragos. A ella ya no le caía tan bien su presencia, y eso lo percibía. Más allá de lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior, a ella ya no le agradaba tanto su compañía. Y, quedarse allí para incomodar a ambos, no era una idea que a él lo tentara en demasía. Pero algo en sus ojos le hizo notar la desesperación que sentía. Aquellas pupilas resinosas le transmitieron la confusión de la que pedía a gritos ser rescatada. Él no tenía demasiadas herramientas para lograrlo, pero siempre dos serían mejor que uno.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando su pie descalzo pisó una pequeña protuberancia en el suelo. Se agachó y tomó la varita, la observó unos segundos, y luego se volvió a él y le extendió la mano, otorgándosela.

-Ten, creo que es la tuya. Sígueme, te indicaré la salida.

-Ginny yo... puedo aparecerme.

-Oh, claro...

-Puedo quedarme si quieres- le dijo dulcemente- una taza de té no se le niega a nadie.

-No tienes que...

-No, pero quiero. De todos modos, ya estoy en Londres- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Sígueme.

* * *

><p>Se sentaron en la mesa mediana y rectangular que priorizaba el espacio en el living del departamento. Se ubicó cada uno en un extremo, apartados como por dos metros de madera, y con la sensación de ser dos extraños. Después de todo, quince años no era poco tiempo. Sus caminos habían tomado distintos rumbos y, "para sernos francos, jamás fuimos demasiado amigos" se recordó ella. Muy por el contrario, en su fuero interno, el guardaba gratos recuerdos de la vida en Londres, y de lo que él creía, había sido una "excelente amistad". Ahora ya tenía casi treinta y cuatro años. No era un adolescente, aunque se empecinaran en recordarle que seguía viviendo como si lo fuera. Y ella no era ninguna niña, aunque conservaba algunos de los rasgos más irritantes de su infancia, como la excesiva prudencia y la rigurosa forma de llevar a cabo su vida, siempre regida por normas y reglas que se aplicaran por igual a ella y a su entorno. Y particularmente él percibió que Ginny aún conservaba (y sino, había acrecentado) aquella fastidiosa y organizada forma de ser. Ese era un aspecto de ella que no había podido tolerar. Y, aparentemente, seguía allí, quizás evolucionado.<p>

Ambos esperaban que el otro iniciara la conversación. Ella limpiaba su taza con excesivo y superficial cuidado, como llenando un silencio incómodo. Él se limitaba a observarla, y se resignaba a reflexionar internamente... ¿Cuándo les había ganado la batalla el tiempo? ¿Cuándo los abandonó en un agujero sin fondo, y los perdió en los resquicios del olvido? Harry entendió, en ese preciso momento, que no sabía nada de la mujer que tenía en frente, con la cual había tenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, y que ciertos rasgos faciales le remitían a una niña que solía conocer y con la que solía hablar en sus días de gloria. Ahora sólo veía reproches, quizás sentimientos reprimidos. Pero definitivamente se la veía amargada, sino con la situación de esa mañana, con su vida entera.

-Entonces...- comenzó ella- ¿qué dices que hacías tú ayer?- él rió, lo cual no pareció agradarle a la pelirroja- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada. De pronto me sentí interrogado...- miraba su taza. Luego la miró de lleno, acusadoramente- sigues creyendo que yo sé algo que tú no ¿verdad? Que te escondo los cómos y los porqués. Créeme, estoy tan perdido como tú.

-Con la diferencia de que no pareces atormentado.

-Pues... sinceramente, no siento como si hubiera pasado nada. Mi conciencia está tranquila.

-La verdad, no me sorprende.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se molestó.

-Que si estás tan tranquilo es porque algo de todo esto es tu culpa.

-Y tuya también.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-Pues, hiciéramos lo que hicéramos, lo hicimos de a dos.

-O sin mi concentimiento- él la asesinó con la mirada. Su más íntimo orgullo se sintió herido, resquebrajado en mil partículas infinitesimales, y vueltas a disolver.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso?

-Como lo dicte tu conciencia.

-¿Sabes qué?- se puso serenamente de pie- No tengo porqué estar aquí. Todo esto es estúpido.

-Claro, de pronto ya no tiene sentido para ti- ella lo imitó- Pero algo has venido a buscar.

-Quédate tranquila, a ti seguro que no.

-¿Si? Pues abre los ojos, estás en mi casa. Eres tú el que irrumpió en mi armónica vida.

-Yo que tú lo disfrutaba, pareces algo reprimida.

-¡Pero quién te crees que eres para...!

-Adiós, Ginny- desapareció con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese hombre comenzaba a parecerle irritante y superado. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla de esa manera, en su propio hogar? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la libertad de hablarle como viejos amigos? Él jamás le había dejado ser nada suyo... Jamás le había dejado acercarse lo suficiente, siquiera para ser su amiga. ¡Quién era ahora para venir a hacer reclamos o a hablar como si tuviera derecho! Sin duda América lo había cambiado, y lo más triste del asunto, es que él nisiquiera se había percatado de ello. Al cabo que era su problema, ella no lo había extrañado en quince años, no empezaría entonces. Ya no era una niña como para andar jugando al gato y al ratón, los dos tenían su vida y si él había decidido hacerla separada de la suya, pues entonces que no caiga una noche de la nada, a molestar su privacidad.

Ahora quedaba un sólo problema. Se lo decía o no se lo decía a Jack. Y, de decírselo, ¿qué le decía? Ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido. Lo único que sabía era que eran ya las diez de la mañana y, en menos de una hora debía bañarse, cambiarse y llegar a la casa de su novio para preparar una fiesta sorpresa... Ahora ya nada era tan emocionante. Tener que encontrarse con él le resultaba vergonzoso y desubicado. ¡Maldición, Harry le había arruinado la semana...! Y quizás el noviazgo entero.

* * *

><p><em>-Ron, apuesto que no me lo creerás pero, ¡Soy Harry!. Sólo llamo para avisarte que estaré en Londres hasta las seis de la tarde. He tenido problemas para aparecerme y, mi vuelo a California sale a las siete. Llámame si escuchas este mensaje a tiempo, quizás podamos vernos un rato. Me quedaré en un bar llamado 'The Eagle'. El teléfono está en la guía. Saludos.<em>

Harry colgó el teléfono y se sentó en una de la barra, frente al cantinero.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- preguntó amistosamente.

-Yo no bebo- respondió cortante- Además, son las once de la mañana...

-¿Y si no bebes qué haces aquí?- Harry no respondió- ¿Y qué harás hasta las seis de la tarde aquí sentado?

-¿Mirar la televisión?

-¿Y tomar un refresco? ¡Si no bebes, vete de aquí!

-De acuerdo, beberé- el cantinero se quedó mirándolo, esperando una indicación- Pues no sé, no acostumbro a beber, tú dime qué es bueno.

-Empecemos con una cerveza.

-Oh, no... jamás me han gustado.

-Esta te gustará- apoyó fuertemente una pequeña botella oscura, con un espeso líquido adentro, espumoso y de aspecto refrescante- empieza con esta... te la presento, es una Kölsch. Alemana y suave, como las mujeres de su país... ¡bebe!- le indicó.

-¿Con cuántas alemanas has estado?

-Con algunas.

-Pues has tenido suerte porque las que yo... eran algo especiales.

-Pero suaves- afirmó irrefutable, el cantinero.

-Oh, si... eso si- tomó la botella y bebió del pico como había visto hacer a tantos otros. El sabor inundo sus papilas gustativas. ¡No era nada mala!- Bueno no sé si suave, pero sí riquísima.

-Te lo dije, ¿eh? Bebe tranquilo, de aquí a las seis te instruiré. Saldrás hecho un verdadero inglés.

-Soy inglés.

-Pues no lo pareces. Esto es típico de la cultura inglesa, deberías conocer.

-Hace quince años que vivo en California.

-¡Bah!- hizo un ademán despectivo- con razón no te gusta la bebida. Lo de ellos es jugo de media. Bebe, ya me lo agradecerás.

* * *

><p>Ginny entró en la casa de su novio. Entre las corridas casi olvidaba la copia de la llave que él le había dado. Ahora tenía sólo diez minutos para preparar los carteles y la comida, antes de que Jack volviera. Y aún la cara de culpabilidad y enfado no se le iba.<p>

Extendió un cartel grande en la arcada del living, el cual podía verse ni bien él entrara por la puerta. Colocó una pequeña torta de queso y frutos rojos sobre la mesa, y clavó en ella una pequeña vela ya encendida.

Y luego venía la parte del plan que ella más había deseado, pero que ahora parecía una tortura. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior, la cual había comprado para la ocasión y era un pequeño conjunto rojo, de encaje y con portaligas. Suspiró hondamente. Había planeado ese festejo, con intención también de recuperar cierta pasión que en la pareja comenzaba a gastarse. Después de todo ya llevaban saliendo poco más de cuatro años y medio, y él era un hombre casi de cuarenta años. Jamás les había faltado el cariño, jamás la fogosidad, pero últimamente lo que parecía faltar un poco, eran las ganas. Y Ginny no podía resignarse a dejar esa etapa de lado, porque si abandonaban el contacto físico sin haberse consolidado completamente como pareja, ¿qué pasaría cuando se mudaran juntos?. Y eso ya se estaba hablando, se estaban sopesando las posibilidades. Pero si como invitados no deseaban al otro, como compañeros de cuarto jamás sucedería.

Ginny se había entusiasmado con la idea de que, al mediodía, cuando el volviera de aquella importante reunión laboral, contento por haberse ganado el ascenso que ya le venían asegurando que tenía su nombre, y la viera hermosa para él... quizás entonces, alguna chispa se reviviera.

Soltó su pelo ondulante y lo dejó llover hasta sus caderas. Tenía el aspecto de una sacerdotiza griega, con su piel blanca y tersa y sus muslos al aire. Estaba levemente maquillada y tenía todas las condiciones para estar segura de su figura. Pero no lo estaba. Aquel hombre ya la conocía de memoria, nada le sorprendería de ella. Pero no jugaba a despertar la curiosidad o la duda, sino a despertar la necesidad y la nostalgia de aquel deseo ya casi abandonado.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, luego de su curioso amanecer, ella no tenía ganas de aquello. Y si ella no lo deseaba, ¿cómo lo influenciaría a él para que la desee? El punto no era quién quería y quién no. El punto era que ella llevaba algo tan pesado sobre los hombros desde el amanecer, que ya nada saldría como lo había planeado. A duras penas había llegado a ducharse como para eliminar cualquier cuestión física del contacto anterior, pero ni siquiera una cascada sobre su nuca, eliminaría ese mal gusto de culpa rancia. No, aquello no podría terminar nada bien.

Escuchó que la llave giraba en la cerradura. Ese era el momento. Se calzó un sombrerito de copetín en forma de cono, y tomó un silvato de los que se extendían al soplar.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad, y entró un hombre cuarentón, de facciones jóvenes y pelo sedosamente castaño, algo crecido. Estaba afeitado y con un traje que se notaba a la legua que lo hacía transpirar. Estaba en forma y era más musculoso que flacucho, aunque daba un aspecto natural. No era muy alto, pero sí unos centímetros más que ella. Se lo veía algo cansado. Al levantar sus tibios ojos celestes y cruzar sus miradas, ella sopló el pequeño silbato.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo con sinceridad, pero casi tan desganada como él.

Jack pareció no inmutarse. La miró unos segundos, y luego cerró la puerta, dándole la espalda. Dejó su maletín en una de las sillas y se sacó el enorme saco azul, como si pesara diez toneladas. Mientras se desajustaba la corbata se acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Buen día- le dijo.

-Buen día.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- miró el cartel y luego la torta.

-Pues... era una sorpresa. Quería que festejáramos tu ascenso, me pedí el día en la oficina.

-Estabas muy segura.

-¿De qué? ¿De tu ascenso?- él no dijo nada- Pero si tú me dijiste que ya estaba hecho, que hoy sería sólo la cuestión oficial y bla bla bla...

-Pues quédate nada más con el "bla bla bla", no ha pasado nada- dijo dejando su corbata en el respaldo de la silla.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡Qué sé yo, Ginevra!- se ofuscó- ¡No lo sé! Pero puedes ir sacando toda esta mierda, porque ya no tiene sentido.

Ella pareció achicarse en su postura. No esperaba aquello de él, y menos en ese momento. Quizás se había imaginado una reacción similar en el momento posterior a que le contara lo que había pasado la noche anterior... pero aún no sabía nada.

-Lo siento yo... no sabía.

Se quitó el cono y comenzó a vestirse. Él se detuvo resoplando, aún de espaldas a ella. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante los siguientes dos minutos. Ella, ya cambiada, comenzó a despegar el cartel del techo. Lo dejó caer. Se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó para soplar la vela y apagarla, y cuando estuvo por tomar la torta, el le sostuvo el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-Déjala- le rogó- Lo siento, fui un animal- volteó para mirarla a los ojos- Es que todo este tema me frustró en desmedida. No merezco esto, Ginny.

-Lo sé- le acarició la mejilla.

-Me sentí tan traicionado cuando nombraron a otro que... ¡Demonios!- bajó la mirada. "¿Si?, Pues espera a que te cuente lo que hacía esta mañana" pensó ella.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Quién necesita ese estúpido ascenso?

-¡Yo lo necesito, Ginny! ¿Que no me oyes?

-No, no lo necesitas, lo deseas que es distinto. Puedes vivir tranquilamente sin él. Podemos mudarnos juntos como habíamos planeado, sin él. ¿Quién quiere más dinero?

-Haces que suene horrible mi ambición. ¿Está mal desear más cosas?

-No, claro que no. Lo que está mal es que te irrites por no conseguirlas. Son pocas las veces que las cosas salen como de verdad las planeamos, ¿Sólo seremos felices entonces?

-Para ti todo es muy fácil- le recriminó- Tú ya has sido ascendido varias veces, tu sueldo es holgado, tú puedes permitirte comodidades.

-Y si vamos a vivir juntos, y compartiremos gastos, ¿Cuál es el problema? Será tu dinero también.

-Claro que no. ¡Se supone que yo debo mantenerte!

-¿Otra vez discutiremos por esto? Es una tontería.

-No, no lo es.

-¡Es sólo dinero! ¿Para qué lo quiero yo?

-¡Maldición!, sólo dices eso porque ya lo tienes. ¡No tienes que andar detrás de veinte personas durante ocho largas horas para conseguirlo!

-De acuerdo, esto es mi culpa- se soltó molesta. Tomó las llaves del auto de su cartera- No voy a dejar que me sigas culpando por tu malhumor, no dejé de ir a trabajar para esto- tiró sobre la mesa la copia que había usado para entrar en la casa de su novio- ...y cuando te hayas olvidado de toda esta estupidez, me llamas- Abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir una palabra más al respecto, dando un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas, aquí otra vez. Creo que no les dejé mucho tiempo para extrañarme desde la última vez que subí. Sólo que las ideas empezaron a surguirme para este nuevo fic, y cuando empecé a escribir ya tenía un capítulo. Pensé que por ahí iba a ser un one-shot, pero ya se me comienza a estirar, quizás rinda algunos capítulos. Mientras tanto, háganme saber si les gusta. SALUDOS. Ceci. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: ELDESPERTAR**_

Ron y su esposa, con su hijo de un año en brazos, cruzaron las puertas del pub "The Eagle". El pelirrojo estiró su cuello para inspeccionar el lugar. Eran las cinco de la tarde, supuso que aún tendría algo de tiempo para verlo, hacía tanto que no hablaban que, aquel mensaje en su contestadora le había parecido una suerte de señal.

-Allí está- le señaló Hermione con la mirada, a un hombre sentado en la barra, de espalda a ellos, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, la cual a su vez apoyaba en la barra. Estaba casi acostado sobre la misma.

-Amor- se volvió a su esposa- no creo que este sea un lugar para ti y Liam- acarició la cabecita apenas cubierta con pelo colorados, de su hijo- ¿Quieres esperarme afuera?

-¡Oh, no!, quiero verlo. Hace años que no sé nada de él.

-Lo sé, pero hay demasiado humo- señaló a una mesa en la cual cuatro hombres grandes fumaban entre habanos, pipas y cigarrillos- no me gusta que Liam entre.

-Bueno, te espero afuera. Pero dile que salga así puedo saludarlo, ¿si?

-De acuerdo- la besó y luego le volvió a abrir la puerta para que ella saliera.

Ron caminó con cautela hacia la barra. No esperaba ver a su viejo amigo, y menos en un antro como ese. Es decir, el lugar no estaba tan mal, pero el motivo por el cual la gente se reunía en él, no le cerraba con el perfil de su amigo.

Llegó a la barra y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, como a unos dos metros de su amigo.

-¿Harry?- le susurró. El damnificado volteó, lo miró unos segundos como adormilado, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Rooooooon!- se bajó del asiento y cuando fue a dar el paso para acercarse, tropezo con el mismo asiento y cayó justo enfrente de él.

-¡Demonios, Harry!, ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó para ayudarlo y comenzó a levantarlo de a poco.

-¡Jamás bebo!- sonrió felizmente mientras se incorporaba, sosteniéndose de Ron.

-Se nota...

-Tanto tiempo amigo... ¿Qué fueron? ¿dos meses?

-Quince años, Harry.

-¡Ya decía yo!

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Van a ser las seis, deberías estar en el aeropuerto.

-¡Oh siiii!- se dio vuelta, tomó su vaso medio lleno, y lo vació de un sorbo- Karl, te presento a mi amigo de la infancia, Ronald- lo señaló, borracho. Ron hiso una seña al mozo y éste se la retribuyó- Karl sirve las mejores cervezas del estado. ¡Hey!- le gritó a Karl- ¡Volveré!, ¡Te lo juro! Trae más Lager para la próxima.

-Vamos Harry.

-Si, si...- se aferró a su brazo y salieron por la puerta principal.

Al salir, Harry volteó a su derecha y vio a Hermione, con el niño en brazos.

-¡Ohlala madmuasel!- silvió socarronamente- pero que elegante se ha vestido la tarde, con esos labios tan dulces y esos ojos tan agradables. Quien pudiera ser el crío que llevas entre los brazos con tanto amor.

-¡Harry!- se sonrojó levemente la castaña.

-Emmm...- Ron se sentía incómodo- Harry, ella es Hermione, mi esposa y el 'crío'- lo burló- Es mi primerizo, Liam- Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Pero si es Mione... ¿Qué años viviste tú que te dejaron así? Los míos me han arrasado.

-¿Cómo estás?- lo abrazó como pudo, sosteniendo al niño en brazos.

-Harry está tomado...- aclaró Ron- voy a asegurarme que llegue al aeropuerto. Pediré el taxi, tú lleva a Liam a casa en el auto, ¿si?

-De acuerdo amor- luego se dirigió a Harry- Es una pena que no te quedaras más.

-Ni siquiera había planeado venir- rió Harry.

-Pues la próxima, planea no quedarte con nosotros unos días- Volvió a abrazarlo- Te extrañamos mucho, Harry. Sobre todo Ron. Vuelve cuando puedas- luego besó su mejilla y se apartó- Adiós amor- depositó un beso en sus labios y se dirigió al auto.

-Vamos Harry- lo tironeó un poco para despertarlo de su transe.

* * *

><p>Hermione tomó el teléfono inhalámbrico y se dirigió a uno de sus cómodos sofás, con Liam en brazos. Lo acomodó para que pudiera dormir, aunque en realidad ya estuviera durmiendo para entonces. Marcó el número casi de memoria, y luego llevó el auricular a su oído.<p>

-¿Diga?

-Ginny. Soy Hermione.

-¡Herms!, tanto tiempo, ¿qué de tu vida?- cambió el tono- ¿Liam está bien?

-Si, de maravilla.

-Oh... por un momento me asusté.

-Tranquila, duerme aquí conmigo. Oye, te llamo por otro asunto.

-¿Qué?

-He visto a Harry- soltó sin más, ansiosa- Después de tantos años, ¡Lo he visto!- susurraba alegre- Tendrías que haber visto lo cambiado que está, aunque sigue siendo un sol.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

-Pensé que por ahí te interesara saber que está en este momento en el aeropuerto, con Ron, esperando su vuelo de regreso. Si haces a tiempo, quizás podrías verlo.

-No me interesa verlo, Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya lo he visto.

-¿Si?- se sorprendió.

-Si- contestó secamente- Esta máñana... y no ha sido tan agradable. Él no es ningún sol.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-Oye no puedo hablar aquí. Pero ya estoy saliendo, ¿Quieres venir a casa?

-Es que estoy con Liam y Ron se ha ido. ¿Por qué no vienes tú?

-Bien. En un rato me aparezco. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Hermione acostó a Liam en la cama, arropándolo tranquilamente. Besó su sien y se quedó allí unos instantes, mirándolo aprehensivamente. Escuchó un ruido sumiso en el piso inferior y miró hacia la puerta. Se acercó a la escalera y se reclinó sobre ella.<p>

-¿Gin?- susurró.

-Si, no quise gritar por si acaso- la imitó.

-Ya bajo, estoy acostando a Liam. Sírvete algo, ¿me preparas un té?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

Al bajar, se encontró con Ginny, sentada en el bar de sillas altas, ubicado en el centro de la cocina a modo de isla, con una taza en sus manos. Se la extendió a su amiga, y luego tomó un pequeño vaso que estaba ubicado frente a sí.

-¿Tú qué tomas?- le preguntó.

-Me serví algo de geres, espero no te moleste.

-No, claro. Pero me extraña, creo que nunca te vi tomar una gota.

-Pues, entonces, ¡Salud!- tomó el vasito y lo vació de un sorbo.

-Entonces... viste a Harry- Dijo Hermione, iniciando la conversación, mientras se sentaba en otra de las sillas altas, al lado de su amiga.

-Ya lo creo que lo vi.

-No entiendo.

-Durmió conmigo, anoche... aparentemente.

-¿qué?

-¡Que me desperté con él al lado!- susurró fuertemente- ¡Desnudo!- soltó.

-¡Madre mía!

-Lo sé.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea. No recuerdo nada. Es decir, lo que recuerdo a conciencia es que me acosté como siempre a las nueve, y estaba sola. ¡Sola!. Cuando despierto, ¡Bahm!, ahí está. ¡Y el muy idiota no sólo no tiene idea de cómo llegó a MI CASA, a MI CAMA, sino que también se toma la molestia de llamarme reprimida! ¡Cuánto lo detesto!- golpeó el mármol del barcito.

-Pero...

-Aparentemente, según él, anoche estaba en América con "su novia". ¡Como si me lo fuera a creer! No sé quién se ha creído para entrar así en mi casa. Y, ¡explícame cómo lo logró, Hermione!

-Pues, debes haberlo dejado entrar en algún momento.

-¿Cómo? ¡Estaba durmiendo!

-Bueno, se me ocurre que quizás...- se quedó dubitativa unos segundos.

La puerta principal de la casa de su amiga, se abrió de pronto. Ron atravesó su portal, la cerró tras de sí, y tiró las llaves en la mesita de al lado. Desde la cocina podía verse el pasillo de la sala de estar, y vice versa. Ron las vio y sonrió. Se acercó con una sonrisa, y abrazó a su esposa, besándo su frente.

-Buenas noches bellezas. ¿En qué andan?

-Chusmeando- contó Hermione, sonriendo a modo de saludo- ¿Ha partido Harry?

-No lo sé. Lo dejé en el aeropuerto, no quiso que lo acompañara porque no quería despedirse, aunque, dijo que volvería la semana que viene. ¡Eso no voy a creerlo!. ¿Liam duerme?

-Si amor.

-Y ¿ustedes de qué chusmean?- abrió la heladera y sacó un plato con varios trozos de quesos. Lo dejó sobre la mesita, ofreciéndoles tácitamente, y comenzó a comer.

-Pues, de que tu amigo es un borracho. ¡Ha entrado a mi casa!

-Ginny, Harry nunca toma.

-Él dijo lo mismo, pero cómo se explica que despertáramos en la misma cama y ninguno sepa nada. ¡Me ha emborrachado, Hermione! A eso le pongo la firma.

-Ginny...-la reprochó su amiga.

-¡Es un alcohólico!

-Pero te digo que él no bebe ni un sorbo. Jamás le ha gustado.

-Pues...-interrumpió Ron- esta tarde se ha bebido todos los sorbos juntos. No podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Lo ves!

-¡Ronald!, ¿lo has dejado sólo, en ese estado?

-Hermione, creo que ya es grande. Quería volver a casa, ver a mi mujer, a mi hijo... antes de que se acostara- pareció deprimido.

-Ya.

-Ginny, ¿no le preguntaste?

-¡Si! ¡Claro!

-¿Y?

-Dijo que no sabía nada, que él sabía tanto como yo... ¡Mentira! Un borracho, ¡eso es lo que es!

-Ginny- volvió a reprocharla.

-Pero si Ron lo confirmó. Y le dije, ¡Le dije que todo fue cosa suya! Que él había venido a mi casa a buscarme, ¡Que estaba molestándome!

-¿Y qué te dijo?- le preguntó Ron.

-¡Lo negó! ¡El muy descarado lo negó! Me dijo que era una reprimida y que debía aprender a divertirme... ¡Me llamó frígida!

-¿qué dijo?- se sorprendió la castaña.

-Bueno, no con esas palabras... ¡Pero me lo dio a entender!

-¡Ginny!- la reprochó Hermione, riéndose- Eres una exagerada.

Liam comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lo ves? hasta mi ahijado lo sabe, ¡Sabe que su padrino es un alcohólico!

-Deja, yo voy...- dijo Ron a su esposa que había comenzado a levantarse.

-Ginny, eso no fue lo que pasó.

-¡Claro que si!

-No. Él tiene la misma culpa que tú en todo esto. No lo hiso a propósito.

-No lo defiendas.

-No estoy defendiéndolo. Estoy explicándote lo que sucedió.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Yo lo intuyo. Por lo que me dices, hay una única cosa capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Un hechizo?

-No Ginny, no. No todo lo inexplicable en la vida es obra de la magia, Ginny. Hay muchas cosas extrañas que pueden lograrse sin una varita, y esta, es una de ellas.

-¿Qué es? ¡Qué es!- se desesperó.

-El incosciente- soltó de manera misteriosa. Ginny la miró aún intrigada, pero confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bien. Necesito que prestes mucha atención y que mantengas abierta tu mente, porque lo que voy a decirte no lo has oído jamás, y muchas personas se mueren sin saberlo nunca.

-Ten por seguro que ya has captado toda mi atención. ¿qué es?- la apremió.

-¿Recuerdas las veces que te contaba que tu hermano me escribía cartas, en sexto año?- ella asintió con las cabeza- ¿Recuerdas también que cuando yo iba a responderle o me acercaba para agradecerle algo, él se desentendía del asunto y negaba haberme escrito jamás?

-¡Si!, claro que si. Un imbésil. Lo odiabas por eso.

-¡No!, no era un imbésil. Era un inconsciente- dijo con un tono de voz algo misterioso- Ginny, él nunca me escribió y yo me daba cuenta de ello por la redacción. Era como si otra persona me escribiera. Pero era su letra, su tinta, su papel... todo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Herms?

-A que, él sí me escribía, pero no era conciente de ello, ni había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-¿Sería una poción?- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Lo más natural del hombre. Comencé a investigar, sobretodo porque un día me desperté en la madriguera, a plena madrugada. Me acosté en la cama de mi casa, y desperté en la tuya, ¿comprendes lo que digo?- Ginny la miraba fijamente, sin pestañar, como conteniendo el aire- Pero no estaba a su lado, como te pasó a ti... yo estaba entre sus ropas, metida en el placard- sonrió como con ironía.

-¿Qué?- rió.

-¡Sh!, Sí- se avergonzó apenas- Y al no entender nunca, cómo pasó, comencé a investigar- Ginny se acomodó en su asiento, nuevamente con plena atención en ella y en sus palabras- Al parecer, cuando dos incoscientes sincronizan, simplemente, optan por accionar- Ginny la miró contrariada- O sea... tú te vas a dormir, pero cuando ese 'conciente' tuyo duerme, despierta el otro, aquel que desconoces. Es como sí él comenzara a vivir a través de una visualizaciones, es decir, se limita a pensar cómo le gustaría vivir, o qué le gustaría hacer, y lo visualiza en su imaginación, o sea, en la TU imaginación- Ginny se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sopesando aquella posibilidad en realidad, imposible- ¿Me sigues?

-Si, claro. Pero...

-Espera- Ginny calló- Ahora bien- continuó- en los libros no aparece como demostrado, pero se plantea que, cuando dos inconscientes (de distintas personas, vale aclarar), sincronizan en aquello que desan vivir, es decir, visualizan en un mismo momento, una imagen semejante (o que ataña a la otra), ambas se conectan. ¿Me explico?- Ginny no habló. Hermione, eufórica con su explicación, se acomodó en su asiento y se acercó a ella- Te daré un ejemplo, nos usaré a Ron y a mí aunque no haya pasado así. Yo, en la casa de mis padres, me acuesto pensando en...- pensó unos segundos- no sé, ¡un exámen!, ¿si? Consientemente me acuesto pensando en un exámen que debo preparar. Tu hermano, en la madriguera, esa misma noche, se acuesta pensando consientemente en... ¡Quidditch! ¿si?- la pelirroja asintió, completamente enajenada por la exposición de su amiga- Ahora, presta atención... cuando nos dormimos, mi inconsciente piensa en Ron, y el inconsciente de Ron, piensa en mí. ¿Lo ves? ¡En ese momento es en el que se produce la sincronía! Y en ese momento, él me escribía, y yo nadaba entre sus ropas buscando su olor ¿me explico?

-¿Pero por qué eso? ¿Por qué él te escribe y tu te vas a su guardarropas?

-Pues, porque seguramente su inconsciente quería decirme todas esas cosas, y la única forma que se imaginó diciéndomelas, era escribiendo. Y yo, supongo que yo quería recordar el olor que sentía cada vez que lo abrazaba, como para recordar la situación. No quería en sí abrazarlo, sino la sensación.

-Entiendo. Pero... Tú debiste aparecerte en la madriguera, en su guardarropas. ¿cómo funciona eso?

-Pues... sería una especie de sonámbula. Yo me levanto, ¡aparezco! Y listo. Estoy despierta porque una parte de mí lo está, pero yo, esta persona que te está hablando ahora, no soy conciente de ello.

-Si, entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es cómo eso se aplicaría conmigo y con Harry.

-Pues, mi teoría es que, cada uno de ustedes estaba en la suya anoche, pero cuando se durmieron, el uno deseó al otro. ¿Qué pasó? Pues, el inconsciente de Harry lo hizo a él, aparecer aquí, y a tu casa y... todo el resto.

-Hermione, ¿de verdad es eso posible?

-¡Claro que lo es!- pareció ofenderse- ¡Extrañas cosas me han pasado por eso!

-¿Y por qué no se sabe? ¿Por qué no es del saber común todo esto?

-Pues...- se quedó pensando- todo esto es como los Thestrals. Sólo personas a las que hayan sucedido determinadas cosas, pueden verlos. En este caso, sólo personas que experimentaron esa sensación, pueden llegar a entenderlo. Ron, por ejemplo, no lo sabe, aunque podría, si es que alguna vez le hubiera interesado entender.

-Y ¿por qué no?

-Nunca se lo dije. Creería que estoy loca,¡yo que sé!

-Yo te creo. Eso cuadra bastante.

-Así es.

-Es algo extraño y abstracto, pero cuadra.

-Muy abstracto.

-Entonces...- continuó la pelirroja- no me equivocaba. Él sí me había buscado. ¡Él interrumpió en MI casa, en MI vida! ¡Y sin que yo se lo pidiera!

-Ginny- se acercó como para explicarle algo, detenidamente- ¿Acaso no has entendido nada? Él pudo haber deseado encamarse contigo todo este tiempo, pero a menos que tú también lo hicieras anoche, él jamás podría haber aparecido en tu casa como, de hecho, lo hizo.

-¡Pero yo no lo busqué!

-No consientemente.

-¡Él vino a mi casa!- continuó, testaruda, sin querer creer las cosas que su amiga le aseveraba.

-Si- sentenció- pero tú debiste abrirle la puerta- concluyó, dejando pensativa a la pelirroja- Y – continuó- para el caso, también tus piernas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Pareceres**_

Ginny ansió regresar a su casa. La conversación con Hermione la había dejado pensando lo suficiente, como para necesitar una buena siesta. Cuando salió de la casa de su hermano, los rayos en el cielo amenazaban con empaparla de camino a su hogar. ¿Qué día no llovía en Londres? Pero las tormentas eran distintas. No eran sólo lluvia, sino también el recuerdo de la magia que poseía toda la naturaleza en su esplendor.

Hermione tenía razón.

No todo lo inexplicable en la vida era obra de la magia, o al menos no de la que ellos conocían y trataban, sino de otra, mucho más poderosa. Decidió volver caminando, tentando la suerte de terminar empapada, y disfrutar aquello.

Pero los truenos fueron lo único que la acompañaron todo el recorrido. Cuando se encontró a media cuadra de su edificio, comenzó a llover torrencialmente, de un segundo al otro. Comenzó a refunfuñar y corrió hasta el lobby del edificio. Charles, el botones que siempre se encontraba de pie dentro o fuera de la puerta de entrada, le abrió la puerta principal sonriéndole.

-¡Justo a tiempo, señorita Weasley!

-Justo a tiempo- reatificó- Gracias Charles- lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se sacudió superficialmente el agua, y se encaminó al ascensor.

* * *

><p>Ginny ya se disponía a dormir. Como siempre, había cenado, lavado los platos, llamó a Jack, se puso el pijama, alimentó a los peces, y por último (antes de irse a dormir) cepilló su largo y recto cabello colorado, como si las tuviera contadas, todas las noches se cepillaba la misma cantidad de veces por instinto y costumbre. Apagó las luces, desarmó un lado de la cama y luego miró la ventana. Se acercó al ventanal y abrió ampliamente el cortinado. Afuera llovía con una constancia casi matemática. El barrio aledaño, que sabía, solía inundarse, probablemente ya estuviera a un metro bajo agua para entonces. Miró el cielo, maravillada una vez más, y luego sonrió. Decidió abrir la ventana apenas, para oír los murmullos de la ducha divina.<p>

Se acostó y se tapó hasta el cuello, respirando hondamente. Por fin, había llegado la hora de cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Sus párpados sellaron la cavidad visual, y dos instantes después, la puerta sonó estruendosamente. Ginny abrió rápidamente los ojos, creyendo habérselo imaginado. Aguardó unos segundos. Volvieron a tocar, esta vez más fuerte y seguido. Cansada, resopló mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó la bata que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, y se la calzó con presteza. Prendió la luz de su cuarto. Luego pasó a la sala, prendiendo también la luz.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó. No respondieron- No voy a abrir si no me dice quién es- comunicó con soberbia.

-Si miraras por la mirilla en vez de andar gritando, ya lo hubieras sabido- la voz le resultó irritantemente familiar. Miró por la mirilla para confirmar su sospecha, y un Harry empapado y burlón, la saludaba con sorna desde el otro lado.

-¡Por Dios! ¿qué haces aquí?- Cansada y molesta, le abrió la puerta. Pero ella se quedó tapando la entrada, esperando que le dijera dos palabras y se fuera.

-Pues... tuve un inconveniente- se buscó un lugar para pasar a su lado, y entró en el departamento, mojado.

-¡Harry!, estas empapado, arruinarás la alfombra.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué me pasó?

-Es que no me interesa- cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándolo- No quiero tener que ver nada contigo, suficientes problemas tengo ya, ¿podrías irte?- Harry estaba de espaldas, sacándose el sacón que traía puesto.

-Me encantaría pero...-volteó a verla- no puedo- se sacó el sacón chorreante y sin decir nada se dirigió al baño.

-Si... adelante, siéntete en casa- dijo con sarcasmo. Resopló nuevamente y se dejó caer en la silla. Apoyó su brazo en la mesa y dejó caer su frente sobre la mano, irritada.

-Bueno, pensé que no querías que mojara todo el departamento. Lo mejor es colgarlo allí. No molestará a nadie, ya lo verás.

-¡No!- levantó la vista- No lo veré, no me interesa. Quiero dormir, mañana trabajo, ¿podrías decirme qué necitas y luego dejarme descansar?

-¡Qué carácter!

-Es que eres imposible- se levantó- ¡Vienes a mi casa en la noche, te acuestas en mi cama, me llamas frígida, y te vas! ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-Primero que nada- se acercó, desafiante- yo jamás quise venir aquí.

-Pues yo no soy la extranjera. ¡Ésta es mi casa!

-Segundo- la interrumpió- jamás te llamé frígida. Sólo dije que estás algo reprimida.

-¿Y tú que? ¿eh? ¡Idiota!- lo acusó acercándose- eres patético si crees que no se nota.

-¿Que no se nota qué?- la desafió alzando su mentón.

-¡Que no quieres crecer! ¡Que quieres vivir toda tu vida despreocupadamente! Madura de una vez, y cuando lo hagas, vuelve a tocar mi puerta y ahí hablaremos como gente civilizada- lo empujó con su índice, acusadoramente.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de mi vida o cómo la vivo?

-No hace falta saberlo, basta verte a ti y cómo te manejas. Te crees el dueño del mundo.

-¿Cuándo te di yo esa impresión?- pareció molesto.

-Ni bien pusiste un pie en esta casa.

-¡Vaya!- exhaló fuertemente, como sorprendido y quizás, algo aturdido. Le dio la espalda, mientras llevaba la mano a su frente y reflexionaba cosas para sí -Como has cambiado, Ginny...

-Pasaron quince años, ¿qué esperabas?- Harry se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente

-Jamás creí que fueras una de esas personas cerradas y prejuiciosas.

-Yo no tengo prejuicios- se defendió, ofendida.

-Pues los tienes conmigo. ¡Hace quince años que no sabes nada de mí!, aparezco un día, y ya crees saber cómo es mi vida.

-No me interesa cómo es tu vida, ni si tengo razón o no- dijo serena- asíque, ¿qué más da si son prejucios o estoy en lo cierto?- Harry se quedó varios segundos mirándola, dolido.

-¿Sabes? Sabía que teníamos problemas...

-...hace años que no hablamos, ¿cómo vamos a tener problemas, Harry?- lo interrumpió.

-Me refiero a antes. Antes de que me fuera- ella miró al suelo, deseando no tener esa conversación- Sé que tú sentiste cosas por mí a las cuales no pude responder- Ginny miró su reloj de pulsera y luego acomodó su flequillo, aún mirando a todas las paredes, antes que a sus ojos- Sabía que eso afectaba nuestra amistad...

-...nunca hubo amistad- le corrigió mirándolo fugazmente, y luego apartando la mirad con cobardía.

-Sí la hubo.

-Entonces no me enteré- Harry se acercó en son de paz unos centímetros y la buscó con su mirada.

-Eras mi amiga- se acercó- Digas lo que digas, lo eras- Ginny por fin lo miró unos segundos, como sediéndole una victoria momentánea- Y sé que yo también lo fui para ti, sé que al menos lo intentaste. Y lo aprecié- Se miraron unos segundos. Ginny sintió aquel nudo juvenil en su garganta. Creyó que nunca más le pasaría, era adulta ya, ¿cómo iba a llorar por algo que ya era historia? Reconociendo que pronto le saldrían lágrimas, se apartó aclarándose la garganta.

-Si, bueno, pero como ves, no dio resultado.

-Resultó años atrás.

-Pero no más- sentenció- No tengo interés en ninguna clase de amistad Harry, ni contigo, ni con nadie que ya no conozca.

-¡Que estupidez!

-Lo digo enserio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no hay más espacio en tu agenda? ¿Tienes demasiados cumpleaños anotados?- se burló.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- se molestó.

-¡Me burlo de tus límites!- rió con ironía, pero luego se puso serio nuevamente- No puedes ser tan cerrada.

-Y tú no puedes ser tan idiota- Harry volvió a calmarse extrayendo fuerza de algún lugar recóndito de su alma. A continuación, habló pausadamente.

-Sabía que teníamos problemas- retomó, ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada- Pero para mí era importante tu amistad. Sabía que nunca la viste como yo, pero jamás creí que tu falta de entusiasmo te llevaría a la indiferencia- le dijo con crudeza- Yo jamás fui indiferente contigo, jamás te di la espalda.

-No me hablaste en años, ¿qué es eso sino?- dijo como sumisa.

-Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés- comenzó a decir, solemne y suavemente- si hubieras aparecido tú en mi casa en América, yo no hubiera sido infeliz con tu presencia... quizás hubiera estado sorprendido, y nunca, bajo ninguna cirunstancia, hubiera sido indiferente. Piensa si estas son las palabras de un inmaduro, y luego alimenta tu juicio sobre mí- la miró durante un instante bastante prolongado. Él abrió sus brazos en señal de rendición, y retrocedió algunos pasos- Creo que vine a buscar aquí, algo que no me pertenece- esperó lo suficiente como para observar la reacción de curiosidad en sus ojos, y luego volteó para dirigirse al baño. Tomó su sacón y se acercó a la puerta con paso pausado, como si en realidad no quisiera irse.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó, él se detuvo. Ginny estaba más relajada que antes, como imponiéndose a una fuerza interna que hacía que Harry le repeliera- ¿Te irás así? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías para decirme? ¿Para eso me despertaste?

-No. Pero algunas cosas no tienen remedio.

-¿Cómo qué?- lo desafió.

-Como tú- él comenzó a caminar nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey!, Aguarda- él volvió a detenerse, resoplando. Resignada, ella continuó- No te vayas así, el tiempo está horrible. Me moriría de culpa al respecto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por lo que asumo, viniste caminando, lo cual quiere decir que sólo puedes volverte como has venido y, en ese caso- señaló la venta- este no es el mejor momento. Siéntate- le pidió mientras resoplaba- intentaré ser amable.

-No vine para molestarte- cerró la puerta.

-Pues hasta ahora, es en lo único que progresaste. Pero bueno, cuéntame... ¿qué venías a buscar?- soltó, casi esperando que saliera a la luz que él había sido el que la había buscado la primera vez.

-Solidaridad- ella lo miró contrariada- Bueno, esperaba apelar a tu amistad para que te apiadaras de mí.

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi vuelo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... voló.

-Era de esperarse- dijo con sarcasmo- Y eso es... ¿malo?

-Bueno, estoy aquí ¿no? Bueno, no es.

-Creí que Ron te había dejado en el aeropuerto.

-Si, bueno, justamente. Me dejó. Si me hubiera acompañado hasta la puerta se hubiera encontrado con lo que me encontré yo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no traje mi pasaporte, claramente- dijo avergonzadamente.

-Oh Dios...- se sentó en una de las sillas. Harry hiso lo propio en otra, alejada.

-Si. No tengo forma de volver.

-Pero, te has aparecido aquí, ¿por qué no vuelves de la misma manera?

-Pues, estoy teniendo problemas con eso también. No sé porqué motivo no puedo aparecerme. Lo he intentado ni bien me fui de aquí esta mañana pero... nada. Por eso compré el pasaje. Y luego, bueno jamás se me ocurrió que habría salido sin lo adecuado.

-Harry...- reprochó.

-Oye, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, ¿cómo debía saber que necesitaba el pasaporte en mis pantalones? Como sea, no pensaba molestarte, hubiera ido a la casa de Ron pero, no sé dónde vive. Estaba algo... mareado cuando nos encontramos, no le pregunté nada de su vida. Así que, me vino a la memoria, el cartel con el nombre de esta calle que vi al salir, y... aquí estoy- se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo explicaciones, si eso me pides.

-¿Y si te pido asilo?- tiró a quemarropa con una inocente e infantil mirada.

-¡¿Qué?

-No tengo dónde ir, Gin.

-Pues... Esto no es un hotel- dijo casi ofendida.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo ir a uno, no traigo plata encima... por alguna extraña razón en mi ropa no tengo nada- se tanteó los bolsillos preocupado- Me iré en la mañana, sólo... necesito un techo.

-No lo sé, yo debo trabajar... además, tú apareciste esta mañana en mi cuarto con el peor augurio que podías traer contigo, no sé si sea conveniente.

-Ginny, no me meteré en tu cama; me conformo con tu sofá, lo juro- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y mañana qué? ¿qué harás?

-No sé, se me ocurre quizás, llamar a Nathali, que vuele con mi pasaporte.

-¿Por qué no le dices que aparezca?

-Pues... porque no puede. Es muggle.

-¿Completa?

-Oohh Si... No tiene ni una pizca de magia encima.

-Eso podría ser complicado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues... los vuelos demoran, la gente se atrasa. No lo sé. No son cosas precisas. ¿Y si no llega?

-Me preocuparé entonces. Hoy debo preocuparme por no morir de neumonía, afuera bajo un puente de bajo Londres.

Él se quedó varios segundos, sosteniendo con su yerra mirada, la de la pelirroja. Ginny creía conocerlo y sabía que no iba a descansar hasta conseguir lo que había ido a buscar. Debió haberlo dejado irse cuando pudo. ¡Qué se moje! No era su problema. Ese hombre había vuelto a su vida un sólo día, y ya había causado estragos en toda su rutina. Jamás tendría que haberlo detenido. O mejor, jamás tendría que haberle abierto la puerta.

-Demonios- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Esta bien, quédate- se rindió- Pero desde ya te aviso, ni se te ocurra entrar a mi cuarto- Harry se rió espontáneamente.

-Créeme, no habrá problema alguno.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Yo también- soltó seguro.

-Bien- se levantó dirigiéndose al sofá. De uno de los estantes del living, sacó una manta y un conjunto de sábanas. Luego las tiró sobre el sofá- Se abre sin mayor complicación- explicó señalándo el sofá-cama, mientras acomodaba los almohadones.

-No te molestes, dormiré así no más.

-Como quieras. Allí está la cocina, eres libre de servirte lo que quieras, sólo manten en orden. Pero, si quieres ir al baño, pues... no lo hagas, porque se entra desde mi cuarto.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es lo que hay.

-¿Te molesta si voy ahora entonces?

-No, adelante- Harry se adentró en el cuarto y desapareció tras la puerta- Como que no domine su inconsciente lo lleno de cachetadas- dijo, mas que como amenaza, para hacerse recordar. Suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Ginny abrió los ojos con dificultad. Agudizó el oído y entendió que, como la noche anterior, continuaba lloviendo. Entonces volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que había tenido la mañana anterior. Ese extraño relajamiento de sus músculos, esa pacífica y homogenia armonía en su interior. Y luego, algo más... Toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo, sentí un calor qe no era normal, era el calor de un cuerpo a su lado. Y la visión qu tenía en aquel momento, no era la de su cuarto, sino la del living. Cuando comprendió, saltó de un respingo. El morocho estaba a su lado nuevamente, desnudo.<p>

-¡Demonios, Potter!- soltó en un alarido, y como la mañana anterior, tapándose ágilmente con la sábana. Harry despertó asustado y luego se quedo quieto unos segundos, no entendiendo aún la situación- Eres un imbésil, ¡quién te has creído!¡Vete ya mismo de mi casa! ¡Vamos, levántate!- comenzó a codearlo con intención de tirarlo de la cama, pero sin lograrlo.

-Espera- se atajaba de los golpes e intentaba incorporarse en el sofá- Aguarda- ella comenzó a golpearlo de modo que él comenzó a defenderse- No seas paranóica.

-¿Paranóica? Estás condenadamente desnudo.

-Pues... parece que te gusto- rió- Te quejas pero continúas quitándome la ropa- siguió burlándose de ella mientras era golpeado con un almohadón en la cabeza- ¡Basta!- le sostuvo la mano- deja de pegarme- pidió.

-¡Dejaré de pegarte cuando saques tu trasero de aquí!

-Pero tú invadiste mi zona- argumentó- Éste era mi territorio, ¿recuerdas? Yo el living, tú el cuarto... ¡Hola, bienvenida al living!- se burló señalando la casa.

-No te hagas el listo- ella bajó la mano y dejó el almohadón.

-No me hago nada. Jamás entré a tu cuarto, justo como quedamos.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-No tengo idea, pero tú viniste aquí. Y hasta debiste de armar la cama porque yo me acosté en el sofá simple. Tú eres la obsesiva en esto, tú debiste armarla- la acusó- y tú debiste haberme quitado la ropa.

-No seas idiota.

-Ah, claro... cuando tú eres inocente soy un pervertido, y cuando tú eres culpable yo soy un idiota. ¡Que conveniente! Ginny, si quieres acostarte conmigo, no tienes más que pedírmelo, deja de hacer todo esta actuación bizarra.

-No quiero acostarme contigo, ¡ni siquiera me caes bien!

-Me pregunto cómo tratarás a las personas que sí te caen, entonces.

-¡Cállate y cierra los ojos! Iré a cambiarme. No te muevas de aquí. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Ralidades**_

Harry se quedó plácidamente recostado sobre el sofá cama estirado. Una ténue sábana cubría apenas su cuerpo, dejando al aire su chato abdómen y su grueso pectoral. Había colocado sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, y miraba tranquilamente la ventana; aún llovía, estupendo. No había extrañado Londres, ni un poco. Bueno, quizás algo de todo ello, quizás algo bastante característico. Luego miró hacia la puerta tras la que la pelirroja había desaparecido. Se escucharon algunos sonidos de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose. No es que la hubiera extrañado particularmente a ella, quizás sí a su forma de ser. Aunque ahora viéndola nuevamente, las cosas invertían un poco. No extrañaba tanto su forma de ser, (de hecho no la recordaba tan estructurada ni abatida sino más bien risueña y relajada) pero sí pudo entrever que había extrañado la sensación de tenerla cerca. Recordó que le gustaba particularmente saber que ella estaba en los alrededores por los que él se movía, aunque no solía hablarle tanto para no alimentar sus esperanzas. Quizás era una suerte de histeria, pero nunca la mantuvo muy lejos de sí, o para alimentar su ego, o porque de verdad algo la quería.

Ahora, quince años después, habiéndola encontrado por pura casualidad, (y nisiquiera porque aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado allí) no sentía la misma afinidad por ella, casi ni la extrañaba como amistad. Ella se había vuelto un ser completamente extraño para él. En cierto modo, comenzaba a redescubrirla, y no todo lo que conocía de esa Ginny le parecía atractivo.

"Aunque..." agregó internamente a su lista de cavilaciones, "Jamás la habías visto desnuda, o semi" se recordó. Para tener los treita y tres años a los que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tratar en otras mujeres, ella se mantenía intacta, casi mejor. De hecho, la prefería con aquella edad, aquellas curvas bien definidas, que las que apenas amenazaban con abarcarla cuando solo tenía diecinueve años. Era verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres tan crecidas, treinta y cinco, incluso treinta, era una edad impensada para Harry. No porque lo buscara así, sino porque las mujeres que se le acercaban, aquellas con las que había tenido seria relación y aquellas con las que sólo había pasado un rato, no pasaban de los veintisiete cuando mucho. Pero Ginny hubiera sido una buena excepción. Claro, si no tuviera ese humor, ese espantoso modo de vivir, y esa irritable personalidad.

Ginny salió luego de diez largos minutos, vestida así no más, con unos jeans que le quedaban algo anchos y largos, desprolijos; y una sudadera gris con un cuello algo estirado, lo cual hacía que uno de los costados del mismo cayera, mostrando levemente su hombro desnudo bajo la tela. Había agarrado una colita y se había hecho un precario rodete, dejando varios mechones sueltos por ahí, y una gran vincha sostenía todos los pequeños y molestos cabellos de su frente, tranquilos para atrás.

-¡Wow! Te vistes bastante informal para ser una persona tan cuadrada- se burló desde el sofá, sin moverse un ápice de su cómoda posición.

-Y tú te tomas bastantes libertades para ser sólo un invitado aquí, ¿no crees?- dijo mientras levantaba sus últimas prendas dispersas por ahí.

-Pues, algo me dice que anoche pagué mi cuota, ¿no te parece? Con lo que te cobraste, creo que fue suficiente- le sonrió.

-No te vestiste- Señaló su ropa del suelo, cambiando de tema.

-Dijiste que no me moviera.

-Pero podrías haberte cambiado al menos.

-¿Para qué? Si me descuido dos segundos me quitas nuevamente la ropa. Prefiero ahorrarte la molestia- le guiñó un ojo burlescamente.

-¡No seas tonto!- tomó su boxer del suelo y se lo revoleó directamente a la cara- ¡Yo no he sido!- se defendió. El boxer estacionó directo en la cara del morocho. Harry se rió y tomando la prenda, comenzó a maniobrar bajo las sábanas hasta calzárselo.

-¿Entonces quién fue? Digo... ¿Cómo le explicarías esto a tu novio por ejemplo?- se quedó contemplándola, esperando una respuesta. Ella puso los brazos en jarra y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo.

-Bien, voy a explicarte lo único que sé- se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló sobre el colchón buscando una posición cómoda, como de confidencialidad- Hermione me lo contó, y yo le creo.

-Claro, porque te sirve de coartada- se sentó con las piernas cruzadas dispuesto a escucharla.

Ginny comenzó a explicarle […]

* * *

><p>-Humm- su dedo pulgar e índice abrazaron su barbilla en una postura reflexiva, mientras el morocho sopesaba todo lo que se le acababa de confesar- Y, ¿dices que no todo el mundo está al tanto de esto?<p>

-Supongo que muchas personas jamás llegan a vivirlo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y para qué me lo cuentas?- preguntó despreocupado.

-Pues...-se ofendió- para ver si ahora que lo sabes, dejas de pensar tanto en mí.

-Tú lo sabías desde ayer, e igual pensaste en mí anoche- dijo con seriedad- y no sólo eso. Te levantaste a la noche, viniste al living; ¡Me sacaste de la cama!- la acusó- ¡Por Dios, si hasta armaste el sofá para poder acostarte en él!- se rió, luego se tragó la risa y volvió a la fingida seriedad, se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, y todo lo demás- dijo con un dejo de seducción. Ella lo miraba irritada.

-Jamás se ha podido hablar enserio contigo ¿verdad? ¿Tus novias no se cansan de ti?

-Tú no pareces muy exahusta- se burló. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Harry rió apenas- ¿Lo has disfrutado al menos?- preguntó como adolescente petulante, aparentemente al pasar pero realmente interesado.

-Lo dudo- se apresuró a contestar- sino, créeme que lo recordaría- le sonrió victoriosa.

-Pues, entonces habrá que repetirlo hasta que lo recuerdes.

-¡Eres imposible! ¿sabes qué?- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba la ropa del morocho del suelo, y se la revoleaba en la cara, una prenda a la vez- ¡Ya es de día!- le tiró su remera- Puedes ir a buscar tu pasaporte, ve a buscar a tu novia...- le revoleó los pantalones- y arregla todo para irte porque no te quiero volver a ver- decía mitad enserio, mitad entretenida.

-De acuerdo- se atajó del cinturón- ¡Ya entendí!- agarró los pantalones en el aire- Ya me voy, ¡So! ¡Soooo!- se burló mientras reía.

Tocaron la puerta. Ginny se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera sido agarrada _infraganti_. Acto seguido miró a Harry y a su semi desnudez.

-¿Recibes gente a esta hora?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Te recibí a ti en medio de la noche, ¡vagabundo!- dijo mientras acomodaba un poco las sábanas.

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Es Jack. Viene a buscarme. ¡Vístete!- quiso ordenarle, pero acabó sonando como un ruego.

-¿A esta hora? ¿Para qué?- preguntó mientras se calzaba los pantalones al voleo.

-Para desyunar. Todas las mañanas desayunamos juntos- explicó y luego se detuvo un segundo a preguntarse internamente, porqué le explicaba.

-Ayer no lo hizo- contestó sugerentemente.

-Tenía una importante reunión. ¡Qué entrometido eres! Vamos, calla y sígueme la corriente si no quieres que te quite los ojos con mi varita.

-Que delicada eres, Ginny. Las rosas te envidiarían- dijo con sarcasmo, burlándose de ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Ginny ignorándolo, abrió la puerta de par en par. Jack estaba del otro lado con una sonrisa algo fingida, pero con una postura de irritabilidad notable. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, sobretodo Ginny.

-Amor, lo siento, me quedé dormida. ¡Pasa!- lo invitó.

-¿Dormida? ¿Desde cuando? Tú siempre...

Al entrar se quedó duro, ante la escena de un hombre joven y aparentemente en mejor estado físico que el de él, en el living de su novia, con el torso desnudo y el cinturón puesto a las apuradas. Luego la miró a ella, con el cuestionamiento en la mirada. Y tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que ella estuviera descuidadamente vestida para el caso. Jamás se vestía de entre casa, y mucho menos se peinaba a las apuradas. Jamás le había visto el pelo atado con un mínimo atisbo de desproligidad.

-¿Hola?

-Jack él es Harry, mi primo.

-Oh- pareció tranquilizarse, se acercó a estrechar su mano. Harry la estrechó con seguridad.

-Un gusto. Mi prima me habló maravillas de ti- mintió con una gran sonrisa. Jack jamás advirtió el tono de ironía, en el que Ginny ya se estaba volviendo experta. Ginny lo miró con reprobación y él le hiso una mueca con sorna.

-A mí jamás me hablaron de ti- dijo sin quitar la vista de él.

-Es que se ha mudado hace muchos años a América- explicó ella, completamente serena- Ha vuelto para molestarnos a todos. Descuida, esta tarde se va.

-Oh...- esta vez la miró a su novia- ¿por qué no estás vestida?

-¿Cómo que no?- se miró- ¿Y esto qué es?

-Pero no estás vestida para desayunar, ni para el trabajo.

-¡Ah! Es que no sonó mi despertador, no sé porqué- luego tomó su brazo y lo apartó levemente, bajando la voz aunque era conciente de que Harry aún podía escucharlos- Jack, escucha, no tendré tiempo para ir a desayunar hoy. Debo vestirme, aún no me he bañado y, bueno...- él estaba notablemente desilusionado.

-Pero, siempre desayunamos los viernes.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Pero ayer Harry llegó tarde y me quedé dormida. Lo siento- lo besó- Esta noche salimos a cenar ¿qué te parece? ¿eh?- quiso animarlo.

-De acuerdo- se conformó.

-¡Bien!- lo besó- no quisiera tener que despacharte rápido.

-Lo entiendo.

-Gracias...- lo miró intensamente- Que tengas un lindo día- volvió a besarlo.

-Gracias, tú igual. Luego te llamo- ella asintió mientras abría la puerta- Adiós Harry.

-Adiós- dijo al pasar. Jack besó por última vez a su novia, y se fue. Ginny cerró la puerta, soltando un gran suspiro- ¡Vaya!- soltó nuevamente burlón- Para ser una novia fiel, mientes con impecable destreza- ella lo miró irritada.

-No me molestes.

-Ustedes sí que tienen mucha rutina encima- soltó con exageración, sacudiendo su mano.

-Se llama sentar cabeza, inmaduro.

-¿A mí me llamas inmaduro?- rió con ironía- El tipo ese- señaló la puerta de salida- tiene como cuarenta y cinco años y nisiquiera vive contigo. Yo aún tengo tiempo y, quieras que no ya he tomado mis primeras decisiones. ¡Dile a él lo que es sentar cabeza!- se burló.

-¡Tiene tan sólo cuarenta!- se quejó- Y ya tenemos en mente vivir juntos, para tu información.

-Pues ¡vaya logro!. Buena suerte entonces- replicó con seriedad fingida.

-No la necesito.

-No era para tí, era para tu útero- se burló- si tardó tanto tiempo en decidir PENSAR en vivir contigo, dile adiós al deseo de concebir- rió.

Pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. De un segundo al otro, se encontró cara a cara con una Ginny paralizada, con un brillo extraño y ajeno en su mirada, y una mueca de ligero dolor en su rostro. Algo en él le decía que sus facciones hacían todo lo que podía por mantener la calma y la serenidad. Harry sintió, en un recóndito profundo de su alma, algo de culpa al respecto.

-¿Qué?- se atajó- Oh Ginny, no te pongas así- pretendió seguir con el tono cómico de la conversación- era tan sólo una broma- ahora se disculpó. Ella continuó sin hablar con él, con su mirada estática en algún lugar de sus ojos, porque lo miraba a él, pero parecía no verlo- ¡Vamos!, dime algo... ¡Insúltame!- sonrió forzadamente, provocándola.

Ginny permaneció algunos segundos más sin moverse ni decir nada. Y luego, simplemente bajó la mirada y caminó hacia su cuarto sin volver la vista. Se adentró en su cuarto y cerró delicadamente la puerta. Segundos después, Harry oyó el correr del agua proveniente de la ducha contigua.

-¡Demonios!- soltó para sí.

Harry comenzó a vestirse, y decidió retribuír algo de la bondad que su amiga había tenido, volviendo el sofá a su normalidad. Comenzando por quitar las sábanas. Mientras tanto, pensaba al respecto: Si ella se había puesto así, definitivamente había algo al respecto que le estaba costando asumir. Y él podía ser quién quisiese y ella podría irritarlo cuánto le pareciera, pero había algunas cosas con las que no se debía jugar, ni tomar a la ligera. Él también había sido prejuicioso.

* * *

><p>Pasada media hora, Ginny abrió finalmente la puerta de su cuarto, y salió con un aura de solemnidad impecable, de él. Llevaba un traje negro compuesto por un conjunto de pollera de tiro alto a la cintura, larga hasta el principio de sus rodillas, y un saco entallado y apenas hasta la cadera. Debajo de él, tenía una blusa azul marino, algo olgada pero muy elegante. Harry la vio y le dio la simple impresión de ser una azafata, o quizás la gerenta de toda la aerolínea. Llevaba en el pelo un gran y tenso rodete, haciendo que sus facciones parecieran más finas de lo usual, como si su piel fuera de porcelana. A Harry le maravilló el cambio, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquel era su mejor look. No estaba tan sorprendido por ella en sí, sino por el contraste con la anterior sudadera.<p>

-¡Jesús! Pero, ¿Para quién trabajas?- soltó. Recién terminaba de acomodar el sofá y sólo le había faltado acomodar un almohadón.

Ginny no le contestó. Tenía una seriedad impertérrita, como si ya se hubiera programado para tratar con clintes molestos o gente a la cual debía serle indiferente. Tomó de una de las sillas su gran cartera negra, la cual parecía estar cargada o de ropa, o de ladrillos. Del mueble del estéreo, sobre un cenicero, tomó las llaves de la casa y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Aguarda, Ginny- rogó mientras se acercaba hacia su dirección, ella se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo con la misma inexpresividad que antes- Lo siento- dijo sincera y seriamente. Ginny pareció dubitar unos segundos, por el único y simple hecho que parecía ser la primera vez que él hablaba enserio con ella, y casi podia ver la culpa y la vergüenza en sus ojos- No quise decir lo que dije, o... en realidad, no quise que te lo tomaras como te lo tomaste. Fue sólo un chiste. Admito que de mal gusto- Ginny no contestó- Dí algo.

-Siéntete en la libertad de usar el teléfono todo lo que necesites- señaló el aparato al lado del estéreo- Es inalámbrico. Has las llamadas pertinentes y consigue ese pasaporte- le sugirió- Quédate lo que necesites- se dio vuelta para tomar la puerta.

-Vamos- soltó- quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos. Díme algo... por favor- ella giró sobre sus talones. Lo miró unos segundos y luego, sólo dijo.

-Suerte en América- abrió la puerta y se fue, cerrándola tras de sí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Invariable**_

-Nathali, soy yo- saludó a su novia por el teléfono, tirado sobre el sofá de la casa de su amiga- ¿Cómo estás cariño...? Sí, lamento todo esto, es algo que... no esperaba. Es que fue algo de último momento, te lo dije ayer. Si, con respecto a eso de volver...-tragó saliva- tengo un pequeñísimo inconveniente. Me he dejado en casa el pasaporte y, de alguna manera terminé en Londres, visitando a unos amigos. Ahora no puedo volver...- Esperó unos segundos. Tragó saliva- ¿Qué cómo hice para viajar sin mi pasaporte...? Eh...- "Piensa rápido, Harry, piensa muggle"- Es que tengo unos conocidos en la aerolínea- soltó recordando a la pelirroja y al que, él creía, era su empleo- como fue cosa de último segundo pues, lo arreglé con ellos. El problema es que ahora quiero volver y... la aerolínea no es la misma- Él se quedó varios segundos escuchando a su novia hablarle a través del parlante- Si, pensé comprarte un pasaje. Podrías viajar y conocer a mis amigos de paso. Quizás quedarnos un fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?- la escuchó otro momento más y luego sonrió- ¡Genial!, entonces, saca un pasaje con a mi nombre, yo te invito. Luego llámame a este número ¿si? De acuerdo, adiós, te amo.

* * *

><p>-Ginevra Weasley, ¿diga?- contestó el teléfono en su oficina al sonar por tercera vez, con una gran sonrisa, que su voz podía trasmitr.<p>

-Soy yo- ella resopló.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número? No sabes dónde vive mi hermano, pero a dos días de no saber nada de mí, ya sabes en dónde trabajo, mi número, hasta mis horarios. ¿Qué quieres Harry?- se exasperó.

-No busco molestarte.

-Sorprendentemente, no dejas de hacerlo.

-Estoy todavía en tu casa.

-¿Cómo encontraste el número?

-En tu agenda.

-¿Revisaste mi agenda? ¡Si te dejé sólo era para que tuvieras los medios para irte!.

-Cálmate, la revisé para buscar el número de Ron. Con él también debo disculparme.

-Pues lo hubieras llamado primero, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-No tardaré mucho. Escucha, me he quedado algo mal por cómo te fuiste hoy.

-No es nada, ya pasó.

-No, sí lo es. Lo es para ti. Y yo no me di cuenta, no tenía derecho. Quería que supieras que lo siento en verdad.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estamos bien?

-Harry, tú y yo nunca estuvimos bien.

-Bueno, ¿Estamos como antes de todo esto?- ella reflexionó unos segundos, luego sonrió levemente.

-Si.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que sepas que ya llamé a Nathali, está averiguando todo para venir.

-Bien.

-Quizás sea la última vez que hablemos así que, gracias por todo Ginny- ella no contestó- Bien, llamaré a Ron.

-De acuerdo. ¡Hey!- lo llamó antes de cortar.

-¿si?

-Gracias... por llamar, para ver cómo estaba.

-Y tú, gracias por prestarme tu casa y, tu teléfono.

-Bien, pero no abuses. Adiós.

-Adiós- cortaron.

* * *

><p>Harry se había recostado unos segundos antes de llamar a su amigo, aún no sabía cómo llevar la situación. Luego de unos minutos, casi una hora, decidió llamar a su amigo. No le había gustado cómo terminaron las cosas el día anterior. Casi ni se habían hablado, pues su estado casi no se lo permitía. Cuando fue a tomar el teléfono, éste sonó. Harry dudó unos segundos y luego atendió.<p>

-¿Si?

-Cariño, soy yo- dijo la voz femenina de Nathali- Escucha, con respecto al viaje...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya saqué pasaje.

-¡Excelente!

-Si, pero le han cambiado la fecha por no sé qué problemas en la aerolínea.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que ya tengo el pasaje, pero recién para el fin de semana siguiente.

-¡Una semana!- se quejó.

-Lo siento. Busqué otra aerolínea, pero ninguna me brindó demasiada confianza, ya sabes cómo me siento con respecto a esto de las alturas, y volar sobre océanos... no, no es lo mío.

-De acuerdo.

-Vamos, no te amargues- quiso levantarle el ánimo- piénsalo como unas vacaciones, ¿eh?

-Bien, luego hablamos. Gracias, Nat.

-No hay porqué. Luego te llamo, voy de entrada a la oficina.

-Adiós.

-Bye- cortó.

Harry suspiró. Debía encontrar dónde quedarse aquella semana, y debía encontrarlo enseguida. Era el momento perfecto para llamar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Ron abrió la gran puerta de su casa, y se encontró con un Harry nuevo, más despejado del que había visto la tarde anterior. Ahora sí podía apreciar el paso de los años. Ahora entendió que aquel era el amigo que hacía muchos años había despedido una tarde.<p>

-¡Qué sorpresa!- estrechó su mano a modo de bienvenida- Creí que te habías ido, no esperaba tu llamado esta mañana.

-Pues... tuve algunos contratiempos.

-Ven, pasa- le hiso lugar para que se adentraran- Hermione y Liam están por llegar de buscar a mis suegros. Vienen a quedarse el fin de semana.

-¡Genial!- soltó con sinceridad- No quiero molestarte.

-Pero por favor- lo dirigió a la cocina- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Sólo un vaso de agua, gracias.

-¿Has tenido suficiente con lo de ayer no? ¿aún te duele la cabeza?- Harry sonrió.

-No, sorprendentemente, ni una pizca.

-Pensé que no tomabas.

-No lo hago- se sentó en la mesa de isla- ayer fue un típico caso especial. El barman quería incursionarme en la bebida aparentemente- rió.

-Ten- le dio el vaso y se sentó en frente con uno para sí.

-Por cierto. Quería disculparme. Por mi estado, y bueno... quizás fue algo vergonzoso, no lo esperaba.

-Descuida, nos hemos visto en peores- sonrió ampliamente, recordándole aquel joven amigo cuya compañía no solía dejar más de un día.

-Gracias por llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Veo que fue inutil.

-Algo así. Quise abordar pero... no tenía mi pasaporte.

-¿Dónde está?

-En América.

-Oh... te apareciste aquí.

-Sí. Lo extraño es que no sé cómo. Y ahora no puedo volver. Estoy teniendo problemas para aparecerme. Bah, en realidad, para aparecerme en mi casa de América, aquí, dentro de todo, he podido hacer algún que otro viaje.

-Si. He pasado por esas.

-¿Cómo?- pareció interesado.

-Esas lagunas que tienes, ¿no te han llevado a lugares que ni conocías?

-Si. De hecho...- ¿Convenía decirle que había aparecido en la cama de su hermana, desnudo? Ya eran grandes- aparecí en el departamento de tu hermana. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vive!

-¡Ja!- soltó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te sacó los ojos?

-Lo ha intentado, sí.

-Pues... debes controlar ese inconsciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú sabes eso?

-¿El cuento de la sincronía de los inconscientes y las extrañas apariciones en lugares desconocidos? ¡Claro! Si es eso lo que te sucede, no me extraña que no puedas aparecerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, convengamos que para aparecerte en algún lugar, se requiere de una gran concentración de cuerpo y mente- Harry asintió dándole la razón- Pero el problema aquí es que la mitad de tu cerebro quiere irse, y la otra mitad... bueno, tiene lo que sea que ha venido a buscar, aquí en Londres. No puedes aparecer en algún otro lugar que se contradiga con lo que esa mitad de tu cerebro anhela.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Me sucedió algún tiempo con Hermione. Pero ella no lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo lo sé gracias a ella- Ron se detuvo, confundido- Ginny me lo contó esta mañana. Aparentemente ayer se lo contó Hermione.

-¿Hermione lo sabe?

-Dijo que le pasó contigo, pero que tú no sabías.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo crees que la conquisté?- dijo con aire superado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que yo lo supe antes. Y al estar al tanto, aprendí a controlarlo. En realidad, estuve mucho tiempo buscando soluciones para que dejara de suceder. Me instruí, busqué información al respecto. Me avergonzaba terriblemente despertarme al lado de ella. Por suerte nunca despertó antes, dándome tiempo a huír.

-¿A ti también te pasó?

-Durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo lograste conquistarla con eso sólo? Digo, cundo ella se despierta sola, no recuerda nada.

-No. Por un tiempo no. Pero luego, cuando un deseo está muy grabado en el inconsciente, y se reitera con cierta regularidad, pasa invitablemente al conciente. Y ahí, es dónde ella vino a buscarme a mí.

-¿Cómo hiciste para manejarlo?- se asombró.

-Digamos que encontré cómo hacer que suceda cuando en verdad lo deseaba- alzó las cejas con gesto de sabiondo.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- preguntó abstraído.

-¡Claro!, con cualquier cosa que estés soñando, no sólo con personas.

-¿Y cómo?

* * *

><p>Ginny recién llegaba a su casa. La había encontrado bien arreglada. El sofá parecía jamás haber sido abierto, y la cocina estaba intacta. O el morocho no había comido en su casa, o sabía limpiar perfectamente. Luego vio sobre la mesa una nota escrita a mano. Ésta sólo decía:<p>

"_Gracias por todo y, lamento haberte importunado. Siempre serás una amiga para mí. H." _

Luego volteó el pequeño papel y había algo así como una post data que decía: _"Visítame cuando desees"_. Ginny sonrió pequeñamente, y luego guardó el papel en su bolsillo. Suspiró, miró su reloj y resopló.

Tenía el tiempo justo para bañarse, cambiarse, e ir a recoger a Jack. Habían quedado en cenar aquella noche para compensar la falta de dos desayunos consecutivos. Las cosas no andaban bien entre los dos, pero ambos tenían puesta la mejor intención para que el asunto saliera a flote lo más rápido posible. Jack aún no había superado el tema de su no ascenso, y para colmo de males, aún no había dejado de sentir sus incontrolables celos contra la pelirroja y su gran facilidad para ascender en su trabajo, y conseguir mayor aprobación y dinero. Ginny no lo culpaba, pero no soportaba que él sí la culpara a ella. Su trabajo no era tan competitivo, ¿qué tenía ella que ver? Él había elegido su profesión como corredor de bolsa, sabiendo lo que aquello implicaba. Lo había elegido antes de tenerla a ella, y lo había mantenido así, habiéndola conocido. Punto final.

Ginny se sacó los zapatos, el saco y el cinturón de la pollera. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de aquella larga pollera que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, de manera que la cintura de su blusa quedaba al descubierto en la parte trasera, cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa. Ginny miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Pero si es temprano- susurró.

Caminó hacia la puerta a medio desvestir y vio por la mirilla.

-¡Oh, no Potter! -Puso sus ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta- Me había deshecho de ti, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Hola, también me alegra verte- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué? ¿qué te olvidaste?- lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta, comenzó a caminar a su cuarto dándole la espalda mientras continuó diciéndole- Sea lo que sea, tómalo y vete. Estoy algo apurada.

-Es que no me olvidé nada- contestó algo incómodo.

Ginny entrecerró la puerta como para que él no entrara, pero como para poder seguir gritándole a sus anchas. Se sacó la blusa y luego la pollera.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo otro problema.

-Estoy cansada de ellos. No tengo porqué andar solucionándolos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero volvemos al mismo problema que antes. Con Ron no puedo contar, y... dinero no tengo- decía mientras Harry oía cómo, del otro lado, ella se cambiaba y caminaba de un lado al otro, algo apurada.

-¡Pero si nadas en dinero!

-Si, pero en América. Aquí soy sólo un indigente. No tengo mis tarjetas, y nada en este banco.

-¡Dios!, ¿qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

-No, no quiero tu dinero.

-Pues entonces me rindo- dijo abriendo por fin la puerta y acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, como a la expectativa- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora para que dejes de fastidiarme?- se detuvo frente a él.

Harry la observó unos segundos. Traía un vestido de coctel verde musgo con un pequeño escote en V, simple y de corte princesa. Con unas pequeñas y finas mangas de gasa en un tono haciendo juego, que trasparentaba tímidamente sus delgados y pecosos hombros. El pelo lo traía suelto, con un poco de volumen excesivo y sus largas ondas hasta la cintura. Claramente aún no se lo había arreglado pues Harry no la dejaba concentrarse. Y en una de sus manos vio que sostenía una cadena y una pulsera, como al pasar.

-Emm...-volvió a la discución. Tan sólo se había tomado unos segundos para mirarla pero ella ya estaba cuestionándolo y apremiándolo con la mirada- ¡Si!, el tema es el siguiente- juntó sus palmas y puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- Nat me llamó. Se ha demorado su pasaje.

-¿Por cuánto?

-Una semana.

-¿Una semana? ¡Olvídalo!- soltó antes que él pudiera pedirle nada.

-Vamos Gin, no tengo dónde ir- le rogó como un infante pidiendo que le compren un helado.

-¡No!- dijo secamente- Ya he sido buena amiga, ya te he ayudado.

-Fue un imprevisto... ¡tú también tienes la culpa!- comenzó a reprocharla, optando por otra herramienta distinta, puesto que la piedad con ella, no servía- tú soñaste conmigo también, por ti estoy acá. Pues bien, ¡hazte cargo!- Ginny abrió la boca para reprocharle pero se detuvo a la mitad. Luego entrecerró los ojos y lo inspeccionó unos segundos.

-Pues podrías haber soñado conmigo en otro momento, ¡vaya puntería la tuya!

-Vamos. Sólo una semana.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Por favor, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?

-Pues... podrías intentar con Ron, para variar.

-Ya le pregunté, vengo de su casa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Sus suegros han ido a visitarlos, se quedaran dos semanas creo. Tienen un solo cuarto de huésped y, ellos llegaban conmigo- Ginny lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, aún no del todo convencida- Por favor... sólo una semana- repitió dulcemente.

-No- contestó sin pensar.

-¡Gin!- pataleó.

-Sólo por hoy.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿A dónde esperas que vaya? ¡Vamos son 7 días!

-¡No!

-Gin...

-¡Dos días!- soltó segura- Y es lo último. Luego te daré el dinero. Te llevaré al mejor hotel y te pagaré los días que quieras por adelantado, ¡yo invito!

-Pero... Saldrá caro.

-No importa, mi salud mental lo vale.

-De acuerdo- pareció resignarse.

-Bien, ahora hazme un favor- le entregó lo que tenía en la mano- No me hagas perder más tiempo y ponme este collar y la pulsera.

-¡Cierto!- se golpeó la frente- Hoy es, ¡la gran cita!- se burló.

-¡Cállate!, Vamos, debo buscar a Jack.

-¡Qué caballero!- ironizó.

-¡Hey!, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?- preguntó retóricamente- pues pónme la endemoniada cadena- se la entregó.

-Si, señora- tomó las alajas. Las observó detenidamente- ¡Madre mía! ¡Cuánto lujo! Esto te ha debido de salir una fortuna- Dijo mientras la hacía girar para ponerle la gargantilla de finos diamantes.

-Algo así.

-Jamás pensé que fueras de esas mujeres- dijo haciéndole señas para que ella le diera la espalda.

-¿Está mal?- preguntó con honestidad mientras se sostenía el largo cabello sobre su nuca.

-Pues... no- se encogió de hombros- Sólo creí que te gustaría emplear tu dinero en otra cosa- rodeó su cuello con la joya.

-¿Como en las vacaciones de un amigo que no veo hace quince años? ¿A eso te refieres?- preguntó con sorna, volviéndose a mirarlo de frente, una vez atada la joya. Extendió su brazo para que Harry prosiguiera poniendo la pulsera a su alrededor.

-No- sonrió- A eso no me refería- rodeó su muñeca con la pulsera- No sé, creí que eras más del estilo viajero que del materialista.

-En realidad soy más del estilo inversionista.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió.

-Pues, sé invertir, aunque no mucho. La mayoría de mi dinero la obtengo del ahorro. Y, aunque no lo creas, he viajado bastante. Esto que ves- señaló su gargantilla- es el primer lujo material que me doy, el resto figura todo en mi pasaporte- sonrió victoriosa y se dio media vuelta, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando tras de sí, la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ginny tomó su pequeña cartera, se paró por última vez frente al espejo del living y se retocó los dos finos mechones bucleados que se había dejado caer a un costado del rostro. Se sonrío y luego verificó su maquillaje.<p>

-¿Tan poco salen que se te ve tan nerviosa?- preguntó Harry a un costado, sin mirarla, prestando completa atención a la tele y a los pochoclos que comía. Ginny resopló, alejándose del espejo. Miró dentro de su cartera verificando tener las llaves de la casa y el maquillaje. Miró su reloj, como esperando que la aguja llegara a cierto punto para salir corriendo- Despreocúpate- le sonrío medio irónico, aún sin mirarla- estás muy linda.

Ella se giró para mirarlo e identificar si era o no sincero. Él la miró de costado y le sonrió. Sus miradas se sustuvieron por algunos segundos, y luego sonó la campanilla del horno. Ella volvió en sí y de su cartera sacó un pequeño perfume, se echó una vez en el cuello, y lo guardó.

-Te dejo el otro juego de llaves sobre la mesa, por si quieres salir.

-Gracias.

-Recuerda que vuelvo tarde- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Pero hazlo antes de convertirte en calabaza de nuevo- terminó de decirlo justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos!. Bueno les voy a ser sincera!, Ya tenía este capítulo escrito desde que subí el anterior... ¿La excusa de mi demora? Tenía algunas dudas con respecto a ciertos puntos clave de la historia y, no quería meter la pata... Pero al final, lo dejé tal cual lo escribí en un principio. La verdad que, este capítulo a mí me gustó mucho!, espero que uds tambien lo disfruten!. **_

_**Bueno, sí tardé en subirlo, pero este es bien largo y tienen para entretenerse ;) Tiene un poquito de lemmon hacia el final, pero nada espantoso.  
>Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han ido llegando. Pensaba agradecer uno por uno en el capítulo, pero después de tanto tiempo ya ni me acuerdo qué pensaba poner, pero bueno, en fin... Lo haré en el capítulo sguiente y aquí, mientras tanto, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWRS! :D... <strong>_

_**Ahora sí, capítulo!.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capít<strong>**ul****o**** 6:**** Cercanías**_

Eran las doce de la noche cuando la llave giró dos o tres veces en la cerradura, antes de abrir por fin la puerta. Una Ginny quejosa se adentró en el departamento, claramente sus zapatos le molestaban. Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta de entrada, observó, la clara oscuridad del living. Interpretó el contorno de la figura del morocho, despatarrado sobre el sofá sin arbir, con una pierna extendida sobre el respaldo del mismo, y una cayendo al suelo. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba el pote de pochoclos ya vacíos, y el otro, el control remoto, ya resvalándose de sus dedos. La televisión estaba encendida, y él claramente se había dormido. Lo único que alumbraba la habitación, eran los cambios de luces del programa de cocina que estaban pasando en la televisión.

Ginny, con la puerta aún en su mano, sonrió con malicia. Se quitó los zapatos sigilosamente, y luego... azotó la puerta generando un gran estruendo en todo el séptimo piso de su edificio. Harry pegó un salto, tirando al demonio el balde y dejando caer el control remoto. Sacudió su cabeza, desconcertado, hasta que la encontró a ella, parada frente a sí. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento- susurró- debió ser la corriente de aire.

Harry fue incapaz de divisar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, debido a la poca iluminación. Para rematar, Ginny prendió las luces de golpe, cegando al chico e impulsándolo instintivamente a cubrirse los ojos.

-¡Ginny!- Se quejó.

-Oh, perdón...- dijo con sarcasmo pero no las apagó. El morocho se estiró en su lugar, desperazándose.

-Humm... pensé que no venías.

-Si, ya veo. Te has adueñado de mi casa.

-¿La pasaste bien?- se restregó los ojos.

-Si- dijo secamente.

-¿Y porqué volviste tan temprano?- Harry miró su reloj.

-¿Esto es temprano para ti?

-¿Un viernes a las doce no lo es para ti?- siguió su juego, despertándose de a poco.

-Siempre vuelvo a esta hora los viernes.

-Hum. Creo que debo acostumbrarme a ese tipo de respuestas- Harry se desperezó.

-¿Qué haces viendo un programa de cocina?- señaló la tele con la mirada, mientras se quitaba los aros, dejándolos en la mesa.

-¡Oh!, sólo contaba cuántas recetas me han robado. Muchas las he inventado yo, ¡y no quieren reconocérmelo!- Ginny rió irónicamente, pero con naturalidad.

-¿Ah si?- comenzó a sacarse las horquillas del pelo hasta que poco a poco comenzó a caerse en cascada.

-¡Si!- se quejó- Malditos desagradecidos- bromeó.

-De acuerdo, amárgate tranquilo, me iré a dormir- resopló para arriba, haciendo bailar su flequillo- Estos pies me están matando. ¡Qué descanses!- comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto con los zapatos en sus manos. Harry se levantó de un tirón, del sofá.

-¡Hey!- llamó su atención. Ginny se dio vuelta- ¿Has comido postre?- preguntó, seguido de un gesto inquisitivo con su ceja alzada.

-Mmm, algo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque se me antojaron unos hotcakes, ¿te interesa?- alzó sus cejas. Ella se negó internamente de inmediato, pero él sólo la vio dudar.

-Mmm...- pensaba.

-No te harán mal. Lo prometo- le suplicó con la mirada. Ginny se detuvo a cuestionarlo con la mirada, sospechosamente.

-¿Qué tramas?

-¡Nada!- respondió rápidamente, lo cual lo delató por completo.

-¿Harry...?- lo miró, persuasiva.

-Pues... nada- relajó sus hombros- Es que es la segunda noche que me quedo, sin contar la primera en que aparecí aquí, y... aún no sé nada de tu vida. Me siento culpable. Soy algo así como un parásito aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es interesarme por ti, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros. Ella dudó unos segundos, sintiéndose halagada por un lado, y sorprendida por el otro.

-Y, ¿qué querrías saber?

-Pues, qué has estado haciendo estos años, cómo te desarrollaste...- enumeró- ¡Vamos! Déjame alimentarte. Nos quedaremos hablando hasta tarde como solíamos hacerlo con Ron- dijo sonriente, casi ilusionado.

-Pero, ya casi es la una.

-Estoy seguro que mañana no trabajas.

-No.

-¡Y bueno! ¿Hace cuánto no te acuestas tarde o pasas la noche sin dormir?- alzó sus cejas sugerentemente, sumiéndola en un estado de trance entre ceder y no ceder.

* * *

><p>Ginny había accedido a la informal invitación de Harry, de pasar la noche juntos, no durmiendo. Lo había dejado en la cocina, preparando el postre, mientras ella se excusó a su cuarto con la imperiosa necesidad de sacarse la formalidad de encima, y vestirse como solía hacerlo en su casa; con el pijama.<p>

A los quince minutos, la pelirroja salió desmaquillada, con un ancho pantalón de dormir, largo y rayado, aparentemente mitad de un conjunto, y una remera de breteles blanca, más ajustada. Su pelo estaba peinado en una desprolija cola de caballo en su costado derecho, pero tenía un volumen mayor del que recordaba Harry, haber visto antes. Quizás al haberlo peinado, sus enorme cantidad de pelo, ahora estaba llena de frizz, en una larga cascada de cabello.

Harry casi rió al verla salir. Definitivamente eran dos personas completamente distintas; una era la Ginny laboral y la que se relacionaba con el mundo exterior, y luego estaba esta otra, bastante más acertada a la imagen que él recordaba tener de ella, más relacionada con su libertad, con su hogar y, con su niñez.

-¿Y?- le preguntó la pelirroja al entrar en la cocina- ¿Ya me has quemado la casa?

-No, tranquila, ¿Y tú?- la miró- ¿Has solicitado un papel en plaza sésamo?- dijo burlándose de su pijama.

-¿En dónde...?

-¡Oh, Nada!, olvídalo. Un chiste americano- dijo vertiendo lo último del líquido preparado, sobre la sartén.

-Huele delicioso- soltó con entusiasmo.

Harry esperó unos segundos hasta que la masa comenzara a sacar algunos grumos. Despegó el contenido de la sartén, y con un giro de muñeca sobre el mango de la misma, dio vuelta el hot cake en el aire, hasta que este cayó en el mismo lugar, dado vuelta.

-¡Wow!- sonrió la pelirroja- genial- Harry sonrió complacido.

Luego de unos segundos ya había terminado, y frente a ellos había un plato con una gran torre de pequeños y esponjosos círculos de masa, parecidos a los panqueques. Harry sacudió sus manos y la miró.

-Bien, aquí están... Ahora...

-No, aguarda- tomó el plato y se lo colocó en la mano al morocho- aquí no- tomó su otra mano y lo dirigió al living.

Ginny abrió el sofá y se sentó en el medio con las piernas cruzadas, luego le hizo señas sobre el colchón para que él se acercara y se sentara también. Ambos se sentaron enfrentados, el plato en el medio era lo único que los dividía.

Ginny fue la primera en tomar uno y probarlo.

-¡Mmmm!, están deliciosos.

-Gracias. Lo dices sólo porque estás en Londres. Aquí estos son ricos, en América, los míos son los que peor saben.

-Ya veo porqué te mudaste- sonrió.

-¡Pero hablemos de ti!- la interrumpió- Me molesta la idea de ser casi tu inquilino, y no saber nada de ti- Ginny se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué decir- Si lo deseas, podemos empezar por lo básico. ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuál es tu empleo?

-Pues...- dio un mordisco al hot cake- no soy azafata.

-¿Cómo supiste?- sonrió divertido- Era mi única opción.

-No- sonrió- Soy periodista. ¡Bah! En realidad, sólo tengo una columna en el profeta.

-¡Excelente!- se entusiasmó.

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros.

-Jamás intenté hacer eso.

-¿hacer qué?

-Ser periodista. Escribir para vivir- ella casi rió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas profesiones has tenido?

-Actualmente sólo una. Pero me gusta cambiar de tanto en tanto- contestó, engulliendo un hot cake entero. Masticó prolongadamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estás unos meses y te vas?

-Bueno... Convengamos que jamás he necesitado el dinero por ende, puedo tomarme ciertas libertades- dijo con la boca llena. Tragó y continuó- En ese sentido, jamás me tocó quedarme en un lugar que me hiciera infeliz.

-Dame un pantallaso- le pidió.

-Pues... He sido pinche de cocina, luego cocinero- comenzó a enumerar- en una época estuve vendiendo inmuebles, pero nunca me metí en la parte oscura y mafiosa de la inmobiliaria- aclaró de ante mano- Fui guía turístico, sereno de un museo antropológico. ¡Incluso me compré mi propia galería de arte!- sonrió orgulloso- Estoy muy interesado en eso y... no quiero perderme una sola nueva tendencia. El hecho de tener la galería, y haber contratado gente que sabe, bueno... me mantiene informado.

-Impresionante- dijo ella, no tan entusiasmada pero sí sorprendida.

-Luego fui un tiempo editor de una revista, y fue así como comencé a interesarme por la fotografía... pero para ello hice un curso intensivo de dos años, mientras trabajaba de mozo en mi cuadra- sonrió, dando por finalizado. Luego dio otro mordisco- pero nunca fui periodista.

-Hmmm- soltó como siseo, y calló. Harry la inquirió con la mirada, pero ella no respondió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Me sorprende- dijo desinteresadamente.

-¿qué te sorprende?

-No quiero ser snob, pero, tu modo ermitaño de vida- se limpió los labios. Tragó completamente, y luego agregó- me remite al de una persona con demasiada inseguridad- se encogió de hombros- Te cuesta mantenerte estable.

-¡Oh no!, ¡Amo la estabilidad!- la contradijo.

-Si tú lo dices- comió otro bocado.

-¿Por qué piensas semejante cosa?- se intrigó.

-Pues... obviamente algo dentro tuyo, necesita constantemente sentir la adrenalina o la falsa curiosidad de lo nuevo- dijo con falso sermón.

-Mi curiosidad es lo más auténtico en mí- se sintió ofendido.

-Pues es falsa. Una persona inestable, no puede conformarse con un empleo estable.

-Es que jamás busqué un empleo.

-¿Y qué buscabas entonces?- mordisqueó nuevamente.

-Pues, algo más parecido a...- buscó la palabra mientras hacía círculos con su mano- la plenitud- soltó- Si algo busco en mi vida, es plenitud, no empleo. Busco una razón para vivir, y el hecho de que algo me genere semejante curiosidad como para querer volver el día siguiente al mismo lugar, con la misma gente, a hacer lo mismo, para mí, es una excusa para vivir un día más.

Ginny se quedó muda unos segundos. Algo dentro suyo le decía -y las palabras de Harry se lo confirmaban- que ella estaba siendo demasiado prejuiciosa con todo lo referido a él. Intentó aflojar esa coraza inconsciente que ponía entre ellos, cada vez que las conversaciones se tornaban serias. Relajó un poco su postura y luego continuó.

-¿Y cómo ha sido tu vida amorosa, con respecto a eso?- Quiso preguntarle sinceramente, pero por alguna razón, las palabras habían salido de sus labios con un tono sarcástico y lleno de ironía.

-Pues. ¡Qué se yo! Ha sido como debía ser, supongo.

-¿Y cómo es eso? ¿De boliche en boliche, me gusta la joda, me gusta el bochinche?- dijo cantando.

-Jamás ha sido así- se defendió- No sé porque lo dices- La pelirroja juró que sus palabras le habían dolido al morocho- Tú sabes que jamás he sido así.

-Sólo digo- se encogió de hombros nuevamente- La inestabilidad se aplica en varios términos de la vida.

-Pues no soy inestable. Para empezar, me encantaría tener una familia.

-Eso no es estabilidad.

-¿Y qué es?

-Capricho- dijo, superada.

-¿Crees que soy caprichoso?

-Creo que buscas lo que la gente supone que debes tener. Si creen que debes tener un empleo soso, lo tienes. Si creen que debes salir con una chica que conociste en un bar, sales. Y si creen que la debes dejarla a la semana, la dejas. Es matemático.

-No Ginny, no todo en la vida es matemático- le respondió, oficialmente dolido- No todos en la vida nos manejamos con las estructuras con las que tú te manejas. ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan prejuiciosa y desconfiada de la gente?

-Tendré mis razones, supongo.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿Tienes algún reproche que hacerme?

-Ninguno. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún lazo- dijo sin darle importancia. Así que, verdaderamente ofuscado, Harry decidió tratar el tema igual de desinteresado que ella. Si ella iba a ser desalmada, él también podía serlo.

-Genial. O sea que si yo tengo prejuicios acerca de cómo llevas a cabo tu vida, también mis motivos tendré.

-Exacto.

-Si pienso que eres una resentida, casi diría reprimida, que no socializa con las personas por temor a que la hieran, ¿estaría siendo prejuicioso? ¿O más bien dirías que me interesé demasiado en conocer y entenderte?- Ginny se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Se sacudió las manos y amagó con levantarse.

-No voy a entrar en este juego. Todo lo que diga te lo tomarás personal, cuando en realidad, yo jamás he tenido nada en contra tuyo.

-¿Ah no?- él la tomó del brazo para que se quedara en su lugar, y ella cedió escuchándolo atenta- ¿Por qué entonces, cada palabra tuya se ahoga en veneno? No te das cuenta... ¿O si?

-Mira, lo siento si dije algo que te disgustó. No soy una persona que se guarde las opiniones, quizás sea mi error. Pero no soy tu madre, tú maneja tu vida como te plazca.

-¡Y sigues siendo indiferente! ¿Cómo haces?- se sorprendió- Cuánto te han herido en la vida.

-Si, y eso debes saberlo tú mejor que nadie- soltó sin darse cuenta. Harry se echó apenas para atrás, soltando su brazo que aún sostenía sin saberlo. Hubo unos instantes de silencio que Ginny dio por ganados al dejarlo sin palabras. Pero Harry levantó la vista y la miró.

-¡Wow! Creo que, si tu necesidad era hablar conmigo de esas cosas, no debías sacarlo a relucir de este modo.

-Como te dije. Lo siento si dije algo malo. Pero la verdad es que no siento necesidad de hablar de nada.

-Pues verdaderamente no se nota. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?- abrió sus brazos en señal de entrega- Bien, hablemos de ello. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. Jamás te infligí daño adrede, no me siento culpable.

-No, claro que no. Si tu vida girara en torno a una premisa, sería en torno a esa; "Yo no tengo la culpa de nada"- lo acusó.

-¿Acaso era mi culpa que tú estuvieras enamorada? ¿Yo hice algo para que a ti te sucediera eso? Creo que no- confesó.

Ginny no contestó. Harry por fin se dio cuenta que, si ella decía las cosas que le decía o lo atacaba como lo atacaba, era porque todo ese tema estaba reprimido en ella desde hacía ya demasiados años. Y era obvio ahora, que no podía hablarlo porque la lastimaba. Entendía que ya no sentía esas cosas por él, pero pensar en lo que había sentido antes, y revivir esa desazón, era tan horrible como si en verdad estuviera enamorada de él todavía.

Harry relajó sus brazos y adoptó una posición menos tensa, en señal de tregua. Ella estaba con sus brazos entrecruzados, y algo empacada. Todo en ella le gritaba su inconformidad con el tema que habían sacado.

-Gin...- dijo suavemente, ahora más calmado- Quiero hablar de esto- colocó su mano depacio, en su brazo, a modo sedante- De verdad, quiero que lo aclaremos... Pero no voy a poder, a menos que me dejes- buscó su mirada. Ella lo miró lentamente, cediendo- No tenemos porqué pelear. Hablemos como gente adulta- Tomó su mano- Si esto es algo que nos ha herido a ambos, y además, nos prohibe disfrutar de nuestra compañía, creo que debemos hablarlo.

Ginny no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo varios segundos, interpretando cómo, el morocho, con su mirada, intentaba convencerla. Y en realidad, vaya que lo estaba logrando. Ginny suspiró y se relajó, soltandose de la mano del morocho.

-¿Bien?

-Bien.

-Genial- soltó. ¿Harry estaba comportándose más maduramente que ella? ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le molestaba aquello! Debía hacer algo al respecto- Ante todo... Jamás busqué que tu sintieras lo que has sentido...

-No, ya sé- lo interrumpió resignada- no ha sido eso. Siempre supe que tú no eras culpable, tú no habías hecho nada para que te amara... pero te amaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tú, en cambió- lo acusó con el dedo- podrías haber hecho algo para que eso cambiara.

-No iba a menospreciarte para que dejaras de sentir eso- le negó con la cabeza- siempre te quise mucho, no iba a fingir lo contrario.

-Pues, podrías haber intentado quererme más. Darme una oportunidad.

-No. No Ginny, sabía que no iba a resultar.

-¡Entonces podrías haberme dicho algo, maldición! No dejarme ahí parada, luego de confesarte todo. No, dejarme en la espera de algo, y marcharte, ¿qué es eso?- se quejó.

-Lo siento, ¿qué esperabas que dijera?

-Que no me querías.

-Pero sí te quería. Ginny, no hubiera funcionado.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Estaba enamorado de otra persona- le dijo con tranquilidad- Y no podía fingir contigo. Hubiera sido distinto si yo no hubiera estado interesado por nadie. Lo habría intentado contigo, de mil amores- le confesó- y porque te quería; pero yo ya sabía lo que era amar a alguien, y contigo no lo sentía. Dime, ¿hubiera sido honesto salir contigo, esperando en realidad, a otra persona?- ella no contestó. Parecía perturbada.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? Lo habría entendido, sabes que sí. Si me lo hubieras dicho, jamás hubiera quedado resentida contigo, ni me hubiera alejado de ti.

-No podía decirte.

-¿Por qué no?- el sonrió resignado.

-Porque estaba enamorado de tu mejor amiga, de Amber- Ginny se quedó dura, mirándolo. Él continuó sosteniendo su mirada, esperando que reaccionara. Luego optó por seguir hablando- Es decir, me debatí algún tiempo, pensando en si debía decírtelo o no. Pero... Ginny, las había visto juntas, eran como hermanas. Si yo te decía aquello, probablemente eso cambiaría. Y sabía que si me manejaba como me manejé, y no te decía nada, me odiarías. Pero simplemente preferí que me odiaras a mí, en vez de a ella. Amber no tenía la culpa.

-Pero... ella también te amaba.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me daba cuenta- soltó risueño.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste nunca nada?

-Pues- se encogió de hombros- era el mismo problema. Si ella comenzaba algo conmigo, sabía que sería un problema para su amistad. No quise meterme en medio, nada más.

-¿Es en serio todo esto? ¿No lo estás inventando?

-Ginny, Amber fue mi primer amor- rió- pregúntale a Ron.

-Pues entonces eres un idiota- le pegó en el hombro, llorosa- ¡Cómo no le ibas a decir!

-Me pareció entonces, y sigo pensando igual, que dos amistades valían más que un amor adolescente.

-Era una sola amistad.

-No, la segunda amistad era la tuya conmigo- corrigió.

-Y tú no sabes qué tan lejos hubieran llegado- continuó.

-Lo que sí sé, es que ella ha encontrado al amor de su vida, dos meses después, y se casó luego de terminar el séptimo año. Si eso no ha sido una gran decisión de mi parte, dime ¿qué lo es?

-¡Por Dios!- dijo suspirando. Harry le cedió unos segundos para que sopesara la nueva información- Todo este tiempo... tú has sido...- lo señaló- y yo he sido...- resopló- Has sido un idiota. Un verdadero idiota.

-No. No era un idiota. Te quería demasiado. Y valoraba más tu cariño, que el que ella pudiera sentir.

-¿Y por eso hiciste que te odiara?

-Por eso intenté verte feliz, con ella.

-Maldito embustero- susurró para ella- Si lo hubiera sabido...

-¿Qué? ¿Ibas a disfrutar de nuestra hermosa relación mientras llorabas en los rincones? Porque hubieras llorado- le dijo mirándola por encima de sus anteojos- y hubieras llorado mucho.

-Pues, no resultó terminar muy diferente.

-No. Pero ahora espero que tengas mejor concepto de mí, que el que hubieras tenido antes.

-Si, eso puede ser- se calmó por fin. Jugó con las sábanas mientras miraba sus manos- Dios, Harry, cuanto lo siento. Si hubiera sabido. Hubiera al menos intentado ser feliz por ustedes.

-Ginny, basta. Fue mi decisión. Ya ves que no era el amor de mi vida. No se me ha roto el corazón, no vivo enojado con la vida. Me hice cargo de mis decisiones, y no me arrepentí jamás. Además... he amado a otras mujeres- Sonrió- De hecho, he amado demasiado- dijo con orgullo- y me siento orgulloso de ello. Las personas aman cuando las amas... y cuanto más las amas, más te aman a ti. Jamás escatimé en eso- ella asintió con la cabeza, ahora sintiéndose estúpida, y avergonzada.

-¿Es por eso que has tenido muchas novias?- preguntó ahora, con sinceridad. Él rió.

-No sé cuantas novias crees que he tenido.

-No sé. He sabido de algunas.

-Pues, a todas las he querido, si esa es tu pregunta. Y a todas les di una oportunidad por igual.

-¿Y por qué terminaron entonces?- Lo miró ahora, dejando de jugar con la sábana. Él volvió a reír apenas.

-¿Por qué las mujeres con esta constante del pasado? No sé, Gin... lo que pasa siempre, la vida. Las cosas terminan, las personas cambian. Quizás nunca tuve demasiado problema para darme cuenta cuando la otra persona cambia de tal modo que ya no me gusta. Quizás sí sea inestable en ese sentido. No me gustan los cambios abruptos. Creo que si una persona se muestra de determinada manera, debe seguir siendo así por un rato... porque es así su personalidad.

-Entiendo- dijo, claramente insatisfecha con la respuesta. Harry cedió.

-¡Bien!- sonrió- He tenido cinco novias...- Comenzó a decir, resignado, mientras sonreía. Pronto pareció captar nuevamente la atención de la pelirroja- Bueno, cinco verdaderamente importantes. Cinco a las que he amado. Luego, algún que otro romance- sonrió- cuyos números aún conservo por si la cosa va mal- ella puso los ojos en blanco- Clarisse fue la número uno. Intelectual, algo introvertida, serena... el polo completamente opuesto a mí. La conocí en una tienda, salimos año y medio y, cuando estuvo por ponerse seria la cosa, nada- se encogió de hombros- decidió que no me amaba más. Anne- prosiguió- fue la número dos... alta, bonita, bailarina... la conocí en uno de sus espectáculos. Simplemente conectamos... eramos iguales. Quizás ella era un poco más libertina que yo...

-¿Más?- se sorprendió. Harry rió.

-Yo soy un duque en comparación a algunas personas- alzó las cejas- como sea... salimos un año. Ella tenía más la tendencia de compartir todo con todos, volverse uno con el mundo... bueno, no sé. Creo que todo terminó cuando la descubrí en plena orgía- sonrió- No es que esté en contra, pero... si no me incluye, algo va mal- rió.

A Ginny de pronto, le encantó aquel Harry. Se encontró sonriendo como una tonta. No entendía si era ese instinto materno suyo, de amar al pobre vagabundo cuyo corazón había sido pisoteado por enorme cantidad de mujeres, o simplemente, el hecho de que fuera capaz de contar el propio dolor, y reírse de su sufrimiento. Era un aspecto que jamás había visto en nadie, menos en él. Y de pronto, decidió que era lo que más le gustaba de él. Se encontró sorpresivamente disfrutando de la conversación que, hacía diez minutos, la había mortificado.

-Si, he tenido de todo- rió- Pero la orgía creo que fue lo que menos esperaba. Luego... Tracy, claro. Tracy era un poco mayor que yo. Cuando la conocí, estaba embarazada de su ex novio, un idiota que la había dejado al enterarse- Ginny lo oía compenetrada- Siempre fue medio hosca, me costaba mucho hacer que me quisiera, pero habíamos aprendido a llevarnos bien, a preocuparnos por el otro. A mí me encantaba la idea de que, quizás algún día, me dejara ser la figura paterna del niño. Pero bueno...- abrió sus manos en señal de '¿qué le vamos a hacer?'- jamás llegamos a eso. Cuando tuvo al niño, me enteré que, mientras salía conmigo, intentaba arreglar las cosas con su ex. Tampoco me dolió tanto- dijo, algo indiferente- no habíamos sido exclusivos, pero si nos veíamos seguido. Me sentí más desepcionado que dolido. Tenía algunas ilusiones que, bueno... no llegaron a cumplirse- pausó- Luego estuve un tiempo girando- sonrió- conociendo gente, saliendo por mi cuenta... enredandome en algún que otro romance, pero nada...- carraspeó. Algo en su rostro, le trasmitió a la pelirroja, que el tema comenzaba a incomodarlo- ...hasta que conocí a Zali- se detuvo. Respiró hondamente, como si fuera algo dificil para él- Zali...-suspiró- Zali fue una de las turistas que acompañé mientras estaba en el rubro. Era polaca, pero hablaba un excelente inglés. Soñadora, pulcra, con un enorme amor por el viaje- pausó unos segundos, mientras jugaba con las sábanas entre sus manos- Salimos dos años, a distancia... ella en su país, yo en el mío. ¡Y funcionó!- la miró, asevererando con entusiasmo pero sin alegría aparente- Funcionó bastante bien a diferencia de lo que creímos que sería...- Harry tragó saliva, ahora miraba al vacío por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, abstraído- un día... salió a hacer compras y... bueno- se le quebró la voz, apenas- digamos que, se metió en el mercado equivocado, en el momento equivocado- se pausó unos segundos- Un ratero quiso robar y la tomó como rehen...- se aclaró la garganta- No por mucho tiempo pues el hombre entró en pánico y... disparó sin querer- intentaba retener su voz, pero las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro- Cosas de la vida- se encogió de hombros- Yo estaba en mi casa leyendo, mientras a ella le disparban- sollozó y se detuvo a cubrir su rostro entre sus manos, quebrando sin poder impedirlo.

Ginny se sintió horrible por sacar todo aquello a la luz. Se acercó, aún enfrentada a él, y lo abrazó. El morocho se dejó abrazar, sin oponer resistencia, ni devolverle el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos él se separó y secó sus lágrimas. Respiró hondamente y la miró, esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-Fue todo muy rápido para mí- intentó retomar su tono de voz- Luego de enterarme de ello, se me pasó un año como si nada... practicamente no salí a trabajar- se limpió el último rastro de lágrima que le quedaba, y retomó con voz normal- De hecho, me tomé un tiempo de todo. Por un año dejé de trabajar, deje de salir, deje de pensar en las relaciones... me dediqué a viajar. Había sacado algunos pasajes para viajar con ella... y decidí hacer el viaje igual. Tomarme un tiempo conmigo mismo. Respetar mi luto...- suspiró- Me costó mucho, pero lo logré... fui capaz de dejarla ir- Volvió a mirarla a los ojos- Cuando volví, puede decirse que era el hombre que recordaba ser... quizás alguien nuevo, pero para mejor. Supuse que no era la primera vez que las cosas no saldrían como las había planeado y... no sería la última. Así que, me obligué a retomar mi vida, y dejar que me sorprendiera- le sonrió mirándola. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, apenada- Al mes, creo, conocí a Nathali. Pero con ella me lo tomé con más calma. Trabajaba conmigo en la editorial, sabía de mi pasado y... sabía que necesitaba asentarme de a poco en otra relación. Nos estuvimos viendo casualmente, durante un año, sin que nada ocurriera... simplemente nos acompañábamos- sonrió- Fue una amiga más que una novia. Y un día, no sé cómo... éramos pareja. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar con el otro y a disfrutar de ello. Estamos juntos hace año y medio y, estamos planeando ir a vivir juntos- sonrió. Ginny no dijo nada- supongo que, todo se transforma- Ginny continuó mirándolo, maravillada por toda la historia que había detrás de aquel personaje, del cual segundos atrás se imaginaba saberlo todo. ¡Que errada estaba! ¡Cuánto lamentaba ahora, la estúpida escena que le había hecho!. Harry sonrió- ¿Te he quitado las dudas?- le preguntó- Se suponía que debías hablarme de ti... Tú también puedes hablar si quieres- sonrió.

Ginny ya no tenía ganas de hablar. Se sentía demasiado normal a su lado. Demasiado desnaturalizada. Él acarreaba toda esa historia intrigante, apasionada y humanamente dolorosa; y ella... simplemente arrastraba fracaso y resentimiento en la propia.

-No, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello- negó con la cabeza y tomó un hot cake entre sus manos, sólo para jugar con él y cortarlo en pedacitos muy pequeños.

-¡que embustera!- soltó- te he contado todo de mí, te relaté mi autobiografía y... tú nada.

-Es que ahora... siento que en realidad no he vivido mucho- se encogió de hombros- Mi historia no te mantendría intrigado ni despierto. No he sentido cosas tan profundas, ni me he visto arremetida por los golpes de la vida. Simplemente, me dejé ir con la corriente, olvidándome de nadar en contra.

-¿Y a dónde te ha llevado la marea?- le preguntó continuando con la metáfora y, relamente interesado. Ella terminó de despedazar el alimento, se sacudió las manos y lo miró intensamente.

-¿De verdad quieres saber a dónde me llevo?- él asintió- digamos que me arrastró por un caudal de resentimiento, me permitió sostenerme de un compañero, y luego me siguió arrastrando, hasta dejarme tirada en el valle de la amargura y la insatisfacción. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?- Él frunció sus labios, asintiendo.

-Coherente. La vida puede ser algo amargada si se lo propone.

-No Harry, los amargados somos nosotros. La vida no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Por qué dices que estás insatisfecha?- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Una suma de todo, supongo. Creo que la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el hecho de que...- se interrumpió, arrepintiéndose- bueno, problemas con Jack- sentenció.

-Cuéntame- le pidió.

-Lo conocí en uno de mis viajes. Uno de los primeros, de hecho. Había organizado todos los tours desde aquí. Iba a visitar Noruega. Y, cuando me subo al avión, él estaba sentado al lado mío. Comenzamos a hablar y, aparentemente, coincidíamos en varios de los recorridos que íbamos a hacer. Congeniamos rápidamente. Él era muy caballero y respetuoso. Yo algo testaruda y agresiva. Pero me aguantó desde el principio- sonrió más como auto burla- La cuestión es que, al volver éramos carne y uña. Era como si hubieramos realizado un viaje de pareja. A decir verdad, fui algo rápida con él- Harry sonrió al verla sonreír a ella- No era normal en mí, pero bueno, hice mis locuras. Luego comenzamos a vernos unos meses... hasta que se decidió y me propuso una relación estable. Y me asusté un poco porque, para mí había sido estable desde el principio. Yo no salía con otras personas, ni pensaba en nadie más. Pero bueno... accedí. Y de eso... hace cuatro años- se encogió de hombros- con demasiadas peleas en el medio, demasiado conocer al otro... y... yo no sé si lo que conozco de él ahora, es lo mismo que me enamoró entonces. Pero tampoco es fácil para mí, como tú dijiste, acabar con una relación sólo por ello. Vengo intentando hace ya algún tiempo, encausar las cosas, encender la chispa nuevamente. Pero bueno. Su mayor problema es que trabaje en donde cree que trabajo...

-¿Dónde es eso?

-Bueno, él es muggle también, cree que escribo para el diario "The Guardian". Curiosa y afortunadamente, jamás intentó encontrar uno de mis artículos allí. Simplemente lo dio por sentado. Y no soporta que mi trabajo mediocre y yo, obtengamos más ascensos y más plata que él y su soberbia carrera como corredor de bolsa- argumentó a modo de resumen.

-Complicado- opinó.

-Si. Digamos que nos hemos acobigado con el abrigo de la rutina, para no tocar ciertos temas, como el de las relaciones sexuales.

-¡Ouch...!- soltó el morocho. Ella asintió con sus labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados.

-Si.

-El sexo no lo es todo- intentó animarla.

-Pero seis meses es mucho tiempo-Lo miró entre avergonzada y divertida de su propia desgracia.

-¿Seis meses?- alzó las cejas, sorprendido- ¡Jesús!

-Ajam.

-Un octavo de la relación.

-¡Un endemoniado octavo!- afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Han intentado hablarlo?

-Si. Es decir, al menos de este problema suyo con mi trabajo. De la falta de pasión jamás dijimos una palabra. Creo que ambos supusimos que era de esperarse dentro del ambiente tenso que se está generando. Con respecto al trabajo... la única solución viable que él ve, es que yo renuncie- Harry abrió grande los ojos- Quiere mantenerme para mantener su ego, no sé. ¿Está mal que no ceda en esto?- Lo miró intensamente, realmente interesada por su respuesta- Digo... teniendo las herramientas para hacerlo feliz, y darle lo que él quiere para que estemos bien. ¿Estoy siendo egoísta si me rehúso a hacerlo?

-Dios, Ginny, no lo sé. Creo que son hechos muy personales- prefirió no meterse- Creo que... tú sabes qué es bueno para ti y qué no. Y creo que, si no significara tanto para ti, dejar tu trabajo por él, ya lo hubieras hecho. Si dudas... bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Si... nunca llegaremos a nada- se resignó- Pensé que yo era la testaruda, pero en esto, él se ha pasado de rosca.

-No todo es color de rosa.

-No... creo que no.

-Pero lamento oír eso- Ginny le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Hey! Podría estar peor...

-¿Si?

-¡Claro!- le sonrió- Podría estar teniendo una orgía en su casa, en este momento- ambos rieron con naturalidad durante un prolongado rato. Luego, poco a poco se fueron calmando hasta mirarse fijamente. Ella suspiró- Al menos él estaría contento.

-Tú te has encamado dos veces y... no pareces mucho más feliz- ella sonrió y lo miró.

-Ha de ser tu culpa, probablemente- él rió.

-Probablemente- le sostuvo la mirada.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, Ginny estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas extendidas en el sofá. Harry, estaba acostado sobre su costado izquierdo, frente a ella, como formando una "L" entre los dos. Él dibujaba pequeños círculos en las sábanas, mientras hablaban. Ginny miró su reloj. Eran ya casi las cinco y ellos seguían abstraídos en su conversación. Luego de todo lo que habían hablado, y recién entonces, ambos cesaron un poco y se quedaron mirándose, en estado reflexivo.<p>

-¿No extrañas ser pequeña?- le preguntó Harry, sin mirarla- ¿Que todo sea mas sencillo y divertido?

-Constantemente- le confesó.

-Y no he tenido una infancia muy feliz, pero ¡Dios! Cómo la extraño...- sonrió.

-Siento que se me han escapado los años... no he hecho realmente nada con ellos.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

-Tú tienes buenas anécdotas- él la miró.

-Y tú un gran futuro. No menosprecies eso.

-Eso no lo sé- jugó con sus uñas y sus dedos para no mirarlo- Cuando el otro día me enojé contigo... por lo que dijiste de Jack y yo...-comenzó, captando su completa atención. Él la miró directamente- Es una tontería pero... se me había ocurrido hace un tiempo, que tenía treinta años y debía tener un niño. De alguna forma él entendió y... me apoyó en la idea. Es decir, no apuraríamos nada, pero era bueno comenzar a considerarlo- ella se aclaró la garganta- Cuando luego de un año de intentarlo de tanto en tanto, no sucedió nada, decidí a toda costa, que quería un hijo. Así que medio lo precioné, medio se dejó, y durante un año intentamos realmente- ella suspiró, tomando una pausa. Luego dejó de jugar con sus dedos, y lo miró, encontrándose con su mirada onix, completamente atenta- Él por su propia cuenta decidió hacerse estudios y... bueno, comprobó lo que temía. Me dijo oficialmente que era esteril...- dijo sosteniendo la frase en el aire- y lo vi llorar por primera vez en mi vida.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry, apenado.

-Creo que ese día perdí gran parte de mi juventud. Pasé de futura esposa, a madre imposibilitada. Ese día terminé de sumirme en la amargura, la friguidez y el resentimiento con el que te encontraste en el momento que pisaste mi casa...- ella se rascó fuertemente la nariz, en un intento de discimular sus ganas de llorar- Todo lo que viste en mí... todo lo que dijiste... era cierto. ¡Y lo sabía!- sollozó, siendo incapaz de controlar el nudo en su garganta- ¡Y odiaba haber sido tan transparente para ti!- comenzó a llorar lentamente, como si pudiera decidir cuando dejar llorar uno ojo, y cuando dejar al otro- Siempre fui muy hábil para ser una en el trabajo, una con Jack, y una estando yo aquí, sola- se calmó unos segundos- supongo que me agarraste de improvisto, porque no pude disociar una de otra y... terminé siendo la que debía ser.

-No eres una frígida... de eso estoy seguro. Ginny, tienes un corazón inmenso, es lógico que sufras enormemente también.

-Pero no tengo derecho a estar tan amargada, y culpar a Jack de los problemas de nuestra relación.

-Te ha superado la situación, eso es todo. Has tenido recaídas... Pero todo se supera en la vida Ginny, créeme. Sólo tienes que darte tu tiempo hasta que entiendas que esa amargura no te hace ningún bien... cuando entiendas lo que puedes perder... eso dejará de importar.

-No estoy rejuveneciendo Harry, admitámoslo... Si eso no sucede ahora, será algo tarde para mí.

-Ginny, tienes treinta y tres años, no sesenta.

-Si bueno... si suceden tan rápido como hasta ahora, no me queda mucho.

-Lo que tú necesitas es reencontrarte a ti misma. Y luego, entonces, preocuparte por los demás. Ni bien llegué me di cuenta que lo que necesitas, es un gran cambio. Algo que te desestabilice, para volver a buscar el camino adecuado para ti- ella sonrió.

-Si. Quizás si... - lo miró- pensaré en ello.

Ambos se callaron unos segundos. Él se quedó mirando cómo ella miraba hacia afuera, por la ventana. Sentía necesidad de abrazarla y contenerla. Estaba sorprendido de cómo, en una noche, había quebrado el enorme iceberg que los separaba. Había sellado un abismo, que se había comenzado a gestar hacía casi veinte años. Ella le resultaba ahora, una persona completamente distinta, de la que le había gritado dos días atrás, de la que lo había recibido, la noche anterior de mala gana.

Ginny volvió el rostro, y entonces fue él quien bajó la mirada.

-¿Sabes?- soltó la pelirroja luego de unos segundos, captando su atención- Es una pena no recoradar esas dos noches que...- se detuvo. Tragó sus palabras.

-¿...tuvimos sexo?- completó él, naturalmente.

-Si- se aclaró la garganta- En cierto modo me frustra y me molesta. Digo, el daño estaba hecho. Ya habíamos engañado.

-No...- sentenció él, acomodándose en la cama, sentándose de piernas cruzadas- si no lo sentiste, no has sido infiel.

-Pero lo pensé- confesó. Ella lo imitó, y se sentó frente a él, de igual manera- Tú y yo nos juntamos por pensar en otra persona distinta que nuestra pareja, y eso, para mí, es tan traicionero e infiel, como el contacto físico.

-¿Y de qué te serviría saberlo, o haberlo sentido?- preguntó realmente interesado.

-Pues, el daño estaba hecho- repitió- lo mínimo hubiera sido estar conciente durante el proceso.

-¿De haber estado conciente lo hubieras hecho?- ella se sintió avergonzada.

-No, no lo hubiera engañado jamás.

-Entonces no podría haber sido de otra manera, Gin- sentenció con simpleza.

-¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad? Es decir, pasó dos veces, por algo habrá sido ¿no?

-Pienso yo- comenzó un sermón- que hay cosas que mejor no indagar. No sé cómo hubiera resultado todo de otra forma, ni lo sabré. El tema es que, si lo hicimos únicamente siendo inconscientes, por algo será- sonrió falsamente.

Ella lo inspeccionó con la mirada unos segundos, esperando encontrar en él, algún indicio que lo delatara. Pero nada. Continuaron en silencio algunos minutos. A Ginny se le escapó un bostezo.

-Bien... creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir- soltó.

-Si...- afirmó él sacando el plato vacío del medio- yo también- luego la miró de lleno, deteniéndola con la mirada- Me agradó poder hablar contigo. Hay cosas de las que no hablo hace mucho y... de pronto siento un peso menos- ella sonrió.

-Si, yo también- respondió con sinceridad- Gracias... por todo- él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se inclinó levemente hacia él, para saludarlo. Besó su mejilla, reteniéndose inconscientemente unos segundos, en el contacto. Se separó y volvió a mirarlo. Harry la miraba, expectante. Ginny le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-No te conviertas de nuevo en el insoportable, por la mañana- le pidió, sacudiéndose las migas- así me agradas más- lo señaló. Entonces, sonrió él.

-De acuerdo- dijo mostrando sus dientes en la gran sonrisa- no te prometo nada. Que descanses bien.

-Tú igual- se dio media vuelta, y se adentró en su cuarto, sin volverse a mirarlo una vez más.

Ginny cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó varios instantes, apoyada en ella. Algo en ella se estaba revolucionando, podía sentirlo. De pronto, la mejilla con la que lo había saludado, le ardía y le producía cosquillas. Fue imposible para ella, no posar su mano en dónde él la había besado. ¿Qué tan infantil podía ser aquello? Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía ganas de volver los segundos atrás, y repetir aquel beso desinteresado?. Se sintió estúpida... Pero, más que estúpida, se sintió determinada. Determinada a volver allí, y hacer algo con todo eso. Respiraba apenas un poco más acelerado de lo normal. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle un poco. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a agolparse con rapidez, sin darle la posibilidad a que se detuviera a pensar con claridad el asunto. Quería besarlo. Estaba ya determinada a hacerlo. Y sin embargo, no podía moverse.

Se mantuvo en aquella diyuntiva unos cinco minutos más, con el mismo caos dentro de su cabeza. Hasta que por fin fue capaz de despegar su pie de la tierra, y avanzar. Volvió a abrir la puerta. Caminó pausadamente, como aún no siendo muy dueña de sus acciones. El living se había sumido en un intenso silencio. Ya no estaba tan oscura la habitación, aparentemente comenzaría a amanecer en breve.

Ginny fue sigilosa, esperando no despertarlo por un lado, pero que él se levante y la bese, por el otro. Se detuvo frente al sofá. Él estaba tapado, durmiendo hacia un costado, dándole la espalda. ¿Habría sido capaz de dormirse tan rápido? A ella le revolvían el estómago todos los pensamientos que sostenía en ese momento, y él siemplemente se había dado media vuelta y había comenzado a dormir. ¡Maldito desalmado!.

Giró sobre sus talones y se adentró en la cocina. Sólo por si la había escuchado, y al día siguiente le preguntaba algo, fingió tener sed. Tomó un vaso que estaba secándose, y abrió el grifo para llenarlo hasta el tope. Se quedó allí, detenida, de perfil a la entrada y con el vaso en la mano. Le costaba casi, sentir la sensación de humedad en su garganta. No podía pensar... ¡Qué le pasaba!. Resopló fuertemente.

-¡Hey!- escuchó a su izquierda. Ella volteó rápidamente a enfrentarlo, con el vaso en la mano todavía. Él estaba descansando sobre el contorno de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, mirándola expectante.- pensé que ibas a dormir.

-Si bueno, me agarró sed.

-¿Qué no tienes baño en el cuarto?- comenzó a cuestionarla. Se irguió y caminó en su dirección.

-Si, claro... pero lo que no tenía era un va...

Él recorrió los últimos metros y la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola a sí, para besarla con intensidad. El vaso se deslizó de los dedos de Ginny, y cayó hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Sus pies se mojaron y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando cómo la besaba él, con sus ojos instintivamente cerrados. Sentía la gran mano del morocho, fuertemente ceñida a su nuca, como impidiéndole escapar, y su gran brazo, del cual hasta el momento no se había percatado, le abrazaba el contorno de la cintura, para estrecharla a sí. Sus labios jugaban pausadamente entre los de ella, como buscando alguna respuesta que lo indujera a seguir. Pero la pelirroja continuaba allí, detenida, con todos sus pensamientos en continuo bullicio, sólo que ahora, también se le sumaba la revolución de sus hormonas. Esta dictaminado que jamás podría pensar en con claridad en aquellas condiciones.

Sorpresivamente, Harry se detuvo. Separándose, confundido. La miró con normalidad, encontrándose con una Ginny casi perturbada. ¿Era posible que no se lo hubiera visto venir, bajo ningún aspecto? ¿Tan evasivo había sido con ella? Se quedó unos segundos, mirándola con detenimiento, a la espera de alguna señal que le explicara su aparente reacción de desagrado.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó por fin, cuando volvió en sí.

-Emmm...- sólo dijo- Sólo... buscaba algo- dijo con naturalidad.

-¿En mi boca?- él afirmó, pensativo- ¿Qué buscabas?- Harry le sonrió como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta perfecta a su actual sentimiento.

-Plenitud.

-¿En mi boca?- volvió a preguntarle.

-¡Ay no escandalices!- dijo ya completamente en órbita- No fue para tanto- se excusó.

-¿No fue para tanto?

-¡No!, nisiquiera sentí algo.

-¿No sentiste nada?- preguntó con un tono medio histérico.

-No- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina.

-Aguarda, ¿A dónde vas?- escandalizó internamente.

-A dormir. Ten cuidado con los vidrios, estás descalza- salió de la cocina.

-Aguarda- corrió tras él- ¿Te vas así sin más?

-Si.

-Aguarda. ¡Prueba de nuevo!

-¿Qué?- Río dándole la espalda, mientras acomodaba las sábanas del sofá.

-No estaba preparada- lo siguió hasta su ubicación- Me pillaste por sorpresa, ¡prueba de nuevo!

Él se detuvo girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarla, chocando directamente con ella. Ginny, avergonzada, se separó unos centímetros.

-Lo siento.

-¿Probar qué?- la miró- ¿sentir algo?- ella afirmó, aún cohibida. Él rió adorando su inocencia- No Gin, no funciona así- volvió a girar para continuar acomodándo las sábanas. El sol ya casi salía- Las cosas espontáneas- comenzó a explicarle, dándole la espalda- deben sentirse rápidamente... Las acciones que uno hace por impulso, tienen una rápida y única consecuencia. Yo con esto, no sentí nada- se giró para verla- Punto.

-¡Uy!- pateó el suelo infantilmente- ¡Harry Potter porqué siempre buscas hacerme sentir miserable!- se enojó.

-¡No es por ti!- respondió sonriendo, divertido por su reacción.

-Si, es por mí. Es por mí, porque no tengo las cualidades de una mujer espontánea y alocada, ¡Eso es lo que no te hace sentir nada! ¡Es por ti y esa cosa hippie tuya de vivir el día a día!- se quejó acusándolo, empacada. Él rió con fuerza y naturalidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso, por Dios?- rió- Eres encantadora- le confesó claramente enternecido.

-¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Y si lo que quieres es plenitud, intenta besarme de nuevo y te enseñaré de la maldita plenitud!- lo amenazó. Harry continuó tentado por la situación, riendo de tanto en tanto, sin mirarla.

-Ginny, ya está... ya pasó- volvió tranquilo a su respiración normal- En serio, no es nada.

-¿No es nada?- él negó con su cabeza.

Ella tomó el cuello de su remera trayéndolo a sí, seriamente, para dejarlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Harry la miró intensamente, ella no bajó la mirada. Hizo una recorrida visual por su rostro... sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios... y se detuvo. Sus labios. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, buscando que él le impidiera hacer lo que era obvio para ambos, que haría. Y luego volvió a mirar sus labios.

Acortó la distancia y comenzó a besarlo con cierto desenfreno y pasión, que Harry no esperaba encontrar a aquella hora de la mañana, luego de una noche de insomnio. Ella lo besaba con una furia que no reconoció como propia. Harry fue tomado por sorpresa, y se sintió abrumado ante la pasión que su beso le trasmitía. Se dejó besar al principio, disfrutando de aquel beso a modo de reprienda. Pero de pronto, él mismo comenzó a sentir una clase de urgencia que antes no había captado. Y fue esa clase de urgencia lo que lo obligó casi a contra voluntad, a aferrarse a ella como había hecho minutos atrás; la abrazó del mismo modo que en la cocina, esta vez deseando no separarse.

Era claro que ambos estaban en lo mismo, pero fue Harry el primero en sentir cierto apremio, lo cual se vio reflejado en su creciente, e inconsciente, agresividad. La condujo unos pasos hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared de la cocina. Esta urgencia que le carcomía la razón, le indicaba que necesitaba apretarla, sentir de alguna forma su piel. Se enfocó en su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar de a mordiscos mientras sus manos buscaban un hueco entre sus ropas de cama.

Ginny tomó su rostro y lo dirigió nuevamente a sus labios, ansiosa por no dejarlo ir y prolongar ese exquisito beso. Era tan exótico que, ni sus mejores sueños, lo hubiera representado con fidelidad.

-Creo...- comenzó él, a mascullar entre besos- creo que he comenzado a sentir algo.

La alzó en sus brazos y la dirigió a la cama. Ginny se dejó dirigir hasta quedar recostada, bajo su cuerpo. Continuó besándolo, con la misma desesperación que había sentido provenir de él. Sus manos jugaban con el corto cabello del morocho, mientras él recorria, glorioso, su cuerpo. Besó su cuello y comenzó a descender pausada y apasionadamente, pasando por el valle de sus pechos, su ombligo, deteniéndose en su vientre. Levantó su remera para sentir la suavidad de su piel, y se quedó unos segundos allí, deleitándose con aquella nueva sensación. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí, dormido sobre su piel, pero algo en sus movimientos, y en sus propios deseos, le dejaban muy en claro que no había tiempo para el romance. Harry le quitó rápidamente la pequeña remera de breteles, y se detuvo, como en trance, en el pequeño corpiño blanco.

Ginny giró rápidamente para quedar encima de él. Si se estaba arrepentiendo, o si quiera dudaba, no iba a permitirle huír. Casi sin que él se diera cuenta, le quitó el cinturón y le sacó los pantalones. Comenzó a besarlo con nuevo apremio y pasión, mientras sus manos se colaban por su remera. Y, en un ágil movimiento, le desnudó el torso. Harry, ya sólo con su bóxer, sonrió, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella para luego besarla lentamente. La abrazó unos segundos para susurrarle al oído.

-No hace falta que te apresures- le dijo suavemente- no pienso ir a ningún lado- Y luego besó su cuello, generando en ella, un completo relajo muscular.

-Lo siento yo... estoy algo nerviosa- él la separó apenas para inspeccionar su mirada. Se encontró conque, verdaderamente estaba turbada y sumida en una gran preocupación.

-Entonces déjame a mí- le pidió. Ella asintió, avergonzada.

Él volvió a girar sobre ella, y como si comenzara de cero nuevamente, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, suave y conciente de cada caricia. Harry retomó la ruta que había iniciado con sus besos, antes de ser vilmente interrumpido. Besó su vientre, sumido en una especie de nueva fascinación, por aquella zona que jamás había visto al descubierto, que de pronto le pareció frágil y lisa como una extensa llanura. La necesitaba...

Con su mano comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su pantalón, hasta bajarlo para que dejara de obstruir su visión. Se encontró ahora, con un nuevo objeto de devoción; sus piernas. No tan largas, pero suaves y delgadas. La acarició ampliamente, y luego levantó la vista para mirarla a ella.

-Jamás te he visto más hermosa en toda mi vida- se sinceró. Ella se ruborizó de sopetón, sin saber qué decir. Él se acercó para besarla nuevamente, y luego comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior. Él se deslizó en su mejilla, acariciándola con la propia, para llegar a la altura de su oído, y susurrarle casi con una tonalidad felina y dulce- Voy a comenzar lentamente- le advirtió y luego besó su lóbulo- Quiero disfrutar cada espacio de tu cuerpo, Ginny.

Ginny se sintió en las nubes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero juraba que podía ver el cielo. Él le hablaba de una manera mágica y desconocida, hacía remover en ella cada partícula de esperanza y jovialidad, para traerlas a su vida nuevamente. La pelirroja suspiró inconscientemente.

Harry besaba su cuello mientras, con movimientos suaves y pausados, se ubicaba justo encima de ella. Podía sentir el calor ya, que su entrepierna emitía a causa de la cercanía de su cuerpo, y del anhelado contacto. Lo único que separaba a sus miembros de volverse uno, era la delicada tela de algodón, de la ropa interior de Harry. Ginny lo abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo toda la extensión de músculos, vestidos con una suave capa de piel. Y decendiendo lentamente sus manos, buscó el elástico de su bóxer para comenzar a deslizarlos hacia abajo. Harry pronto se libró de él.

Harry se hundió nuevamente en su cuello, y mientras la besaba húmeda y posesivamente, comenzó a introducirse lentamente en su contacto fue innegable. Harry suspiró sobre su piel, mientras se adentraba un poco más, disfrutando de cada centímetro de nueva sensación. Ginny, por su parte, apretó fuertemente los ojos, concentrándose en aquel delirio que estaba produciéndose en su mente, en conjunción con el delirio exquisito que sentía su cuerpo.

Harry comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, sin ejercer mayor presión. Toda esa adrenalina, y todo ese asunto del nuevo frenesí estaba volviéndolo exquisitamente loco. Y sin embargo, ella le parecía tan familiar, su cuerpo le resultaba tan acogedor, como el regreso a casa luego de un largo viaje.

Continuó besando su cuello con ahínco, tenía tanta piel por besar y, sin embargo no podía quitar su atención de aquella suavidad. Se acercó a su oído para seguir jugando con sus palabras, quizás a modo de provocación, o quizás para apaciguar la cantidad de pensamientos irracionales que se amotinaban en él.

-Eres tan cálida, Gin...- susurró, embistiéndola una vez más, arrancando de sus labios un suspiro- Esto es una locura...

-Harry...-suspiró.

-¿Qué, Gin?- la miró expectante, jugando con ella. Ginny tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-No te detengas...- le rogó negando con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

-No... claro que no- comenzó a besarla. Ella se hiso a un lado, para liberar sus labios.

-Harry...- volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué, Gin?- le repitió, divertido, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Terminemos de una vez...- le rogó, aún con los ojos cerrados, casi retorciéndose de placer, debajo de él.

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- La provocó. Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba casi en las nubes.

-Te necesito... Ahora.

-No tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres...- la besó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, ejerció más presión sobre ella, y la besó más apasionado.

Harry, como desquiciado, comenzó a embestirla de un modo casi abrupto, pero delicioso para ambos. Ginny movía su cabeza para ambos lados, como si ninguna postura le diera el placer suficiente y sin embargo, desbordaba en él. Se sentía casi histérica... no entendía qué quería, pero lo quería ya. Harry, casi a punto de acabar, la embistió profundamente, generando aquello que Ginny sabía estaba cerca y deseaba intensamente. Bajo su miembro, la pelirroja comenzó a temblar de placer, mientras un espeso y cálido líquido lo abrigaba con cierta familiaridad. Y aunque ya había acabado, su deseo por él seguía al rojo vivo. Harry sintió cómo todo aquello lo rodeaba y envolvía, y fue incapaz de contenerse un sólo segundo más. Arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, casi ronco. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y ninguno entendió nada por unos segundos.

Harry se relajó y se recostó a su lado, dejando caer su brazo sobre los ojos. Respiraba agitadamente, como si su corazón fuese a salir disparado en cualquier momento. Ginny, por su parte, fue incapaz de mover un sólo músculo. Estaba en un momento de completa templanza y sublime éxtasis. Ya casi respiraba normal.

Ginny resopló, volviendo su respiración a la completa normalidad. Luego sonrió y abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, para mirarlo. Harry quitó su brazo e hizo lo propio, para mirarla también. Rió y luego volvió a taparse los ojos con su brazo.

-No puedo creerlo...- Dijo, aún algo acelerado.

-Lo sé...- rió también.

Harry se tomó unos segundos de silencio pero no precisamente para pensar. Quería retener aquella sensación exquisita que dominaba su cuerpo. Corrió su brazo por encima de su cabeza, y la miró. Ella miraba al techo, con semblante reflexivo e inseguro. Él sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros para atraerla a sí. La presionó contra su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente, y luego la dejó, aún rodeando sus hombros. Ambos miraban al techo.

-Tengo un poco de sueño...- confesó ella.

-Yo también- rió- Ahora más que antes...- la miró. Ella hizo lo propio.

-De acuerdo...- comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó. Ella se giró para mirarlo, aún en la cama.

-Pues, me iba a mi cuarto- él rió.

-¿Pero por qué? Quédate, lo peor ya lo hemos hecho- sonrió. Abrió la sábana, señalando para que se acomodara dentro de ella- Vamos. Ven- Ella obedeció, volviendo a su lugar- Si no te molesta...- ella lo miró- voy a abrazarte, ¿si?- ella asintió y se acurrucó en su costado- Ahí está...- dijo a modo de broma- ¿lo ves? No hay necesidad de hacernos los indiferentes- ella sonrió. Besó su frente- Que descanses, Gin.

-Que descanses, Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! Como verán, me entusiasmé otra vez con esta historia, así que probablemente actualice todas las semanas. Espero no les moleste. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Paso a responder por orden de llegada:**

Rocidito Azul: _Se nota que ella es prejuiciosa ¿No? en esta versión del personaje me la imaginaba así y... bueno, tiene todas las secuelas de una persona que rige su vida bajo estrictas normas. Creo que si, la desestructuró un poco, pero todavía le quedan cosas de las que no se puede desapegar... por ahí en este chap se nota mas. Creo que se va a ver un poco de lo que esperas, de cómo ella lo encara... Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review! :)_

Paao: _Gracias por tu efusividad!.. Que bueno que te gustara. Como bien dije el capítulo pasado, creo que también es mi momento favorito hasta ahora... ¡y por la misma razón!. Ellos por fin logran avanzar ese abismo que los interrumpe siempre, y romper esa tensión. Que bueno que coincidamos. SALUDOS!. Y gracias por tu review! _

fatty73: _Ni hablar. Claro que se acercaron jajajaja. Lamento no ser tan buena con los Lemmon. A veces leo algunos fics y quedo literalmente con la boca abierta... "¡Hey! pero si yo pensaba en lo mismo cuando escribi el mio, Y NO SALIO ASI!" jajajaja. Si bien me gusta agregarle Lemmon a mis fics. Creo que en este no es lo esencial, pero que habrá más, habrá. =) gracias por tu review!_

GabriellaGroff: _A menudo mientras pensaba en la conversación, me daban ganas de que él reaccionara a besarla sin que ella lo obligara... pero la verdad es que los personajes no daban, últimamente estoy intentando poner en práctica eso de que los personajes hagan lo que ellos necesitan, no lo que nos vendría bien a nosotros jajaja. pero creo que quedó mejor.. al menos a mi me pareció más real así. Gracias por tu apoyo!. Tu review me divirtió mucho jajaja. Muchas gracias!._

nattyta: _ Chica le diste en el clavo jajaja. Era justo lo que quería mostrar de la relación de Jack y ella. Que bueno que haya quedado claro. Muchas gracias por los halagos, siempre es bueno saber que uno no apesta completamente jajaja. Espero leerte mas seguido, por lo pronto. Muchas gracias por tu review!_

Reyna_: Tu correo no me llegó. No sabría a dónde escribirte porque creo que la página los veda. Por ahí si lo escribes todo separado. De cualquier modo, es en esta página en el único sitio en donde subí este fic en particular, sino los demás están todos subidos en (lo escribiré separado) p o t t e r f i c s . c o m bajo el mismo nick. La realidad es que esta pagina es la prioritaria para mi, si no lo subi acá entonces no está en otro lado. Generalmente subo al mismo tiempo en una y en otra, pero hace un tiempo me deje estar y ahora estoy intentando retomar nuevamente. Como verás... el fic no lo olvidé, de hecho, es la prioridad. Solía ponerme a escribir mas de uno al mismo tiempo para no aburrirme, pero a este me le estoy dedicando de lleno. No te preocupes que intentare subir con regularidad... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA EFUCION!. Y gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo._

_**Por si acaso les dejo mi correo a todos... antes solía postearlo pero como comenzaron a vedar me pareció en vano. Lo dejo con espacios entremedio. "e s c r i t o r a d e _ h p y a h o o . c o m . a r" Cualquier crítica brutal y subida de tono que no quieran subir, estare bien dispuesta jajaja. Saludos y bueno, A DISFRUTAR!.**_

_**ceci.**_

_**pd: Como verán los títulos son algo reiterativos. Es una nueva autopropuesta de, con una sóla palabra, intentar captar la esencia. Disculpen si es estorbo. ^^ Besos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Entendimientos<strong>_

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Otra vez despertó en el sofá, acompañada por el morocho. La única diferencia con las dos anteriores, era que esta vez ella lo había decidido. Ella lo había buscado, y sobretodo, había sido conciente durante el proceso... Y ESO sería un problema. ¿Con qué excusa le echaría la culpa ahora? Ella había vuelto a buscarlo, y había provocado varias de las erecciones de esa noche. Sonrió. No se terminaba de decidir cuál de las cuatro veces había estado mejor. Lo miró de reojo por encima de su hombro. Él la abrazaba por la espalda. Ginny se giró suavemente sobre sí, para enfrentarse a él sin despertarlo. Harry frunció inconscientemente la nariz, como impulso, y luego relajó las facciones. Ginny sonrió. Miró sus mechones despeinados y los encontró encantadores. Acarició el mechón más próximo de su frente.

-Eres tan hermoso...- susurró sin darse cuenta que las palabras se hacían vida en sus labios.

Harry sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella se paralizó, quitando la mano con rapidez. Había sido atrapada _in fraganti_. Se suponía que él dormía.

-Gracias- dijo apaciblemente. Sonrío y abrió suavemente los ojos.

-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó algo incómoda.

-Si- le sonrió depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz- En realidad, me desperté hace media hora más o menos. Pero estaba tan tranquilo que no quise moverme- Ella se removió algo incómoda pero no salió del abrazo- Además- agregó- me tentó la idea de ver tu reacción esta mañana. No vas tan mal, apostaba que volverías a gritarme.

-No seas tonto- lo reprochó- esta mañana es distinto, y lo sabes- él asintió con la cabeza.

-No quita que pudieras arrepentirte.

-¿Luego de cuatro veces?- se burló, él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, Ginny se sintió culpable. ¡Lo había buscado cuatro veces! Ninguna falta de sexo justificaba haber traicionado CUATRO veces, la confianza de Jack. Quizás era culpable de la primera; de su urgente necesidad de sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo, después de todo, Jack se lo negó durante seis meses. Pero, ¿y las otras tres? ¿cómo justificaba las otras tres de esa misma noche? ¿y cómo justificaba además, las otras dos de las cuales ni se acordaba?

Ginny se separó definitivamente del abrazo. Él no la reprochó, se dedicó a observarla con cautela. Sabía que la situación que tenían entre manos era complicada. Pero, ¿qué relación no lo era?

Ginny se levantó sin apuro pero con firmeza. Cada acción de vestirse que llevaba a cabo, parecía previamente reflexionada. El silencio los inundó completamente. Harry sólo la veía, abstraído en las mil y un posibilidades que podrían llevarse a cabo en su relación, en adelante. Ninguna parecía tan realista como la que ella ya había puesto en marcha: la indiferencia.

Cuando Ginny terminó de cambiarse, se quedó de espaldas a él, sentada en el borde del sofá, perdida en sus pensamientos. La vio negar con la cabeza y luego dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Harry suspiró. Se acercó a ella, aún cubierto por la sábana, pero se quedó detrás, sólo mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin?- ella carraspeó y luego se irguió, aún sentada. Volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿Quieres que hablemos?- negó de nuevo.

-Mira a dónde nos ha llevado la conversación de anoche.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó de manera imparcial.

-¿Qué clase de hipócrita se arrepentiría luego de cuatro veces?- él la miró unos segundos.

-Quizás, un hipócrita con culpa- él se irguió también, sentándose. Respiró hondo- No está mal que sientas culpa, ¿sabes? Es normal.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has engañado muchas veces?- dijo realmente intrigada, pero con algo de recriminación en su voz. Él sonrió con ironía.

-Sólo contigo, querida- ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es mi culpa?

-No dije eso- respondió sereno- Tranquilízate- le rogó. Ella respiró profundo sin romper el contacto visual- Lo único que dije fue que no. No engañé nunca, sólo contigo.

-¿Y porqué diablos estás tan tranquilo? Yo siento que exploto- soltó brucamente- ¡¿Qué me pasa?- le preguntó angustiada sintiendo ganas de llorar de ira.

-Aguarda, cálmate- le sugirió reposando su mano en el hombro de ella- Aún debes estar bastante conmocionada, pero ya se te aclarará todo poco a poco- Ella volvió a darle la espalda, ofuscada. Harry resopló- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar que yo no siento nada?- sabía que ella pensaba eso y que eso era en parte, lo que la enojaba. Respiró profundo y continuó- Estoy pensando las cosas a mi modo. Tú, enloqueciendo, no aclararás nada.

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie ágilmente. Se adentró en el cuarto unos segundos, y salió con un buzo sobre su ropa, y unas zapatillas colocadas a las apuradas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pensando con claridad, me di cuenta que es indispensable que vaya a comprar algo- hurgó en su billetera y sacó plata que guardó en el bolsillo canguro del buzo.

-¿Y qué es eso?- la cuestionó con la mirada. Ella lo miró, ahora más tranquila.

-Bueno... anoche no nos cuidamos- sólo dijo. Harry asintió, comprendiendo.

-De acuerdo. Aguárdame unos segundos- se destapó y comenzó a calzarse la ropa interior- me visto y te acompaño- ella se aclaró la garganta, algo incómoda.

-Emmm... descuida, iré sola.

-No, es responsabilidad de los dos ¿o no?- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Si, pero no hace falta que vengas. Además...- él la miró- quería aprovechar esas cuadras para despabilarme y pensar un poco- Harry se detuvo y se quedó mirándola. Estaba siendo sincera, y no podía negarle eso.

-De acuerdo- afirmó volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Ginny se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta- ¿Acaso...?- comenzó él, Ginny se detuvo para escucharlo. Se notaba en su voz, que aquello que diría le costaba gran esfuerzo- ¿Acaso prefieres... que yo no esté cuando regreses?

-¿Qué?- ella se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Entenderé si me dices que prefieres que desaparezca... -bajó la vista- aunque técnicamente no estoy habilitado para hacerlo, pero, puedo irme... si eso te hace sentir más cómoda- sentenció volviendo a mirarla.

-¿Y a dónde irías? ¿Debajo de un puente?- él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-No me importaría, en tanto tú estés cómoda en tu hogar- Ella resopló, acercándose a él. Se sentó a su lado, resignada.

-Oye...- palmeó la pierna del morocho, a modo de complicidad- no estoy incómoda contigo aquí, no es eso. Sólo... necesito pensar un poco, ¿si?- él afirmó- Deja de intentar remendar la situación, no es tu culpa tampoco. Somos adultos- ella se irguió con un aire de orgullo- Te dije que te quedarías dos días, te quedarás dos días, independientemente de lo que suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- asintió.

-Bien. Iré a comprar eso...- se levantó- Volveré en diez minutos.

-Bien. Yo intentaré ordenar un poco...- miró el reloj- ¡Dios mío!, ¿hemos dormido tanto?- ella miró el reloj.

-Oh... eso parece. Ya son casi las siete. Mejor me apuro o cerrará.

Ginny volteó a mirarlo una última vez. No supo cómo o de dónde la sacó, pero ella le sonrió con cómplice simpatía, como él la solía recordar en los viejos tiempos. Harry sintió entonces, que la brecha de años que los separaba, comenzaba a acortarse poco a poco, que con un poco de interés y paciencia, comenzaban a redescubrirse y... a ser las personas que solían ser. Quizás fueran mayores, como ella no paraba de recalcarlo, pero no eran indiferentes. Y quizás ambos estaban comprometidos en situaciones que se les escapaban un poco de las manos; pero se estimaban, y sobretodo, se respetaban. Y eso no podía ser malo para nadie.

* * *

><p>Ginny caminaba como si intentara retener cada segundo, como si sus pies le pesaran y prfiriera llevarse al asfalto consigo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y respiraba pausadamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Intentó hacer memoria sobre la noche anterior. Quiso recordar en qué demonios pensaba cuando fue a buscarlo al sofá. Y en que demonios pensaba cuando le gritó para que volviera a besarla. Esas no eran reacciones normales en ella.<p>

Naturalmente, en sus cuatro años de relación con Jack, había sentido más de una vez, cierta atracción por alguien. Más de una vez, algún hombre se le había acercado para coquetear, para probar suerte. Y más de una también, ella misma había sentido impulsos de probar aquello tan prohibido que la sociedad castigaba como "Infidelidad". Pero luego entraba en razón, y recordaba las cosas buenas de su relación estable, y cualquier pro que tuviera la relación pasajera, quedaba empañado por todas las maravillas que ella encontraba en la estabilidad. Jamás había dudado en su afecto por Jack, y justamente por ello, jamás le había sido infiel.

Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Más allá de que Harry fuera Harry, y que la situación fuera el inconcluso de su vida, ¿por qué? Si él mismo no le atraía. O eso creía hasta la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podría atraerle un hombre tan despreocupado como él? Resopló. No, ya no podía caer en la excusa del despreocupado. Luego de la charla que habían tenido, sabía que todas las excusas o comportamientos que creía, le desagradaban de él, habían perdido todo sentido. Él no era así. Lo había vivenciado. ¡Si hasta había ofrecido marcharse sin rumbo a cualquier lugar, con tal de que ella no se mortificara cada vez que lo veía! No podía tildarlo de despreocupado. Definitivamente, ella a él, le preocupaba, y mucho. Y él, ella... bueno, otro tanto.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta y por fin levantó la vista, la farmacia había quedado tres cuadras atrás. Refunfuñó, volviendo en sus pasos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ginny llegó, diez minutos después, el living volvía a estar en orden, como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus dedos entrecruzados. La cabeza le caía, pesada, hacia adelante. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se notaba que estaba muy concentrado.<p>

-Llegué.

Él levantó la mirada, pero nada más. Entendió que ella lo cuestionaba con los ojos, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Harry corrió la mirada, miró al frente, como seleccionando ciertas palabras en su interior. Ginny, sin quitar la vista de él, dejó las llaves y la billetera.

-¿La conseguiste?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-Si- sólo dijo- iba a tomarla ahora.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y fue a la cocina. Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo acercó, con su índice le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas. Ella obedeció, tomando el vaso y agradeciendo con una leve sonrisa.

-Primero que nada...- comenzó él, parecía atormentado- créeme que si pudiera irme, desaparecer de tu vida para no causarte más problemas, lo hubiera hecho el primer día...

-Harry no...

-No- la interrumpió sin mirarla- escucha porque luego vas a comprender todo, y vas a querer echarme de tu casa y no verme nunca más.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, algo asustada. Dejó el vaso a un lado. La pastilla le importaba un cuerno ahora.

-Sinceramente...- la miró con una firmeza que antes no había habido en sus ojos. Mezcla de seriedad determinada, y culpa extrema- Sinceramente no esperaba que sucediera nada de lo que sucedió. No soy quién, ni tengo el derecho de colarme en tus planes. Y tampoco tenía... tengo... intención de desmoronar los míos. Aunque no lo creas, tengo algunos. O los tuve... ¡Demonios!

-¿Harry, qué sucede?- se exasperó.

-Me voy.

-¿qué?

-No sé cómo, ni sé a dónde... pero me voy, Gin. Esperé hasta que vinieras para decírtelo, pero ya me voy.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que tenías menos problemas que yo con esta situación- los señaló a ambos.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema. Los problemas te los genero a ti, y me cansé, asíque me voy- se puso de pie.

-Aguarda- se paró ella también. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó despacio- ¿Qué pasó? Dime de una vez.

-Cuando te fuiste llamaron al teléfono- dijo resignado- Atendí porque pensé que podía ser Nathali... o, por instinto, no sé.

-Hey, está todo bien... Por dos días, esta es tu casa.

-Si, pero llamaba Jack- Ginny se desestabilizó al oír su nombre. Últimamente sólo lo oía en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, ¿él existía?... ¡Dios, era su novio! Abrió los ojos alarmada por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Pues... no entendí mucho, creo que empezó a gritarme y mencionó algo de caer bajo y... Creo que no está feliz, Ginny. Yo no quería causarte...

-No, detente- lo calló.

Ella se quedó unos segundos pensando. ¿Por qué a ella le había molestado tanto la reacción de él al teléfono? ¿Quién cuernos era para pensar mal de ella? Jamás le había dado una razón. ¡Cómo la fastidiaba que él actuara y juzgara a su parecer!

-No...- dijo ella- hiciste bien- afirmó con su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es nada grave- lo calmó- No me importa, tú te quedas.

-Pero...

-No es la muerte de nadie, y si él lo considera así es su problema. Descuida, ahora lo llamaré y hablaré con él. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

-No pareces molesta.

-No estoy molesta- le confirmó- Anoche se la pasó criticándome y gritándome, y ahora me llama... Estoy un poquito cansada que actue en persona de una forma, y luego me llame como si nada. No. Que piense lo que quiera, es su problema.

-Con todo respeto... no estará muy confundido si piensa lo que creo que pensó.

-Pues entonces será más facil decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué? No, Ginny, ¿vas a decirle?- se incomodó.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para ser honesta!

-Pero... es una tontería. No irás a quebrar una relación de cuatro años por una tontería, ¿o si?

-¿Tontería?- se descolocó. Lo miró unos segundos e intentando dilucidar si él creía firmemente en lo que le estaba diciendo, o se le había escapado sin ninguna razón- Harry...- lo cuestionó con la mirada- ¿Lo catalogas de tontería?- le preguntó sinceramente interesada. Harry se calló.

-Bueno no sé, pero no vas a decirme que estabamos muy cuerdos anoche- ella se rió irónicamente.

-¡Que paradoja!- dijo sarcástica- De las noches que pasé contigo, esta fue la única que recuerdo haber estado cuerda. Gracias por tu opinión tan sincera del asunto- se tomó la frente y le dio la espalda. Estaba perturbada- ¡Y yo caminando por Londres...!- se dio vuelta, acusándolo con la mirada- Preocupada por qué clase de sucesos en mi vida me habían llevado a pasar la noche contigo, concientemente. Pero, ¿para qué? Si sólo ha sido una tontería- repitió ss palabras.

-Ginny no me refiero a eso.

-Ya está. Respeto tu punto de vista. Gracias por aclararlo.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico del bar y se adentró en su cuarto.

-¡No azotes esa puer...!

Cerró de un portazo.

-...ta. ¡Detesto que haga eso!- refunfuñó, pateando el suelo- ¡No seas infantil!- le gritó- Para tener treinta y tres años, eres bastante melodramática.

-Y tu eres bastante idiota para la edad que... o no, detente... ¡TU IDIOTEZ NO TIENE EDAD!- Le gritó desde adentro.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la silla. Toda aquella situación ya lo estaba cansando un poco.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella. No iba a jugar el papel de niña dolida, pero había que confesar que la reciente situación no había sido nada bonita para ella. Sí, podía considerarse un descuido, pero, ¿una tontería?. Miró el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos. Segundos atrás creyó que sería buena idea llamar a Jack e intentar arreglar las cosas, para no sentirse mal por lo Harry. Había que confesar que un clavo con otro, no se sacaba. Y tampoco le emocionaba mucho la idea de hablar con Jack. ¡Detestaba los hombres exagerados! Y últimamente, se sentía rodeada de ellos.

-¡Una tontería!- rió con ironía- Será él el tonto.

-Deja de murmurar tras la puerta- le gritó él, cansado. Sabía que estaba refunfuñando, pero no entendía qué.

-¡Es mi casa, hago lo que quiero!- le gritó infantilmente.

Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama y resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse de él? ¡Era su casa! Si alguien debía sentirse incómodo, sería él. ¿Por qué debía cederle la distancia? Era su problema si estar cerca suyo le molestaba. ¡Que se la aguante!

Abrió la puerta tan rápido que la brisa le voló el flequillo. Harry miró atento en su dirección. Ella se adentró en el living sin mirarlo. Caminaba pausadamente, mirando todas las paredes, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Harry la miraba confundido. Ella continuó mirando al rededor, evitando su mirada. Le dio la espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Ginny...?- lo ignoró- ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy deambulando por mi casa, ¿te molesta?

-Qué infantil eres a veces.

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo con ira y estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero eso sólo reafirmaría el concepto que él tenía de ella.

-¿Deambular por mi casa es ser infantil?- preguntó con ironía. Harry se levantó de la silla.

-No, evadir tus problemas es ser infantil- la corrigió mientras se acercaba a ella. -Si me permites...- Colocó una mano en sus brazo para que los relajara, rogándoselo con la mirada- Vamos a hablar como adultos, ¿te parece?- continuó alzando sus cejas para que ella cediera. Ginny relajó ambos brazos a sus costados y resopló- Si te molestó lo que dije, ¡bien! Hablémoslo. Callando no solucionaremos nada- le indicó el sofá y ambos se sentaron- Además, si voy a quedarme aquí, no quiero que estemos incómodos- ella soltó una risita irónica y estuvo por hablar pero él la interrumpió- ...y por favor, bájale un poco a la ironía, me molesta- ella achicó sus ojos, ya irritada. Él le sonrió.

-Bien- soltó sus manos- hablemos. Dime, ¿qué quisiste decir?

-Bueno, me retracto- se corrigió- no fue una tontería, ¿si?- la inquirió con la mirada- Llamémoslo... mmm... ¿descuido? ¿desliz? ¿Eso te parece mejor?- ella asintió no muy convencida- Bueno. Ha sido un descuido, y no me parece que debas decírselo a Jack, por el simple motivo de que, las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, lo cual es absurdo porque esto- los señaló a ambos- fue sólo un descuido. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si. Pero no lo comparto.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Simple- adoptó aires de suficiencia- Como fui yo quién te busco... reiteradas veces- se aclaró la garganta, incómoda- fui yo la que decidió descuidarse... y no importa si para bien o mal, las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes porque yo lo sé, y está en mi conciencia.

-Pero él no tiene porqué sufrir.

-¿No sufrirías tú si te lo ocultaran?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Si ella sabe que no volverá a repetirse, ¿qué necesidad tengo de saberlo? La verdad no me hará más feliz.

-¿Me lo dices enserio?

-Claro- respondió seguro- Si ella comenzara a dudar, bueno... me gustaría saberlo. Pero si no han cambiado sus sentimientos hacia mí... entonces, ¿para qué?

-Pero se han sumado los sentimientos hacia otra persona, ¿eso no cuenta?- él frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

-¿Qué se ha sumado en ti, Ginny? ¿Cambió algo para ti?- ella se sorprendió, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-¡No...! Es una suposición- se corrigió rápidamente. Aquello era absurdo.

-Bueno pero no hablamos de supuestos, hablamos de lo que sucedió. Si tu relación con él no se ve implicada en nada, y tu relación conmigo no tiene mayor importancia, ¿para qué lo harás sufrir?

-Si Tracy nunca te hubiera ocultado que mientras salía contigo, buscaba al padre de su hijo, ¿Tú hubieras seguido saliendo con ella?- él estaba por contestar, pero se calló- Está saliendo contigo y te dice "Oye, Harry, estoy intentando reconciliarme con el padre de mi hijo, pero sigámonos viendo porque mi sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado" ¿Tú que harías?- lo desafió. Él la miró con desagrado.

-Es distinto- dijo con humildad. Ella sonrió y aplaudió.

-¡Bravo!- dijo con sarcasmo- Congratulaciones para la excusa más usada- luego se puso seria- ¡Vamos Harry! No seas pedante, sabes que tengo razón.

-Son situaciones diferentes.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, para empezar, tú y yo no tenemos un hijo- ella estuvo por retrucárselo, pero calló. Tenía razón- No me gustaría jamás, ser el tercero en discordia... y menos aún si hay una criatura de por medio. No me interesa- dejó en claro- Además. Tú no estás buscando nada conmigo, no intentas entablar nada serio conmigo, como para que eso lo dañe a Jack. Tracy buscaba un matrimonio de tiempo completo mientras nosotros nos veíamos por las noches. No me suena muy parecido, Gin.

-De acuerdo- se rindió por fin- no ha sido el mejor ejemplo... ¡Pero!- continuó- Yo soy honesta- soltó orgullosa- Tengo el don, o el defecto, de decir siempre lo que pienso... lo que considero que está bien decirse...y...

-Entonces ve y díselo- Ella iba a continuar con su sermón pero se detuvo, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Que si es parte de la persona que eres, y no hacerlo sería traicionar tus principios, entonces díselo. Me parece bien.- se sinceró- Si estoy en contra es porque estoy casi seguro de que eso tirará tu relación al cuerno, pero si el no hacerlo hará que seas una persona distinta a la que deberías, entonces hazlo- afirmó mirándola de lleno en los ojos- Eres una persona muy especial, y parte de lo que te hace así es tu frma de pensar y actuar. Si él no puede ver eso, entonces es su problema- sentenció seguro.

Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándolo obnubilada. Registró sus ojos con los propios, intentando dilucidar si aquello que él decía era real o no. ¿Podía él pensar cosas sobre ella, tan distintas de las que ella creía que pensaba? Ginny le sonrió con simpleza, a modo de agradecimiento, y luego bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada por cómo ella se había apasionado con la idea de demostrarle que no tenía razón. Él sin embargo, lejos de querer tener la razón, quería serle fiel como amigo, y darle un consejo que le sirviera realmente.

-Gracias- murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Esto descolocó al morocho.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... porque has sido sincero conmigo- lo miró algo cohibida- Yo sólo quería defender mi punto de vista y tú, abandonando el tuyo o no, sólo buscabas darme un buen consejo- Ahora lo miró con seguridad- Gracias. Eres un gran amigo, Harry. Sé que no te lo he dicho muchas veces, y menos desde que nos reencontramos- se incomodó- pero... de verdad lo eres. Ahora más que nunca.

Fue Harry entonces, quien se sintió algo avergonzado. No es que tuviera grandes problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, nunca se le había dificultado en ese sentido. Pero de pronto, entender que para ella, aquella confesión era lo más parecido a la humillación, y que se arriesgara en cierto modo, a humillarse por sentirse bien con él, era todo un cumplido.

-Ginny...- comenzó como si fuera a explicarle algo importantísimo- te lo dije ni bien llegué, pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces necesites para grabártelo... tú siempre, ¡siempre!, has sido una amiga para mí. Y si hay algo que valoro más que el amor... es la amistad- él alzó las cejas y la miró por encima de sus lentes- ¿entiendes eso?- ella afirmó sonriendo con algo de melancolía- Quizás yo no sienta tanta culpa traicionando un amor como lo sientes tú, porque para mí lo más imperdonable no es traicionar un amor, sino traicionar una amistad.

-Pero Nathali ha sido tu amiga antes que tu pareja, tú lo dijiste.

-Si. Pero yo no siento haberla traicionado- se encogió de hombros- Lo que yo sentí anoche estaba más ligado a la curiosidad y a lo impulsivo, que al amor. Si hubiera sentido amor, la hubiera traicionado.

Ginny sintió un leve retrotraimiento del corazón, como si aquellas palabras jamás las hubiera esperado de él. No era que esperaba saber que él la amaba, pero confirmar que de hecho no lo hacía, era otra cosa. De chicos, él se había cuidado muy bien de no decir ni hacer referencia al 'no amor', y ahora lo largaba sin más, como si ella supiera que no era merecedora de su amor.

-Harry... tú has sido sincero conmigo, así que yo voy a serlo contigo.

-Por favor- le cedió la palabra.

-Entiendo perfectamente TU postura. Pero yo que tú, recapacitaría dos veces sobre cómo ve ella las cosas antes de decidir ocultarle nada. Tú puedes pensar así, pero si ella no lo hace, no eres nadie para ocultarle la verdad. Deja que ella decida si lo que hicimos es o no traición. Nada más- él asintió.

-Me parece justo. Pensaré al respecto.

* * *

><p>Mientras Harry prometió esperarla con la cena preparada, Ginny había decidido ir a la casa de Jack esa misma noche, y aclarar los tantos. Se convencía a sí misma de que debía decírselo en honor a los años de confianza que llevaban. Quizás Harry tuviera razón y fuera lastimarlo en vano, pero si era una situación tan innesesaria la relación no saldría afectada, ahora... si ella decidía ocultárselo y luego se enteraba (porque tarde o temprano esas cosas salían a la luz), la relación se hiría al cuerno sin miramientos. No. Se lo diría. Él merecía saber. Tenía cuarenta años, no era ningún adolescente como para reaccionar mal o con exageración.<p>

Tocó su puerta dos veces. Tenía llave, pero nunca quiso acostumbrarse a abrir sabiendo que él estaba en casa. Quizás por una estúpida idea de no encontrarse con sorpresas. No respondieron. Toco nuevamente. Segundos después, Jack abrió. Al verla, sus facciones se tensaron. Estaba enojado, claramente.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pedí que me llamaras.

-Si, y yo decidí venir. ¿Puedo pasar?- él se quedó unos segundos así. Luego le abrió la puerta- Gracias.

Ginny se dirigió a la mesa y dejó su cartera encima. Luego volteó a verlo. Jack se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación que sabía de antemano, no lo convencería.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella- ¿Por qué reaccionaste en el teléfono, como Harry me dijo que reaccionaste?- él frunció los labios.

-¿Y me lo preguntas?

-Pues, usé el tono interrogatorio, ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos como él.

-¿Encima tienes el tupé de presentarte así de imponente? Escucha, Ginevra. No me considero ningún mocoso. No estoy interesado en ninguna relación de niños. Lo que estás haciendo es de niña caprichosa y no pienso tolerarlo.

-¿Por qué no hablas claro y me dices cuál es tu problema conmigo?- lo desafió.

-Mi problema es que no estoy dispuesto a hacer el papel de tonto. O me dices qué sucede aquí, o nos olvidamos de todo esto- hizo señas aludiéndolos a ambos.

Su postura rígida tomó de improvisto a la pelirroja. ¿Acaso él estaba tan enfadado con ella aún desconociendo toda la verdad, que era capaz de dejarla? ¿Así de fácil era para él? Ginny relajó sus brazos, descruzándolos. Lo miró abatida, casi desepcionada.

-Aún no sabes la verdad... nisiquiera te interesaste en preguntar, ¿y ya estás dispuesto a dejarme?

-Me parece a mí, que las cosas son blanco o negro- se justificó sin cambiar de parecer- Recuerdo los días en que coincidías conmigo en ello.

-¡Aún lo hago!- se ofendió.

-¿En serio?- la cuestionó- Ya no parece. Ni pareces tú tampoco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- él se acercó a ella con gesto de reprienda.

-¡Porque este don nadie llega a tu vida y en dos días desestabiliza tus estructuras!- Señaló con el brazo a la puerta, que aunque Harry no estaba allí, sabía que era él a quien se refería- Cuando yo te conocí eras firme, segura de lo que querías, te preocupabas por tener tus cosas en orden- la acusó- ¿Qué digo?- se golpeó la frente- Hace tres días eras así. ¡Quién cuernos es éste infeliz que llega para cambiarte! ¿Quién mierda es para hacerte replantear tus sentimientos?- le acusó con el dedo índice.

-¡Yo no me replanteo nada!- se defendió, ofendida. Jack se obligó a calmarse notando que estaba extralimitándose. Respiró profundo.

-Oye- comenzó más sereno- Si vamos a ser justos... ¿Cuándo te has quedado dormida por la mañana como ayer, que fui a tu casa y estabas a medio vestir y sin intenciones de ir a trabajar? ¿Cuándo hemos postergado un desayuno porque no estabas lista? ¿Cuándo te llamé a las cinco de la tarde, ¡Y dormías!

-¡Basta! Lo que estás diciendo es una tontería. Estás basándote en una serie de hechos casuales.

-Que casualmente suceden desde que este tío vive en tu casa- expresó, claramente celoso.

-No vive conmigo- lo corrigió- se está hospedando.

-¡Dijiste que sería una noche!- la acorraló.

-¡No voy a negarle mi hospitalidad! ¡Es un gran amigo!- él se detuvo y achicó los ojos.

-Creí que era tu primo- le susurró, acusándola- ¿Me has mentido?- hurgó su mirada.

Ya no había nada que hacer, había metido la pata. El día anterior había mentido con tanta naturalidad que lo había olvidado. O la pelea y sus planteos la habían mareado e impulsado a hablar de más. No podía negárselo, él ya había descubierto parte de la mentira. Y ya había amenazado con dejarla sólo por pensar que era infiel. Si Ginny se lo confirmaba, podía ir olvidándose de Jack para siempre.

-Contesta ¿quieres? ¿Has mentido con respecto a eso también?- ella no dijo nada- ¿Por qué dormiste hoy hasta las cinco o más?- se acercaba peligrosamente, acorralándola física y mentalmente- ¿Por qué me atendió él y no tú?

-Porque salí a la farmacia- se apresuró a responder segura.

-¿Qué fuiste a comprar?- la observó con detenimiento. Tampoco se lo podía decir, no tendría sentido si hacía seis meses que ellos no tenían relaciones.

-¿Estás controlándome?- se enojó, vanamente porque su nerviosismo la delataba- Sabes que lo detesto.

-Y tú sabes las cosas que detesto yo, ¿no es así? La mentira, por ejemplo- dijo alusivamente. Ella no contestó- Haremos lo siguiente- le propuso con un extraño tono de voz- Te abriré la puerta- la abrió- y te irás, haciendo de cuenta que nunca viniste. Yo, por mi parte, esperaré tu llamado como solicité, y con él, tu respuesta sincera. Si vas a mentirme al menos estúdialo bien antes de marcar mi número- alzó las cejas- Adiós.

Ella se quedó atónita, contra la pared. Lo miraba intentando dilucidar qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero era inutil, hacía meses ya que no lo entendía. Lo miró ofendida, se notaba a la legua que estaba reprimiendo todo el desagrado que sentía, porque no había forma de estallar sin decirle la verdad y echar todo a perder. Sin decir nada, tomó su cartera y se fue.

* * *

><p>Harry terminaba de armar la mesa para dos. Había puesto un mantel color crema con pequeñas rosas rojas que encontró por ahí, dos platos, uno al lado del otro, los cubiertos oredenadamente colocados, dos copas elegantes, y un vino que recién terminaba de descorchar cuando la pelirroja entró hecha una furia. Harry se quedó inmóvil. Ginny cerró de un portazo sin mirar atrás, tiró su cartera a una de las sillas, las llaves en el bar, y se dejó caer en el sofá con las piernas estiradas dándole la espalda a Harry. Ni siquiera se había detenido a saludarlo. Harry dejó la botella sobre la mesa y giró para mirarla. Ella estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá más cercano a él y las piernas sobre el respaldo. Ginny resopló y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.<p>

-Bueno... creo que no le ha gustado la verdad.

-No. Ni siquiera llegué a contársela.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. No me interesa hablar- se empacó.

-Vamos, Gin. Estoy aquí, te escucharé.

Se acercó al sofá y lo rodeó hasta que sus ojos pudieran verlo. Se miraron unos segundos. Él la inquirió con un movimiento de cejas, ella corrió la mirada. Harry se sentó en la mesa ratona frente a ella y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cruzó sus manos. Continuó mirándola.

-Llegaste a su casa, ¿qué pasó?

Ginny miró al techo. No entendía porqué pero sentía un nudo en su garganta, no sabía si a causa de la situación con Jack, o que en realida no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus problemas con amigos, y menos con él. Pero había sido de ayuda las últimas conversaciones, así que optó por aflojar su postura. Lo miró más relajada, dándole a entender que le contaría, pero que necesitaba unos segundos para evitar largarse a llorar. Suspiró hondamente y su cuerpo tembló levemente. Se sentía una niña.

-Creo que lo arruiné todo.

-¿Por qué?- quiso ayudarla a hablar.

-Llegué...- comenzó a modular con sus manos, intentando correr la vista para no llorar. Tragaba saliva seguido, intentando borrar la sensación de ahogo o de nudo en su garganta.

-Respira...- la alentó él intentando tranquilizarla con su voz. Ella respiró hondo varias veces.

-Siento que voy a explotar- él le sonrió con pesar.

-Parece que no estás muy acostumbrada a hablar de lo que te aflije- ella negó con la cabeza- Bien, tranquila... llegaremos al punto- la asistió- por ahora, respira.

Ginny continuó haciendo lo que él le aconsejaba. Respiró hondamente dos veces más, y se largó a llorar sonoramente, cubriéndose los ojos de vergüenza. Había bajado las piernas y las acercó a su pecho, contrayéndose como un feto. Lloraba como hace años no recordaba haber llorado, ni por Jack ni por nadie. Se sentía angustiada y las lágrimas parecían ser su único remedio. Harry se quedó unos segundos mirándola, esperando que se desahogara primero, y luego se sentó en un pequeño hueco que había sobre su cabeza. Con sus manos rodeó el pequeño torso de la pelirroja y lo atrajo a sí. Ginny se dejó llevar, acurrucándose en su pecho y colocando las piernas sobre las del morocho. Las lágrimas no cesaban, al contrario. Era como si hubiera abierto una grifo oxidado y una vez que el caudal corría, le costaba tres veces más volver a cerrarlo. Harry se limitó a abrazarla, frotando suavemente su espalda y brindándole su apoyo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que por fin, las lágrimas, comenzaron a menguar. Pero cada vez que ella comenzaba a querer decir algo, pequeños espasmos la sobrellevaban impidiéndole hablar.

-Tranquila- le susurruba- tienes toda la noche para contarme. Respira- continuaba acariciándola. Besó su frente y luego apoyó su mejilla en ella- parece un hombre serio, no te hagas problema, todo se solucionará.

Al tenerla pegada a su pecho, las pequeñas sacudidas provocadas por los espasmos de su cuerpo, también lo sacudían levemente a él. Él con su pecho, comenó a exagerar su respiración, para relajarla a través del contacto. Ella, poco a poco, comezó a imitar la respiración pausada de él, y en menos de cinco minutos respiraba con normalidad.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que susurró- No sé qué me pasó- secó sus lágrimas, avergonzada. Él acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

-Te soltaste...- le dijo con sinceridad- nada más que eso. Ya ves cómo no te hace bien reprimirte, Gin- ella asintió.

-No lo hago a propósito.

-No, claro que no... pero así como dices todo lo que piensas, debes aprender a decir todo lo que sientes, más allá de tu miedo por lo que puedas provocar- ell asintió. Él besó sus cabellos nuevamente y luego la separó apenas para mirar su rostro. Le sonrió con júbilo- ¡Vaya!, pareces renovada.

-¡Calla!- se tapó la cara con vergüenza.

-Lo digo en serio- le quitó sus manos para destapar el rostro, y luego la ayudó a secar sus lágrimas- no estás ni la mitad de tensa que estos últimos días. Y ni hablar de la primera vez que te vi- sonrió. Ella lo imitó, risueña.

-Ha de ser gracias a ti- lo miró fijamente varios segundos. Él mismo se dejó perder otros tantos dentro de su mirada atrayente y firme. Parecía otra persona. ¿O sería que él mismo comenzaba a confundirse? Harry se aclaró la garganta, despertando de su transe.

-Emm... ¿Quieres contarme ahora?

Ella afirmó limpiando los últimos rastros húmedos de su cara y sacudiendo sus manos. No pensaba salir de aquella postura, pero Harry removió su brazo de los hombros de ella, y se acomodó, algo incómodo. Ginny lo miró extrañada unos segundos y luego ella misma se acomodó, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Cuando llegué ya estaba convencido que algo le ocultaba. No me dejó siquiera explicarle que ya me había amenazado que si me comportaba como niña caprichosa, la relación se terminaba allí- Harry la miraba, inmutable- No le cabía ninguna duda que había pasado algo entre nosotros, pero si yo se lo confirmaba sería el final- él asintió, comprensivo- Y...- carraspeó- se me escapó en determinado momento, el leve detalle de que tú no eres pariente mío, sino un amigo. Y...- lo miró compungida- con eso estalló finalmente. Prácticamente me echó de la casa y... dijo que antes de volver a llamarlo pensara bien qué mentira le diría- apretó sus labios, con la leve sensación de que pronto volverían las lágrimas, pero las retuvo.

-No sé qué decirte, Gin. No lo conozco lo suficiente... pero creo- comenzó- que si llevan cuatro años, alguna vez habrán tenido sus diferencias... esto no puede ser una razón para terminar.

-No, claro que no. En tanto no se entere que lo que sospecha, realmente sucedió, la relación no corre gran peligro. Pero para salvarla he de mentir, y no lo haré- lo miró fijamente- No sostendré lo insostenible. Él está en su derecho de dejarme.

-¡Pero mujer!- soltó, casi diría molesto- Pareces completamente resignada. Ese hombre ha sido tu novio durante cuatro años, ¡peores cosas habrán pasado! Ningún hombre en sus cabales te dejaría por semejante tontería.

-No es una tontería, Harry. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que tengo que pensar bien algunas cosas antes de llamarlo. Por lo pronto- lo miró un tiempo pausado- bueno... no creo que lo llame hasta la semana que viene. En el interín... ¡qué diablos! Quédate aquí- él se sorprendió.

-¿En tu casa?

-Si. Hasta que Nathali venga con tu pasaporte. Dijiste que venía el viernes, ¿no?- él asintió.

-De todos modos, tú y yo habíamos quedado que me quedaría dos días.

-Mira, haz como te sientas más cómodo. Si quieres yo misma te pago el hotel, pero simplemente ya no veo qué problema habría en que te quedes; Soportar, mal que mal nos soportamos- señaló la mesa preparada para cenar- Acostar ya nos acostamos, y mi novio me va a dejar de cualquier modo asique, francamente no sé cuál sería el problema. Pero...- le palmeó la pierna condescendientemente- es tu decisión, luego me avisas. Por lo pronto- se puso de pie- yo muero de hambre- se dirigió a la mesa.

* * *

><p>-¡Jesús!, ¿nos hemos tomado toda una botella?- se sorprendió ella, jugando con la botella sobre la mesa.<p>

-Tú solita, yo no bebo- sonrió, dando por terminada la cena.

Harry se levantó, llevando con él, varias de las cosas que había sobre la mesa, para dejarlas en la cocina. Ginny lo miró contrariada. Harry volvió y tomó las copas y se las llevó. Como salida de un trance, ella llegó a tomar las dos últimas cosas que había en la mesa; la botella vacía de vino, y el salero.

Al llegar a la cocina, ella pasó a su lado dejando la botella sobre la mesada, y se colocó frente a la pileta. Se arremangó las manos. Harry dejó suavemente los platos sobre la misma y luego se apoyó contra la mesada, mirándola. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó divertido.

-Nada- dijo aún sonriendo mientras habría el grifo para comenzar a lavar los platos.

-Vamos, ¿qué?

-Sólo pensaba que... no es como pensé que sería- sonrió y lo miró fugazmente- ¡en el buen sentido!- Agregó. Él pareció extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti, a tu presencia en mi casa. La primera vez que me pediste quedarte, pensé que sería un calvario- Harry vio que los platos lavados comenzaban a acumularse. Tomó un trapo.

-¿Tan insoportable te parecí?- le sonrió mientras comenzaba a secar la vajilla. Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí!, Y más también- agregó- pero...- negó con la cabeza sin sacar la vista de los platos. Aunque ella no lo miraba, sentía los ojos atentos del morocho, clavados en ella- no, no era eso- se encogió de hombros- Es sólo que pensaba que, por como llevabas tu vida en América... o como yo pensé que llevabas tu vida en América- agregó mirándolo fugazmente, y luego volvió a los platos- Pensé que serías insufrible.

Por el rabillo de su ojo lo distinguió sonreír con naturalidad. Ella también sonrió y giró para mirarlo. Se quedaron unos segundos y luego cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

-Me lo había imaginado todo en segundos- agregó- El living desecho, mujeres entrando y saliendo, botellas de alcohol vacías por toda la casa...

-Yo no tomo- la interrumpió, serio.

-Lo sé- ambos sonrieron- Pero fue lo que me imaginé. Y ahora... ¡míranos! Lavando los platos- dijo con ironía- Llego a casa y el living está impecable, la mesa está puesta, la cena servida... ¡Si hasta levantas los platos!- rió, luego lo miró con cierta melancolía- además... tengo un amigo. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba...- se lavó las manos, habiendo terminado- En verdad, convivir contigo es bastante fácil- apagó el grifo y se giró para sonreírle- Algo me dice que tú no eres así en tu casa, pero enrealidad estás atento a lo que a mí me parece importante en la mía, y lo llevas a cabo- lo miró intensamente. Él sonrió, acabando de secar el último par de cubiertos. Luego le dio la espalda para colgar el trapo.

-No estoy seguro, pero...- se giró para enfrentarla- ¿Acabas de decir lo que piensas, o lo que sientes?- se acercó a ella como si la cercanía fuera natural- Porque si es lo que sientes, te desenvuelves más rápido de lo que pensé.

-¡Oh, no! Es lo que pienso- afirmó restándole importancia. Luego se acercó con aires de misterio- Lo que siento, nunca lo sabrás- le guiñó un ojo. Luego cerró la frase con una risita tan natural, condescendiente y atractiva, que el cerebro del morocho dejó de funcionar unos segundos.

El cuerpo de Harry de cierta forma, obstruía el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno- dijo ella acariciando su brazo como pedido para que la dejara pasar- creo que me voy a dormir.

A él le costó gran trabajo entender. Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo risueña, luego de decir aquello, Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Hasta que una seña que ella le hizo con sus cejas le dio a entender que, aquella simple caricia y aquel simple "me voy a dormir" no eran una invitación, sino un pedido de "permiso". Torpemente se aplastó contra la mesada para dejarla pasar. Al hacerlo, ella le palmeó el brazo como agradecimiento.

-Descansa- dijo ella.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la cerró con traba, y luego se encaminó a su cuarto.

-Gin...- la llamó antes de que entrara.

-¿Si?- se detuvo y lo espió por el marco de la puerta.

-Esta tarde pensaba que...hace mucho no estoy en Londres y... bueno, mañana es domingo y, ¡Es ley, recorrer en domingo!- La miró expectante- ¿Querrías acompañarme?- ella sonrió.

-Pues, claro... pero más vale que lleves paraguas. Conoces Londres- dijo alegre- ¡Al menos una vez al día llueve!

-Bien- sonrió él- yo me encargo. ¡Qué descanses!- la despidió más jovial de lo pertinente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, a no quejarse... fue largo :)<br>Lo bueno es que no tardé más de dos días en escribirlo. Puede decirse que estoy de vacaciones, asíque como les dije, la continuación está al caer :) espero les haya gustado. **

**SALUDOS! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Feliz Navidad!, ya sé que es tarde, no se los había dicho. Ahora...**_

_**¡Feliz próximo año nuevo!. Espero no sea una fecha muy tarde para actualizar. Sé que los dejé esperando un poco, pasa que tenía la idea pero... muchos cabos sin atar... al final le evadí un poco al tema y me quedó un capítulo más bien de transición. Espero que no se aburran. **_

_**Por otro lado, a mediados de Enero tengo mis hermosas vacaciones, así que no creo que actualice, pero prometo llevarme muchos papeles y seguir escribiendo para actualizar ni bien llegue. De todos modos, estoy casi segura de que voy a actualizar un chap más aunque sea, antes de irme.**_

_**Ahora a lo importante, respuestas de Revs!. Tengo que aclarar que me gustaron mucho, pero por orden, a cada uno:**_

_pottershop: ¡Hacía cuanto no te leía! En realidad, caí en cuenta hace poco de que hace mucho nos hablamos. Espero no lo tomes a mal mi olvido, siempre me cuelgo un poco. Pero quiero que sepas que me encanta saber que aún no te aburrí. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo entre tus demás quehaceres para preocuparte por mis pavadas. La verdad es que a mí también me gustan estos dos más crecidos. Muchas de las conversaciones que salen entre ellos, es porque me lo imagino como en la vida real y, me hacen matar de risa. Creo que hay muchas de mis reacciones en ellos, pero para nada soy asi jajaja. Creo que se nota que son mis personajes favoritos pues, cada vez intento hacerlos más complicados. Espero lograr algún día, que parezcan gente que uno se cruza día a día. De cualquier modo, gracias por tus revs. Siempre me gustan. Hace poco recordé otros que me escribiste, siempre me entretenes! Muchas gracias y Felicidades. _

_Paao:__ ¡Me encanta responder revs por si no se nota! Así que, nada de gracias, en todo caso, gracias a vos, por escribirlos. Si, creo que captaste bien la historia... de a ratos ella parece más prendada. Pero también yo la veo como la que más dudas tiene, él quizás no se plantea tantas cosas, por eso no dice que si. Porque el día que lo haga, será para siempre. En este capítulo creo que se ve un poco más, esto que te digo. Espero que no te aburra y, luego hazme saber que te pareció, me interesa tu opinión, siempre dejas revs muy completos! Gracias por eso. Saludo y felicidades._

_ricitos de menta: Bueno, para que te voy a mentir? Tu review me conmocionó jajaja, en el buen sentido. Me dejó pensando varios días (quizás por eso dí tantas vueltas para escribir este capítulo). Y es que, tienes razón, falta magia. No sé si no lo había notado o... algo en mí se enamoró sólo de los personajes y se lo imaginó como una película cualquiera. Creo que vas a notar en este capítulo, que empecé a meter cosas medio a presión jaja. Pero por otro lado, te agradezco por tu enorme sinceridad. Son cosas que no había notado y a las cuales les prestaré más atención. Después de todo, es el mundo de Harry Potter, ¡Debe tener magia!. Lo de los platos... bueno, simplemente no lo puse con magia porque me imaginé que hacerlo es parte de su rutina, para estar bien consciente y hacer bien las cosas. Luego, bueno, sólo es un medio para que ellos se demoren hablando ^^. Muchas gracias por el rev y la sinceridad, Felicidades!. _

_fatty73: __ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REV! :) Espero que este capítulo no te aburra. Besos, nos leemos y... ¡Felicidades!_

_ ginnyp13: Muchas gracias!, espero leerte más seguido. Siempre es bueno saber qué les parece. Besos y Feliz año._

_Naaati :__ Muchas gracias por lo de maduro, aunque en realidad, los maduros son ellos por eso hablan así :). Hace rato vengo escribiendo de adolescentes y pensé ¿por qué no? Creo que tenía un poco de miedo, pero ya me va gustando, que bueno que a vos también. ¿Te leo en este capítulo? Espero que la historia te siga atrapando. Saludos y feliz año._

_nattyta:__ jajajajaja me entretuvo mucho tu rev. No creo, sé que me encanta ver a Harry arrastrándose por ella, pero no creo que en este fic sea así. En realidad, tampoco sé todavía cómo va a terminar, pero pensando que quizás ya son más grandes y, ambos saben bien lo que quieren, ella más que nada, no creo que si se da cuenta que lo quiere a él, se arriesgue a hacerlo rogar. Pero vamos a ver... todo puede ser, jajaja. por lo pronto. Muchas gracias por tu review. Felizaño._

_GabriellaGroff:__ Uuuf, lamento que te haya dado Jack esa impresión. Bueno, en realidad jajaja... es un poco como me lo imagino. Igual, ojo, nunca quise plantarlo como el malo de la película. Creo que yo reaccionaría así si de pronto mi novio, de un día para el otro hospeda a una mina de la que nunca oí hablar y... plaf! todo es para problemas. Por ahí a veces me dejo llevar un poco y lo hago reaccionar de más, pero hasta el momento para mí fueron excusables sus reacciones, de hecho, para Ginny tambien, por algo no lo deja :D... espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review. Nos leemos. Besos y feliz año. _

_Rocidito Azul:__ Jajajaja etapa de negación. Podría ser no? No se me había ocurrido que fuera algo de eso. Si, en realidad siempre que me la imagino, la veo caminando cerca de él, intentando bajo todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo, pero siempre espiando un poco por el rabillo del ojo. Jajajajaja. Que le vamos a hacer, ¡el chico tiene algo!. En cuanto a la culpa. bueno si, el pedazo de culpa que tendría cualquiera en su situación, creo yo... pero convengamos que Jack se la hace bastante facil "no nos hablamos, y listo". jajaja. Ahí si hay una gran negación.  
>Que bueno que hayas dilucidado esas características de la personalidad de Harry, en verdad era justo lo que pensaba cuando relataba sus reacciones, me pone contenta que se dejen ver con tanta transparecia.. o quizás, te quito crédito, y tú eres simplemente muy buena crítica ;). Jack... bueno, jack no lo considero nada plano, como tú bien has dicho. El hecho de que tenga problemas con que un desconocido le cambie la personalidad por completo, a su novia... creo que es un poco entendible no? No obstante, es claro que la nueva y alocada Ginny, no le cae tan en gracia, porque con él sigue siendo la de siempre, o más aburrida aún.<br>En cuanto a lo que Harry piensa sobre la honestidad... y bueno, sí. A veces yo pienso lo mismo, a veces estoy en contra jajaja, por eso los argumentos de Ginny también me parecen sólidos y bien opuestos. Muchas gracias por tu completísimo review. Te voy a rogar me dejes otro sobre lo que te pareció este capítulo. Me resulta muy util. Espero no quitarte tiempo. Por favor, espero leerte :D feliz año!._

_Queen28:__ Jajajaja si, prometí que sería todas las semanas porque estoy de vacaciones. El problema es que algunos capítulos me dan vueltas en la cabeza un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin los desenredo y me gustan como para escribir. Creo que no el próximo no me sucederá tanto... espero :s.. POr lo pronto. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que este capítulo te guste lo suficiente como para dejarme otro =D saludos y feliz año._

_Bueno ahora sí. Disculpen.. Chap! SALUDOS A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Contrayentes<strong>_

Ginny despertó complemente renovada. Miró el reloj, eran recién las siete de la mañana. Se desperezó con tranquilidad. Por primera vez en algunos días despertaba en su cuarto, como recordaba haberse acostado, y sin ninguna sorpresa. Luego de pensar en ello palmeó el otro lado de la cama con cautela, pero estaba hecha. Respiró tranquila. Era dueña de sus noches nuevamente. Se levantó con algo de pereza, se puso, se ató el pelo en una gran cola alta, y salió del cuarto.

Cuando vio el living pareció contrariada. El sofá estaba cerrado, como si nunca hubiera dormido nadie en él, los almohadones estaban en el exacto lugar en el que ella siempre los ponía. La cocina estaba como recordaba haberla dejado la noche anterior. No había ni rastros del morocho en la habitación. Se asomó al ventanal, tampoco estaba en el balcón, aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo había visto salir al balcón. Buscó con la mirada, algún rastro de ropa sucia, o alguna prenda que se hubiere olvidado. Tampoco. A lo mejor había salido. Miró hacia la mesa, pero las llaves estaban sobre el cenicero de vidrio, como siempre las dejaba ella. Si Harry no se había llevado las llaves, y definitivamente no podía aparecerse, ¿Dónde se había metido?.

Parecía, pero no podía ser. Con su mano apretó su labio como impulso reflexivo. De hecho sí. Se atemorizó de pensar que fuera posible. Parecía como si el morocho hubiera desaparecido. Quizás, había soñado con volver a su casa del mismo modo en que cierto día, apareció en la suya. Se mordió las uñas. ¡O quizás peor! ¿Y si él jamás había pisado su casa? ¿Y si aquello había sido un gran y absurdo sueño? Después de todo, era posible. Era completamente posible que su inconsciente, cansado de la rutinaria vida que tenía, inventara semejante aventura como obligarse a convivir con Harry, sólo para romper las estructuras. ¡Dios!, ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo llamaba a su casa de América? Seguro contestaría él, sorprendido luego de tantos años de no saber de ella, y ella... se sentiría tan idiota. ¿Sería posible?

Sin darse cuenta, cuando había empezado a conjeturarse una y otra opción, comenzó a retroceder de a pequeños pasos. Aún tenía las uñas en su boca cuando tropezó con el sofá y se vio obligada a sentarse. ¿Qué le pasaba de pronto? Sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a bajar las pulsiones. Como si su mente se rezagara y no tuviera ganas de pensar. Se abrazó por instinto, estaba segura que por algún lado se colaba la brisa matutina pues su piel se había erizado. Sin notarlo, sus facciones se habían sumido en una tristeza característica de la soledad. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cansada, con sueño. Su cuerpo se comenzó a contraer contra el sofá. Se recostó en él, intentando dilucidar qué le sucedía o... porqué diablos el morocho ya no estaba.

Pero se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Volvió a despertarse. Era la segunda vez esa mañana. ¿Cómo era que había dormido tanto y seguía cansada? Miró al rededor. Se había dormido en el sofá, de una forma algo incómodo, pero ya no sentía tanto frío como recordaba. El ambiente seguía tan vacío como antes. Comenzó a recordar las angustias que la habían abatido antes de dormirse. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó levemente. La puerta de la heladera se cerró, Ginny quedó inmóvil.<p>

-¡Oh!, buen día- le dijo mirándola a través del bar, desde la cocina. Estaba sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó contrariada.

-Pues...-se detuvo, en cada mano sostenía un huevo. Los miró y se los señaló- pensaba hacer el desayuno- dijo a modo de disculpa. Ella se levantó, la manta que la cubría se cayó. Ginny se quedó mirándola y luego lo miró a él.

-¡Ah, si! Te vi tiritar...- le señaló la tela- me dio pena así que...- se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias- lo miró- Pensé que te habías ido.

-¿A dónde?

-No sé. Me desperté a las siete y, simplemente no estabas.

-¡Oh! He ido a correr- dijo dándole la espalda mientras tiraba los huevos sobre la sartén.

-Pero las llaves...- él se encogió de hombros.

-Ginny no soy un inutil- la miró- me puedo aparecer, ¿sabes?- ella sonrió.

-Pensé que tenías problemas para aparecer. ¿Por fin pudiste?- le preguntó entusiasmada. Él borró su sonrisa.

-En realidad, no- sonrió y continuó cocinando- No, no me aparecí. Me olvidé completamente de la llave. Pero cuando bajé, Adam me reconoció y me abrió.

-¿Quién es Adam?- se acercó al bar porque en el fondo, le maravillaba ver a un hombre, ser tan desenvuelto en la cocina... por más que sólo friera un par de huevos.

-El conserje- dijo mirándola extrañado.

-¡Ah...! ¡Charles!- lo corrigió.

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-Pues... se llama así, Harry- él negó con la cabeza.

-Na-a...- dijo infantilmente- Se llama Adam, me lo ha dicho él- sacudió sus manos y apagó el fuego.

-¿El canoso?

-Si, el mismo. ¡Adam!

-Pero todos lo llaman Charles- él se encogió de hombros. Tomó el plato con los huevos y la jarra de juego y pasó a su lado alzando las cejas.

-Pues se equivocan. ¡Vamos!- le hizo señas hacia la mesa. Ella lo siguió. Ambos se sentaron- ¿Quieres café?- ella asintió y le acercó la taza- Como sea. Mi primer idea había sido salir a caminar... con los jeans que tengo es imposible hacer otra cosa- se quejó- Pero me he quedado hablando un rato con él, nos hicimos buenos amigos- sonrió, sirviéndose café- tanto, que le he pedido estos shorts- se señaló- y salí a correr- ella lo miraba interesada- Esto de no tener ropa...

-Tengo algunas cosas de Jack.

-No- negó rápidamente- Es lo último que falta. Su tiempo, su novia, su casa...- enumeró con los dedos- y su ropa...- rió- No. Déjalo en paz unos minutos- ella se encogió de hombros- No. Mañana mismo iré de compras, aún tengo el número de mi cuenta bancaria.

-No te servirá- le advirtió, divertida.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No venden directo de la cuenta?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no te preocupes. Yo te prestaré. ¡Eso sí...!- le advirtió- Me devolverás hasta el último centavo porque son mis ahorros para conocer Australia- sonrió- Lo vengo planeando hace meses ya.

-¿No conoces Australia?- se sorprendió.

-¿Tu sí?

Ginny pareció enamorarse. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de una euforia, que Harry sólo había visto en ellos segundos antes de que ella se acostara con él. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola. Parecía extraño de pronto, que dentro de semejante carácter rutinario y complicado, hubiera espacio para la pasión y el entusiasmo impulsivo. Harry sonrió, maravillado, luego asintió. Algo en toda su aura, le atraía a gritos, pero aún no dilucidaba qué era. Algo en lo profundo de su personalidad, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Algo- dijo quitándole importancia y luego la miró fijo unos segundos, entendiendo la razón del brillo en sus ojos y sintiéndose identificado con él- Te encantará- le aseguró- Como sea... Gracias- le sonrió- esta vez no me negaré, lo haría si no fuera urgente, pero...- sonrió algo cohibido- ni boxers tengo.

-Bien... mañana me acompañarás al trabajo, sacaré el dinero y luego podrás irte al centro, ¿te parece?

-Genial.

Terminaron de desayunar y Ginny levantó la mesa. Mientras él se disponía a limpiar los platos, ella se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Aún estás con la idea de salir a recorrer?- le preguntó insegura.

-¡Claro!

-Bien, ¿quieres bañarte tú primero o...?

-No, yo ya me bañé- sonrió- ni bien llegué.

-Oh... entonces iré a bañarme y, luego podemos salir.

-De acuerdo.

Ginny dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Cuando entró, notó que había algo extraño en él. ¿Acaso estaba más limpio que lo usual? Olfateó unos segundos. Olía a exquisita lavanda, ¿desde cuándo?

-¿Harry?- le gritó.

-¿Si?- le respondió desde la cocina.

-¿Seguro te has bañado? Esto está impecable.

-Oh, es que pasé el trapo al terminar.

-¡Dios santo!, si lo ha limpiado de pies a cabeza- dijo para sí.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista, cuando Ginny salió de su cuarto, seguida por una cortina de vapor. Harry la miró. Ginny estaba vestida con un mini vestido primaveral que vanamente intentaba parecer casual, porque a leguas se notaba que era de noche. El estampado podía ser de colores vivos como el amarillo y fucsia, pero el corte era definitivamente inapropiado para una caminata por el centro. Era demasiado corto. Además, su cuello y sus orejas estaban adornados por pequeños y discretos diamantes, como si hubiera querido ponerse algo no muy ostentoso, y hubiera logrado exactamente lo opuesto. Y por si fuera poco, calzaba unas zandalias de tacos chinos color amarillo. Harry no pudo evitar reírse, cerró rápidamente la revista y se puso de pie acercándose a ella.<p>

-¿Pero, a dónde vas?- le preguntó riendo. Se acercó con los brazos abiertos y luego tomó los hombros de la pelirroja para detenerse justo frente a ella y mirarla de arriba abajo.

-¿No íbamos a pasear?- le preguntó confundida.

-Pero no pasearemos por Paris. Ginny, parece que vas a un desfile- continuó sonriendo exageradamente- Gin por favor, busca algo menos formal, no sé... lo que sea. Algo que sea mas... tu estilo.

-Este es mi estilo- señaló el vestido.

-Entonces... algo que te refleje más relajada. No sé- luego se iluminó- Por ejemplo... ¿Qué usarías para salir con Jack un domingo?- Ella lo miró. Él le seguía cuestionando con la mirada.

-Esto- se quejó señalándose- ¡No!, aguarda- se sacó la fina cadena de oro blanco- Ahora sí, esto- se señaló. Él rió de nuevo.

-¿Me permites?- le preguntó señalándo su cuarto, ella asintió.

Harry se metió en el cuarto de Ginny y abrió el placard. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego escarbó dentro. Agarró un jean y lo tiró sobre la cama. Luego volvió a hurgar. Sacó una remera roja, la observó unos segundos, y luego volvió a meterla adentro. Al fin, sacó una remera blanca de breteles, y luego una camisa amarilla, de manga corta estampada con pequeñas flores.

-Ahí tienes. Ponte eso a ver qué te parece.

* * *

><p>Ella entró en el asensor con paso seguro, y esperó que él, que le había cedido el paso, subiera también. Luego apretó el botón de "planta baja" y se quedó parada, con las manos cruzadas frente a sí, mirando hacia la puerta. Harry la miraba fugazmente.<p>

-Se te ve más cómoda con eso, ¿verdad que sí?- ella asintió. Luego, él se detuvo en el peinado que ella llevaba puesto; un rodete prolijo y tirante a la altura de su nuca- ¿Por qué siempre llevas el pelo tan atado y... tirante?- le preguntó con real curiosidad. Ella se lo tocó por instinto y lo miró contrariada.

-Pues... es la única forma que logro que me quede prolijo.

-¿Y para qué querrías un peinado prolijo? ¡Es domingo!

-Bueno, no sé. Me gusta así- él rió burlón.

-Gin, es inutil que tengas semejante cantidad de pelo y no disfrutes de sus beneficios.

-¿Y cuáles son esos?- lo miró intrigada.

-La naturalidad, principalmente. La sensualidad- agregó alzando las cejas- entre otros, ¿me permites?- ella afirmó a lo que él removió el palillo que mantenía la forma tirante del peinado. Su pelo cayó libre, como en una cascada- ¿Sientes eso?- le preguntó- La gente normal lo llama libertad- sonrió. Ella se quedó unos segundos moviendo un poco sus cabellos.

-No siento libertad- confesó al fin- me siento rara.

-Hazme caso, así te queda mejor- se acercó para susurrarle a su oído- Aquí no hay jefes, Gin, deja de mantener las apariencias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se quedó mirándolo algo ruborizada. No entendía cómo, ese hombre seguía reconociéndola con total transparencia. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan predecible a los ojos ajenos?. No fue capaz de reaccionar sino hasta que él le hizo una seña con sus cejas, y luego con su mano, para que bajara primero. Ella bajó y se dirigió sin decir palabra, hasta la puerta. Charles la abrió.

-Señorita Weasley- dijo casi sorprendido- Se la ve estupenda esta mañana- le sonrió.

-Gracias, Charles- le sonrió al atravesar la puerta. Harry pasó detrás de ella saludándolo con la cabeza.

-Adiós, Adam, nos vemos luego.

Harry y Ginny salieron del edificio y miraron para ambos lados y luego al cielo. El sol los abrazaba radiantemente.

-¡Wow!, el día se ha puesto así para ti- le dijo Ginny. Él sonrió.

-Te dije que no nos harían falta los paraguas.

Harry tomó el brazo de la pelirroja y lo enrolló en el propio para comenzar a caminar. Ella algo sorprendida se dejó llevar. No estaba acostumbrada a dejarse llevar por nadie que no fuera Jack, y últimamente, ni siquiera por él.

-Bien, y... ¿A dónde me llevarás?- preguntó Harry, interesado y mirando al cielo, mientras fruncía la nariz.

-Pues... el día está lindo- pensó. Luego pareció iluminarse- ¡Hay una feria! No está hace mucho tiempo y sólo se habilita los días de sol- sonrió como infante.

-¿Una feria?- ella asintió.

-Bueno, es como cualquier otra feria, se venden cosas, se baila, se come... lo usual- sonrió- pero, le tenemos cierto cariño porque... bueno, porque es jovial y sólo aparece con el sol- dijo con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

Harry la miró, aún pensando qué era aquello que tanto atraía su interés, quizás era precisamente aquel hecho. Quizás era esa estupenda y casi imposible personalidad suya; cómo en un momento podía ser estructurada y hasta quisquillosa, y cómo, al siguiente segundo, era apasionadamente infantil, casi se diría inocente. A Harry le costó creer que ella fuera fácil de impresionar, pero no se le escapaba ni una sola de las reacciones que él provocaba en ella. Si el sólo hecho de soltarle el pelo, de hacerla sentir cómoda e invitarla a caminar, (como si aquellas cosas fueran extravagantemente asombrosas) la encandilaran y apabullaran de esa forma, hacían de ella una mujer de poco mundo. Harry continuó mirándola, preguntándose qué diablos la llevaría a hacer Jack si aquella simple feria la emocionaba tanto. ¿Sería refinado con ella, llevándola únicamente a sitios soberbios y apartados de lo demás? ¿O sería más del estilo posesivo, rogándole que se quedaran en su casa para mayor comodidad? Las facciones de Harry se contrajeron súbitamente cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente; quizás ni siquiera la llevara más lejos de su propio cuarto. Una persona como Ginny podía quitar las ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara un par de sábanas. Intentó quitar esa idea de su mente, después de todo, hacía meses que nada pasaba entre ellos. Esa idea era absurda. Pero entonces, ¿qué clase de salidas tendrían?

Ginny seguía hablando de algunas cosas que, Harry sabía que eran interesantes pero no pudo más que seguir el curso de sus propios pensamientos. No obstante, ninguno de ellos estaba llegando a conclusiones muy concretas ni coherentes. Comenzó a crecer en él, una cierta curiosidad por internarse más aún, en la vida de su amiga. Saber realmente cómo era un día en su vida. Quería saber qué calendario tan ajetreado, se vería felizmente desestructurado con el simple hecho de que saliera el sol y se habilitara una feria.

-Ginny...- la interrumpió, sin mirarla. Ella lo miró, desconcertada- Lo siento, ¿decías algo?- ella negó con la cabeza, repentinamente interesada en lo que él iba a decirle- Me preguntaba... ¿Qué clase de hombre es Jack?- ella dejó escapar una risita y luego miró hacia adelante.

-No lo sé. Común y corriente, supongo.

-No, pero...- la miró- ¿cómo? ¿caritativo? ¿egoísta? ¿arrogante? ¿humilde...? ¿cómo?

-Hmmm... supongo que si debes ponerle un adjetivo...- reflexionó unos segundos. Él continuaba apremiándola sin darse cuenta- es... especial- sólo dijo, y luego lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Él achicó sus ojos- ¿Qué? ¿No es la respuesta que esperabas?- rió- No lo sé, Harry.

-Sales hace cuatro años.

-Si, y por eso no me detengo a preguntarme cómo es.

-Haz de cuenta que tienes que describirlo.

-Bueno, tú lo conociste... es correcto, algo tímido...quizás algo chapado a la antigua- se encogió de hombros- es dulce, considerado...

Harry prestó mayor atención a las reacciones que iba tomando su rostro al describirlo. Realmente era dulce con ella, se notaba en su voz. Pero que lo enterraran vivo si él lo parecía realmente. Tan sólo lo había visto una vez, y la había visto a ella volver después de verlo, y ninguna de las dos imágenes le resultaron particularmente dulces. ¿Cuántas de esas virtudes serían verdad, y cuántas estaría intentando creerse ella misma? O quizás sólo era él y ese estúpido mal sabor que Jack le había dejado al conocerlo.

-¿Optimista?- tiró a quemarropas, él. Ginny rió.

-¿Tú crees?- Ginny frunció los labios- No. Es terco- agregó- ¡Dios sabe cuánto! Machista, bastante prejuicioso...- se entusiasmo. Era como si, de pronto, ella comenzara a quejarse de todas aquellas actitudes que, con él, jamás había podido confesar que le molestaran- ¡Es tan caprichoso! No tiene idea del valor de las cosas...- dijo casi con ira.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al valor, al significado. No tiene idea cuánto significaría para mí, que él intentara ser un poco más tolerante y comprensivo. Jamás lo he defraudado, no hay necesidad de que esté a la defensiva... o eso creo- se encogió- Después de todo, no he sido tan honesta ni fiel como pensé que era.

-Ginny, ha pasado una sóla vez- sentenció- en cuatro años...- agregó él, poniéndose de su parte- No tiene derecho a dudar de ti, ¡menos aún, si desconoce todo esto!- ella se encogió de hombros- Gin...- Harry se detuvo de súbito y la tomó por los hombros- No puedes reprimirte todo lo que pienses de él, debes decírselo. Es como tú dices, la pareja debe de ser honesta, ¡Pero en todo sentido! Si hay cosas de él que detestas, debe saberlo...

-No las detesto.

-Te molestan.

-Las tolero- agregó a modo de disculpa, sintiéndose algo pequeña en sus brazos. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No me parece bien...-luego comenzó a caminar- ¿Sabes lo que parece? Un típico caso de manipulación...- ella comenzó a caminar a su lado- ¡No!- se detuvo él, de súbito. Ella lo imitó- Es peor que eso...- Harry la miró, como habiéndose dado cuenta por fin, de algo fundamental- Tú tienes miedo...- afirmó. Ella lo miró extrañada- ¡Eso es!, Tú tienes miedo. Miedo de que te deje... miedo de perder esa pareja estable. Miedo de... ¿cambiar?

-¡No seas absurdo! No estoy con el por miedo- dijo, volviendo a caminar. Él la siguió- Él puede ser muchas cosas negativas, pero también es emprendedor, tiene gustos similares a los míos, es trabajador... Y estoy segura de que habría sido un magnífico padre- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo- Pero es como todo, Harry. ¿Crees que él no ha tenido sus propias desilusiones? Sería simple para mí juzgarlo de desalmado e incomprensivo, pero la verdad es que tiene su propio historial encima que lo impulsa a desconfiar de ciertas cosas, y una de ellas es el hecho de que tú estés quedándote en casa. Pero ese es SU problema- remarcó- tarde o temprano deberá superarlo, y yo no voy a dejarte en la calle por un trauma suyo.

Harry se calló. Ella tenía razón. Volvió a enrollar el brazo de ella en el propio y le propuso tácitamente, caminar más lento. Dentro de la morocha cabeza, aún había algunas cuestiones dando vueltas, ciertas dudas que no se aplacaban tan fácilmente. Pero se suponía que aquel, sería un día de esparcimiento y de mayor acercamiento a ella. No había porqué arruinarlo... todavía.

-Entonces... una feria- sonrió- cuéntame, ¿hace cuánto está?- ella sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, hará unos tres años... comenzó como un posible sustento para los locales del callejón diagón luego del inicio de clases. Y poco a poco se fue tornando algo más festiva. Luego, el ministerio se dio cuenta que era rentable y, el ministro decidió hacer una clase de pacto con los fundadores de la feria, no se sabe bien de qué fue. Lo único que supimos fue que la siguiente feria se presentó con un mayor desarrollo. El ministerio había invertido unos cuantos galleons y cerró algunas calles y locales para poder extenderla. Y, la novedad fue que se volvió temática.

-¿Cómo es eso?- se interesó.

-Bueno, los vendedores se ponen de acuerdo y preparan una feria por ejemplo, del medioevo. Y los stands se decoran como las fachadas del medioevo, los vendedores se visten acorde, y se venden cosas de la época y... bueno, lo demás.

-¡Qué brillante!

-Yo sólo he estado en dos; una de piratas- sonrió como recordando algo- y otra de la antigua Grecia. Entonces, la gente come cosas que se supone son de la época griega, bailan su música y su danza, juegan sus juegos, compran sus cosas, y... de alguna manera, se internalizan en otro tipo de mundo.

-Gin, eso es magnífico- sonrió- Por fin algo más aventurero- Entonces entendió un poco el entusiasmo que antes había visto en ella, por aquella feria- Estupendo, vayamos.

* * *

><p>Caminaban sin mayor prisa. En realidad, algo en el interior de ambos deseaba jamás llegar a la susodicha feria. Quizás porque el hecho de salir en aquel destino, era una excusa que uno había inventado (y otro aceptado) para pasar todo el día juntos, hablando. Ambos reían distendidamente. Ginny ya parecía colgarse de su brazo, como si el propio calzara perfecto en él, y la situación no resultara para nada cuestionable. Harry estaba haciendo un comentario sobre la vida americana y el cine de la actualidad. Al respecto, ella no podía acotar nada, y sin embargo, escucharlo hablar con tanta soltura era algo tan nuevo y aparentemente inagotable, que la euforia en ella era casi imposible de reprimir. Decir que se sentía adolescente, era ser condescendiente con la situación real. Lo raro era que, a diferencia de otros tiempos, ella no sentía ese impulso o necesidad inmediata de desnudarlo, pensó para sí. Por fin podía disfrutar de él como él decía verla a ella, como un gran y sincero amigo. Y pensar que hacía tan sólo un par de días, se tiraban de los pelos. Que agradable sensación de pronto, ser tan entendida y solicitada. Después de todo, él la había buscado para todo; para quedarse en su casa, para hablar de sus problemas, para salir a pasear, para cenar juntos. Él siempre había generado las situaciones y, ella había sabido adecuarse a cada una a la perfección.<p>

Harry caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando de a ratos el suelo, y de a otros se deleitaba con el perfil de la pelirroja. Ella seguía colgada de su brazo como adolescente en día de San Valentín. Ahora le resultaba curioso, pero desde su llegada, nunca la había visto tan jovial ni fresca. Ciertamente tenía un perfil aparentemente despreocupado ante la vida, y él se jactaba con orgullo de ser el causante de aquella nueva forma de encarar sus días.

-Esto es estupendo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él.

-La intriga- sonrió infantil- la duda de no saber qué tema abarcará la feria.

-Bravo- le sonrió- ese es el entusiasmo.

-No te burles- le rogó. Luego, su rostro se iluminó- ¡Mira!- lo tironeó del brazo- ¡Allí, allí! Esa es la entrada.

Ginny tomó la mano del morocho y tironeó de él. Comenzaron a trotar, ella de entusiasmo, él por imitación mas que por voluntad, pero sonreían, expectantes. No podía verse la feria desde afuera por el simple hecho de que la rodeaba un hechizo que, como decía el anuncio de la misma, ("La diversión le abre las puertas") era un parque cerrado. Él único modo de ingresar era a través de una pequeña carpa. Harry la miró confundido.

-¡Oh!- ella se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró- Hay algo que no te conté.

-¿qué?

-Bueno, no se paga entrada, pero... para que te permitan entrar, debes llevar puesto un traje que hayas comprado en aquella tienda- señaló la pequeña carpa- Claramente, el traje es acorde a la temática de la feria. Es una suerte de obligación llevarlo pues... bueno porque no quieres arruinar la ilusión de la fiesta con ropajes modernos- se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió ampliamente, a lo cual ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué?- De la nada, el morocho comenzó a reírse.

Ginny no supo cómo tomar aquello, pero ciertamente se ofendió. Ella había hablado con sinceridad y había mostrado su punto de vista sin miramientos y el muy condenado no paraba de reírse.

-Bueno, ¿de qué te ríes?- puso sus brazos en jarra.

-Pues...- intentó respirar- sólo recordé algo que...- rió.

-Vamos, ¿qué?

-Dijiste que habías asistido a una...- rió. Luego se obligó a calmarse unos segundos- ¿Te has disfrazado de pirata?- se burló de ella. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y continuó caminando- ¿Tienes idea lo que hubiera pagado por verte?- la siguió.

-Nada, porque no tienes dinero. Eres un indigente en este país- se mofó ella- Y, yo que tú no me río tanto- lo miró por encima de su hombro- por si no lo sabes, yo debo pagar tu disfraz... por ende, yo voy a elegirlo- alzó las cejas para añadir suspenso, y se volvió. Harry dejó de reír, pero conservó la sonrisa.

-No le temo a tu gusto.

-No sabes qué tipo de disfraces venden.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa- se encogió de hombros- estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias... no soy como tú, yo no le temo al cambio ni a hacer el ridículo con ellos.

-Yo no le temo al cambio- se quejó.

-¡Por favor! Si le tienes terror- se burló- Por ese temor que tienes no te mudas con Jack... ¡ni peleas con él!- agregó.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Dime, ¿por qué no te mudaste nunca con él? Ambos son grandes, y seguramente ya te lo ha propuesto varias veces.

-Pues... porque me gusta ser independiente.

-Estoy seguro de que no es por eso. Me arriesgaría a decir que es porque deseas seguir como hasta ahora, que nada cambie.

-No tienes razón. No quiero que las cosas queden como hasta ahora. ¡Odio las cosas como están ahora!- se sinceró- Si fuera por mí, prefiero el cambio.

Harry iba a continuar retrucando sus palabras, pero ingresaron en la que afuera parecía ser una pequeña carpa. Pero el adjetivo pequeño quedaba inutilizado al entrar en la misma. Ésta se extendía metros y metros en profundo. Había una gran alfombra de terciopelo blanco que marcaba el camino en el piso, hacia la recepción, lejos, en el fondo de la carpa. A los costados había mullidos sillones, como si hubiera una extensa cola; mas no había nadie por atender, al parecer, las dos personas sentadas detrás de un escritorio, al final de la alfombra, eran muy eficiente en ello.

La rubia del fondo les hizo señas para que avanzaran sin temor. Ellos dos se miraron, y luego caminaron en su dirección. Instintivamente, ella tomó su brazo. La rubia sonrió. Cuando se fueron acercando ella dijo:

-Qué ironía- sonrió dulcemente la rubia- aún no saben de qué trata la feria y ya se han amoldado perfectamente en sus roles.

-¿Qué roles?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-La rubia extendió la mano y les entregó un grueso folleto a cada uno.

-La feria de hoy estará basada en el tema; "La gran boda"- sonrió nuevamente- Si voltean algunas páginas podrán ver los distintos trajes con los que contamos. Cuando quieran probarse alguno, simplemente toquen la pantalla, y en el mismo folleto se verá cómo les queda.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la pelirroja.

Ambos tomaron los folletos y fueron a un costado, a sentarse en los sillones. Harry la miró.

-Puedo preguntar... ¿cuánto sale alquilar uno de estos?- miró los trajes.

-¿Alquilar? ¿quién habló de alquilar? Estos se compran, Harry- luego sonrió- Creo que comenzaré a coleccionarlos. Elegiré bien el de hoy, parece prometedor.

-¿Tienes el traje de pirata en tu casa?- la miró, curioso. Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Luego le señaló su folleto.

-Vamos, elige.

-Me encanta la idea Gin, pero no estoy en posición de pagar, ni me interesa hacerte entrar en gastos.

-Descuida, no salen nada. Tan sólo 5 Knuts cada traje. A mí me gusta ese- le señaló en su folleto.

El traje que había seleccionado era bien llamativo. Un traje color fucsia, compuesto por un pantalón largo y agustado, de una tela que aparentaba ser un símil del cuero. El chaleco era un poco más corto de lo normal, no llegando a tapar luego de la mitad de los abdominales. Y debajo de este, llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra, de seda. Harry rió al ver su cara y su cuerpo vestido con aquel traje, en el folleto.

-¡Vamos!, esto es una broma- se quejó- ¿Quién se vestiría así para su boda?

-Tú lo harás- se rió- anda, pídeselo.

-Ginny, ¿me dices en serio? ¿Debo usar esto? ¡Es ridículo!- se quejó divertido- ¿Por qué simplemente no me vistes de payaso?

-Porque eso no sería tan divertido. Yo eligo.

-Pero...

-Creí escuchar algo como...- puso sus brazos en jarra e imitó su voz, en tono burlón- "no soy como tú, yo no le temo al cambio ni a hacer el ridículo con ellos"- Harry sonrió, dando por hecha, su derrota. Se levantó, le saco la lengua infantilmente, y se acercó a la rubia.

Ginny continuó mirando su propio folleto. Escuchó desde el mostrador, la risa de la rubia que, claramente estaba burlándose por la elección de Harry. No puedo evitar reír ella misma.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ginny salió del otro lado de la tienda, para ingresar en la feria, Harry la esperaba, ya vestido con su traje llamativo, y el tinte 'vergüenza' en sus mejillas. La vio salir airosa, con el cabello suelto, atado delicadamente en una media cola. Al parecer también podían elegirse peinados. El efecto que su entrada causó en Harry, era probablemente el que armonizaba con la temática de la feria. Estaba maravillosa y condenadamente sorprendido. Sin lugar a dudas, la recepción de la feriaboda, estaba planeada a la perfección, porque él se quedó mirándola como idiota, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

No es que tuviera ningún fetiche con las bodas, ni los vestidos blancos, pero ahora que la veía, no entendía cómo no estaba casada o, al menos, cómo era que no optaba por usar esos vestidos a diario.

Ginny llevaba una prenda más bien sencilla, quizás no la apropiada para una boda, pero definitivamente la mejor para ella. El vestido era corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, estaba hecho de una tela de vuelo propio, forrado con unas cuantas capas externas de tul. Y la parte de arriba era un sencillo corpiño de escote en V y hombros caídos, que atrás se ataba de manera cruzada, dejando al descubierto su tersa espalda blanca. Un franja no muy gruesa, cruzaba el corpiño en diagonal hasta el principio de la falda; ésta era de un color fucsia, como el traje de Harry. Y sus orejas y su muñeca izquierda, estaban decoradas con argollas del mismo tono rosado chillón.

Harry la vio acercarse, divertida, como si ella no fuera consciente de todas las cosas que se cruzaban por su cabeza. Parecía ajena al tipo de mirada que él le estaba lanzando en ese preciso momento. Aún con algo de jovial frescura, le sonrió y sacó de detrás de su espalda, un gran sombrero blanco que aparentemente había estado escondiendo. Se lo calzó haciéndole unas muecas al morocho. Era un sombrero de tarde sencillo, en extremo blanco, y de solapas grandes. No parecía desentonar con el vestido, aun cuando la ocasión no lo precisara.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó haciendo alusión al sombrero- Me pareció cruel dejarte en ridículo únicamente a ti. ¿Qué dices?- Giró su cabeza para ambos lados, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Vaya, Gin! Jamás diría que te ves ridícula.

-Bueno, como sea. El sombrero podré usarlo, aunque no creo que me apetezca vestirme así para el trabajo- rió mirándose- Me siento algo idiota- luego lo miró- Eso es bueno ¿no? De eso se trataba.

-Definitivamente no te ves idiota- sólo logró decir.

-Gracias- inclinó levemente su cabeza, con exagerada parsimonia.

-Y yo que no quería casarme...- se burló, extendiendo su brazo para que ella se agarrara.

-Pues, has venido al lugar equivocado. Descuida- se acercó a su oído con falsa confidencialidad- No le diré nada a Nathali- él rió.

-Descuida, ella tampoco lo querría si me viera parado, vestido así, en el altar- le guiñó el ojo. Ginny sonrió- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció...? Voy a confesar que la feria surgió como una idea del mundo muggle, pero intenté (y seguiré el siguiente capítulo intentando) vanamente, adaptar la idea que tenía en un principio, dentro del mundo mágico. ¿POr qué? Bueno, por uno de los reviews que anduve leyendo... '<em>ricitos de menta' Me hizo entrar en razón. Gracias! Intentaré el próximo capítulo arreglar algo más de eso..<em>**

**_Ya ven, cualquier crítica, bienvenida. SALUDOS!._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola nuevamente!, Nos volvemos a leer, sólo que esta vez, comienza un nuevo año. Bueno, este capítulo recién sale del hornito (^^) quería terminarlo un poco antes pero, hasta que no terminé por fin con la esencia del capítulo, mis principios me prohibieron cortarlo. Así que, ha quedado un poco largo, ¿para qué les voy a mentir?. Pero también lo pensé como un bonus-track ya que por dos semanas no actualizaré, voy de merecidas vacaciones =D. No obstante voy a escribir allá para intentar no atrasarme al volver. **_

_**Bueno, como intro voy a decirles que este capítulo es un poco más revelador en cuanto a la psicología de Harry. Sé que no hago más que meterme en el personaje de ella, pero ahora intenté equilibrar un poco. Espero que les guste. :)**_

_**Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews:**_

_miel-tonks__: Gracias por tu sincero espionaje. ¡Me encantó el análisis! La verdad es que, personalmente, también me encantan sus conversaciones. Esa idea de que se conozcan pero en realidad no se sepan para nada, me atrae demasiado. Además me encanta sentir que poco a poco se hacen íntimos en todos los sentidos. Que bueno que lo captaras, =). Me alegra también que te guste, espero volver a leerte. Saludos!._

_ricitos de menta: Espero que en este capítulo se note un poco más la magia jajaja. En realidad, fue un poco duro imaginar todo de nuevo una vez que ya tenía una idea muggle preconcebida, pero algo hay. :) Te pido me hagas saber qué te pareció. Saludos!._

_ fatty73: Jajajaja me encantó tu definición "Harry parece el psicólogo de Ginny". Bueno, a decir verdad, quién no ha hecho uso y abuso de sus amistades sin que éstas le cobraran por oírlas jajaja. No obstante, yo me imaginaba algo parecido, no tanto como un psicólogo, pero sí como alguien intuitivo, que le brinda a ella otro modo de ver las cosas, que no tiene nada que ver con su modo racional y cuadrado de ver la vida... y ese análisis que él hace por ahí parezca psicológico, pero en realidad, es más intuitivo. No sé qué opinas?. Espero leerte, saludos!. :)_

_Rocidito Azul:__ Creo que parte de lo que dices es verdad. Harry no se da cuenta que el trato que él le da no es de amigos, y que sólo logra confundirla más. No obstante, pienso que no es adrede. De pronto él actúa con ella como siempre se manejó en la vida.. pero en una persona tan racional y estructurada, es como una sacudida. En cuanto a lo de zarandearla, creo que un poco de eso hay en este capítulo, a ver si lo encuentras o sólo quedó como idea. Y... por último, lo de Jack y Ginny.. Si, claramente, yo pienso igual.. aunque no sé quién hará que termine, si él o ella.. es algo complicado el personaje de Jack. Ya pronto lo profundizaré. Saludos!._

_Reyna:__ No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso! jajaja. Hace tanto tiempo tengo ganas de hacer un fic compartido... Un segundo, ¿era esa tu propuesta no? jajajaja. Si es esa, me encantaría. Si no, pues, no tengo inconveniente en ayudarte con la trama :). Estoy un poco cansada de mis "siempre iguales historias". Mandame un mail después y arreglamos bien. Si no contesto en seguida es porque ya salí de vacaciones, pero te contesto a la vuelta. SALUDOS!_

_pottershop__: Me interesó mucho tu pensamiento acerca del título, de hecho, creo que a mí me quedó algo de lo que dijiste en tu review en MI INCONSCIENTE jajaja. porque mientras lo escribía, entendí que había algunas de esas acciones 'descarriladas' que mencionaste. A ver si te parece lo mismo. Gracias como siempre, por ser tan dedicada y escribirme. Me encantan tus aportes :) SALUDOS!._

**_Ahora sí. Capítulo!._**

**_Besos. Ceci_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Insistencias<strong>_

-Así que... esto es una feria- observó Harry, maravillado por la cantidad de stands que había frente a ellos, decorados con trozos de tul blanco y algún que otro moño o decorado en dorado- ¿A dónde vamos primero? A donde quiera que mire hay gente vestida de blanco y negro, me marean- sonrió- demasiados novios para mí.

-Pues, a ti te encontraré fácil ¿no es así?- miró su atuendo- No veo ningún otro valiente como tú, dispuesto a usar eso- se burló- ¿Qué tal si damos una ojeada a las cosas que venden?

-¿Andas buscando suplementos para alguna de tus próximas bodas?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, una nunca sabe.

Él asintió y comenzaron a andar, aún del brazo. Miraban los alrededores, maravillados por el despliegue escénico que se gestaba frente a sus ojos. Y no obstante, todo parecía tan natural, y la gente estaba tan a gusto, que parecía contradictorio a la razón. Todos los vendedores iban vestidos con el mismo tono, como insignia y para no ser confundidos con los consumidores. Los hombres llevaban fracs de color celeste, aparentando ser padrinos de boda. Las mujeres vendedoras, estaban con vestidos de un tono azul marino. Cada vestido y traje eran distintos, pero la tela y el color, era igual para todos.

Se detuvieron primero, en un stand que vendía vajilla de una notoria excelente porcelana. Parecía ser claramente importada. Ginny se detuvo abriendo ampliamente los ojos. El brillo de la misma, captó toda su atención.

-¿Sabes qué son estas?- le preguntó Harry, levantando cuidadosamente una taza, para examinarla de cerca. Ella negó con la cabeza, asombrada- Las importan de Turquía.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, allá se especializan en hechizarlas correctamente. Es una colección bastante inusual, y refinada- afirmó, mirándola en detalle mientras le explicaba- El efecto más básico que tienen, es que no necesitan lavarse... pero eso lo tiene cualquier vajilla hoy en día- la miró por encima de su lente- Estas- remarcó- tienen algo especial- alzó las cejas sonriendo- Si te fijas, hay una taza para cada bebida caliente, que se sirva a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Por eso es una colección tan amplia. Una vez que las compras, lo único que debes hacer para probar cualquiera de ellas, es agregarle el agua caliente y..._¡Voila!_.

-¡Excelente!- dijo, maravillada.

-Si. Así valen también- la volvió a apoyar- Si algún día te casas, te regalaré un gran juego de estas- le sonrió y continuó su andar.

-Cómo que, "si algún día me caso"- lo persigió, falsamente indignada- ¿No me crees capaz de contraer matrimonio?- él rió.

-Pues, para ello, primero debes arreglar tu inconveniente con Jack. Encuéntrale solución a ello, y luego hablamos de porcelana- se burló.

* * *

><p>Continuaron caminando por los alrededores, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando terminaron de recorrer los stadns.<p>

Por la cantidad de gente que Harry había visto entrar a la feria y el despliegue de la misma, pensó que sería un lugar atiborrado de gente. Pero, aparentemente, el ministro había pensado en todo, y había agrandado de forma notoria, la superficie de la feria. ¿A dónde estarían esas grandes filas de la entrada? Se preguntó. Incluso cuando habían entrado en la pequeña carpa, esa gente ya no estaba adentro. La feria, sin lugar a dudas, estaba bien preparada para recibir un alto caudal de visitantes, sin ser un estorbo.

Un stand llamó poderosamente la atención de Harry. En lugar de vajilla y chucherías, había algo así como una gran exposición de animales mágicos domésticos. El morocho se acercó con creciente curiosidad. Detrás, apareció la pelirroja, que lo observaba por encima de su hombro. Él le habló de perfil, sin dejar de mirar los animales.

-¿Qué se venderá aquí?- preguntó en voz alta a su acompañante. Pero antes de que ella pudiera manifestar su incredulidad, un hombre ancho y grande, salió de detrás del velo de tul.

-Servicio, señor- respondió servicial- Vendemos un excelente servicio.

-¿Cuál sería ese?

-¿Tiene una mascota?- preguntó vivaz, el vendedor.

-Si, una serpiente- Ginny se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era que no sabía aquello?

-¿Tienes una serpiente de mascota?- le preguntó ella, anonadada. Harry sonrió, asintiendo.

-Bueno- continuó el vendedor- Supongamos que usted desea prometerse. Supongamos que quiere proponerle matrimonio a su flamante novia- señaló a la pelirroja.

-Nosotros no...- comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-Supongamos- continuó el vendedor, sin escucharla- que desea hacerlo de un modo... poco convencional. ¡Nosotros...!- puso su mano en el pecho- Le enseñaríamos a su serpiente, en este caso, a llevar los anillos por usted, y que se presente en el momento que usted desee dar la susodicha sorpresa- sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Excelente!- manifestó- Novedoso. Me gusta- exclamó a Ginny.

-Si bueno, no creo que sea la mejor manera de hacerlo- se encogió de hombros. Ella sonrió al vendedor y siguió camino. Harry hizo lo propio, y la siguió- Con que... una serpiente- él sonrió.

-¿No te lo había mencionado?

-No. Al parecer, aún hay cosas de ti que desconozco. Después de todo, hemos estado dos días enteros hablando de mí, no me sorprende.

-No es para tanto tampoco- se desentendió- Linx y yo nos entendemos bien- se encogió de hombros, risueño.

-¿Linx...? ¡Oh!, la serpiente- él asintió- ¿Y qué piensa Nathali al respecto?

-Bueno, aprendió a tolerarla. De todos modos, Linx convive conmigo, no con ella- Harry luego sonrió espontáneamente- Aunque me oye hablarle, no tiene ni remota sospecha de que, en realidad, Linx me entiende.

-Ha de ser muy obediente contigo- se burló.

-¿Linx?- preguntó, confundido. Ginny rió.

-Nathali también.

Ambos sonrieron, y luego continuaron su camino, pausadamente. La verdad es que ninguno tenía muchas más ganas de mirar tontas chucherías que no irían a comprar. Pero el día recién empezaba, y aún había bastante de la feria por recorrer. Una vez que hubieron pasado la parte comercial de la misma, se toparon con una pequeña cola de gente que esperaba para subirse a 'La gran rueda'. Harry tironeó su brazo.

-No hay mejor forma de recorrer Londres, que desde arriba, o eso dicen. 'La vuelta al mundo' nos dará tiempo para apreciar la magnitud del país ¿no te parece?- acotó Harry.

-Emmm...- sólo dijo.

Harry tomó su mano y la dirigió a la fila. No debieron esperar más de treinta segundos, cuando la gran rueda se detuvo ante ellos, con un compartimiento vacío, para dos, esperándolos ansioso. Harry la dejó pasar y luego subió tras ella, procurando cerrar la pequeña puerta, adecuadamente. Luego se sentó a su lado y la rueda comenzó a girar lentamente.

-Vamos en subida- anunció casi emocionado.

-Si, lo noté- tomó su mano repentinamente y le dio un leve apretón. Él miró sus manos, contrariado, y luego a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...- carraspeó, incómoda.

-¿Qué?

-Me asusta un poco la idea- confesó. Harry sonrió.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?- ella negó rápidamente.

-No, claro que no.

-Ginny, mira a un costado. Mira hacia abajo- ya estaban a más de veinte metros de altura, suspendidos en el aire. Ginny amagó con mirar, pero luego se irguió, arrepentida- ¡Le temes!- la acusó.

-No, claro que no- repitió.

-¿Cómo haces para volar si le temes a las alturas?

-¡Que no le tengo miedo! Además, en la escoba yo decido qué hacer...- miró con preocupación las bisagras del propio compartimiento en forma de pequeño globo aerostático.

-Si no le temes, ¿Qué te sucede entonces?

-Sólo... No me siento muy cómoda con la idea de que mi vida penda de un hilo...- miró hacia arriba, el mecanismo de la rueda- O, mejor dicho, de unos trozos de metal.

-Ginny, no está pasando nada. Apenas nos movemos.

-Si bueno... Tú aprecia la vista, yo... cerraré los ojos un momento- parecía perturbada.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que tuvieras...

-¡No le tengo miedo!- lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente y apretando con fuerza su mano.

-¡Auu!- se quejó. Ella lo soltó apenas, sin dejar de cubrir su mano.

-Lo siento.

-De acuerdo...- resopló- Hablaremos de algo, así te distraes ¿si?- ella asintió- Bueno... te ves...- la miró- te ves bastante cambiada ¿no? Nada que ver a cómo venías esta mañana.

-Esto es absurdo- se quejó tras su patético intento de salvar la situación.

-¡No!, lo digo enserio. ¡Mírate!, con el pelo suelto, ropa cómoda- la señaló- bueno, ahora no tanto. Pero mira, si hasta te estás aventurando a cosas que ni pensabas. Eso tiene que ser bueno, ¿no?

-Si, bueno, el cambio de look era algo menos arriesgado ¿no te parece?

-Vamos Ginny, sólo se vive una vez.

-Exacto, por eso me encantaría que durara.

-Nada puede pasarte...- se irguió orgulloso, con excesiva pomposidad- yo estoy contigo. Ella rió con ironía.

-Menuda confianza.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que sería capaz de salvarte?- Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?

-Bueno, si tú de verdad lo dudas, yo de verdad lo pregunto.

-Dudo que tus insignificantes manos nos ayuden a llegar tranquilamente al suelo, si esta terrible máquina se viene abajo.

-No seas exagerada.

La conversación quizás había ayudado en algo a la pelirroja; a pensar en otra cosa. De hecho, el pensamiento que le siguió a la idea de que la rueda cayera, y el hecho de que había decidido subirse en ella, era uno referido a su discusión con Jack, del día anterior. En lo que él le había mencionado sobre Harry, y cómo él, habiendo llegado hacía unos días, ya había parecido desbaratar un sinfín de cuestiones que antes eran impensables para ella. Y lo más anormal del caso, era que se sentía cómoda aún en las cosas nuevas y extrañas para ella. Por ejemplo, su pelo. De pronto, no tenerlo cargando de su cráneo resultaba tan liberador, aunque desconcertante a la vez. Sentía como si, en cualquier momento, pudiera alguien agarrarla de él. Eso era... se sentía vulnerable; como si cualquiera pudiera venir de un segundo a otro, a cortárselo y dejarla desnuda. Pero aunque expuesta, sentía ahora que tenerlo recogido sería una especie de atadura. ¿Acaso era eso muy exagerado? Porque de verdad creía sentirlo. Ese tipo de libertad superflua jamás la habría conseguido por cuenta propia. Luego sonrió.

-Me siento cómoda con el pelo así- solo dijo, como dando por finalizada una disertación interna. Luego meneó un poco su cabellera y le sonrió, inquiriéndolo con la mirada.

-Te dije que te quedaría mejor- se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema. Decidió abordarlo con naturalidad, con la esperanza de que ella olvidara su temor- De todas formas, ¿por qué lo llevas tan largo?- continuó entreteniéndola.

-¿Está mal?

-No, sólo que no entiendo porqué lo llevas así, si en verdad no disfrutas ni haces uso de sus beneficios.

-Pues- se encogió de hombros- Me di cuenta que, cuanto más largo el cabello, más variedad de peinados podía hacer para adaptarme a distintas ocasiones- Harry la miró incrédulo unos segundos, y luego se echó a reír con ganas. Ginny se quedó mirándolo.

-¡Por Dios! Hasta qué punto eres estructurada.

-¿Qué?

-Si hasta usas un corte de pelo seguro, para poder prevenir cualquier situación. Usas un corte seguro para mantenerte al margen de problemas estéticos- sentenció.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que eres tan poco aventurera y tan temeraria, que prefieres la incomodidad durante todo un mes, para poder lucir bien sin preocupaciones, un solo día- ella continuó mirándolo sin entender el punto- ¿Te acuerdas el cambio que te dije que supe que necesitabas ni bien te vi? Pues a eso me refiero. A romper tus esquemas.

-No creo que mis esquemas se basen en un corte de pelo.

-No, Gin, pasa por tu forma de pensar. Si no tuvieras esa mentalidad, el pelo no sería problema. Pero es sólo un reflejo de tu modo de vivir... o más bien del modo en que te muestras. Me pregunto...- se detuvo unos segundos- Me pregunto porqué no podrás mostrarte siempre, como eres en tu casa. Tú no lo ves, pero eres despreocupada cuando estás bajo tu propio techo. Prolija pero no quisquillosa. Eres atenta, pero no obsesiva. Y por sobretodo, parece ser el único lugar donde en realidad eres libre. ¡Si hasta usas un pijama improvisado, que ni siquiera hace juego! Y haces lo que sea con tu pelo, con tal de que no te moleste. ¿Te has fijado en eso? ¿O todo lo que te digo es nuevo para ti?- ella lo miró unos segundos y luego retiró su mano de la de él.

-No- confesó luego de unos segundos, algo cohibida- Ya lo sé. Te dije que me agarraste de improvisto ese día...- carraspeó- que contigo me he mostrado con transparencia, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Sé que con Jack soy una, con mi jefe soy otra, y con mi ahijado también. Pero...- se encogió de hombros- es más fácil así. Sé qué espera cada persona de mí, y me adapto.

-¿Que crees espero yo de ti?- Le preguntó él. Harry la buscó con la mirada y ella respondió con la propia, intrigada. En sus ojos vio completa curiosidad por la respuesta, no era ninguna trampa.

-Que sea yo misma- aventuró. Él sonrió.

-Claro que sí- respondió con entusiasmo.

-Por eso eres casi el único con el que me siento cómoda. Y es extraño, porque hace unos días me resultabas irritante- razonó.

-Quizás el que no se mostró completamente sincero entonces, fui yo.

-No- negó con la cabeza- tú siempre fuiste tú, sólo que no supe interpretarte. Quizás...-agregó, pero luego pareció arrepentirse. Por unos segundos buscó algunas palabras en su interior, y continuó- Quizás, tengas razón con lo del cambio, y quizás el cambio que necesito pase por ahí- él la miraba, atento- Digo, una vez que se reconoce el problema, lo único que se puede hacer es solucionarlo ¿no?. Yo tengo que admitir, soy polifacética... en el mal sentido. Tengo una personalidad para cada persona con la que trato- calló unos segundos- Supongo que debería empezar a unificar todas esas facetas y...- suspiró y miró al frente, como por fin entendiendo algo- Con Jack primero que con nadie.

-Me parece perfecto- se sinceró, apoyándola- no esperaba una decisión menos lógica viniendo de ti.

-No obstante... me temo que, de hacerlo... a Jack no le gustará la verdadera Ginny- susurró.

-Entonces es un idiota- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ginny levantó la mirada y se chocó con la de él. La miraba fijamente. Ella buscó en sus ojos alguna señal que delatara aquel extraño tono de voz que había usado en esa frase. Casi sonaba como... enfado. ¿Por qué le enfadaría que Jack no la quisiera por ser ella misma?.

-¿Por qué lo sería? Tu has dejado de interesarte en tus respectivas mujeres, por haber cambiado su "personalidad"- marcó comillas- Está en el derecho de cualquiera, Harry. Si yo le vendí una imagen de mí, que no es real, y luego pretendo cambiarla, es lógico que él se sienta desconcertado- miró la vista a un costado, apenada- ...y no quiera saber nada más conmigo.

-El no darte la oportunidad, ya lo convierte en idiota. Y el hecho de que él, en todos estos años jamás se haya dado cuenta de lo que yo noté, en sólo un vistazo, lo convierte en un egoísta desinteresado. Esa es mi opinión- zanjó el tema.

-Eso quizás te lo conceda- se encogió de hombros. Luego agachó nuevamente la cabeza, resignada- Eso fue otra cosa que me descolocó cuando te vi. Parecías el único capaz de descifrar realmente lo que sucedía en mí cabeza. Y quizás... hasta me enojé un poco con él, por no saber hacer lo mismo- confesó, y luego lo miró para dilucidar si alguna de sus palabras lo había perturbado. No encontró nada raro. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó- De todas formas, creo que estamos tomándonos un tiempo. Al menos eso me hizo creer cuando fui a verlo... ¡Demonios! ¡Y si no fue así, yo misma le pediré su maldito tiempo!- se exasperó repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¿Tú quieres separarte de él?- ella lo miró y luego relajó sus facciones.

-No- confesó- en realidad no... ¡Pero Dios sabe que ese hombre sabe exasperarme!- luego miró a Harry, algo cohibida- No...- repitió- No quiero separarme de él. Hay cosas de él que extrañaría horrores, y otras tantas que... no podría dejar ir. No- quiso convencerse- Le he tomado demasiado cariño. Quizás unos años atrás sí, pero... creo que ya es algo tarde para eso. Él es parte importante de mi vida- luego miró a Harry- Si hubiera podido renunciar a él, lo habría hecho el mismo día que me aseguró que jamás tendría un hijo suyo- sonrió apenada. Harry se quedó unos segundos mirándola, sabía que aquel tema era delicado para sus nervios, por lo que prestó mayor atención para que no tuviera que repetírselo luego. Ginny continuó- El muy bastardo lo sugirió. Se llenó de coraje y me dijo que lo entendía si yo prefería irme con otra persona, tener el hijo de otro hombre- negó con la cabeza- como si todo lo que él me daba no fuera suficiente- Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Harry apoyó delicadamente, su mano, sobre el brazo de ella, condescendiente.

-Entiendo porqué te lo dijo- confesó Harry- Creo que sería la primer reacción de cualquier hombre que realmente amara a la mujer que tiene a su lado- Ginny lo miró instantáneamente y se hundió en sus pupilas. Había algo detrás de esa mirada, como un mensaje subliminal, que a ella le estaba costando horrores captar. Se quedó mirándolo, contrariada- Creo que eso lo hace completamente desmerecedor del apodo "egoísta"- sonrió apenado. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa carente de felicidad.

-¿Ya ves cómo no es tan malo?- Ginny sacudió levemente su cabeza, como cambiando de tema- Dime, Harry... Tú querrías ser padre tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

-Si. Más tarde que temprano, pero sí.

-¿Con Nathali?

Harry dudó unos segundos. A decir verdad nunca se la había imaginado a Nathali con nada que no fuera un par de anotadores en la mano, y su gran maletín laboral, en la otra. Siempre trabajaba tanto que, dudaba le encantara la idea de ser madre.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- nunca hablamos de ello.

-Pero tienen una relación seria ¿no?

-Ambos estamos enamorados, si eso me preguntas.

-Pero... su relación, ¿va a algún lado?

-No lo sé, Gin- se enderezó y sacó su mano. Parecía incómodo- Creo que sí. No estaría con alguien si no supiera que podría profundizar la relación.

-No te enfades, sólo quiero llegar a una idea.

-No me enfado.

-¿No crees que irás a casarte con ella?

-No creo que ella quiera casarse conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues... tiene una idea más libre de la pareja. Para ella, con vivir juntos y ser felices, es suficiente.

-¿Y para ti?

-Para mí también, aunque no estaría en contra del matrimonio tampoco.

-O sea que, si ella blanqueara su situación y te dijera que quiere vivir contigo pero no tiene en mente casarse jamás, tú... ¿aceptarías?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Por el momento no me importa casarme o no.

-No te importa casarte, pero, ¿tendrías un hijo más adelante?- él asintió- Harry tienes treinta y cuatro años, ¿Cuánto más tarde esperas que sea? ¿Nunca pensaste que sería hora?

-No- negó seguro- Para mí no es cuestión de edades, sino de momentos. Cualquier edad para mí, hubiera estado bien. Pero no sucedió.

-¿No buscarías que suceda?- lo miró fijamente, sintió que él evadía su mirada.

-No creo que Nathali estuviera de acuerdo- dijo pausadamente, luego agregó- En realidad, no creo que se plantee nunca esa idea. Al menos no hasta los cuarenta.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió.

-Pues... ama su trabajo. Trabaja doce horas diarias, los días que se lo toma con calma.

-_¡__Oh mon dieu__!-_ perjuró asombrada.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para ella, para pensar en un niño.

-De acuerdo, a ella la entiendo. ¿Pero tú? ¿Por qué no querrías un niño ahora?

-No dije que no lo quisiera.

-Pero a ella tampoco le has dicho que sí lo quisieras, ¿por qué?- él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Gin.

-¿Acaso no es importante para ti?

-¡Claro que es importante! ¡Tengo treinta y largos...!- soltó espontáneamente exasperado. Ginny quedó pasmada- ¡Me encantaría tener un hijo al cual enseñarle todo lo que yo tuve que aprender por cuenta propia!

De pronto, Harry sintió como si sus roles se hubieran invertido. Momentáneamente él había ocupado el lugar del reprimido, de aquel hombre al que debía adivinarle los sentimientos, porque sabía guardarlos en un lugar muy apartado de la mirada ajena. Luego se hizo consciente de la expresión de Ginny, y de cómo ella parecía haberse percatado de lo mismo. Al parecer no era la única con algunos secretos en su pareja. Harry se calmó e intentó explicarse.

-Hay situaciones que no pueden forzarse...- Soltó en un resoplo. Ambos se quedaron callados luego del pequeño exabrupto. Ginny midió sus palabras, previamente.

-Quizás...- soltó con cautela- sea hora de empezar a velar por tus propios intereses ¿no lo crees?- él la miro fijamente, intentando dilucidar su mensaje- Por lo poco que sé, tú no estás apegado a ninguna profesión laboral, entonces... ¿qué te detiene a llevarlo a cabo?- Harry pensó unos segundos en aquello que realmente quería hacerle ver la pelirroja.

-Nat...- susurró, más para sí, que para ella.

-Si- asintió- Pero tampoco se lo has dicho, así que... técnicamente no tiene la culpa- él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ginny dejó pasar unos segundos y luego le sonrió con naturalidad- Bueno, parece que ambos tenemos cosas que hablar en la pareja, ¿no crees?- Luego miró la vista, ya más tranquila- ¡Sin duda ha sido una salida productiva para ambos!

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, ya habiéndose bajado de la gran atracción giratoria, caminaban con lentitud, a la deriva. No habían vuelto a retomar conversación sobre nada serio, desde que Harry se abrió a ella. Ginny, interiormente, lamentaba haber sacado a colación, algo tan íntimo para él. Estaba segura de que él no se había dado cuenta de sus propios deseos, ni de cómo estos no se irían a cumplir a corto plazo, hasta que la pelirroja sacó el tema. Pero también estaba orgullosa de haberle hecho reflexionar. Ella estaba agradecida de las cosas que Harry le estaba haciendo ver en su vida, lo menos que ella podía hacer, era intentar pagarle con la misma moneda. Él se mostraba seguro, pero por dentro, tenía algunos temas aún sin resolver. Y estaban tan reprimidos, que él mismo se había vuelto ciego a ellos.<p>

Ginny ya se estaba cansando un poco de caminar enfrascada en sus propias disertaciones. Tenía imperiosas ganas de hablar con él. Pero él, definitivamente, estaba muy entretenido en sus reflexiones. Caminaba mirando al piso y, francamente, no debía de tener idea hacia dónde iban.

-¿Y bien?- sorteó ella, esperando su vivaz mirada. Esta nunca llegó. Sintió que le había hablado al viento- Estaba pensando que, podríamos comprarle algo a Nathali, ¿qué dices? Quizás algo a Jack- comenzó a pensar en voz alta- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, casi todo aquí tiene rastros mágicos. Jamás podré hacerle un regalo decente- se lamentó.

Harry, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, no le prestó atención. Pero repentinamente, le surgió el recuerdo de cómo se hablaba.

-Tengo hambre- sólo dijo, como si fuera un niño aburrido, esperando que su madre, o lo alimentara, o lo sacara de una vez de ese asqueroso lugar. Ginny resopló, ofuscada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-¿Irnos?- se sorprendió, y la miró preocupado- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Pues... Querías comer, ¿no?

-Pero aún no recorrimos toda la feria. Dijiste que aquí se podía comer también, ¿o no?

-Si, pero... pensé...- Ginny dejó allí la idea- De acuerdo, creo que es en aquella carpa- señaló a unos cincuenta metros enfrente suyo- Me pregunto qué menú conyugal ofrecerán.

Se adentraron en la carpa. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada, maravillados. Parecía un circo ahí dentro. El interior de la carpa no sólo tenía el tamaño de, al menos, la mitad del total de la extensión de la feria, sino que también, tenía enormes cantidades de mesas, y en un costado, algunas pequeñas carpas.

-Carpas dentro de una carpa- susurró el morocho.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban cerca de una de las pequeñas carpas, y no pudieron evitar asomarse a la entrada para investigar. Lo que había dentro, era una pequeña mesa, preparada acogedoramente para dos personas. Luego entendieron que, las que ya estaban ocupadas por verdaderas parejas, tenían el pequeño toldo de entrada, cerrado. El resto de ellas, invitaba sugerentemente, a comer dentro.

-¿Quién querría más privacidad?- soltó la pelirroja- Esta carpa es inmensa y sólo hay dos mesas ocupadas- dijo aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Pues... esta vacía porque todas las parejas se han aislado- observó. Se quedaron unos segundos más de pie, y luego se miraron.

-Bueno, vamos- lo apuró ella con la mano- tú elige, tú tenías hambre.

-Sí, claro. ¿Dónde...?- la miró dudoso.

-¡Pues yo que sé!- respondió incómoda- Dónde gustes.

Harry comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia el centro de la gran carpa, todas sus mesas alrededor estaban vacías. La pelirroja caminaba detrás de él, por lo que Harry hacía de cuenta que estaba buscando la mejor ubicación, pero lo que en realidad intentaba, era mirar por encima de su hombro, e identificar la mirada de la pelirroja. ¿Esperaría que él se dirigiera a una de las carpas con mayor intimidad? No descubrió nada inusual en el rostro de la pelirroja, salvo que estaba maravillada, mirando en todas direcciones. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué debía elegir él? Aquello era en extremo, incómodo. Por fin eligió una mesa cualquiera y le ofreció el asiento a ella primero. Esperó a que ella se sentara y luego rodeó la mesa para sentarse justo enfrente suyo.

Una vez que se hubieron sentado, sobre sus platos vacíos aparecieron los menúes. Había tres combinaciones distintas. Los precios eran los mismos para cada uno. Ambos se miraron antes de tomar el papel. Sólo luego de darle la primer ojeada, notaron que había algo más allí. De lejos, se escuchaba una música que, claramente se estaba tocando en vivo. Volvieron a mirarse, y luego, Ginny descubrió que la carpa, no sólo era inmensamente redonda, sino que había un pequeño puente, también de tela, que conectaba con otra carpa.

-Creo... que hay una especie de recepción- sorteó ella. Él miró a sus espaldas, en dirección al pequeño puente.

-Pues... yo creo- se volvió para mirarla- que lo que ves allí, es la pista de baile. ¿Has ido alguna vez a una boda en la que no se baile?

-Creo que no.

En un pestañear, y tras una pequeña explosión de humo, apareció un elfo doméstico, vestido de pequeño, elegante y gracioso frac. Ambos se sorprendieron.

-Buenas noches, señores. ¿Qué menú gustarán?- preguntó una cordialidad excesiva, que no llegaba a trasmitirse en las facciones de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Ya habían comido el entremés, compuesto por unos pequeños canapés de aceitunas, caviar y huevo, y el plato principal ya casi llegaba a su fin. Ambos habían pedido el mismo menú, en cuyo caso, el plato principal estaba basado en un amplio filet de salmón ahumado con salsa de algas variadas.<p>

No habían vuelto a cruzar mayor palabra durante la cena. Cierto radar interno en la pelirroja, le advertía que, cualquiera de los temas de conversación que a ella le interesaba tocar entonces, lo enojaría más, o quizás, lo deprimiría mejor.

Harry, por su cuenta, se demoraba en cada detalle presentado sobre su plato. Cómo la pequeña punta del tenedor, atravesaba la delicada carne rosada del pescado. Cómo, al mojarlo levemente sobre la salsa, la pequeña mancha verdusca, se expandía sobre el trozo de carne. Cualquier cosa le resultaba interesante y llamativa, antes que sus propios pensamientos. Intentaba evitarlos a como dé lugar. Pronto se encontró en la disyuntiva de que, ni las reacciones de su comida, ni los detalles de su plato, lo lograban alejar de los pensamientos. Decidió que no tenía más apetito, y corrió levemente el plato para alejarlo de su olfato.

La pelirroja buscó su mirada para entender qué sucedía en su cabeza, y si había algo en el mundo, que ella pudiera hacer, capaz de remediarlo. No encontró nada, ni siquiera, la torpe mirada del morocho. La estaba evadiendo. O quizás, simplemente no quería que se adentrara en sus ojos y así, en su mente. Extrañas cosas estaban sucediendo en aquel aparente vacío. Y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que no deseaba que ella se topara con las dudas que empezaban a asolarlo poco a poco.

Ginny despegó sus labios para decir algo, pero se calló cuando el pequeño elfo volvió a aparecer, con dos pequeños platos en sus manos. En cada uno, había una gran porción de pastel de boda. El elfo los apoyó sobre la mesa y desapareció sin pronunciar sílaba.

Harry miró el postre con cierta culpa. Miró a Ginny fugazmente que seguía observándolo, esperando alguna respuesta. Harry sonrió falsamente, incómodo, y tomó uno de los platos.

Comió callado. Frente a sus ojos, tenía un nuevo objeto de distracción. Aún no había visto los distintos detalles en el plato del postre, quizás eso lo salvara unos cuantos minutos más. Mientras tanto, la escuchaba comer lentamente. Se notaba que le gustaba, aunque hacía el mayor esfuerzo por reprimir cualquier signo de satisfacción. Harry sonrió impulsivamente, sintiéndose un egoísta. Engullió el pedazo de un sólo bocado más, y levantó la vista.

Ginny casi se atragantó al verlo con las mejillas manchadas, y la boca llena del bizcochuelo. Comenzó a reírse, pero se obligó a detenerse para no atragantarse. La pelirroja tosió un par de veces hasta que se recuperó del todo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él ya había tragado. Harry se pasó la servilleta y quedó como nuevo. Luego él, le sonrió con inocencia, lo cual, de cierta manera, maravillo a su acompañante. Ginny se quedó largos segundos, mirándolo, abstraída. Él seguía sonriendo, ahora divertido.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Lo observó detenidamente, esperando algún indicio de burla. Al no encontrarlo, le sonrió. Harry extendió su mano, la cual ella tomó. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el pequeño puente que comunicaba con la pista de baile. Harry la llevó del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, toda la gente que parecía no haber estado nunca en la recepción o en la feria, ¡o en Londres!, estaba amontonada en aquella tienda. No por nada, esa carpa, era aún más grande que el comedor. Y si bien ni bien entraron estaban pasando música electrónica, puesta con intención de llevar a cabo algo parecido a un carnaval, cuando se ubicaron como para empezar a bailar, el DJ cambió rotundamente la música.

Como si la escena de la cena no hubiera sido lo suficientemente incómoda, cuando Harry iba a tomar iniciativa para comenzar a bailar, comenzó a sonar un lento que lo descolocó por completo, dejándolo en una especie de _stand-by _frente a su acompañante, y en ridículo, en frente a todo el resto de la gente (si se hubieran interesado en mirarlo).

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, parecía la escena de una película de medio pelo. De pronto le resultó curioso descubrir que, después de todo, aún quedaba algo de vergüenza dentro de la personalidad de su amigo. Aún quedaba algún sentido de la ubicación. Al verlo aún detenido, como preocupado, Ginny se rió de él.

-¿Quién diría que sentirías vergüenza después de todo?- dirigió la mano de Harry en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, y tomó su mano izquierda, con la propia derecha. Luego sonrió- Para ser un aventurero, te incomodas con sorprendente facilidad.

A Ginny le dio la impresión de que él iba a refutarle su comentario, pero si realmente iba a hacerlo, se quedó a mitad de camino, pues cerró la boca, y se acercó a ella con seguridad. Luego pareció salir de su trance, y le sonrió como le sonreía el Harry despreocupado que, si mal no recordaba, había llegado a su casa el jueves pasado, por error.

-Mucho mejor- lo felicitó.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, bailaban con naturalidad, cómodamente en los brazos del otro. No hablaban, en efecto. No obstante, el silencio no era el mismo que el que se había apoderado de ellos en la carpa del banquete.

A Ginny no le sorprendió descubrir que Harry tenía una capacidad aparentemente nata, con los pies. "Después de todo, parece ser así en todos los aspectos de su vida" pensó con algo de fascinación. Y, como si fuera lo más normal del universo, se hizo extremadamente consciente del calor que la mano del morocho emanaba sobre su cintura, incluso a través de la tela de su vestido. Le dio la impresión de que sus mejillas comenzaron a arrebolarse, mientras vívidos recuerdos de la noche pasada a su lado, se presentaban sin piedad en su mente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, sinceramente preocupado. Ella sonrió con arduo labor y asintió.

Harry la acercó instintivamente más a sí, enfrentándose directamente con su mirada, unos centímetros por debajo de la suya. Ginny lo miraba fijamente. Parecía traerse algo entre manos, pero no podía continuar mirándolo para descubrir de qué se trataba. Si no rompía aquel contacto visual enseguida, él se daría cuenta de que ella estaba soñando despierta, con aquella noche. Bajó rápidamente la vista, atormentada ante la idea de que él realmente lo notara. Sentía un calor casi sofocante. Comenzó a percatarse de la cantidad de gente que había alrededor que, si bien bailaban con espacio suficiente, parecían asfixiar el aire.

Su mano, la cual Harry sostenía, comenzó a sudarle denunciando su incomodidad y... su exceso de calor corporal. Ginny esquivaba la mirada del morocho. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo, pero no lo iba a mirar hasta no descubrirlo. Una imagen de él desnudo, sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a castigarla mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con las cuatro veces consecutivas?

-Este tema me gusta- comentó Harry, completamente ajeno a la sublevación de hormonas que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro del cuerpo de su amiga.

A Ginny le costó una inmensidad, callar sus propios pensamientos, bajar los decibeles, y agudizar su audición, para luego intentar arduamente, distinguir qué tema era. Todo eso, con la imagen en su cabeza, de un Harry aún vívidamente desnudo, haciéndole el amor. Pestañeó varias veces como intentando apaciguar las imágenes, y distinguió la melodía.

-"You're wonderful tonight"- dijo, sonriendo con torpeza. Él asintió.

-Si. Si fuera mi boda... definitivamente este sería el tema principal- confesó. Ella le sonrió

-Lástima que jamás vayas a casarte- dijo, con real pesar.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da?- se encogió de hombros- Si no voy a casarme, bailemoslo ahora como es debido- la apretó más contra sí, y le alzó las cejas en un gesto sutil pero sugerente.

Harry la dirigió derecho a su hombro, esperando que ella reposara en él, mientras disfrutaba de la inusual cercanía de sus cuerpos, de la suavidad del roce de pieles. Puedo escuchar, como si fuera un sonido ubicado a kilómetros de distancia, el suave roce de las telas de su vestido. Era un sonido casi hipnótico que lo transportó directamente a aquel sonido cálido y sutil, que habían generado las ropas de ella, al caer de su cuerpo mientras él la desnudaba con sus manos. Era absurdo pero, de pronto, se reprochó internamente por no reclamar una de las carpas de los banquetes, para mayor privacidad. Al reconocer lo que ese pensamiento significaba, y como por arte de magia, su sentido del olfato pareció espabilarse y, de un segundo al siguiente, se sintió abrumado por la fragancia que lo invadió. La esencia dulzona, casi floral, que se coló por sus fosas, era sin lugar a dudas, el perfume característico de los cabellos de la pelirroja. Lo había notado ya, varias veces en el día... en la semana, inclusive. Pero sobre todo, aquella noche. Era un perfume que, si lo agarraba de improvisto, lograba dejarlo algo tarado, desarmado. Cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo a la exquisita sensación que lo invadía. Sus pies se movían por propia necesidad de tener a la pelirroja, cerca suyo. No se dio cuenta en seguida, pero él restregaba su mejilla suavemente, contra los cabellos color fuego. Sentía extraños tormentos en su rostro, como si fuera dulce y suave seda contra la tersa piel. Sonrió, aún con los párpados cerrados. Sonrió al recordar la exuberante sensación en la palma de su mano, al recorrer libre las zonas de su piel. Pequeñas imágenes de aquel alocado suceso, se le presentaban con frecuencia cuando la miraba, pero en aquel momento, y aún con los ojos cerrados, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su creciente deseo de repetir la experiencia. ¿Pero por qué, si su curiosidad estaba saciada? No obstante, su cuerpo no demostraba lo mismo.

Bajo los últimos acordes de la empalagosa melodía, Ginny abrió inmensamente los ojos al reconocer la reacción en él. Quizás sus ojos lo disimularan, pero su entrepierna no podía. Ginny sólo atinó a mirarlo, confundida. Pero cualquier reproche o duda, se evaporó al encontrarse con aquella mirada, mitad dulce y confidente, mitad lasciva y peligrosa. Entreabrió sus labios por propio instinto de la cercanía, pues no podía decirse que supiera qué acotar. Harry pareció no darse cuenta de sus dudas, pues se inclinó los últimos centímetros y, mientras su mano levantaba suavemente el mentón, dirigiéndolo hacia sus labios, se dejó hundir en aquella cavidad suave y húmeda.

La canción se detuvo, al igual que el baile pausado de ambos, pero sólo porque tenían mejores cosas en las que ubicar su atención. Él la había empezado a besar con una ternura inconmensurable, rogándole con sus labios, que lo aferrara con fuerza. Cuando Ginny rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él profundizó el beso, adentrándose en la que, en adelante, sería la cavidad de su perdición. Al percatarse de ello, llevó el beso a un nivel un tanto menos pacífico, atormentándose con aquellas sensaciones que, si bien recordaba, su memoria no hacía justicia.

Su erección pareció erigirse más, llevando a ambos a un roce que los conducía a una clase de perdición exquisita. Comenzaban a necesitarse, y lo sabían. El beso se hizo más anhelante, más desesperado y más agresivo, pero ella supo amoldarse a las prontas expectativas del morocho, sólo consiguiendo que éste la aferrara más, y comenzara a pergeñar más de una alternativa para hacerla suya en algún recóndito lugar de la feria.

Había tanta gente al rededor, que nadie notaba que entre ellos pronto habría un arrebato. Nadie notó tampoco, que las manos del morocho buscaban abarcar cada vez más zonas de su cuerpo. Incluso ellos fueron incapaces de notar que estaban quedándose sin aire, hasta que por fin el corazón parecía salírseles.

-Harry...- suspiró en un intento de reproche.

-Gin...- respiró con ahínco, entre besos- Quiero hacerte el amor.

Le confesó Harry, mientras se desvivía por lo que parecía un intento de devorar sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos, cegada de pasión, para encontrarse con unos ojos turbios a causa de lo mismo. Ella asintió, desesperada. Él volvió a besarla con apremio.

-La carpa...- sólo llegó a decir.

Harry supo exactamente a lo que se refería. Él mismo había pensado en ello, segundos antes. Él asintió y tomó su mano sin dudarlo un sólo instante más. La condujo rápidamente por el pequeño puente, hasta la gran carpa del banquete, la cual prácticamente, seguía vacía.

Él detuvo abruptamente su andar y se giró para miararla.

-¿Qué suce...?- pero él no la dejó continuar. Volvió a abrazarla con posesiva pasión, y degustó enérgicamente sus labios.

-Lo siento- susurró entre besos- No puedo abandonarlos por más de unos pasos- dijo mientras hacía alusión a sus labios, con su mirada. Ginny sonrió, y Harry volvió a besarla con arrebato.

-La carpa...- susurró nuevamente, aún más apurada que él. Él asintió besándola una última vez, y se giró para continuar, llevándola de la mano.

Ginny sintió que su corpiño vibraba con fuerza. Tironeó levemente la mano del morocho, para captar su atención. Cuando éste se dio vuelta, sin detener por completo el paso, la vio tomando, de entre sus pechos, un pequeño celular. Ginny atendió, aún siendo dirigida, a paso algo más lento, hacia una de las carpas.

-¿Ron?- atendió el celular, algo agitada. Rogó internamente que no se le notara en la voz- Hermione- casi gritó- ¿qué sucede?- Ginny se puso algo seria- Aguarda, háblame tranquila... ¿qué pasó?- Ginny apretó levemente la mano de Harry, a lo que él detuvo por completo el andar apresurado de ambos. Ginny soltó su mano para taparse el oído- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurrió?- se preocupó. Era claro que Hermione hablaba a las apuradas- ¿Pero cómo?- se desestabilizó- ¿En dónde está?- La castaña le dijo algunas palabras más- ¡Oh, por Dios! Ya mismo vamos para allá. No te preocupes- cortó.

Harry la miraba algo perturbado. Sus pupilas aún guardaban el asomo de la pasión, pero sus facciones estaban cubiertas de dudas. Ginny lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

-Ron ha tenido un accidente mientras volvía de llevar a los padres de Hermione, no saben qué tan grave es...- dijo trabajosamente. Harry la atrajo a sí sin pensarlo. La abrazó con fuerza- Hermione debe ir al hospital. Necesita que vaya a cuidar a Liam.

-Te acompaño- afirmó, seguro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry le propuso que se aparecieran en la casa da Hermione, no estaba segura de que él fuera a lograrlo, después de todo, él no volvía a América porque no podía aparecerse. No obstante, él le había explicado que parecía no tener problema en aparecerse en Londres, "Supongo que es porque está cerca de ti" agregó como al pasar. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia al comentario, después de todo, sus cabezas estaban en otro lado. Ansiaban llegar aprisa. Y si no era en ello en lo que pensaban, las ideas que le seguían, estaban referidas a lo que casi sucedía y odiaban no haber terminado.<p>

Se miraron una sola vez más. Algo en los ojos de la pelirroja le pedía perdón y se ahogaba en pena, y algo muy profundo en los de Harry, la abrazaban consoladoramente, asegurándole que ya habría tiempo más adelante para sus arrebatos de pasión.

Por fin aparecieron en el living de la casa familiar. No se veía a Hermione por ningún lado. Se miraron, algo preocupados. Ginny dio el primer paso en dirección a las escaleras. Se asomó con cautela.

-¿Herms?- susurró- ¿Estás arriba?

Una Hermione nerviosa, con la melena completamente alborotada, y los ojos coloradamente brillosos, bajó en una brisa casi frenética. Le hizo señas a Ginny y la pasó de largo, entrando en la cocina.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido...- le dijo desde el ambiente contiguo- Lo siento, no me puedo quedar a hablar...

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ginny, aparentemente hacia la pared.

-Pues... Ron volvía del aeropuerto, en la camioneta. No me han dado detalles- dijo algo llorosa- Sólo me dijeron que fuera lo antes posible a San Mungo- salió de la cocina con una mochila en la mano. Se detuvo al lado de la pelirroja- Lamento haberte hecho venir tan tarde.

-Hermione, no es problema. Asegúrate de decirme qué tiene...- dijo apenada. Ella afirmó. Luego pareció percatarse de la presencia de Harry. Lo miró contrariada.

-Harry, no te había visto...- él le restó importancia. Hermione pareció entonces, percatarse de los trajes que ambos llevaban puestos. Volvió a mirar a Ginny, con cierta cautela- ¿Había interrumpido algo?- preguntó intentando que fuera confidencial. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Si se trata de mi ahijado y mi hermano, no has interrumpido nada. Estábamos en la feria- se encogió de hombros.

-Herms- agregó Harry, ambas voltearon a verlo- ¿Quieres quedarte? Yo puedo ir a ver cómo está- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, necesito verlo. Además, sólo dejan pasar a personas cercanas, y sólo una. No dejan que vaya a verlo más de una persona...- se disculpó- Al parecer, es más grave de lo que me están diciendo. ¡Oye!- se volteó a mirar a su cuñada- Molly y Arthur no saben nada... No quise decirles hasta no saber bien. Creo que es tarde para avisarles hoy.

-Descuida, no les diré nada.

-Otra cosa. Liam está arriba, creo que duerme... no sé si le dediqué el tiempo preciso, quizás se despierte- se atolondró.

-Oye, tranquila... yo lo cuidaré- Ginny la abrazó con fuerza- Cuida a mi hermano y... llámame ni bien tengas noticias- Ella asintió. Luego miró a Harry para despedirse con una mirada, y desapareció.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estáticos, aún aturdidos por la rapidez con la que todo el asunto se había llevado a cabo. Luego se miraron, presos de sus dudas.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó él. Ella asintió con rapidez.

-Espero que no sea grave- confesó. Él sonrió apenado y luego se acercó a abrazarla.

-Ya verás cómo no es nada. Ese hombre es gigante- dijo haciendo alusión a la manera sobrenatural en que habían crecido los músculos de su amigo- Creo que no le resultará mayor gravedad.

-Si, eso creo- lo abrazó también.

Él la separó apenas, para mirarla de lleno a los ojos. No entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero como por arte de magia, se le presentaban todos los impulsos propios del galán. Sentía ganas de acudir en su ayuda, como si su felicidad formara parte de la propia. Sentía constantes ganas de besarla, como si fueran algo más que amigos y ella, por consecuencia, le debiera sus labios y cada uno de sus besos. Y por sobre todo, quería no sentirse extraño en aquella sensación. No era real que no sentía culpa, la realidad era que, de nada le serviría a ella saber que la sentía, si de todos modos quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Era hipócrita sólo por pensarlo.

Y allí estaba ella, acurrucada en sus brazos... pavoneándose de todo lo que tenía, capaz de tentarlo, y que jamás le pertenecería. En lugar de mostrarse agría y desinteresada como para menguar su agonía, ella se amoldaba al calor de sus brazos, y se deleitaba con sus palabras de prosperidad. La muy desgraciada gozaba de su consuelo, atormentándolo cada vez un poco más.

Ginny seguía mirándolo plenamente, intentando leer sus pensamientos, pero sin éxito. Podía jurarse que no tenía la menor idea de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, en ese preciso momento. Si supiera que su amigo era en lo último que pensaba en aquel instante, sería un monstruo a sus ojos.

Como atraído por ley de gravedad, fue inclinándose poco a poco sobre sus labios. Ginny lo miraba fijamente. No daba indicios de querer ser besada, pero tampoco apartó su posición. Aquella idea lo perturbó un poco, por lo que, siguió acercándose, pero a un paso más lento que el de antes. Cuando sus narices se rozaron, él se detuvo; a inspirar valor, y a registrar en sus ojos en busca de una posible negativa. No había tal cosa en ellos. Simplemente lo miraba, parecía no percatarse de la cercanía ni de lo que él buscaba en ella.

Él comenzó a rozar sus narices en una suave caricia. Necesitaba sentir que ella ansiaba ser besada. No podía besarla sin su entusiasmo y consentimiento. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos, casi se desnudaban y ahora... la muerte. Ginny cerró cálidamente los ojos, para disfrutar de aquella pequeña y eléctrica conexión.

-Harry...-susurró, más como en un suspiro, aún sin tener en claro qué decir.

Él registró en su voz, un dejo de anhelo, lo cual fue suficiente para llenarlo de valor. La besó por fin, suave y pausadamente. No era pasión lo que los unía ahora, no. Sino el entendimiento de que algo mayor y más profundo, los conectaba de a momentos, quizás desde siempre. Despacio, con su mano, rodeó el cuello pecoso y lo atrajo un poco más a sí. Necesitaba sentir su piel bajo sus propias manos. Ella profundizó el beso, abriendo sus labios y liberando su lengua a una expedición erótica. Harry sintió cómo, aquella iniciativa, lo abrumaba, haciéndole perder el control a cada segundo. Ginny rodeó su cintura para apegarse a él.

Cuando ambos sintieron que el aire les escaseaba, Liam comenzó a llorar en el piso superior. Ambos se separaron, a la par que abrían los ojos y se miraban. Él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Tal parece que hoy no te podré besar como es debido- la miró penetrante. Ella se sintió usurpada sólo por aquella mirada. Le sonrió mitad inocente, mitad incómoda, y luego se separó.

-Debo subir a ver...- señaló la escalera.

-Te acompaño- afirmó.

* * *

><p>Harry se había disculpado unos segundos, con excusa de ir a cambiarse de ropa. Aquel traje apretado y ridículo, lo hacía exasperarse un poco a esas alturas de la noche. Se quitó bruscamente la corbata fucsia mientras pensaba en lo inusual que se había tornado el día. Amaneció ameno y agradable, y poco a poco fue nublándose su alegría. Y cuando creyó que ya nada podía ser peor, se había dejado llevar por una abrumadora nube de deseo, cayendo rendido a los labios de la pelirroja.<p>

Algo no andaba bien en toda aquella situación. Habían estado a punto de concretar la situación dos veces, ambas fallidas. Y ahora, su amigo internado y el hijo de este, llorando en el piso superior. Era como si lo oliera.

Aquella no sería una noche pacífica, no señor. Resopló. Todo sería más sencillo si su jadeante deseo por estar con ella, hubiera menguado un poco aunque sea. Pero nada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se encontró subiendo las escaleras con paso sigiloso. Miraba con cautela el pasillo, intentando adivinar cuál sería el cuarto del niño. Escuchó leves susurros en la puerta ubicada en el medio del pasillo. Se encaminó hacia allí, precavido.

Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, vio a la pelirroja, en el centro de la habitación, con aquel ridículo y entallado vestido blanco, inclinándose levemente para tomar a Liam. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y, hasta dónde él podía entender, no había escuchados sus pasos. Se reposó en el marco de la puerta, observándola con gran análisis. En realidad eran sus caderas las que estaban siendo analizadas por él, en aquel momento. Tenía un cuerpo único, eso lo había notado desde el primer día. Pero sólo en las últimas horas, había llegado a entender, la extraña manera que éste tenía, de obrar en su cordura y su deseo. Sintió una familiar punzada y una pronta erección.

Pero rápidamente se olvidó de todo aquello. Por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, vio asomada, la cabeza del pequeño bebé, enrojecida por el llanto. Sintió un repentino vacío en el pecho y una congoja casi palpable. Podrían llamarlo exagerado, pero casi había identificado cómo se derretía su corazón, con aquella simple escena.

Ella se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro, en un movimiento tan simple y tan natural como el mismo aire que respiraba. Liam seguía llorando pero ya más tranquilo. De a ratos se ahogaba en pequeños espasmos, o un pequeño hipo lo amedrentaba. Pero por lo demás, parecía estar a gusto en sus brazos.

Harry se quedó sublevado a la extraña sensación nostálgica que lo invadió. Si bien la conversación de aquella tarde con Ginny le había abierto los ojos a su verdadero anhelo más remoto, no fue hasta ver a aquella criatura en sus brazos que entendió lo mucho que significaba para él, aquella maravillosa sensación que debía sentirse al brindar una vida.

Pronto se sintió inestable, como si todos los cimientos sobre los cuales había construido su vida, carecieran de sentido de un segundo al otro. Y sólo entonces fue capaz de entender a Ginny en un cien por ciento. Ella ya se había resignado a aquella idea. O, al menos, a la idea de concebir biológicamente hablando. Sintió pena por ella, nadie en la vida parecía más adecuada para dar vida, que aquella mujer. Y luego... luego entristeció más aún, pero por sí mismo. Su futuro no era muy distinto que el de ella. Él también estaba de algún modo, inhabilitado para concebir; la mujer con la que estaba probablemente no querría saber nada con aquella idea. O eso creía.

Ginny se giró, Liam en brazos, para salir del cuarto, cuando se topó con su postura soberbia contra el marco, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos penetrantes. Juraba que internamente estaba burlándose de ella. Pero luego indagó un poco más en sus ojos y halló turbación .

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó a él con cautela.

-Si, bueno...- se aclaró la voz y se paró derecho- Fue el shock inicial- dijo señalando al pequeño de un año- No lo conocía... bueno, en realidad sí lo vi antes... pero... no estaba tan cuerdo como ameritaba la ocasión- se rascó, incómodo, la cabeza.

-Pues... ahora lo estás ¿no? Te lo presento. El pequeño caballero aquí presente se llama Liam Andrew Weasley, es hijo de tus dos mejores amigos: de él sacó los ojos- señaló las dos piedritas celestes- y de ella, bueno... tú sabrás- hizo un gesto alusivo a sus retorcidos y castaños bucles.

-Es hermoso...- dijo sin dudarlo, con una gran sonrisa.

Liam, somnoliento, lo miró y luego le sonrió. Harry sintió cómo temblaba el piso, bajo sus pies. Otra vez aquella sensación de inestabilidad. Pero esta vez, lo que se destruía no eran sus cimientos ni mucho menos... esta vez sentía cómo se rompía una coraza que, nisiquiera sabía que existía. Era la coraza que dividía sus años. Sintió que, a partir de ese momento, dejaría de ver la vida como un empedernido adolescente, y comenzaría a verla como un adulto. Luego sacudió levemente sus pensamientos. Aquel no era su hijo, ella no era su esposa, y aquella... no era su casa. ¿Por qué sentía todas esas cosas? Le costó cierto trabajo tragar saliva, y luego la miró, confundido.

-¿Puedo tenerlo?- le rogó con la mirada, extendiendo los brazos.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero la seria expresión en su rostro la hizo recapacitar. Asintió y le entregó al niño con delicadeza. Harry lo tomó como si fuera una pequeña esfera de la cual no podía quitar los ojos de encima.

No, no era su hijo. Pero entendió que no podía esperar a ser adulto para el día en que tuviera uno, debía comenzar entonces. Porque si algo ya había comenzado a gestarse en su cabeza, era la necesidad de una familia. Tendría un hijo, pero antes... sería un adulto.

La miró a Ginny, con una sombra de tormento en sus ojos y luego, bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-¿Nunca has sostenido a uno?- le preguntó ella, intrigada por el brillo de sus ojos. Harry miró al niño y luego a ella. Negó con la cabeza gacha- Y... ¿Qué se siente?- lo miraba mecerlo con temor. La imagen la maravillaba.

-Pues...- miró los cachetes del niño- Es... extraño- Liam estiró sus manitas, sonriente por su trato. Harry sonrió en respuesta- Extraño y necesario- sonrió.

-¿Verdad? ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te decía?- Harry la miró, serio, pero no encontró su mirada, Ginny lo miraba a Liam, pero estaba ida- Que te roben la oportunidad de tener algo así en tu vida...- suspiró- Cada vez que lo veo- hizo alusión a Liam- pienso en ello y... bueno, francamente, es un tormento...- Ella acarició la suave mejilla del niño- Lo amo con todo mi corazón, y es un amor incondicional pues... sé que es lo más cerca que estaré de... bueno... tú sabes.

Harry se quedó tildado en aquella escena casi patética; ambos sostenían un hijo ajeno, se hacían ilusiones de cosas que les resultaban imposibles, al menos al corto plazo. Ambos sentían una clase de amor filial / paterno que no era la apropiada. ¿Qué les sucedía? Eran adultos, sabían las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella había elegido permanecer con el hombre que jamás le daría un niño. Y él... bueno, él no tenía un futuro nada prometedor tampoco. Estaba atado a una relación hermosa y juvenil, la cual había elegido por comodidad y emoción, pero si había que ser francos, jamás se habían planteado ciertos deseos como la paternidad, porque ambos eran algo inquietos, inconstantes y lozanos. Sabía que ni bien buscara virar la relación hacia algo más maduro y carcelero como los quehaceres domésticos del 'ser padres', no importaba cuánto amor hubiera en Nathali, lo mandaría a volar.

Se sintió atrapado en una congoja inacabable. Allí estaba, llevando la misma vida que, hacía días, era idílica para él; sólo que ahora, ya no era suficiente. Aquella idea de insatisfacción lo paralizó. Pero al mismo tiempo también, le aterrorizó las entrañas. Debía huír. Pero debía haber huído hacía días.

Sin decir nada, Harry extendió los brazos y le devolvió al niño. Ginny lo tomó de precipitadamente, confundida por la urgencia aparente y pronta del morocho. Harry agachó la cabeza, dio media vuelta, y se fue con rapidez.

-¡Harry...!- lo llamó, preocupada.

Harry bajó las escaleras de a zancadas, perdiéndose rápidamente en el piso inferior.

* * *

><p>A los quince minutos, Ginny bajó, con Liam en brazos. Aún no lograba que se calmara.<p>

Se adentró en la cocina y se encontró con Harry, de espaldas a ella, inclinado sobre la gran mesada, cansado.

-Pensé que te habías ido a casa...- susurró con cautela. Él no dijo nada- He intentado hacerlo dormir pero... creo que tiene hambre. ¿Quieres darle el biberón?

-No- dijo secamente, lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

-De acuerdo, era sólo una idea. Pensé que te gustaría ya que arriba parecía...

-No- repitió, claramente conteniendo algo con gran labor- Arriba no pareció nada- zanjó. Luego se dio vuelta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una sombra inusual en él. La misma apatía que trasmitían sus palabras, adornaba sus ojos- Yo no alimentaré a ese niño, ni lo haré dormir, ni simularé que es una situación normal. ¡Todo esto es una locura!- soltó.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- se indignó y cubrió a Liam más entre sus brazos, por instintiva protección.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? Eres tú la que parece estar desubicada- señaló la casa- ¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Esta no es tu vida!

-Ya sé que no es mi casa, Harry. Es la casa de mi hermano, ¿qué pasa contigo?

-Llegas y te haces dueña de los problemas- señaló nuevamente al niño- Quieres solucionar todas sus molestias, darle todos los caprichos, cumplirle todos los deseos...

-Pues, para eso me llamó Hermione. Quería que lo cuidara, no entiendo cuál es tu problema.

-¡Que no es tu hijo!- su rostro se transformó en algo sombrío y desagradable, algo que ella jamás creyó encontrar en él.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- respondió ofendida.

-¡Entonces deja de tratarlo como lo tratas, de mirarlo como lo miras! ¡Jamás será tu hijo!

Harry parecía desquiciado, como si estuviera lidiando con mil dudas internas. Ginny retrocedió algunos pasos. Cierto temor se había adueñado de ella. Definitivamente Harry no estaba en sus cabales en aquel instante.

-No quiero que grites de eso modo frente a Liam- se puso firme- Ni tengo porqué tolerar que me grites de ese modo a mí. Como bien dijiste, esta no es mi casa, pero tú eres sólo un invitado así que puedes irte. Yo aquí tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Pero caminó dos pasos y se detuvo bruscamente. Quizás... él no estaba tan bien como pensaba. Quizás, aquella era una reacción lógica si... Ginny se dio vuelta lentamente, observándolo con cautela. Lo vio levemente más sereno, reflexivo. Lo examinó varios segundos con el ceño fruncido, y luego se acercó pausadamente hacia él.

-¿Qué significó esto, realmente?- le preguntó, intrigada y, a decir verdad, un poco aturdida. Aquella pregunta lo descolocó también a él. Por algún motivo se esperaba aquello, pero no tan pronto. Ella era lista después de todo- Digo...- continuó- Esta escena... ¿qué?

-¿qué?

-¿Acaso tú sentiste eso?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió, aunque, no tanto.

-Eso que mencionaste de... creerlo mi hijo, creerla mi casa... ¿Acaso tú sentiste esas cosas?

-¿Qué dices?- intentó desentenderse.

-Pues... lo único que justifica tu estúpida escena de recién sería eso- Harry no respondió. Ginny bajó los hombros, despegándose de aquella postura soberbia, y se acercó, comprensiva, a él- Oye... Está bien, te entiendo. Tú lo dijiste, fue un shock. Pero- sonrió burlona- no hace falta que proyectes.

-Yo no...

-Si, vas a decirme que no... pero lo que vi en tus ojos- lo señaló- fue auténtica ira. Y sé que no estás enfadado conmigo, pues yo no pienso ninguna de las cosas que nombraste. Es claro que tu inconsciente te ha jugado una mala pasada...

Luego se acercó a él sin reservas.

-No está mal desear ciertas cosas- le aseguró y luego miró al niño- Es natural- se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a mirarlo- Date tiempo.

-No. Esto no está bien...-dijo, ya no enojado, más bien apenado.

-¿él qué?- se irritó.

-¡Esto Gin!- quebró por fin- Esta estúpida bajada a tierra que tengo siempre que veo la vida de Ron- suspiró- Esta envidia molesta que siento al encontrarme de lleno con todo eso que decora su vida que...- negó con la cabeza, callando- es una tontería.

-No. Ya veo que no lo es.

-Es sólo que... siempre envidie lo mismo en él... envidia de la buena- agregó- pero envidia al fin. Siempre rodeado por un aura familiar que jamás conseguiré. Supe que no la conseguiría, cuando éramos chicos y pasaba las vacaciones con ustedes- se lamentó- lo supe cuando lo encontré nuevamente hace unos días. ¡Demonios! ¡Lo supiste tú esta tarde, cuando dijiste todo eso de ser o no ser padre! Jamás tendré esas cosas... Y ahora esto...- miró a Liam- Tú no tienes idea, pero es un golpe muy bajo, Ginevra- la miró a los ojos. Ginny le devolvió una mirada doblemente expresiva.

-Claro que la tengo... la sufro todos los días, Harry- sintió una repentina empatia- Tú lo has visto tan sólo una vez. Yo llevo un año con él y ese golpe bajo constante. ¿Crees que no saco cuentas al final del día, sobre cómo vivo mi vida? ¿Crees que me hace feliz?

-No merezco esta bajada a tierra. ¡Mi vida estaba bien! Sin niños, sin problemas, sin romances... ¡No necesitaba nada de esto!

-¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa?

-Claro que sí. Por tu culpa estoy aquí ahora. Por tus anhelos, ahora anhelo yo lo mismo. Por tu vínculo con él- señaló a Liam- ahora... ahora...- sintió cómo se le quebraba la voz y calló. Volteó a darle la espalda. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse- ¿No te das cuenta lo que sucede, Gin?

-Si- confesó- Sólo que, desde mi punto de vista, no parece tan grave.

Harry volteó desafiante, pero no habló

-Pienso que sólo estás confundido pero, en realidad no es tan grave. Tú tienes una seguro fabulosa novia, que no pensaba en ello pero que, si le dices, estará encantada.

-No conoces a Nathali.

-Ni tú sus prioridades. Debes dejar que ella elija. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué te harás problema?

-Pues... porque yo no quería nada de esto.

-Claro que lo querías, sólo que no era consciente.

Ginny miró a Liam y luego a Harry. Ella le extendió al niño, rogándole con la mirada, que lo sostenga.

-Vamos... al rato me dices si lo querías o no. Ahora míralo, los dos sabemos que no es tuyo, pero... ¿Querer uno así, no fue acaso lo primero que pensaste?

Harry no respondió, sólo recibió al niño. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de Liam, sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente.

-Vaya, parece que no soy la única que necesita un gran cambio- sonrió, poniendo sus brazos en jarra, intentando romper el hielo- ¡Vamos! Te sacaré el mal gusto... te dejaré alimentarlo.

-¿Será lo mejor?

-¿Acaso prefieres cambiar sus pañales?

-No, me refería a... si sería lo mejor para la situación. Esta que estábamos discutiendo- dijo, de pronto sintiéndose un idiota. Aquella criatura lo hacía sentirse un tonto.

-Harry, vas a alimentarlo, no irá a vivir contigo.

Se dirigió a la heladera y sacó el biberón.

* * *

><p>Ginny, luego de que alimentaran a Liam, había intentado durante horas lograr que se durmiera. Eran ya casi las dos de la mañana, el niño debía dormir en algún momento. Pero cada vez que ambos intentaban acostarlo en la pequeña cuna, Liam pataleaba y lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto. Su rostro se tornaba bordó de un segundo al otro, de a ratos podía ser un verdadero fastidio.<p>

Luego, Harry se dio cuenta, como si el más allá lo hubiera iluminado, que Liam quería un poco de atención. Él se lo había arrebatado a la pelirroja y lo había ubicado en el corralito, donde sus ositos y juguetes reposaban. Harry comenzó a jugarle entonces, intercalando, de tanto en tanto, un propio bostezo. A los pocos minutos, la pelirroja notó que Liam copiaba su cara somnolienta y su pequeña boquita imitaba algunos de sus bostezos.

Ginny ayudó a Harry a levantarse del piso antes de que se quedara dormido sobre la inestable montura para niños.

-Este niño es un insatisfecho- se quejó, medio dormido- siempre quiere más...- Harry estaba claramente agotado. Tres horas con un crío habían sido demasiado como primer experiencia.

Por fin, visto que ambos hombres se dormían y no sabía a cuál sostener primero, Ginny tomó a Liam en brazos, y guió a Harry hacia la habitación de Ron y Hermione. Harry se acostó en la cama matrimonial por puro impulso y necesidad, bostezó una vez más.

Ginny rodeó la misma y acostó al niño en el medio. Por último, ella misma se acostó en el otro lado para servir de barrera. Liam por fin parecía predispuesto a dormir. Bostezó ampliamente, y cayó dormido.

Ginny, reposada en el respaldo de la cama, acariciaba los bucles del niño con una ternura fraternal, mientras sus ojos se reposaban sin descanso sobre su pequeña siluetita dormida. Sus pensamientos se nublaron de negatividad al razonar que, quizás nunca sentiría la emoción de tener un pequeño como él, gestando en su vientre. Su rostro se llenó de pena y notable desilusión.

Harry pareció espabilarse luego de varios segundos de dar vueltas en la cama, como acto fallido de sueño. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Ginny melancólica y que, para nada, estaba enterada de que él la observaba.

Harry se acomodó sobre el respaldo y se dedicó a mirarla a ella y al objeto de su devoción. Había nacido para ser madre, se le veía en los ojos.

Luego, una loca idea se le cruzó en la cabeza. Aquel día, ella le había hecho sentir todas las emociones con una rapidez inconmensurable. ¿Cómo podía ser que, en una misma hora, hubiera pasado de sentir una candente fogosidad, un imponente anhelo por su cuerpo; para sentir después, aquella sensación de cercanía emocional y desinteresada? Pronto recordó lo frustrado que había sido su intento de aquella noche. Sonrió.

Ginny, como leyendo sus pensamientos, volvió el rostro y lo miró, burlona.

-Creí que tenías sueño.

-Si bueno, pero hay cosas más importantes- alzó las cejas en un ceño involuntario y acertadamente sugerente. Ginny sonrió con ironía.

-Apuesto que a la tarde habías pensado terminar la noche de esta manera- dijo con sarcasmo, guiñándole un ojo.

-No. Admito que no- se encogió de hombros. Luego miró el pequeño gesto cariñoso que su mano le otorgaba a los pequeños bucles castaños- Pero este final ha superado todas mis expectativas- le sonrió con sinceridad.

Y no había mentido. Imaginarla a ella siendo madre, era un final espectacular para el agitado día que ambos habían vivido... y eso, bueno... no podía ser muy bueno para el futuro de Harry. "Es horriblemente preocupante" pensó para sus adentros. Luego la vio sonreírle y se olvidó de todo. "Pero, qué sería la vida sin un poco de preocupación".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? <strong>

**Hasta la próxima!. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!. Antes que nada, mis disculpas por demorarme más de lo acordado. La realidad es que lo tenía escrito pero encontré muy pocos momentos para ponerme a pasarlo. Como verán, no es tan largo como el anterior, de hecho este capítulo abarcaba también el próximo que subiré, pero como no terminé de pasarlo y, ya la culpa me mataba por tardarme tanto, decidí cortarlo y aunque sea se entretengan un poco en la espera :). **_

_**Ahora a lo importante:**_

_Reyna: Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los mails :) espero que lo tuyo esté marchando de diez. Sé que dije que me iba a pasar, de verdad tengo muchas ganas de leerlo, es que, como te dije, no tengo tiempo ni de pasar el mío. Pero ya pronto... o eso espero ^^. Espero que te guste este capítulo, no es muy largo como el otro, y lo más interesante no llegué a ponerlo, pero bueno... algo es algo. Espero con ansias tu review y... TU MAIL! :D saludos. _

_ricitos de menta: Bueno... cuando leas el capítulo quizás hubieras preferido que no volviera de las vacaciones jajaja. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el rev! :D_

_NTde LUPIN: Eso se llama ser spoiler jajajaja. No en realidad... aún no sé bien qué hacer la situación. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE, espero te siga pareciendo entretenido! Gracias por el rev._

_fatty73: ¿Cómo matar a Ron? Pobrecito, es tan encantador. Creo que lo amo. La verdad es que, en cuanto a los psicólogos que son, y si.. creo que un amigo es básicamente uno que no cobra jajaja. No tendrá los mismos conocimientos, pero la habilidad básica de escuchar, la tienen seguro. Espero que te guste el chap. Saludos!_

_raan89: Muchas gracias por tu sincero comentario. Que bueno que te haya atrapado!. Si bueno, a mí también me gusta salir un poco de la rutina de lo que yo también escribo, por eso este mix raro de madurez e infancia vigente. Espero que no te desepcione el fic... por lo pronto, nos leemos!. Muchas gracias por el rev!. Saludos._

_Rocidito Azul: Infaltable como siempre tus revs. Muchas gracias por seguir aguantándome :D... Me encantan tus disertaciones, creo que ves la vida de una manera muy experimental. Me gusta que veas cosas tan humanas en esto que, como se lo llama, es ficcional... y digo me gusta, porque me considero un poco así yo también. Creo que somos algo afortunadas porque, somos capaz de tener los pies en la tierra y la mente en las nubes. Y somos felices de una manera que sólo entienden las personas soñadoras y sensibles como una. Yo por mi parte, vivo en las nubes... pero intento bajar algunas de esas partículas esponjosas para vivir a mi manera en la tierra. Se nota que eres parecida por cómo ves los escritos, aplicado directamente a lo que nos rodea. Por eso y porque lo compartes conmigo, muchas gracias!. Itero, me encantan tus reviews, espero no me prives de ellos. SALUDOS! y gracias!_

_miel-tonks: ESTAMOS TAN CERCA DE QUE LO VEAS jajajajajaja.. Espero no te desilusione esa parte. Quizás esperes mucho drama y en realidad... yo lo veo más humano. En el próximo capítulo o en el otro, no sé bien, creo que me entenderás. Muchas gracias por el rev. SALUDOS!:)_

_GabriellaGroff: Bueno, qué decir de tu review, amiga? Ha sido una radiografía. Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por lo que escribiste. No me considero tan genial, pero si en verdad te ha gustado todo lo que dices, no me importa si escribo bien o mal... nada mejor que servir para entretener. Espero que te siga sucediendo lo mismo a lo largo del fic y... te pido me lo hagas saber en tus reviews!. Que, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero ME ENCANTAN jajaja. Muchas gracias. Saludos!_

_pottershop: Otra radiografía!. Muchas gracias... Me gustan los análisis que haces.. hay algunas cosas que a veces pongo entre lineas (o eso creo) y las lees enseguida. Eso me gusta mucho!. Y que, además, lo disfrutes, pues genial!. Como siempre, gracias por escribirme, no me olvido que hace bastante tiempo me dejas tus comentarios y que, siempre me han gustado muchísimo. Espero que te suceda lo mismo con el fic en adelante!. Que disfrutes el capítulo y... nos leemos en la próxima! SALUDOS!_

_J0r: Muchas gracias!. Como verás no falta muy poco... en este capítulo se acercan bastante.. creo que están muchísimos más conectados... Espero tu opinión, muchas gracias!_

_Karla123: QUE BUENO TE GUSTE!. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y lo que sigue. Saludos!_

_Carla: Odio cuando pasa eso con los fics jajajajaja. QUIERO DORMIR, no quedarme como zombie frente a la pc. Pero que bueno cuando algo tan potente te atrapa. Que bueno que haya sido con algo mío!. Muchas gracias por compartirlo y, espero tu opinión sobre este. SALUDOS_

_sonia martinez: Tarde un poco no? Lo siento mucho, pero ahí va. Espero poder subir el otro el domingo... de ser así.. NOS LEEMOS!. Muchas graccias._

**AHORA SÍ. A DISFRUTAR... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS. ME EMOCIONAN TANTOS COMENTARIOS, Y TODOS TAN GRATOS... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.  
>PARA USTEDES:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Cada vez<strong>_

Ginny despertó agitadamente. No entendía qué era lo que la había despertado, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. Acto seguido, miró hacia su costado y no vio a Liam ni a Harry. Se horrorizó con sorprendente brusquedad y se paró de sopetón.

-¡Harry!- gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al cruzar el umbral chocó contra algo sólido y repentino que, entre la confusión, fue incapaz de entender qué. Perdió el equilibrio y, hubiera caído, si unos grandes brazos no la hubieran rodeado. Estaba oscuro y casi no entendía la situación. Su cuerpo se quedó suspendido en el aire, una fracción de segundo, como un hilo. Luego sintió trastabillar a su salvador.

Ambos hicieron algunos malabares para equilibrarse, y una vez estables, se miraron. Los ojos de la pelirroja, ya adaptados a la nueva oscuridad, distinguieron la conocida figura de Harry, abrazándola.

-¿Liam?- preguntó más con los ojos que con palabras.

-Está durmiendo- la tranquilizó. Viendo que aquella respuesta no era suficientemente explicativa para ella, continuó- Me despertaron sus quejidos y pensé que tendría hambre, asique bajé a la cocina y lo alimenté- se encogió de hombros, ayudándola a incorporarse de a poco- Luego, sólo se quedó dormido. Recién lo dejo en la cuna- ella asintió, más tranquila.

Ginny sonrió incómoda, a modo de agradecimiento, y dio media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama. Harry se quedó allí parado, en el umbral, esperando dilucidar qué haría ella.

Ginny, al no sentir los pasos del morocho tras los propios, volteó confundida. Se miraron a la distancia. Ginny volvió a sonreírle y luego se acercó a él. Se colocó en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla.

-Que descanses.

Luego se encaminó a la cama y se acostó.

Harry vaciló unos instantes. Ahora era distinto, no había ningún niño entre ellos y, hasta donde recordaba, no habían compartido una cama a no ser que tuvieran dobles intenciones. Dubitó unos segundos más y luego caminó con cautela, hasta el otro lado de la cama. Se acostó de lado, mirando a la pelirroja, ella le daba la espalda, tranquila.

Harry, observó entonces su silueta. La oscuridad se hacía presente, pero pequeños y débiles reflejos lunares, se colaban por la ventana, recortando la figura de la pelirroja contra la pared. Notó que aunque estaba vestida con aquel jean, y la remera de breteles que él le había seleccionado aquella mañana, su mirada se detuvo en el único punto desnudo de su cuerpo; su brazo, que reposaba tranquilo, sobre el perfil de sus caderas. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en su tersa piel, dotándola de un extraño tono petróleo.

Sus observaciones continuaron su curso natural, cuando la mirada se detuvo en la parte alta de sus glúteos y piernas. Tenía una figura excepcional, aquello no lo negaría.

Sintió cómo, la energía emanada por su cuerpo, lo arrastraba hacia ella. Veía su piel desnuda y se sentía incapaz de no acercarse a rozarla. Parpadeó unos segundos, como en un trance, pero aquello no sirvió.

Ella movió suavemente la cabeza y sus cabellos se corrieron, dejando a la vista esmeralda, un hermoso y sugerente hombro desnudo.

Fue imposible para Harry, evitarlo por más tiempo. Extendió el brazo con cautela, directo hacia ella. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre la pecosa piel.

Ginny, sorprendida, contuvo instintivamente el aliento y abrió los ojos. Fue consciente de que aquella porción que estaba siendo sutilmente abarcada por él, le ardía, y la sumía en un arrebato sordo y enloquecedor. Intentó no moverse ni respirar, para que su torpeza no la denunciara.

Harry parecía extrañamente concentrado en su quehacer. Recorría su brazo como quien explora una ladera, como quien tienta la arena antes de sentarse en la orilla.

Luego, su brazo le resultó insuficiente. Observó su hombro y, como jugando con sus poros y sus pecas, subió suavemente las caricias hasta el hueco de su clavícula. Para el morocho estaba claro, que aquello merecía observarse con atención. Sus delicadas lineas solían perturbar su mente aquellos últimos días.

Ginny, atenta a cada reacción de su cuerpo a la cercanía de su amigo, comprendió que él estaba deleitándose con la espontánea manera en que las caricias, erizaban los insipientes bellos de la pelirroja. La tensión erótica entre ambos, podía ser cortada con el filo de un papel. Era magnífica la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

Ginny interpretó una pequeña brisa en el costado de su nuca; cuando entendió que se trataba de la respiración de él, retenida por el creciente deseo, una urgencia inminente comenzó a gestarse en la baja zona de su cuerpo. No entendió en qué momento, pero él ya estaba casi pegado a su cuerpo.

Harry continuó observándola con detenimiento y estupefacción. Lentamente, con sus suaves yemas, recorrió el sendero del deseo; empezando por su hombro, deslizando pausadamente por su brazo, y continuando el tortuoso y exquisito recorrido, por sus caderas y piernas.

Ginny cerró los ojos para mayor sensación. Se mantenía inmóvil para que él no dudara en continuar bajo ningún concepto. A Harry se le escapó un susurro, ronco y cargado de necesidad de cercanías.

-Tienes una piel maravillosa, Ginevra- dijo con un tono de voz que denunciaba su fascinación y se creciente lascivia.

Harry se imaginó el sabor de aquella piel,y casi juró sentir cómo su boca se llenaba de saliva. Era un hechizo del cual no podía escapar. Sabía que algo anormal le estaba sucediendo cada vez que la veía últimamente, y cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Lo preocupante era que la potencia con la cual lo abordaba esa locura, era cada vez más incontenible.

-A ella le encantan tus caricias- le susurró aún con ojos cerrados, haciendo alusión a la piel que acariciaba con destreza.

Fue todo el permiso que Harry necesitó para seguir adelante. Su deseo le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de las formalidades y la elegancia, y le desgarrara la ropa de una vez. Pero se contuvo a fuerza de voluntad, convenciéndose de que tenían toda la noche por delante. Además, pensó, Ginny era un plato que merecía degustarse con paciencia, y disfrutarse a luz prendida. Ella lo impulsaba a querer recordar cada detalle, a saborear cada textura.

Ginny no sólo lo sentía y disfrutaba. Ahora comenzaba a necesitar cierto exceso y cierta precipitación. Hizo un leve movimiento de cuello hacia el costado, para escucharlo mejor, y dejó al descubierto una gran porción de su cuello y nuca. Esa nueva porción de piel lo hizo descontrolarse a un nivel impensado, llevando sus dedos en aquella dirección.

-Apuesto que además de maravillosa, sabe exquisitamente- susurró con anhelo.

Y en otro movimiento, hundió sus labios en la tersa piel.

Aquello le supo a ambrosía. Era un manjar suave y carnoso, casi delirante. Mordía vanamente sus pecas, intentando degustarlas. ¿Cómo había vivido tantos años sin aquella merienda? Ginny tenía, a lo largo de su cuerpo, el alimento necesario para que una persona viviera cada estación del año con golosa generosidad.

Sintió arder su mano al palpar la continuación de su cuello. Su otra mano pedía a gritos que la dejara participar de aquel banquete, y sin hacerse rogar, Harry comenzó a tantear su cintura, apretándola con suavidad. Sentía cómo Ginny se encogía de curioso placer, permitiéndole continuar.

Su mano se atrevió a hurgar bajo la remera y nadó unos segundos en su chato vientre. Aquella piel lechosa e indiscreta lo enloquecía sólo al tacto. Quería morderla, quería abarcarla entera.

Luego, su vientre no le alcanzó; su mano inició una ruta ascendente y furtiva hacia la pequeña prominencia de sus pechos. Al llegar a él, y ella sentir su tibieza, gimió inconsciente mientras se dejaba malear sin barreras.

Por instinto, Harry pegó sus caderas a las de ella, sintiendo lo acolchonado de su trasero. Suspiró con dificultad entre su cuello.

Ginny, ansiosa de mayor contacto, se pegó más a él, inclinándose hacia adelante y empujando su virilidad con sus propias nalgas. Harry se separó de su cuello, jadeando casi con locura.

-Ginny...-suspiró.

Ella asomó sus labios por sobre su hombro, y tomó su rostro, acercándolo, para sumirse en un beso al mismo nivel pasional de la situación. Harry se exasperó entonces, y en un rápido movimiento, la despojó de su remera, sin detener casi, el beso, ni la fricción de sus caderas.

Harry soltó brevemente su boca para comenzar a surcar su espalda, mientras sus manos intentaban torpemente abrir el jean de la pelirroja. Desesperada, ella misma se lo desabrochó.

Tras aquella muestra de permiso, Harry adentró su mano en la bragueta y comenzó a acariciar, sobre su ropa interior, el pequeño valle.

Ginny se retorció levemente, desesperada, anhelante, deseosa de contacto. Pero él no parecía querer dominarla hasta no sentirla gozar primero. Las hormonas del morocho se revolucionaron de súbito al entrar en ella y medir la calidez de su interior. La sentía estremecer a su lado, veía la embriaguez que ella sentía, en sus rasgos. Lo alocaba saber que podía provocar las más bajas sensaciones en aquella criatura, tan pura a sus ojos. Adoraba verla gozar, quizás más de lo que adoraba gozar él mismo.

Ella lo sentía mover su mano naturalmente, en su interior, como si lo hiciera a diario, con la soberbia de creer que su gozo le pertenecía. ¡Dios! Claro que le pertenecía el gozo, si la estaba volviendo loca. Y no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar, porque la fricción trasera de su erección, y la interna de sus manos, la estaban despojando de su cordura lentamente.

-Harry...

Él comenzó a besar su desnudo cuello. Harry se movía y la ubicaba justo en su miembro, pero no había contado con la desesperación de ella, y su adorada fricción. Se frotaba en su mano como si nunca nadie le hubiera dado amor. Tampoco contaba con su sumisión. Y justo antes de que él acabara, tan sólo sintiéndola moverse delante de él y entre sus manos, acabó ella, en sus brazos. Ambos jadeaban atolondradamente, buscando algo más que oxígeno, algo más que el ritmo normal de sus latidos.

Harry la volteó levemente hacia él, luego de unos segundos, para observarla de frente. Miró, deleitándose, que su rostro estaba cubierto con pequeñas partículas de sudor. La vio respirar como agónica, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se miraron. Ella acertó a sonreír con cierta vergüenza.

Harry, sin hacer caso, retomó la acción. La besó primero en los labios, luego poco a poco descendió. Se entretuvo en sus pechos, mordiéndolos con suavidad. Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a continuar con su pasividad; tomó entre sus manos la erección, jalándola con cierta brusquedad.

Harry se arqueó levemente con deleite. Susurraba incoherencias, se encogía en sus manos, y luego volvía a morder sus pechos.

Pero algo los detuvo...

El teléfono sonó estruendosamente, como reprenda interna, y reproche ajeno. Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose.

-No es nuestra casa- le dijo, intentando persuadirla, y luego atacó su cuello.

-Pero... es tarde...- se dejó vencer unos segundos- Harry, le dije a Herms que me avisara- lo separó. Él asintió, resignado, y se hizo a un lado. Ella levantó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- respondió con voz somnolienta.

-Ginny, soy yo- dijo la voz agotada de la castaña.

-¿Cómo está Ron?- se preocupó, separando a Harry de encima suyo, para darse vuelta y tapar su semi desnudez.

-Bien. He estado sin saber nada como hasta las tres de la mañana, pero hace una hora me dijeron y, luego pude verlo. Está bien- confirmó- fue sólo un susto. No obstante, parece que lo tendrán aquí demorado al menos hasta la tarde. Quieren hacerle estudios de rutina por si acaso.

-Bueno. Envíale nuestros saludos, ¿si?

-De acuerdo. ¿Liam?

-Duerme.

-Bueno. Tú, ¿dormías?

-Si, no, bueno...- pareció incómoda- Descansaba.

-¡Qué raro! Pensé que estarías hace media hora, arreglándote para ir a trabajar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las seis.

-¡Mierda! Debo irme... ¿Vas a venir?

-No, quiero quedarme con él. Está despierto. Pero hace unos minutos llamé a Molly y dijo que iría a buscar a Liam. Supongo que demorará una hora.

-¡Mierda!

-Quizás Harry pueda quedarse hasta entonces, ¿sigue contigo?

-Ahora veré. ¡Oye!, esta noche vendré a ver a Ron, ¿si?

-Bien. Adiós, y ¡Gracias!- cortó.

Ginny volteó para ver a Harry, mientras se tapaba los pechos con su remera arrugada.

-Debo irme- se excusó.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Es lunes, Harry. Todos los lunes...

-Si, ya sé. Pero pensé que trabajabas como a las nueve- Ella no dijo nada- ¿Hoy desayunas con Jack?- preguntó con cautela. A ella le sorprendió aquella pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Pues, tu dijiste que lo hacían a diario.

-Si, pero... lo arreglamos antes. No hablo con él desde el sábado, y sabes cómo fueron las cosas.

Ginny le dio la espalda y se sentó. Abrochó su corpiño y se ató el pelo con apremio.

Harry se quedó observando sus movimientos, sin entender bien qué impulso lo obligó a pasa suavemente su dedo, por la columna vertebral de ella, dibujando su recorrido. Siguió su camino desde la nuca, hasta el nacimiento de su trasero. A Ginny le recorrió una deliciosa electricidad, y recordó que su vientre aún clamaba por las sensaciones del morocho.

-¿Cómo estaba Ron?- le preguntó él al pasar, continuando con su recorrido. A Ginny le costó salir de aquel sedante natural.

-Bien. Por suerte no ha sido nada. Esta tarde lo trae Hermione.

-¿Vendremos a verlo?- ella se giró por encima de su hombro, para mirarlo.

-¿Tú quieres venir?

-Quiero venir contigo- le dijo, casi a modo de corrección, sin quitar la vista del dibujo que hacían sus dedos.

-De acuerdo- asintió, algo sorprendida.

Ginny aguardó los segundos necesarios para guardar aqyella caricia en su memoria sensitiva, y luego se puso de pie. Harry observó la silueta de su cuerpo a contraluz; era hermosa. Más que hermosa. Era tortuosamente adictiva.

Se calzó la pequeña remera, se colocó la camisa que había dejado prolijamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, y recordó su cremallera, aún abierta. Algo avergonzada, la cerró en lo que fue un intento de pasar el movimiento, inadvertido.

Harry se puso de pie, detrás de ella. Al sentirlo, ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Liam? En una hora viene Molly.

-¿Tengo que quedarme solo?- preguntó como en una mueca infantil.

-Debo ir a trabajar- se excusó. Él se cercó un poco más, como desafiante, a lo que ella retrocedió apenas- ¡Y antes...!- continuó explicando mientras él avanzaba pausadamente, como un felino al acorralar a su presa- ...antes- titubeó retrocediendo- ...debo pasar por casa; ducharme, cambiarme...- explicó.

-...escaparte- alzó las cejas, agregando como al pasar. La terminó de acorralar contra la pared.

-No me escapo de nada, es mi deber.

-¿Trabajar es tu deber? No; trabajar es tu necesidad, tu pantalla. ¿No podrías faltar hoy?- dijo, como dejando escapar en la pregunta, una especie de propuesta indecente subliminal.

-¿Faltar al trabajo?- preguntó tontamente; su cercanía la mareaba. Su cuerpo no la tocaba siquiera, pero su rostro estaba muy cerca del propio, y sus palabras le sabían a hermosa confusión.

-Claro que al trabajo- asintió él, sonriente. Luego la miró con fijeza- mira cómo me tienes... es de desalmada, irse en un momento como este.

Sabía a qué se refería. Sus cuerpos no estaban pegados, pero estaban cerca. Ella sentía que emanaba su entrepierna, casi como podía sentir el calor de la propia. Por si tenía alguna duda, él bajó su mirada hasta la erección que se dejaba ver entre su ropa. Ella lo imitó, inevitable. Al levantar la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella reconoció, aún en la oscuridad, la nube que enturbió sus ojos verdes; era el deseo. Del más profundo y carnal. Y era consciente de que los propios, debían de verse igual.

-Tú no eres una desalmada, ¿verdad, Gin?- intentó persuadirla, ahora con un tono de voz serio.

-No puedo faltar al trabajo.

-¿Por qué no?- la desafió, ahora pegando su cuerpo a ella, haciéndole sentir aquello que lo atormentaba a él, hasta extasiarlo.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro, siendo incapaz de retenerlo. Harry disfrutó de aquello, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba que podría. ¡Qué vulnerable era ella a su tacto! ¡Qué ansias tenía de desnudarla!

-No puedo- respondió casi en un gemino, entrecerrando los ojos- Jamás falté al trabajo.

-Si que puedes, ¿te enseño?

-Harry...- se quejó.

-No sabes lo que se siente- se susurró en un ronroneo- cuando lo descubras, te encantará- dijo con un tono que casi aseguraba a Ginny, la existencia de un mensaje subliminal.

En un momento de claridad, ante aquellos calores mentales y corporales, ella lo miró como renovada, y luego miró su erección.

-Sé cómo se siente eso- replicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no te encantó?- Ginny se quedó mirándolo, intentando dilucidar si decirle la vedad era lo adecuado.

-No puedo faltar al trabajo, no importa qué tanto me excites- él sonrió complacido.

-De acuerdo- la soltó- ¡Ve a trabajar!- Cuando Ginny estuvo por avanzar, él la acorraló de nuevo- Pero nos vemos a la tarde ¿no?- la apremió con la mirada, explicándole qué clase de recibimiento la esperaría. Ella asintió.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo- volvió a abrirle paso. Ella tomó se cartera de la silla y luego se paró frente a él.

-Adiós- sólo le dijo.

Se quedó unos segundos y luego avanzó en dirección de la puerta. Harry la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él. Con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, la acercó a él y se hundió en sus labios. Se demoró en cada caricia que le hacía con su lengua. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba aturdida y extasiada. Se miraron y él le sonrió.

-Ve. Que tengas buen día.

-Tú también- dijo.

Se volteó nuevamente para irse, y él le dio una nalgada suave y sonora. Ginny soltó un gritito de sorpresa, y sonrió.

-Nos vemos a la tarde- agregó él cuando vio su cuerpo desaparecer tras el umbral. Ella se detuvo, volviendo tres pasos atrás.

-En realidad... ¿no ibas a venir a la oficina? ¿No querías el dinero?

-¡Lo había olvidado! Bien, entonces... nos vemos en unas horas- ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes dónde trabajo?- él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Te escucho cuando hablas. Voy al profeta y, supongo que la oficina de la editora, es la tuya- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Perfecto- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

* * *

><p>Ginny apareció en su aparamento. Se bañó con una rapidez que sólo el apremio lograba, y se vistió en un segundo. Sólo se demoró en arreglarse el cabello adecuadamente, y luego pintarse.<p>

Tomó sus llaves, su cartera y salió de su casa, sin siquiera percatarse que la luz roja de su contestador, titilaba imperturbable. Jamás salía sin revisar sus mensajes, pero claro, jamás salía tarde... pensando en el cuerpo desnudo del morocho, amigo de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba sentada frente a su enorme escritorio, en su extensa oficina. Reiteradas veces pensó en que aquella oficina era más grande que su propio cuarto, y pasaba más horas que en él también. Podía traerse una almohada y ahorrarse el tiempo del viaje. Aunque también sabía que aquel era el primer paso para volverse una adicta al trabajo. O quizás, el primer paso ya lo había cumplido y era el de tener una pareja tan trabajadora como ella, y no tener ningún hijo como plan a futuro. Si, podía decirse que iba por buen camino de convertirse en una de esas.<p>

En aquellas disertaciones deambulaba, cuando su celular sonó. Ginny atendió con apremio, pensando en Hermione o Ron.

-Ginevra Weasley, ¿diga?

-¿Dónde estás?- Era Jack, y estaba enojado. Más de lo habitual.

-En la oficina, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Cómo que qué sucede? Estoy sentado aquí como un idiota, esperándote hace una hora. ¿Qué haces allí?

-Pues, entré a las ocho hoy.

-¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Porque no habíamos arreglado nada, y tú estabas en tu estúpida postura de no hablarnos.

-¿El hecho de que te llamara anoche, no es indicativo de que pensaba hablarte?

-¡Anoche no me has llamado!- se quejó.

-Si hubieras estado en tu casa, me habrías atendido, y si no hubieras pasado la noche afuera, habrías visto que te dejé un mensaje.

-¿Estás dudando de mí?

-¿Estás sintiéndote culpable?

Pareció la voz de su conciencia. ¡Si! Quiso gritarle. ¡Me siento culpable de desear a otro! ¡Me siento culpable de que, estando contigo, no me caliente como me caliento sólo de pensar en él!

-No pasé la noche en casa- confesó.

-Lo sé. Es claro.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué?

-Querría hablarlo en persona. Iba a aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas- dijo apenado, y luego retomó algo más recriminador- Pero estoy sólo en la cafetería. ¿Con quién quieres que hable?

-Quiero que me preguntes, sin importar las formalidades. Podemos discutir por teléfono.

-No, no hablaré de tu infidelidad así.

-¿Infidelidad?- se sorprendió.

-Luego me lo aclaras, no tengo interés en amargarme ahora. A la noche lo hablamos.

-No. Esta noche no puedo. Tengo planes.

-Entonces luego que se descongestione tu agenda, vemos. Adiós- le cortó.

-¡AH!, Desgraciado- le gritó al auricular justo cuando tocaban la puerta y entraba su ayudante, a la oficina.

-Lo siento- se excusó.

-No, adelante.

-Te dejo las fotos que sacó Matt. Creo que la de Clarisse es la mejor, pero tú decide.

El joven de veinte años se quedó unos segundos mirándola. Estaba enamorado de su jefa desde que era pinche del columnista astrólogo del diario, hacía dos años. Ahora había ascendido y no sólo fue ubicado con la hermosa pelirroja, sino que ella le enseñaba su propio oficio cada vez que podía. Eso claro, siempre advirtiéndole con sus dulces palabras: "Si me prometes que no me serrucharás el piso, te enseñaré cómo colocar esta nota en un cuarto de hoja, y hacerlo parecer más interesante" y luego le guiñaba el ojo, y ahí caía nuevamente enamorado de ella.

-Bueno- le dijo- ahora las veo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, señalando el teléfono.

-Si, gracias. Dile a Morrison que te de también sus negativos. A veces saca mejores tomas que Matt.

-De acuerdo- se fue.

Ginny suspiró. Estaba exhausta, y recién empezaba su día. Jack la ponía de malas. ¡Que ganas tenía de mandarlo al demonio! Después de todo, podía iniciar su cambio así. Aunque el mismo Harry le había dicho que ése no era el modo.

Debía concentrar su cambio en ella, "Pero ¿cómo?" pensaba mientras miraba sin ver, las fotos de las distintas modelos. Se detuvo en una que llamó poderosamente su atención. No por el atuendo, no por la toma, sino por Clarisse. Johnny tenía razón, esa era la mejor foto. Pero lo era por su semblante. Y el cabello le ayudaba y mucho. ¡Eso era! Su cabello. Esa misma tarde haría algo con él.

La puerta de su oficina volvió a abrirse. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry. Al parecer había entrado sin permiso, porque Johnny no le había avisado de su presencia.

-¡Harry!- se puso de pie.

-Buen día...-sonrió amanecido, con una inocencia que le sentaba un tanto ajena.

-¿Llegaste bien?

-Sin problemas- soltó, acercándose con las manos agarradas en su espalda- Molly te mandó saludos.

-¡Gracias! ¿quieres un té? ¿O algo?

-Bueno. Si es café mejor- sonrió.

Ginny rodeó su escritorio y pasó a su lado, en dirección a la puerta. Harry tomó suavemente su brazo, idénticamente a como lo había hecho aquella mañana. Ella lo miró, al volverse, algo contrariada.

-También quería otra cosa- susurró con cautela, como pidiendo permiso.

-Dime.

Él se quedó mirándola como debatiéndose entre pecar y no pecar. Se acercó a ella, sintiendo su respiración en los labios, ya algo acelerada. La miró fijamente en la cercanía. Miró sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz. Él se acercó apenas como para besarla, cuando tocaron la puerta, llamando su atención. Johnny entró dándoles tiempo sólo a separarse, pero Harry aún la agarraba del brazo.

-Lo siento- dijo por segunda vez aquella mañana, algo consternado.

-No, está bien, pasa John- se soltó sutilmente del agarre.

-Creo que debo dejar de entrar así.

-Johnny, está bien- lo tranquilizó, sonriéndole con complicidad- Él es Harry, un viejo amigo de mi familia- lo señaló- Harry, este es John, mi mano derecha.

-Un gusto- sonrió el morocho por mera cordialidad. Estaba harto de irrupciones. ¿Qué debía hacer para estar a solo y tranquilo con ella? ¿Casarse?

-Aquí te dejo los negativos, pero dice Matt que no pierdas el tiempo porque Morrison se equivocó y usó un lente gran angular. En mi opinión eso no fue lo peor...- opinó con libertad- Se ha equivocado de filtro. Utilizó uno luz día- Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento.

-De acuerdo. Por lo pronto, la de Clarisse me ha gustado mucho, tienes buen ojo- lo festejó.

-Gracias.

-Debo pedirte otras dos cosas- él joven asintió, gustoso- Pídele a Mike que se haga un espacio para verme a mí, antes de las cuatro. Si puede ser luego del almuerzo, mejor.

-Entendido.

-Y, ¿Podrías traerme un café para Harry?

-No, mejor no- acotó el mismo- Ya no tengo ganas.

-Como quieran. Ginny, estaré en la oficina cualquier cosa.

-Gracias- lo despidió. El joven cerró la puerta y ella se volteó a mirar a Harry- ¿Cambiaste de pare...?- él la tomó por la nuca y la besó con cierta desesperación. Ginny fue sorprendida y al principio peleó por terminar su frase, pero luego sólo se dejó besar.

-Lo siento- acotó él, una vez terminado el beso y ya más tranquilo- Me descontrolé- ella lo miró unos segundos y luego rió.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy, Harry?

-Es que...- bajó la mirada- Verte trabajando e impartiendo órdenes, me excitó un poco- sonrió infantil. Ella continuó riendo.

-Bueno... A lo que nos compete- fue hasta su escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón- No sé qué tipo de ropa acostumbras a comprar, pero...- sacó un manojo de billetes- son cinco mil libras. Con esto tendrías que poder comprar hasta en las mejores tiendas de Londres, y aún alcanzaría.

-Gin- sonrió- No necesito tanto.

-Tú llévalo- se lo dio.

-¿Y si me roban?

-Me lo pagas igual- sonrió.

-Ten- Harry separó algunos billetes y le devolvió el manojo- usaré sólo quinientos.

-Lleva mil, por si acaso.

-De acuerdo- miró el dinero y se quedó pensando- Entonces... te veo a la tarde.

-Vuelvo a las cuatro- asintió.

-Bien.

-Si llama Ron o Hermione, ¿puedes llamarme al celular?- él asintió.

-Adiós, y gracias.

-Adiós- le sonrió.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saludos!, esta vez actualicé pronto y, no pueden quejarse, este capítulo contiene 21 hojas de word!. Así que, tienen para empacharse :) Lo que sí, como que se exprimió bastante de mi inspiración asique por ahí me demore un poquitito con el otro. Básicamente la idea la tengo pero, me está costando, cada vez se pone más denso el contenido de los capítulos. No en el mal sentido (creo y espero) sino en que cada vez tengo que estar más atenta a las cosas que escribo. **_

_**Bueno, en principio... Muchas gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo el fic :) me siento muy feliz. Y... no queda mucho, no estoy estirándolo, sólo que se me fue complicando solo a medida que lo hacía evolucionar. Pero no los voy a hacer sufrir mucho más, lo prometo.**_

_**Ahora si. Respuestas =D**_

_vicky233P_: Gracias por el review, hazme saber si este capítulo te gusta. Saludos :)

_fatty73_: Infaltables tus reviews, muchas gracias por la constancia. Me gusta tener lectores frecuentes, me hace sentir querida ^.^ Bueno, Harry mucha práctica mucha práctica, vamos a ver ahora... Te ruego me dejes un review contándome si te esperabas algo parecido a lo que sucede en este chap, o si quedó muy inverosimil. De a ratos me pareció eso... a ver que opinas. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_Reyna_: Lo prometido. No tardé mucho y... Menos mal que corté el capítulo anterior porque, sinceramente este no sabía por donde tajearlo y, me quedó de 21 paginas. espero no te aburras, a ver que te parece. Besos.

_Karla123_: Te pido me hagas saber cómo lo ves a Jack después de este capítulo. Yo a veces me compadezco por él, a ver que te sucede a vos. Y con lo de Harry y que tenga en clara las ideas... bueno, creo que si esperas eso, este capítulo te va a exasperar un poco jajaja. Hazme saber, muchas gracias!

_pottershop_: Yo amo al Harry de este fic, ¡Es muy sensible por dios! jajaja pero a veces hay que matarlo, sobre todo en este chap, a ver que pensas vos? En cuanto a la ruptura que planteabas, bueno, creo que en algunas cosas sucede en este capítulo, y en otras, todavía no las vas a ver porque a Harry le falta madurar algunas cuestiones, pero a ver si es inverosimil o no. Me interesa tu opinión :) Por cierto, como no contestar tus extensos reviews, si me encantan? AMO LOS REVIEWS EXTENSOS! jajajaja. Muchas gracias por lo de la evolución en la manera de escribir y, en base a eso, hace rato tengo ganas de tomar alguna de las viejas ideas y reescribirlas para mejorarlas (o intentarlo), pero tengo tantas otras nuevas que también me gustan, que no me decido nunca :s jajaja.  
>Me encantó tu fic, ahora te pido yo que lo apures. Y... como ves, actualicé pronto y extenso :) espero te sea placentero leerlo. Nos hablamos, como siempre. Besos =)<p>

_Paao_: Creo que acá vas a seguir descubriendo un poco de Harry. Espero lo hayas pasado bien en las vacaciones y, Gracias por el rev!. Nos leemos. Saludos.

_Rocidito Azul:_ Jajajajaja, es verdad que se olvidan de Ron. Estan tan calientes que no les importa nada.. y acá seguirá pasando un poco de eso jajaja. En cuanto a Jack, gracias por ser la única que le tiene un poco de piedad. Le han dado con un caño y, pobre, me pongo en su posición y pienso, pobre hombre, codearse con una mujer que de un día para el otro sufre una crisis así... ¡Y me desprecia! jajaja. En este capítulo explayé un poco más eso, a ver que te parece. Gracias por el review y, nos leemos :)

_**Bueno, a disfrutar. Por favor dejen review, así sé si voy bien encaminada. De pronto me agarraron ciertas dudas :s... saludos!.**_

_**¡Oh! antes de leer... quiero pedir disculpas si a alguien le molesta que se intercale letras de música, en realidad no me gusta hacerlo pero, hay veces que es mas fuerte que yo... Y ahora, después de entenderme con Joanne **('POTTERSHOP')**, se me ha pegado algo de eso... por favor no te sientas robada, no te quito ideas sólo que, mientras escribía una parte de este capítulo, estaba escuchando ese tema de Sabina y... me calzó perfecto. Pero quiero dejar en claro que, lo agregué tras encontrarlo tan bien pintado en tu propio Fic... "Por eso te quiero" (¡que recomiendo!) en honor a ese buen gusto tuyo... Espero no te ofendas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Expuestos<strong>_

Jack cortó el teléfono más que irritado. La estaba perdiendo poco a poco, podía sentirlo. Jamás se había sentido tan al borde de la cornisa con ella, ni siquiera cuando enfrentaron sus problemas de concepción. Pero hacía ya unos meses que la cosa no andaba bien, y aunque en su presencia él no dijera nada, o jugara a no entender esas diferencias que ella decía tener con él; lo sabía. Era consciente que hacía varios meses (desde que ella se convirtió en editora, logrando su cuarto ascenso) ellos no eran la misma pareja.

La amaba con locura. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero su propia frustración con el modo de vivir su vida, a veces le jugaba malas pasadas. Él se había metido en ese empleo para hacer algo digno con su vida, para tener plata con que mantener a su futura mujer. Y luego de quince años de arduo y fiel labor, no había conseguido más que un escueto ascenso, y ni siquiera se notaba la diferencia económica. Su frustración no fue tal sino hasta cruzarse con Ginny. El hecho de encontrar una persona con la cual pasar la vida, y esperar ser capaz de darle lo mejor, lo había llevado a la extrema necesidad de superarse.

Y, si él solo no arreglaba la relación, el hecho de que este tal Harry llegara, definitivamente la empeoraba. No es que dudara de ella, ni mucho menos que fuera celoso. De hecho, jamás le había hecho problema por quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en presencia de aquel crío que tenía por ayudante que, ¡SABIA!, estaba siempre al asecho de alguna pelea que ambos tuvieran. Pero no. Jamás le había hecho problema. Se consideraba adulto a esta altura del partido, y entendía las clases de libertades que cada uno debía sentir en su vida para ser feliz.

Pero que de pronto, este tal Harry apareciera... bueno, el asunto con él era distinto. Y no precisamente por los celos.

El hecho de que ella le hubiera mentido de entrada, cuando ella sola jamás lo hubiera hecho, le daba a uno qué pensar. Y si fuera únicamente ello, todavía... ¡Pero no! Luego ella se olvidaba de sus compromisos o llegaba tarde a ellos, cuando la verdadera Ginny era incapaz de hacer algo que no figurara previamente en su agenda, y a la hora exactamente acordada. ¡Y todo en tres días! No podía ser nada bueno.

Y... supongamos que ese tampoco fuera el verdadero problema; tampoco había que ser ningún Newton para descubrir que entre ellos había historias. Y ninguna de ellas parecía ser de niños. Eran de esas historias que te marcan la existencia, aquellas digna de la pubertad. Él sabía por experiencia que no se podía escapar de determinadas situaciones o heridas del pasado. Pero sin embargo estaba con ella, y la amaba sin cuestionamiento. Lo mínimo que pedía era lo mismo a cambio.

Y el hecho de que apareciera este tipo de la nada, del cual nunca se le había advertido; que ella jamás había mencionado, le daba peor espina. Y, supongamos que su intuición no fuera buena y ellos no tenían nada que ver; ¿Con qué derecho llegaba a cambiar la vida de su novia? ¿Qué clase de super héroe freak se creía, para enseñarle a ella cómo vivir su vida?Porque desde su llegada, él no veía más que cambios en ella. Cambios que en otro tiempo, ella hubiera aborrecido.

Su teléfono sonó. Atendió con rapidez, creyendo que sería ella para disculparse por haberlo dejado plantado.

-¿Hola?

-¡Jack!

"¡Por Jesúcristo!"

-Mamá...- susurró horrorizado.

¡Mierda! Era demasiado tarde para no atenderla o esconderse de ella.

Hablar con su madre en aquella situación era como darle al diablo, una excusa y pase libre para corromper almas. Esa mujer era intolerable y persistente. Había que concederle ciertas virtudes como la de desvivirse por su único hijo, pero... el fin no justificaba los medios.

-¿Dónde diablos estás metido? Anoche vendrían a cenar, ¿lo olvidas?- comenzó a hablar algo atolondrada- Ginny me dijo a comer, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Si, pero...-dudaba. En dos segundos había perdido treinta de sus cuarenta años- Estoy algo complicado con el trabajo.

-Pues hazte un tiempo.

-Ella está algo ajustada también. Estos días traba hasta muy tarde y...

-¿Qué es ese tono de voz? ¿Acaso estás dudando?

-¡No!, sólo que no creo que pueda ser.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-Nada, estamos atravesando una pequeña crisis, eso es todo.

-¡Qué inutil eres, hijo!

-¿Por qué?- se ofendió.

-¡Día por medio pelea! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Es sólo una mala etapa.

-Pues supérala pronto... no estás haciéndote joven, Jack. Deben sentar cabeza en algún momento.

-Mamá ya hablamos de esto.

-Pero no parece haber sido suficiente, ¿o acaso ya tienen fecha? ¿Piensas casarte en algún momento?- comenzó a recriminarle- ¡No te he criado imprudente para que vivas tu vida como un viejo libertino!

-¡Yo no soy libertino!

-¡Pues cásate de una buena vez! Tienes cuarenta años, ¿por qué no piensas en eso? Creo que has dejado pasar suficientes oportunidades y mira lo poco que te ha servido.

-¿Preferías verme infeliz?

-Preferiría verte casado. No puedes darte el lujo de perder esta última oportunidad. Digamos que no eres un excelente partido como para andar eligiendo. No tienes plata ni gran futuro, pero tampoco te contentas con una mujer que lo tenga, ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Jack se quedó callado, sopesando las palabras de su madre. Tenía razón. Si no actuaba rápido, no sólo perdería a la mujer que amaba, sino que no podría conseguir a ninguna otra. Ginny al menos estaba al tanto de todas las contras que tenía estar con él, y seguía estando a su lado sin importar qué, incluso había sacrificado la idea de tener familia. No podía dejar pasar aquello.

-Tienes razón- sólo dijo.

-Pues demuéstramelo.

-Si, mamá.

-Los espero en la semana. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Ginny ya cerraba todo para irse a su casa. Había vuelto de ver a Mike en el segundo piso. Él era el peluquero, maquillador y asesor de imagen. "¿Las noticias necesitan eso realmente?" había preguntado ella al entrar en aquel trabajo. Le había llevado la foto de Clarissa "¡Quiero este, Mike!". Su pelo, antes largo y uniforme, había quedado reducido completamente, a una pequeña mata de pelo, corta hasta su cuello ("No más corto porque te estirará el cuello" le dijo él) y bien desmechado en numerosas capas. Ahora tenía más volumen su cabello, y un estilo más salvaje. Además, le había hecho un preciado baño de crema, lo cual había revivido su brillo y vitalidad. Se sentía renovada. Pero luego se atrevió a más. Se había hecho un flequillo al costado, como estaba de moda, y se lo había teñido de rubio casi manteca. ¡Era otra persona! Luego, Mike, le había dado una pequeña explicación de cómo maquillarse para lograr mejores resultados. Ni hablar... no se reconocía, pero se encantaba.<p>

Se sentía eufórica. Se había olvidado, luego de tantos años, del sabor de lo renovado y la autoestima que traía aparejado, el cambio de imagen. Se alegró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de hacer algo sólo para sentirse bien ella.

Su teléfono de oficina sonó, prendiéndose la luz roja de la centralita. Ginny atendió por altavoz.

-Señorita Weasley, hay un paquete para usted.

-Bien, mándamelo.

-En seguida- cortó.

Dos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas tapando la cara de un hombre.

-Fui un idiota...- comenzó y luego se quitó el ramo de la cara. Jack, al verla, cambió su rostro por uno de desagrado y desconcierto- ¿Qué te hiciste?- le recriminó dejando caer el brazo con que sostenía el ramo, a un costado de su cuerpo, de modo que algunas rosas se deshojaron.

-¡Oh!- se tocó instintivamente el cabello, apenada- ¿No te gusta?- se cohibió, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pero...- estaba estupefacto.

Avanzó hacia ella, dejó tirado sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio, el ramo, y la exploró con la mirada. Tocó algunas de sus puntas, con cautela.

-¿A qué se debe? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Pues, estaba algo cansada del pelo largo. Ahora ahorraré en champú- sonrió.

-Pero te quedaba bien- se quejó incrédulo- ¿Por qué?- ella se separó de él, cansada.

-¿A qué viniste, Jack?

-Pues...- continuó mirando su cabello. Luego sacudió la cabeza como para salir del transe- Quería hablar contigo. Y como esta noche no podías porque tenías "Planes"- recalcó su desagrado- He venido a ver si podíamos tomar algo. Pero... ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- volvió a mirarla aún sin poder creerlo.

-No tengo ganas de ir a tomar nada.

-Pues yo necesito que hablemos, ¿Vas a negarme eso también?

Ginny se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Resopló.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados en aquella cafetería en donde siempre quedaban para encontrarse, en la misma mesa que casi todas las mañanas, sólo que esta vez, rompiendo la rutina, eran las cuatro y media pasadas. Jack revolvía parsimoniosamente su café, mientras miraba el pequeño remolino negro. Ginny miraba por la ventana, golpeteando las yemas de sus dedos en la mesa, inconscientemente. Tenía el mentón apoyado sobre su mano, y el codo apoyado sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera.<p>

-¿Qué tienes tan urgente, que miras cada dos segundos?- dijo sin medir el tono recriminatorio de su voz. Ginny lo miró con enfado.

-Nada. Pero sabes cuánto detesto perder el tiempo- él escudriñó su mirada.

-¿Estar conmigo, ahora es perder el tiempo?

-Hace más de media hora que estamos aquí, aún no le has dado un sólo sorbo a tu café, y ni has dicho nada que no sea una crítica hacia mi pelo. ¡Eso...! es para mí, perder el tiempo.

-No me malinterpretes- intentó suavizar sus rasgos- No es que te quede mal. Es que...-miró su pelo- estaba acostumbrado al largo, me gustaba.

-Pues debiste decir algo en su momento. La última vez que halagaste mi pelo fue... no, ya no me acuerdo- se resignó- Y aunque te encantara, ¿Cuál es el problema? Me corté el pelo, no me mudé a Paris- soltó, casi molesta.

-Es que... No entiendo porqué tantos cambios repentinos. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Ginny? En verdad quiero saber... ¿Qué cosas están pasando por tu mente, que te alejan más y más de mí?

-¿Mi corte de pelo, me aleja de ti?- preguntó, escéptica.

-Tu tono defensivo lo hace- acusó, haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de decir. Ella calló.

-Pensé que veníamos aquí a hablar de nuestros problemas, no de mi pelo.

-Pues en este momento, parece ser uno de nuestros problemas. Si lo estás usando como vía de escape o rebeldía a lo que sea que quieras rebelarte de nuestra relación, es un problema. ¿No lo crees?- ella tomó un sobre de azúcar y comenzó a jugar con él, manteniendo la mirada gacha- Bueno. Cambiemos de tema, si eso te sirve. ¿Por qué no me has llamado estos días?- ella lo miró.

-Porque no tenía ganas de ser aireada como lo fui en tu casa.

-¿Aún crees que estuve mal? Creí que habías entendido que yo tenía razón.

-¿En desconfiar de mí?

-En no entenderte- le corrigió- Estás actuando bajo unos cánones que me resultan desconocidos... Ni siquiera tú los conoces- la señaló- Estás tan sorprendida del pelo, como yo. ¡Y no sólo del pelo!- agregó antes de que ella se quejara- Ha habido cambios en ti, eso lo sé y lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es porqué. No entiendo quien es este hombre amigo tuyo, que llega y sacude tus principios y tus rutinas- confesó- ¡Y no son celos!- se atajó antes de que ella le pudiera reprochar- Así que no te excuses en ello. Sabes que soy tolerante con muchísimas cosas. Incluso se quedó en tu casa y no objeté nada, aún sabiendo que no era tu primo como me mentiste en un principio- Ginny seguía entretenida en su sobre- ¿Puedes por favor mirarme?- ella obedeció al instante, reconociendo que estaba siendo infantil y cobarde- ¿Quién es él, Ginny?- preguntó con amabilidad- Soy un chico grande, puedo soportar la verdad.

-Es un amigo de mi hermano- contestó al pasar.

-¿Y qué es tuyo?

-Un viejo amigo también.

-¿No hay nada entre ustedes?- preguntó, valiente- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una curiosidad, un pasado? ¿Nada?- Ginny meditó unos segundos.

¿Sería prudente armar un escándalo allí? ¿Decirle que se había acostado con él algunas veces, y había intentado hacerlo otras tantas? Veía los ojos de Jack y sentía su dolor. Sabía que estaba mostrándose sereno, pero por dentro, todas sus ilusiones se habían quebrado hacía ya algún tiempo.

-No- contestó al fin, seria.

Quería convencerse a ella, más que a él. Después de todo, ambos tenían su propia vida y, probablemente lo que sucedía entre ellos, sólo tenía que ver con la curiosidad. Pero no podía decirle eso a Jack, sin que adivinara que habían hecho el amor. No podía generarle una angustia tan grande, sino iba a ningún lado aquella situación. Harry tenía razón, ella podía evitarle los dolores. Después de todo, el se iba en menos de una semana y... su vida volvería a ser como antes; excepto claro, por su cabello. Bueno, en realidad, su cabello y otras tantas cosas que, ella tendría que hacer de cuenta que no habían cambiado realmente.

-De acuerdo- mintió creerle, cobarde. O fingía creerle y se casaban. O la cuestionaba y la perdía. Ya podría averiguar unas cuantas cosas, luego de casados. Su madre tenía razón, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta y... sinceramente, la amaba demasiado.

Ginny odió que él se contentara con aquel "No" mediocre. Sabía toda las dudas que albergaba entonces, ¿por qué no las espabilaba? ¿Qué tan cobarde podía ser?

-¿Qué tal si vas a la pregunta por la cual ambos vinimos?- lo desafió.

-Para mí, todas son importantes. No estoy siendo selectivo.

-No, estás siendo cobarde- lo acusó- ¿Por qué, ahora que estamos enfrentados, no me preguntas las cosas que tampoco pudiste preguntarme esta mañana? La excusa de no hacerlo por teléfono no sirve ahora.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Y yo estoy esperando que me lo preguntes, porque lo que yo te diga dependerá de lo que preguntes.

-¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con el pelo...- soltó, aún mirando su cabello, y con una gran duda- Me importa un cuerno, a ti todo te quedará bien, no es ese el punto- Dijo remarcando su interés- Lo único que quiero saber, es porqué lo hiciste. ¿Qué te llevó a ello? ¿Por qué sentiste ganas ahora?

-¿Quieres olvidarte del maldito cabello?- susurró exasperada.

-¿A él le gusta corto?- le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad y sin residuo de celos, mientras señalaba su cabello- A Harry- aclaró. Ginny respiró profundo, reconociendo que enojarse no sería lo mejor.

-No. O no sé, no tengo idea. No lo hice por él- contestó tranquila- Lo hice por mí, porque quería liberarme de ciertas cosas.

-¿Liberarte?

-Si.

-¿De qué cosas?

-No lo sé. De todo lo que me hace tan cerrada, cuadrada, no lo sé... cuando lo averigüe serás el primero- prometió.

-¿Estás diciendo que te sientes ahogada?

-Puede ser.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón- afirmó, logrando que ella lo mirara de lleno, sorprendida- Yo creo también que, no nos hace bien seguir así.

Ginny no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso él cortaría con ella? Ni siquiera ella había querido hacer alusión a algo así, (al menos no todavía) y ella se consideraba la que menos amaba en la pareja. Sonaba crudo pero era real... siempre uno ama menos, y en esa relación, siempre sintió ser ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Que, creo que estamos haciendo las cosas mal... Ginny, hace un tiempo lo vengo pensando y... - se restregó la frente, nervioso- Creo que lo mejor será...- calló.

Ginny lo apremiaba con la mirada. Ella no entendía bien qué estaba sintiendo ella misma con aquella situación, ¿Quería que la dejara? ¿Quería estar con él? Nada de lo que sentía le esclarecía la mente, sólo sabía que necesitaba que terminara de decir la maldita frase de una vez, para conocer su propia reacción.

-Lo mejor será hacernos cargo de esto, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que me quiero casar contigo- sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, con sobresaliente agilidad. Ginny abrió enormemente sus ojos. Eso no era lo que esperaba. ¡Demonios! Odiaba las escenas.

Él abrió la pequeña caja con parsimonia y se la acercó.

-Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente y... estoy cansado de vivir a la distancia. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No estamos preparados?

Ginny estaba en shock. ¿Hacía cuanto lo estaba pensando él? En realidad sabía que deseaba casarse con ella, que ella se negaba por su necesidad de independencia. Pero de ahí a que hiciera una escena, ¡y en un momento como aquel!

-¿Preparados?- le preguntó con ironía- ¿Te parece que estamos preparados? Hace tres días que no hablamos; tú crees que soy infiel; yo estoy atravesando una crisis emocional; hace seis meses que no intimamos, ¿Y dices que estamos preparados? ¿Acaso no vives la misma relación que yo?- le preguntó algo enojada, cerrando con apremio la caja, rogando al cielo que ninguna persona lo hubiera visto, para ahorrarse bochornos.

-Todas las parejas tienen problemas.

-¡Y no por ello se casan!

-Te estoy diciendo que te amo, que no quiero vivir separado de ti. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Demonios- injurió- Ni siquiera nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para vivir juntos. Tenemos ciertos problemas de convivencia, ¿lo recuerdas? Creo que primero se deberían solucionar ESOS problemas.

-Jamás lo solucionaremos si no convivimos. Y yo no quiero sólo convivir, ni creo que me separe de ti jamás, por esos problemas.

-¿Y la infidelidad?- preguntó a quemarropa, Ginny. Jack carraspeó y se enderezó, en actitud de guardia atento.

-No me importa...- Para Ginny fue el colmo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarle harto enojada.

-Jack, yo no podría casarme con una persona que cree que le soy infiel, pero no es lo suficientemente hombre para preguntarme si es real- sentenció con crudeza.

-Pero si te he preguntado por Harry.

-Me preguntaste si sentía algo por él, si había algo que me atara a él... No me preguntaste qué demonios hacía anoche que no estaba en mi casa para atenderte. ¡Eso es ser cobarde!- tomó su tapado y se puso de pie- Y para tu información, no estuve en casa porque a mi hermano lo internaron y tuve que ir a cuidar a mi sobrino, ¡con Harry!- aclaró- Si hubieras sido lo suficientemente hombre, hasta quizás podrías haberme consolado.

Dijo soltando por fin, parte de la ira reprimida desde su primer pelea en el apartamento de Jack, y luego se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, de a zancadas.

* * *

><p>Ginny llegó por fin a su casa, alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Estaba exhausta entre el trabajo y Jack. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, sintió un vacío casi abismal. Recorrió rápidamente el departamento con la mirada, pero Harry no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Por qué de pronto necesitaba verlo con tanto apremio? Algo muy dentro de su pecho le rogaba toparse con esos ojos, y ser consolada por esos brazos. ¿Sería prudente comenzar a temer por el curso que estaban tomando sus sentimientos? No quería pensar en ello, quería... no, ¡necesitaba! verlo. Necesitaba saber que contaba con él. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en sus problemas con Jack.<p>

-¿Harry?

-Estoy en el balcón- dijo. Su tono de voz era algo desganado para la pasión con la que la había despedido las dos últimas veces.

Ginny dejó las llaves, el tapado y la cartera sobre la mesa, y se acercó al ventanal. Lo encontró a Harry de pie frente a la barandilla, reclinado sobre ella, con sus codos apoyados y sus manos juntas. Miraba al vacío con un tinte nostálgico y melancólico que, parecían sobrar en su rostro. Ginny no entendía qué lo traía así, en lugar de tenerlo feliz como lo recordaba aquella mañana.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada. Harry sonrió y volteó suavemente a mirarla. Se sorprendió notablemente al verla.

-¡Pero, bueno!- dijo, cambiando el semblante- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me perdí?- le miró el pelo.

-¡Oh!- se sonrojó.

-Si te has mutilado.

-¿No queda bien?- se compungió.

-No, queda maravilloso. Es sólo que, me agarras con la guardia baja.

-Tenía ganas de renovarme un poco.

Harry entendió el mensaje subliminal tras aquellas palabras, y sonrió amplio, con deleite.

-Te queda fabuloso, Ginny- ella sonrió- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te hace sentir?

-Relajada- asintió- Tenías razón, era más una carga que una facilidad.

-Me alegro por ti.

Se sumieron durante unos segundos en un silencio para nada cómodo. Harry abrazaba sus brazos, como esperando que le dijera algo, para salir corriendo. Ginny, por su parte, se sentía muy confundida por aquel frío recibimiento, aunque, si lo pensaba dos veces, era lo normal... Así se habían recibido aquellos días. Pero por alguna razón, aquel Harry no parecía el mismo que se había arrebatado en el cuarto de su hermano, ni tampoco el que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, en su oficina.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Si- sólo asintió.

Ginny esperó unos segundos más, cuestionando sus pupilas con las propias. Harry aflojó los brazos y cambió la postura, para evadir el tema.

-Pensé que vendrías a las cuatro- Entonces, la que bajó la guardia fue ella. Soltó los hombros, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Jack me ha ido a buscar- Ginny se dirigió a la barandilla, y se reclinó, tomando la misma postura que él tenía segundos atrás. Miró hacia el horizonte, sintiéndose renovada con cada nueva bocanada de aire- Debería venir más seguido a este balcón. No sé porqué no lo uso.

Harry adoptó su misma postura, a su lado. La miraba de perfil.

-¿Está todo bien?- ella encogió sus hombros.

-Podría decirse- luego volvió a reflexionar- No, no lo sé.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos?- ella lo miró.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Me vas a contar algo de lo que te trae así, o siempre seré yo la de los problemas?

-Lo mío no es un problema- remarcó.

-Pero te trae así- lo señaló con la mirada. El sonrió sin alegría.

-Pensaba contarte de todos modos.

-Bueno, que tranquila me dejas.

-Pero no es tan importante, preferiría que me dijeras tú primero qué fue lo que pasó con Jack.

Ginny lo escudriñó con la mirada. ¿Le estaba preguntado como el amigo que siempre había mostrado ser, o como el hombre que quería acostarse con ella? Era imposible saberlo, su mirada era impenetrable. Las cosas no andaban bien para él tampoco, parecía haberse cerrado en una costra; y parecía la misma costra con la que se había presentado el primer día en su casa. Ginny volvió la vista al horizonte, dando la batalla por perdida.

-Nada. Hemos discutido para variar.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De mis cambios, de tu estadía, de mi infidelidad...

-¿Le dijiste la verdad?- se sorprendió para mal.

-No, claro que no. Pero el cree que anoche no estuve en casa por irme contigo. Ni él sabe lo que piensa- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y en qué quedó la cosa? ¿Qué te dijo?

-En resumidas palabras... me pidió matrimonio- dijo algo avergonzada.

Harry se quedó mirándola, ¿habría escuchado bien?. Un témpano parecía haberse estrellado de lleno contra él. Sabía, hasta donde ella le había contado, que él quería vivir con ella... pero casarse, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¡Pero si se estaban peleando!

-¿Harry?- lo miró preocupada, pues sus ojos la miraban fijamente pero no se movían y parecían ver a través de los suyos.

-¡Pero si se estaban peleando!- soltó la frase, como extraída de su pensamiento.

-Lo sé- dijo tan sorprendida como él- Lo sé y... no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Básicamente que no entendía, si estábamos tan distanciados, si nos peleábamos seguido...

-Pero Ginny, ¿qué le has dicho?- la apremió. Ginny lo miró contrariada, se sentía bajo cuestionamiento.

-Nada. No le dije nada- Entonces Harry pareció calmarse un poco y salir apenas, de su estado de coma- Pudo interpretarlo como rechazo o bien como una no respuesta, pues le dije que no me podía casar con un hombre que suponía que era infiel, pero no me preguntaba de ello por temor. Y me fui- concluyó.

Luego de unos segundos miró a Harry. Seguía mirándola con abrazadora firmeza.

-¿Qué?- casi se exasperó.

-Nada.

-Vamos, ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Nada- negó con la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada- Me preocupa que lo rechazaras, es todo.

-¿Qué?

Si antes, su porte la traía confundida, ahora sí no entendía nada.

-No entiendo porqué lo rechazaste. Es tu novio después de todo.

-¿Y por eso debo casarme con él?

-No, pero por lo menos debes pensarlo, ¿no crees?

-Harry, ¿qué sucede contigo?- Lo tomó del hombro para que volteara a verla.

-Nada- soltó, ya frente a sus ojos- Me preocupa que lo rechazaras por una tontería.

-¿Perdón?- Prefirió no haber oído- ¿Volveremos a discutir la tontería o no tontería?

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no lo rechazaras por el desliz de infidelidad que tuviste... tuvimos, en este caso.

-¿Estás diciendo que debía casarme con él para remendar eso?

-¡No!, estoy diciendo que debías por lo menos, considerarlo ¡Sin importar que haya sucedido eso!

-Pero no quiero casarme.

-¿Y por qué no? Me has dicho que eres feliz con él, que no lo dejarías, que no podías... que de haber decidido vivir sin él, lo habrías dejado en otro momento, que ahora era tarde... ¿Por qué no casarte?- soltó casi fuera de sí.

-¿No entiendes que este no es el modo?- le soltó el hombro, como si no lo reconociera- ¡Dios! Pareces mi novio. ¡Es él quien tendría que preguntarme porqué si o porqué no! Pero él pareció entenderlo muy bien, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

-Nada- masculló, enojado.

-Dímelo... ¿Qué carajo le pasa a los hombres que no pueden decir las cosas?- gritó al viento. Luego lo miró, con una mezcla de decepción y enojo- Yo sé qué es lo que temes...- lo acusó con el índice, sus rasgos denotaban le euforia y la cólera que venía reteniendo- Temes que lo haya rechazado por las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, ¿es eso?- Harry la miró apenado- No quieres sentir que esto es culpa tuya... pues déjame decirte algo. ¡Siempre fui yo la que estuvo más preocupada por haber engañado! Jamás te cuestionaste nada con respecto a Nathali. ¡Yo estoy más aturdida con las cosas que me pasan a tu lado!- se señaló con el índice en pecho, pero lo miraba con ira y le gritaba con crudeza- ¿Pero sabes de quién es la culpa...? ¡MIA! ¡Sólo mía! Por estar atada a un noviazgo que no va a ningún lado. Por no saber herir sus sentimientos y mandarlo al cuerno cuando todavía podía. ¡Ahora es todo diez veces más jodidamente difícil!- terminó de soltar con la garganta hecha un nudo. Sus ojos brillaban, no entendía bien si de ira o de necesidad de llorar.

Harry se quedó como inerte, colapsado por la cantidad de información que ella había dejado entrever en tan sólo una frase. Qué idiota había sido al dejar que ella se expusiera de ese modo. Y qué idiota estaba siendo al no saber decirle nada.

Ginny lo miró unos segundos más, decepcionada. Dio media vuelta, con las lágrimas en los ojos, y se adentró en el living. Él la vio a través del ventanal, sentarse en el sofá, cubrir su rostro y comenzar a llorar. Se sintió la peor persona del universo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto daño sin siquiera desearlo?

Se adentró con cautela, siguiendo sus pasos. La miró con el corazón compungido y derretido de pena. Se sentó suavemente a su lado, y la cubrió en un abrazo. Ella buscó apartarlo, y lo logró durante unos segundos. Continuó llorando con el rostro cubierto. Harry, por segunda vez, buscó abrazarla. Esta vez ella se dejó, más por cansancio y necesidad, que por placer.

-Lo siento- dijo- No debí dejar que te expusieras así- ella se separó apenas, sorprendida.

-¿Exponerme?- sollozó- ¿Acaso había algo que no supieras?

-No... yo...

-Creo que es hora de que dejes de mentirte... de mentirnos a los dos- se secó las lágrimas en un intento fallido. Harry suspiró sintiéndose impotente al no poder darle una respuesta concreta... acerca de nada.

-Tú crees que tengo las cosas claras- sentenció- ...que tengo alguna idea de cómo manejar mi vida.

-Sé que no sabes manejar tu vida...- afirmó segura- Lo único que pido, es que no juegues con la mía.

Tenía razón. No tenía sentido hasta no oírlo de sus labios pero, él... estaba jugando con su vida. Le hacía creer cosas de las que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro. Entraba y salía de sus días y de su apartamento como si fuera dueño de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Ella estaba dejando a su novio, o iba a casarse con él, por su culpa.

-Lo siento, yo...- sacudió levemente la cabeza y desarmó el abrazo- No tengo muy en claras algunas cosas. Quizás me dejé llevar demasiado y...- la miró- me olvidé de pensar en ti.

Ginny tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos para componer su compostura. Enjugó sus últimas lágrimas, e intentó mirarlo renovadamente, con cierto aire de condescendencia.

-Yo sé que para ti, todo esto no fue más que curiosidad- Harry evadió su mirada- Pero la curiosidad te lleva a engañar una vez; a fumar un cigarrillo; a robar una chuchería de una tienda de Hogsmeade; pero no a acostarte cuatro veces con tu amiga... y para el caso, tampoco te lleva a intentar reiteradas veces, conseguir que se repita. ¿O me equivoco?

Harry no supo responder ante aquel razonamiento. Se sentía acorralado en sus propias cavilaciones. Sabía que debía darle una respuesta por su comportamiento, pero ante todo, debía conseguir una excusa convincente para sí mismo.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga, Gin?- preguntó sereno y dispuesto- Sinceramente...-se encogió de hombros- No tengo idea de qué me pasa, no puedo decirte qué siento en verdad... jamás me ha pasado una cosa así.

-De acuerdo- zanjó el tema- ¿Quieres que hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto pasó?- ofreció predispuesta- Jack me tiene acostumbrada a ello, no será un problema para mí.

-No hagas eso- le rogó- No me hagas victimario.

-¿Qué no te haga...?- se exasperó, interrumpiéndose, se puso de pie- Harry, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó con brutal sinceridad, despojada de cualquier capa, expuesta completamente ante él- ¿Qué buscas en mis labios cuando me besas? ¿Qué buscas en mi cuerpo, cuando me tocas? ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-¡No lo sé!- soltó impotente, parándose también- ¡No sé qué necesito!- luego se calmó, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con suavidad- No sé qué decirte, Ginny. Créeme que si supiera... pero no puedo darte lo que estás necesitando. No tengo respuestas- la sostuvo allí unos segundos, acariciándola preciadamente con su mirada.

-Entonces...-se separó de su agarre- voy a pedirte que, sea lo que sea, no lo busques más en mí, hasta que no lo tengas en claro.

-Ginny no...

-¿Sabes?- dijo, ya cansada- Ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que estamos discutiendo. Nadie va a morir... ¿por qué debemos hablar de esto ahora?

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

-Seguro puede esperar... Debo ir a ver a Ron- intentó eludirlo y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar sus cosas.

-Nathali llega mañana...- soltó. Ginny, de espalda a él, se detuvo- Debí decírtelo al mediodía, cuando me enteré... no sé, quizás debí llamarte- Ginny se mantuvo de espaldas- Antes se lo atrasaron, ahora le adelantaron el vuelo, llega mañana- dijo con pesar. Ginny, lentamente, se fue girando para verlo, aunque unos cuantos metros los separaban- Es por eso que me encontraste así... He estado toda la tarde divagando entre miles de principios, intentando dilucidar qué era lo bueno y qué lo malo- la miraba fijo, ella sólo lo escuchaba atenta- Pero no conseguí nada. Nada- ella comenzó a acercarse pausadamente hacia él, por lo que él fue bajando lentamente el tono de voz- Y sé que piensas que no me siento mal, que no cargo con ninguna culpa... pero si tuvieras que enfrentar hoy, lo que yo debo enfrentar mañana, ¿qué harías? No tienes idea las cosas que andan girando en mi cabeza. No tienes idea lo que es sentir que ya nada es seguro. Me mata el remordimiento- confesó- ¿Cómo piensas que me siento ante la idea de encontrarme con una persona tan importante para mí hace una semana, mirarla a los ojos y sentir que... ya nada será igual? No tienes idea lo difícil que será mañana, hacer de cuenta que sigue todo como antes.

-¿Que no tengo idea?- susurró con sorna- ¿Qué diablos crees que he estado sintiendo yo, cada vez que me veía con Jack, luego de estar contigo?- se acercaba amenazante, llena de ira- ¿Qué crees que sentía mientras él me hablaba con normalidad, y te tenía a ti al lado jugando a los amigos, diciéndome que todo se arreglaría, que no debía decirle nada? ¡¿Crees que yo no tuve que fingir que todo seguía igual?- lo acusó con el índice- ¡Pues adivina qué...! No sirve. Él se dio cuenta, ella lo notará también- lo amenazó- Así que, ¿por qué no pones toda tu mierda en orden antes de querer darme una explicación? ¿Por qué mejor, no buscas la forma de decirle la verdad, antes de ir a buscarla?

Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima de prepotencia. Ante el silencio de él, que le concedía a ella la razón, se dio media vuelta y volvió a tomar sus cosas. Agarró la puerta.

-No sé cuál es la verdad, Ginny- dijo abatido- ¿A qué conclusión has llegado tú?- ella abrió la puerta y antes de irse, giró.

-Lo mío es tema aparte, vas a tener que descubrirlo tú solo- dijo casi con desprecio y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Era tarde en la noche cuando regresó a su casa. Había ido a visitar a Ron y lo había encontrado tan bien, que se sintió estúpida por haberse preocupado por semejante pavada. Últimamente le parecía, que sucedían innumerable cantidad de pavadas, sólo para que ella y Harry compartieran momentos que... luego no servirían para nada.<p>

Se había prohibido pensar en él, estando en casa de su hermano. Fue por eso que fue y volvió en transporte público. Quería tiempo y lugar para pensar bien las cosas.

Sabía que la actitud de Harry se debía en parte, a que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero no era capaz de dejarlo ser. O quizás sólo le daba miedo abandonar lo que ya tenía. O quizás... ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo. No. Quizás no sentía nada por ella, más que una inexplicable conexión que, de a ratos fluía en una natural y emotiva relación de amigos, y de a ratos los enajenaba en una turbulenta e incoherente pasión. Había cosas que simplemente jamás tendrían sentido: Una de ellas, fue el hecho de que apareciera en su casa de un día para el otro. Otra, fue que comenzara a necesitarlo tanto en su vida.

Entró a la casa. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, en pijama, bañado y sin medias. Tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, y miraba la tele pero le había quitado el sonido, y su mirada se dirigía a la tele, pero Ginny juró que no tenía idea qué programa estaban pasando.

Cerró la puerta. Harry volteó a verla, como salido de un transe.

-¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó- apagando el televisor.

-Bueno... preguntó por ti- suspiró dejando las llaves y nuevamente, el tapado y la cartera- Creyeron que irías.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que estabas preparando todo para irte- lo miró con ojos caídos, a lo que él respondió con el pesar que invadía su rostro- Pero creo que no fue buena idea decirle eso porque ahora quiere verte a toda costa.

-Ya lo visitaré mañana- dijo mientras mordía una de sus uñas, algo nervioso pero intentado disimularlo.

Harry había estado planeando su llegada, toda la tarde, y las cosas que le diría, y las cosas que intentaría poner en claro. Pero al verla, todo aquello se esfumó. Ella estaba tan aparentemente segura de todo nuevamente, que lo asustó. Lo asustó las decisiones y acciones que esa pequeña cabezita hubiera considerado pertinentes, para comenzar a aplicar entre ellos.

-¿Comiste?- le preguntó Ginny, como si todo entre ellos estuviera fenomenal. Él la miró algo confundido.

-Si, emm... pensé que cenarías con ellos.

-Está bien. Comeré un poco de fruta.

-Puedo acompañarte, si quieres- sugirió, algo mortificado.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros.

Ginny sacó de la heladera, un gran pote de ensalada de frutas, junto con dos pequeños recipientes y cucharas. Los dejó en la mesa y se sentó. Harry se levantó y se sentó a su lado en la mesa redonda de madera.

Ginny comenzó a servir en silencio y con serenidad. Dejó su recipiente frente al morocho, el cual le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego se sirvió a sí. Degustaron sus frutas durante unos segundos de rígido silencio. Ni siquiera se miraban. Ginny hizo una mueca de gozo al morder sorpresivamente, un trozo de manzana. Esto llamó la atención del morocho, quien no la veía disfrutar así desde... bueno, la vez que la había visto en iguales condiciones, nada tenía que ver la gastronomía. El morocho sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y continuó en lo suyo.

-Así que...-comenzó la pelirroja, para romper el hielo- hoy es tu último día- alzó las cejas, dándole pie para que él hablara del tema. Pero el morocho interpretó aquello, como una mueca sugerente. ¿Qué diablos quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué no desperdiciara el tiempo? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan confusas a veces?

-Si- sonrió, optando por seguir una conversación normal- ¡Bah...! en realidad, es mi última noche aquí- la miró- pero... Nathali no conoce el continente, y mucho menos el país... así que pensé que podíamos quedarnos unos días- se encogió de hombros- Quería presentarle a mis amigos, también.

-Le encantará la idea, seguro- dijo con sinceridad.

-De hecho, ha sido suya.

-Oh...- dijo, ya sin saber cómo extender la conversación.

-Dudo que quiera quedarse más de dos días. Lo normal sería que quisiera quedarse hasta el viernes, o... hasta terminado el fin de semana. Pero... está a un paso de ser adicta al trabajo y... no hay forma de despegarla de él más de dos días seguidos.

-La entiendo a la perfección. Creo que caminamos los mismos senderos- Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-De hecho... estoy seguro que se llevarían bien- Ginny lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues... tienen muchas cosas en común- engulló una cucharada de frutas.

-Es decir, ¿además de acostarnos las dos contigo?- Harry casi se atragantó. La miró incrédulo.

-No...- respondió con la boca llena. Tragó con dificultad- No, no me refería a eso- Ella sonrió.

-Entonces no sé.

-No. Es que las dos son algo... estructuradas, en el buen sentido claro- comenzó a enumerar, mientras hacía gestos con su mano, claramente incómodo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás comparándonos?- Preguntó sincera y directa. Harry calló de súbito. Se sentía contrariado desde el momento en que Ginny había pisado el departamento. ¿Qué le sucedía a la pelirroja?

-Emm... nada, sólo estaba conversando. De acuerdo, me callaré- continuó comiendo, con la cabeza gacha, casi sobre su plato. Ella encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y volvió a lo suyo.

Luego de unos segundos de profundo silencio, y habiendo terminado su ensalada de frutas, ambos se reclinaron sobre la silla y se miraban fugazmente.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido sólo cinco días- comentó la pelirroja- Parece que llevo una vida peleándome contigo.

-No ha sido tan duro como lo pintas.

-No, es verdad- sonrió- A decir verdad... casi te diría que me divertí- lo miró con un dejo de alegría.

-Si, yo también. Excepto aquellas primeras veces que quisiste matarme por despertamos juntos- ella rió.

-Estaba en mi derecho. Cuando aparezca en tu casa y entre tus sábanas, tienes todo el derecho de tratarme como creas conveniente.

-Lo tendré en mente- ambos mantuvieron la sonrisa unos segundos, y poco a poco comenzó a disiparse.

-Hablando de eso... hace mucho que no amanecemos en comprometedora situación. Hemos calmado el inconsciente- Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno... en parte es mi culpa- ella lo miró con curiosidad, a lo que él alzó las cejas a modo de misterio- Ron me ha contado algunos secretos.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, digamos que sabía cómo controlar el inconsciente. Es una pavada en realidad. Y lo he estado practicando para que no vuelva a pasar. Estoy seguro que de haber una tercera vez, me matarías sin dudarlo.

-Pues ahora no lo sabremos nunca. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

-Oh, no. Me ha costado muchísimo que me lo dijera. Ahora lo guardaré yo.

-Puedo preguntarle a él.

-Jamás te lo diría.

-De acuerdo, no caeré en tu juego infantil. No me interesan los trucos en tanto los apliques bien, y no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Trato- asintió él.

Harry se quedó unos instantes sumido en sus cavilaciones. ¿Qué significaba de pronto, toda esa indiferencia? ¿Qué buscaba causar en él? Ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aún no podía sentirse estable como para estar en la comodidad de actuar de manera natural.

Quizás ella aún siguiera mal por toda la situación y, la indiferencia era la alícuota más cara a pagar para él. Pero, detrás de aquel manto de sutil indiferencia y delicados comentarios ácidos, sabía que ella estaba triste... y no más que él. Quizás esperara que él, sintiendo un poco de lo que sería NO TENERLA; pusiera manos a la obra y decidiera de una vez, qué mierda sucedía entre ellos. Eran grandes ya, no tenían porqué andar con rodeos.

O, a lo mejor, ella había terminado por entender que lo de ellos, sólo había sido una pequeña aventura para desestructurar las rutinas, y ahora era hora de volver a la vida cotidiana. En tal caso, ella no lo estaría tratando con indiferencia, sino, con total normalidad.

Debía admitir que no le gustaba ni un poco la normalidad de su trato.

"Pero, Harry, ¿qué esperabas? ¿que se te tirara como una leona, pidiéndote que disfruten la última noche sin importar nada?" Bueno, había que aceptar que aquella idea le parecía fantástica. Pero con Ginny de aquel modo, jamás sucedería. Y en parte era su culpa. Él la había desmotivado completamente aquella tarde.

¡Eso era! Debía seguir esperando una clase de explicación. Y aunque él no contaba con ello, sí podía pedirle perdón, intentar que se borrara el asunto, y convencerla de ir a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente. ¿Podría suceder tal cosa? "Sería un final perfecto".

-Ginny yo...- comenzó tras unos segundos de silencio, ella levantó la vista con cautela- He pensado toda la tarde cómo disculparme...- ella asintió.

-¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?- él suspiró.

-A que, no hay modo acertado para hacerlo. Fui un idiota... ¿Qué digo? ¡Soy, un idiota! No por las cosas que tú piensas, créeme. Pero soy un idiota por ser tan impulsivo. Me doy cuenta que no está bien, pero a veces no puedo detenerme- ella pareció confundida.

-Exactamente... ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que no debiste acostarte conmigo?

-No- se apresuró- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que, el modo en que estuve tratándote estos días... como si en cierta manera, me pertenecieran tus momentos. No sé... ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-¿Que fuiste un idiota por vivir conmigo como si fuéramos algo más?

-¡Exacto!

-Pues... no es tu culpa- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, en lo que a Harry le pareció, una mueca de indiferencia- La realidad es que tú y yo tenemos una química que puede confundir a cualquiera- Harry la miraba contrariado- Ha confundido a Jack, me ha confundido a mí... Hasta tú pareces algo confundido... Pero la pelea de esta tarde me ha servido para entenderlo- concretó- Tú y yo sólo somos dos personas conocidas, que no recordaban jamás, haberse llevado tan bien. Eso puede confundir a cualquiera.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tú no sientes nada por mí? ¿Qué yo no siento nada por ti?

-No. Es claro que ambos nos queremos muchísimo.

-Entonces... tú ya no estás confundida con todo esto- los señaló a ambos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, lo único que me confunde un poco...-se sonrojó levemente- es el hecho de que hayamos tenido un sexo maravilloso- Harry se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. Estuvo por decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- Pero luego pensé que... era lógico que eso me confundiera, ¿o no? No he tenido relaciones en seis meses, y de pronto volver a ello fue como un frenesí. Pero dudo que tenga que ver contigo, ¿me explico?- Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando entender entre líneas- Es decir, si hubiera tenido sexo con cualquier otra persona, bajo estas mismas circunstancias... me hubiera confundido lo mismo.

-Bueno, gracias por lo que me toca- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por favor, no te lo tomes personal. No quiero que creas que te desestimo o que te quito crédito. Como te dije, fue magnífico... pero creo que en otras circunstancias no me hubiera confundido- él asintió.

-Supongo que no.

-Lo siento, he sonado como una resentida. No era mi intención.

-No. Ninguna resentida.

-Sí, sonó como que... digo todo esto sólo porque tú no me dijiste algunas cosas, por la tarde. ¡Pero no es así!- tomó su brazo- Aproveché el viaje a lo de Ron para darle otra perspectiva al asunto y... creo que ésta es la acertada- él asintió como a los locos. Ginny le sacudió el brazo, frustrada- Harry dime que es la acertada, necesito algo de estabilidad en todo esto.

-No, por supuesto que si.

-Genial- lo soltó.

-Lamento haberte provocado una suerte de crisis.

-Por favor- negó con la cabeza.

-Si de algo te sirve... yo tampoco la pasé muy bien con todo este asunto.

-¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo aquí. No tiene ningún sentido seguir.

Harry, notoriamente desepcionado, asintió, resignándose al hecho de que, ella ya había conseguido un modo acertado de seguir adelante como hasta ahora. Pero ¿él?, ¿cómo haría para seguir con normalidad? Si la solución fuera quedarse con ella y olvidarse de su vida en San Francisco, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero también tenía otra realidad, y era que Nathali lo esperaba, que él tenía una especie de vida armada con ella. Y tenía treinta y cuatro años, no era ningún mocoso como para empezar algo tan vertiginoso como podía ser a veces, estar con la pelirroja.

¡MOMENTO!

¿Desde cuando él se había preocupado por las edades y las cosas complicadas? Él era un aventurero, y estaba orgulloso de serlo. ¿Por qué de pronto necesitaba de ciertas estabilidades para sentirse seguro? Miró a la pelirroja con cierta complicidad. ¿Sería que, mientras él la cambiaba a ella para parecerse un poco más a él, ella hacía lo propio, volviéndolo un poco más estructurado? ¡Demonios! ¿cómo lidiaría con eso?

¡Maldición! ¡Él también tenía una crisis severa! Quería a toda costa olvidarse de todo y volver a ser el de antes, con todos aquellos problemas no resueltos, reprimidos. No tenía ganas de pensar en su deseo de ser padre. No tenía ganas de pensar en lo viejo que se sentía de pronto, y todas las cosas que le faltaban para ser feliz. ¡No!, No quería eso. ¡Quería volver a la ignorancia de sentir que todo estaba genial! Quería ver a la pelirroja y desear matarla, como los primeros días. Deseaba verla, y sentir la necesidad de volver a su casa, a los brazos de Nathali y a la idea próxima de irse a vivir juntos.

Pero eso no volvería y lo sabía a la perfección. Ahora, cada vez que la miraba, sentía que algo ajeno, algún magnetismo extravagante lo ataba para siempre a su lado. Pero ese mismo magnetismo lo refrenaba a causarle más problemas.

No podía confesarle todas esas cosas si no estaba dispuesto a tomar partido por ella. Quizás ella ni siquiera quisiera que él lo intentara. Quizás estaba sopesando la propuesta de Jack y... ¿a quien engañaba? Eso era lo mejor para ella en aquel momento. Lo suyo sólo había sido una exquisita aventura. Quizás, una despedida de solteros... o de la juventud. Quizás ahora, ambos podían pisar firme, la tierra, y avanzar hacía una vida de adultos y responsabilidades. Definitivamente aquellos días habían marcado un antes y un después, y quizás significara aquello.

Harry sintió necesidad de contarle sus dudas, de buscar en ella consuelo y quizás, alguna respuesta coherente para ese torbellino de dudas. Quería contarle de su propia crisis, pero ella no lo dejaba. Ella quería a toda costa hacer de cuenta que él ya no estaba dentro de su vida.

Era como si hubiera comenzado el proceso de desapego, mucho antes de lo necesario. Él, en cambio, no podía ni pensar en dejarla, en volver a lo suyo.

-Ginny...- titubeó- yo también he pasado por una crisis- comenzó.

-Oye, ya te lo dije, no hay porqué hablarlo.

-Es que no quiero que pienses que todo esto fue casual para mí.

-Sé que no sueles hacerlo. Te creí cuando me dijiste que jamás habías engañado.

-¡Es que me importa un cuerno que me creas infiel o no!- soltó- ¿No te das cuenta que a los dos nos duele despedirnos?

-¿Y qué importa eso? Ninguno pidió que esto pasara, pero lo dejamos ser porque no teníamos más opción. Pero ahora que terminó, creo que cada uno puede volver a lo suyo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y qué hay con estas dudas que traigo encima?

-Pues... con el tiempo se irán, te lo prometo.

-Pues tu no has tenido dudas realmente si han menguado en tan sólo media tarde. Lo tuyo fue entonces un capricho.

-Llámalo como quieras- se encogió de hombros, claramente sin sentirse atacada- Sea lo que haya sido, terminó- se puso de pie, serena- Mañana debo ir a trabajar...- comentó al pasar- Espero realmente que tu estadía aquí haya sido grata. Por mi parte sólo diré que... eres bienvenido siempre que sientas ganas de volver- le sonrió con sinceridad, sin rencores ni despechos. Harry se quedó mirándola, imperturbable. Nada de aquello tenía sentido- Espero que tu última noche te resulte agradable. Y... por si mañana no llego a saludarte antes del trabajo...-extendió los brazos en espera para que él se levantara.

Harry la miró unos segundos más, desde abajo, sentado en la silla. Agachó la cabeza, como dudando de querer saludarla, pero luego se levantó con parsimonia. Ella se quedó esperando, aún con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cómplice que intentaba infundirle valor. Harry la miró, aún algo decepcionado y luego se acercó a abrazarla.

La apretó suavemente entre sus brazos, intentando surcar su cerebro con todo el recuerdo de su cuerpo. A aquel recuerdo lo sazonó con el bello aroma de su piel nívea, un tanto floral y dulzón. Y remató el contenido en su memoria, con la suavidad de su piel entre sus manos; de sus pechos suavemente apretados contra el propio; de sus pequeñas piernas amoldándose a su abrigo; de su hermoso rostro, reposado sobre su hombro con tranquilidad. Deslizó el abrazo hasta la zona más baja de su cintura, para recordar aquel pequeño badén, que era como el hall de entrada antes del paraíso mismo, ubicado en su naciente, pequeño y redondo trasero.

Extrañaría todo de ella. Incluso aquellas cosas que jamás debió conocer, como la calidez de su cuerpo, o lo abrigante que era su sexo. Cerró los ojos, recordando y guardando la armonía que lo rodeaba al estar cerca suyo. Jamás encontraría nadie como ella. Y se odió por estar tan cerca de dejarla ir... tan cerca de perderla.

Se separó apenas y, como si estuviera en su derecho (como lo había hecho hasta ese momento) tomó su mentón y la acercó para besarla pausadamente. Tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa pero, presa de una nostalgia casi irritante, se dejó besar durante unos segundos. Ya no podría arruinar las cosas, más de lo que estaban. Lo suyo había sido tocar fondo en todos los sentidos.

Cuando se separó, él se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Y, creyendo que tenía una nueva oportunidad para confesarle sus propias dudas y creencias acerca de ellos, tomó aire como para hablar, pero ella tapó sus labios con sus tres dedos del medio.

-Shhh...-negó con la cabeza- Es tarde- bajó la mirada, dejando caer su mano y separándose del abrazo- Que descanses- le sonrió con tristeza. Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Harry daba vueltas en el sofá cama. Estaba seguro que se había acostado hacía más de una hora, y aún así no había conciliado el sueño. ¿Sería que, de manera inconsciente, quería retener el momento? Estaba claro para él que lo último que quería hacer, era irse de allí; abandonar esa sensación tan grata que se había alojado en su cuerpo, los últimos días... ¡Y en tan poco tiempo!. ¿Estaba seguro de que aquella era la forma en que deseaba terminar sus forzadas vacaciones? En realidad no. Y por eso no podía dormir. De rendirse al sueño, habría dejado que la noche se consumiera sin mayor productividad. Pero atacar sorpresivamente, la cama de su amiga, no aportaría nada productivo a su crisis, no obstante sí, a su deseo.<p>

Después de todo, ¿existía realmente, un modo correcto de despedirse con ella, es decir, con la magnitud que se merecía? Harry lo dudaba. Si por él fuera, jamás se despediría. Pero sacrificar a Nat... era casi tan imposible como separarse de Ginny.

"Quizás una última revolcada te esclarezca" sacudió su cabeza. ¡Maldito pervertido! Lo que en realidad necesitaba, era no pensar más en el asunto. A fuerza de verdad, necesitaba un poco de paz mental.

"Que sólo se consigue con la paz física, ¡ve a buscarla, por Dios!". Acallar sus voces era tan imposible como acallar su propio cuerpo, que se batía en un duelo interno entre ir y confundirla, haciéndola más infeliz de lo que ya parecía, o quedarse y perecer en los recuerdos, generando su propia infelicidad. ¿Sería éste, el momento adecuado de volverse completamente egoísta e ir a buscarla? ¿Acaso estaría durmiendo sin reparo, sin problemas?

No. No quería ser egoísta, pero algo en su interior latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro de que Ginny lo escuchaba desde el cuarto contiguo, al punto de imposibilitar su sueño también. ¿Y si tan sólo la buscaba con idea de hablar? Después de todo, era su última noche, luego estarían a kilómetros de distancia, y... dentro de dos días, sería tal la distancia que creería que todo fue una confusión, o peor, que jamás sucedió.

Se puso de pie, sin mucha idea de qué excusa lo llevaría a acostarse a su lado. Si ella despertaba, ¿qué le diría? Y sino despertaba, ¿qué excusa usaría para espabilarla?

Caminó a paso sigiloso por el living. Se detuvo frente a su puerta, con la mano en su aldaba y la giró con cierta inseguridad. Aún dubitativa en algunos aspectos. Sabía que no quería buscarla para hablar... o... en realidad si. Pero la conversación en la que pensaba, era más bien una post-coito. Y esa justamente, era la parte del plan que lo hacía dudar. Ella parecía tan segura nuevamente, respecto de todo. Y el hecho de adueñarse de eso, sumiéndola otra vez en una confusión física y emocional, lo hacía sentir culpable de antemano. ¡Él y su maldita conciencia! Lo que pagaría por poder entrar sin cuestionarse nada de nada. Pero ante todo, ella era su amiga... Y nada importaba más que eso.

Soltó la manija, resignado. Esta chirrió apenas al reacomodarse. Creyó oportuno dejar de escarbar ciertos temas. La situación entre ellos había quedado zanjada, debía aprender a convivir con ello.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Harry. Se encontró cara a cara con una Ginny alerta y en guardia. Al verlo, guardó sus instintos, relajando sus músculos.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- le susurró ella.

-¡Pero si tú me asustaste!- se quejó.

-Oí ruidos y, casi juré que no eran los tuyos. ¿Que no te has dormido aún?

-No. Al parecer tú tampoco.

-¿Estás loco? Recién terminé mi exfoliación... iba a acostarme.

-Tu ¿qué?

-Mi... Ay, olvídalo... vete a dormir ¿quieres?- continuó reprochándole en susurro.

-No puedo dormirme...- se quejó- Hace más de una hora que doy vueltas. Y...- la miró extrañado- ¿Por qué susurras?

-Porque...- se paró derecha y se aclaró la garganta. Habló entonces con naturalidad- Creí que había gente en la casa.

-¿Y pensabas asustarlos con tus susurros?- se burló. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me caes bien en la noche, ¿lo sabías?

-No te creo ni un poco- sonrió galante. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Si no puedes dormirte prende la tele, yo tengo el sueño pesado, no me molestará.

-No... prefiero no.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... pensé que como despedida podíamos pasar la noche hablando... como el recibimiento del viernes- le recordó de una manera un tanto infantil.

-¿Y tú te acuerdas de cómo terminó eso?

-Ahora será distinto- le aseguró.

-Distinto ¿cómo?

-Pues... ahora te has sacado la duda y, ahora no te seduciré- le dijo a modo de promesa, sellando la misma con una sonrisa de ganador.

-¿Crees que me has seducido tú?

-No, claro que no lo creo... lo sé. ¿O creíste que la historia de mis novias no la uso con todas?- ella reflexionó unos segundos y luego afirmó, otorgándole cierto crédito.

-Tengo que reconocer que eso me excitó- le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar- De todos modos- continuó, una vez que él hubo entrado y, tras cerrar la puerta- No nos quedemos hasta tan tarde, mañana trabajo sí o sí.

-En caso extremo... siempre puedes faltar. Aún no sabes qué se siente- alzó las cejas en un esfuerzo por hacerle recordar la conversación de despedida, en la casa de Ron, aquella misma mañana. Parecía tan lejana ya. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siéntate de una vez- le señaló la cama. Él obedeció.

-Por cierto...- miró pausadamente la habitación- nunca había estado en tu cuarto.

-Lo cual es irónico- bufó sentándose también en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pues, disculpa por no elegir los mejores lugares. Aunque no te oí quejarte- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Una debe contentarse con lo que hay- luego le regaló su mejor sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con la propia, deslumbrante, para dar por finalizada la broma.

**_...Esta forma tan cobarde  
><em>_de no decirnos que no.  
><em>_Este contigo, este sin ti tan amargo,  
><em>_este reloj de arena del arenal,  
><em>_esta huelga de besos, este letargo,  
><em>_estos pantalones largos  
><em>__para el viejo Peter Pan...__**

-Bueno, y ¿de qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó ella, predispuesta.

-No lo sé- dijo acomodándose contra el respaldo de su cama, trayendo sus piernas de modo que sus rodillas quedaron cerca de su pecho- sólo... entreténme...- apoyó su codo en la rodilla y con su mano comenzó a jugar con un mechón de corto pelo, color azabache- ...me gusta hablar contigo- ella sonrió.

-Bueno, a ver...- se rascó el cuello, mirando al techo a modo de reflexión.

-Por ejemplo, ¿qué es eso de exfoliación?- Preguntó con intriga, y casi hubiera jurado, con un tono de burla. Ella sonrió.

-Es el último paso de mi rutina diaria. Un cuidado que me hago en el rostro.

-¿Para qué?

-Para no envejecer tan deprisa. ¿Sabías que para los treinta y cinco, la mayoría de las mujeres ya tienen arrugas debido al estrés?

-¡Pero si envejecerás de todos modos!- ella rió con ironía.

-Me gustaría ver si detienes los ojos en una mujer arrugada, con la misma facilidad que en una jovencita de porcelana- dijo con desprecio.

-Si lleva tu rostro, no me importa cómo esté, la miraría igual- soltó sin pensarlo. Ella quedó detenida en aquel comentario como si le hubiera perturbado. Harry se arrepintió casi enseguida. Tragó saliva y cuando estuvo por pedir disculpas, ella sonrió radiante.

_-_Eso es porque yo aún no tengo arrugas, porque hago mi exfoliación todos los días desde los veinticinco- sonrió victoriosa. Él rió.

-No conozco ninguna mujer de treinta y tantos con arrugas.

-Pues serán unas mantenidas- juzgó como indignada- porque no hay mujer que no se estrese en su trabajo; siempre el jefe es un hombre, y ha de volverte obligatoriamente loca.

-No sabía que tenías jefe.

-Si, y es un idiota- sentenció- Pero el tiempo me ha dado cierta independencia de él, gracias a Dios.

-¿Por qué un idiota?

-Pues... como supongo les sucede a todos los que tienen un poco de poder, sienten que deben hacerlo ejercer.

-Pero, ¿en qué sentido?

-No sé Harry, en cualquiera. En su caso él se acercaba a mí más de lo debido- Harry se puso serio de pronto, y se irguió en su posición con extrema cautela.

-¿Se acercaba cómo?

-Bueno... esperaba que yo "me ganara el aumento"- marcó comillas con sus dedos. Harry no necesitaba explicaciones para ello, había conocido, y tratado incluso, con muchos que se manejaban como Ginny estaba describiendo al tío este- No sólo haciendo mi trabajo, sino también... ya sabes, haciendo buena letra con él.

-¡Menudo idiota!- bufó indignado- ¿Y qué hiciste?- Ginny se puso algo rígida y buscó evadir su mirada inquisidora. Enderezó sus hombros y levantó su barbilla, en un intento casi fallido, de lucir orgullosa.

-Lo que tenía que hacer, claro- respondió algo soberbia- …me gané el aumento ¿o no?- Harry abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido. Su boca parecía un cesto de basura sin tapa. ¡No creía que Ginny fuera de ese tipo de mujeres! ¡Se negaba a creerlo!

-Ginny, tú... ¿Te acostaste con él?- ella respiró profundo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si- soltó, luego lo miró- y no sólo una vez- confesó sosteniendo su mirada.

-Gin...- dijo, pero enmudeció.

Harry no supo qué decir, estaba literalmente anonadado, hecho que sucedía contadas veces en su vida. Se miraron profundamente, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más, y se echó a reír con ganas. Harry se asustó en un principio, sorprendido por la respuesta, y luego la miró contrariado.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Si vieras tu cara!- lo señalaba mientras reía a piernas sueltas. Se echó para atrás, tomándose del abdomen y riendo abiertamente- ¡Tu cara...!- continuó.

-¿Qué? Ginny no entiendo- comenzaba a frustrase, incrédulo. Ella con exagerado esfuerzo, se enderezó, pero aún le duraba su ancha sonrisa.

-¡Mira si me voy a acostar con mi jefe!- rió. Harry se sintió un idiota.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, nada...-rió, y luego agregó, restándole importancia- lo rechacé unas cinco veces, a la sexta le di el golpe de su vida, y le dije que si no me dejaba en paz, le haría un juicio y un sumario en el ministerio. Le dije que mi novio se codeaba con el ministro y que no dudaría en encerrarlo por abuso de poder... si hubieras visto su cara- rió nuevamente- ¡Parecida a la tuya!

-Pero Jack ni siquiera es mago.

-Pero él no lo sabía- Harry sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasó?- ella se encogió de hombros, dejando disminuir la hilaridad.

-Recibí el aumento por exceso de dedicación a mi trabajo, y sólo veo al idiota en reuniones importantes- dijo con orgullo.

Harry le sonrió de manera natural. De pronto le encantó aquel aspecto independiente de su amiga. Ese asunto de que podía cuidarse las espaldas, mantener intactos sus principios, y aún así, ser eficiente en su trabajo, le pareció maravilloso. ¡Aquella era una super mujer!

Ginny le sostuvo la sonrisa un tiempo. Luego, poco a poco, ambas se fueron deshaciendo en cada respiración.

Harry se quedó mirándola, aún pensativo. Pero estaba claro que pensaba en algo totalmente distinto. Tenía un tinte nostálgico en su mirada, que le trasmitía a ella, casi sin desearlo.

-¿Por qué perdimos tanto tiempo?- le preguntó el morocho, mirándola casi sin ver, con un exceso de melancolía en su voz. Al distinguir la confusión en el rostro de ella, continuó- ¿Por qué estuvimos tanto tiempo sin hablarnos?- se lamentó- Todos estos años...- dijo como enojado consigo mismo.

-Pues, ya sabes... el malentendido.

-SI, pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó retóricamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Por altaneros. Por pensar que no nos hacía falta nada más.

-¿Y ahora reconoces que te hago falta?- le preguntó de manera directa, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Ella se tomó un momento de duda y reflexión.

-Un amigo como tú, siempre hace falta Harry- él agachó la mirada.

-Es una injusticia- soltó- Pensar que desperdicié quince años de esto, y ahora siento que no me alcanza el tiempo a tu lado- ella sonrió, como complacida.

-Piénsalo de esta manera. Si te quedaras, nos pelearíamos a diario- él soltó una pequeña risa de ironía.

-¿Como nos peleamos ahora?- preguntó sarcástico- ¡Vamos Ginny! Seamos honestos.

-Es que ahora cada uno pone lo mejor de sí, porque sabe que queda poco tiempo. Pero sino...- se encogió de hombros.

-Yo te traté igual que siempre- ella lo miró, desmintiéndolo.

-Antes no te hubieras acostado conmigo- señaló, aunque Harry hubiera jurado que era una recriminación.

-Pues... antes eras una niña...

-¡Perdón, Harry maduro!- lo interrumpió con sarcasmo.

-...y yo- continuó imperturbable- ...no sabía nada de la vida- la miró profundamente, exponiendo sus más oscuros sentimientos en aquella mirada. Parecía que le encantaba mostrarse vulnerable ante ella. ¿Por qué no podía evitarlo?

-¿De qué te arrepientes, Harry? ¡Sé claro!- lo apremió, ahora seria. Esperaba completa sinceridad de él, después de todo, ella jamás le había escondido sus verdaderas dudas.

-Por ahora, de nada...- excavaba su mirada- Pero, si esta noche no peleo por ti, me arrepentiré toda la vida- soltó sin pensar.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil. Aquellas palabras le habían entibiado el alma. Debía hacer algo para evitar aquello; Harry no estaba seguro de eso, no debía jugar con ella. Pero lo necesitaba tanto...

-Lo siento, no quiero confundirte...- dijo, sintiéndose un canalla- De verdad, no vine para esto- agachó la cabeza, compungido- Sólo quería hablar contigo...-la miró- pero luego te veo y yo...- miró sus labios, su dulce cabello, sus pequeñas manos- ...siento que... moriré si no te beso- murmuró acercándose a ella. Ginny no se movió- ¿Me odiarías si te beso?- se acercó aún más. Ya casi se respiraban en el rostro del otro.

Ginny no respondió. No podía decirle que si, y luego quejarse. Por eso calló, esperando que su silencio, otorgara.

Harry tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y la acercó los últimos centímetros, entreabriendo sus labios para besarla por fin. Sus labios se abrieron paso en su cálida cavidad; su lengua estaba tan ansiosa como la propia, lo cual le alegró el corazón. Podía jurar que su boca tenía un aroma exquisito, y su piel... su piel no podía estar más suave o mejor perfumada. Olía a... ¿almendra? Debía de ser la crema de la que le habló; "¡Alabada sea la exfoliación!" pensó. No cabía duda que tenía entre sus manos a una...

-...pequeña muñeca de porcelana- susurró entre sus labios. Ginny sonrió sintiéndose halagada.

Ella se separó apenas para poder respirar y lo miró, sin rencor, sin enojos ni amarguras, simplemente sonreía. Harry acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y detenimiento.

-Eres toda una mujer, Ginevra Weasley. Un ejemplar único... y te extrañaré en desmedida.

-Siempre puedes volver- susurró- Estas son tus raíces, Harry- el morocho sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Volver a Londres?- lo sopesó. Luego descartó mentalmente la idea y la miró- Si volviera, ¿sería todo igual?- preguntó, perturbado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Jamás lo sabremos si no vuelves- Harry volvió a sonreír.

-_"Yo no quiero un amor civilizado..."_- soltó, con un dejo de humor, pero con un verdadero mensaje entre líneas. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, Joaquín- se burló. Él volvió a sonreír mientras retomaba las caricias en su rostro.

-¿Pensarás en mí?- le preguntó, sin poder evitar que se le escapara, y descolocando a la pelirroja. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Serviría de algo?

-Yo pensaré en ti- afirmó. E inmediatamente después de la declaración, se sintió la peor persona, por los asuntos ya conocidos.

-Yo no quiero pensar en ti- sentenció y luego se encogió de hombros- Sé que estarás mejor allí donde tu seguridad te acompañe- él asintió, otorgándole la razón- Pero sentiré tu falta, de eso puedes estar seguro... y es algo que antes, ni hubiera sospechado.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- sonrió, sintiendo renovadas ganas y necesidad de besarla. Se inclinó apenas sobre ella, pero luego, algo lo detuvo, recordándole que era un egoísta.

Ella sonrió y fue quien tomó entonces, su rostro. Lo besó con suavidad y ternura.

-No te avergüences- le rogó- yo también soy consciente de que no está bien- dijo a modo de disculpa- pero no puedo evitar ansiarlo- tomó nuevamente y lo besó, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre sus huestes.

Harry agradeció al cielo sus palabras, evaporando casi por completo sus dudas. Con suavidad, rodeó su silueta y la recostó sobre la cama, con pequeños movimientos previamente calculados, para no intimidar la renovada confianza que la pelirroja había depositado en su persona.

Se tomó el tiempo que sus ansias le marcaban como necesario, para impregnar en sus labios, el sabor de los de la pelirroja. Mientras sus lenguas se sumían en un vaivén danzante y pausado, él acariciaba los mechones de su pelo con espontánea ternura.

Ginny rodeó su nuca, intentando eliminar el abismo que sentía que los separaba. Sus manos intentaban refrenar su necesidad de acariciar todo su pecho.

Harry se separó unos pocos centímetros, sólo los necesarios para observar sus resplandecientes ojos; tomó suavemente su rostro, para analizar y adorar aquel característico brillo oscuro, propio del naciente deseo.

Luego se detuvo en sus hombros y, como pidiendo permiso, comenzó a bajar los pequeños breteles de su remera, para acariciar de forma avasallante, su tentadora piel.

Ginny lo despojó serenamente de su remera. Era como si ambos hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso de hacerse el amor lenta y conscientemente, para que sus memorias caprichosas, fueran capaces de guardar hasta el más mínimos detalle, de aquella última noche compartida.

Con aquella misma parsimonia, fueron despojándose de sus ropas, con la única promesa de prestar atención a todas y cada una de las reacciones ajenas.

Harry quiso aventurarse a besar todo su cuerpo, pero de pronto, no se sintió tan dueño ni con la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo. La Ginny de la tarde había borrado casi todo su valor. Y si a eso le sumaba el llamado de Nathali, bueno... su falta de confianza en aquel incómodo momento, lo hacían sentir un poco virgen.

¡Y aquel momento no debía ser incómodo! Pero tampoco debía estar limitado por todas aquellas cuestiones que lo hacían replantearse el asunto, antes de llevarlo a cabo. ¡Nathali, maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios debió llamarlo? Él, que no se había cuestionado nada días antes, ahora pagaba los platos rotos. ¡Y tampoco quería pensar en Nathali! ¡Mierda!

Resopló frustrado, ante la cercanía de la pelirroja. Ella se detuvo para observarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-Si. No. Yo...- negó con la cabeza para continuar besándola, luego. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Se separó definitivamente, enojado consigo mismo. Se recostó a su lado, resoplando.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando al techo, sintiéndose un fracasado- Yo... no puedo hacer esto- suspiró- No así... no contigo- la miró.

Claramente no había escogido las palabras adecuadas, porque aquellas la habían ofendido, haciendo que ella manoteara las sábanas para cubrir la vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡No! Lo siento- tomó su brazo para detenerla- no quise decir eso. Me refería a que... no puedo seguir de esta manera, confundido como estoy... y digo que no contigo, porque no te lo mereces.

Ella lo escuchó, relajando apenas, su postura. Luego asintió.

-Te entiendo.

-¡No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo! Pero creo que esta no es la manera...- ella volvió a asentir.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que tienes las mejores intenciones.

-Quiero aprovechar al máximo hasta el último segundo contigo. Pero no sería sincero conmigo, ni consecuente contigo, si estoy pensando en otras cosas- Ella asintió, comprensiva. Harry detestó ser tan quisquilloso y afeminado, teniéndola a su lado, desnuda y toda para él.

-Gracias...- dijo, compungida- Por no faltarme el respeto- aclaró.

-Si en algún momento te causé daño, necesito que me creas, que no fue adrede- ella asintió.

-De todas formas, yo tampoco debería...- confesó, evadiendo de repente, su mirada. No obstante, sintió cómo era inquirida por sus ojos- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste... ya sabes, cuando fui a lo de Ron. Y, quizás debiera intentarlo con Jack. Después de todo, es mi novio como bien dijiste... Y, que me comprometa con él, no quiere decir que deba casarme mañana mismo, que es, en parte, lo que no quiero. Pero bueno... tarde o temprano querré casarme, y él es perfecto para mí.

Harry se quedó detenido en aquella bajada de línea. Ella iba a casarse con él, ¡¿Y ahora se lo decía? ¿Ahora que se había pseudo acostumbrado a la idea de que no lo hiciera? ¿Desde cuando le hacía caso a lo que él le aconsejaba? Es decir, además del pelo... ¡Pero el pelo no era ninguna boda!

-He entendido que... si salimos ilesos de esta crisis, seremos imparables. Y eso es lo que busco en la vida- sonrió con certeza y seguridad- lo demás es todo tramitable.

-Creí que habías dicho que su relación no iba a ningún lado.

-Beuno- soltó reflexiva- nuestra relación ha llegado a un punto tan avanzado que, confío en que no evolucione más... pero, nadie dijo que el lugar en el que nos quedamos detenidos, era malo- él asintió, otorgándole parte de la razón.

-¿Y crees que él superará el hecho de que hayas sido infiel?

-Quizás si. Si me ve realmente concentrada en querer hacer que lo nuestro funcione, si.

-¿Y lo quieres?- ella lo miró unos segundos.

-Lo necesito- aseveró con gravedad- A esta altura de mi vida, necesito un poco de estabilidad para no enloquecer. Creo que este- los señaló- ha sido un hermoso ¡y necesario! Descanso para ambos, pero creo que ya es hora de que cada uno vuelva verdaderamente a donde pertenece- Se miraron profundamente durante un prolongado minuto- Contigo aprendí demasiado- agregó ella- sobre mí, sobre hacia donde se dirige mi vida... y te estaré eternamente agradecida, Har. Pero creo que ahora debo seguir sola...- volvió a mirar al techo.

Harry no fue capaz de acotar nada. Sus argumentos le habían dado batalla sin tregua y, finalmente, le habían ganado asquerosamente la lucha de la dignidad. Estaba en quiebra. Estaba perdido si pensaba recuperarla, y estaba derrotado de entrada, si se resignaba a perderla. Miró al techo, desarmado en cuerpo y alma. Si Ginny tenía esa idea, él no tenía más refuerzos para sostenerse a su lado.

Se sentó calladamente en la cama. Comenzó a vestirse con aire de ritual y homenaje, a aquella noche que ya no se repetiría. Aspiró cada átomo de nostalgia en la habitación; se vistió con cada rastro de despedida. Luego se quedó unos segundos allí sentado, dándole la espalda a la Ginny desnuda que ya no parecía necesitarlo. Y quizás la odiaba un poco por ello; por haberlo dejado entrar, succionar todo de sí, y dejarlo irse, sin nada más para él ni para los demás. No, no podía odiarla. Ella no era la culpable.

-Te odio, Harry Potter- soltó en un susurro sincero pero sin rastro de acidez en sus palabras. Él giró apenas su rostro, para observarla vacilante, por encima de su hombro e intentar entender- Antes de que te quedaras, jamás te hubiera despedido así... con esta nostalgia- agregó, mirando penetrantemente los contornos de su espalda- Te odio por venir aquí y hacer que me caigas mejor... para luego irte- soltó en un susurro- De haberte despedido el primer día, no hubiera sufrido un ápice- él volvió su rostro hacia la pared, acentuando el hecho de que le daba la espalda.

-Prefiero que me odies con nostalgia y despedida- dijo con suavidad y gravedad- ...a que me odies con rencor y de lejos.

-Ha sido algo positivo ¿no?- hurgó en sus palabras, buscando una razón para no tomar aquello como una simple aventura entre dos desconocidos- Digo, ha servido para esclarecer las cosas entre nosotros- jugó con las sábanas- Ahora ya no diré a la gente que me caes mal porque fuiste un idiota cuando niños- él sonrió.

-Si, ha sido positivo- afirmó- Espero nunca te arrepientas.

-¿De no detestarte?

-De haber sido sincera conmigo... estos días ambos dijimos más de lo que cualquier otra persona sabría. Espero no te arrepientes de esa condescendencia que nos unió- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Me has ayudado en muchísimas cosas- él asintió, pensativo.

-Entonces dejémoslo así. Déjame que te ayude a ser consecuente con tu trabajo, y te deje dormir tranquila- se levantó con un aire de dramatismo que no era común en él.

-Que descanses- le deseó con sinceridad. Él se detuvo antes de salir, aún dándole la espalda, pero no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta y salió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Por favor háganmelo saber. GRACIAS.<strong>

**Ceci.**


	12. Chapter 12

__**¿Para qué negarles? Se me complicó. Bloqueo mental. La base la tenía pero... bueno, escribirlo bien es otra cosa. Sé que no termina como completamente cerrado el asunto, pero tengo que dejarlo para el próximo capítulo si espero que no me odien por la espera. Nadie puede decir cuanto me falta para el próximo :s...**

**A lo importante...**

_**Paao: Gracias por el review. Sí, sé que desconcierta la actitud de ella. Es que la idea es que se supiera todo tal cual lo veía Harry.. en este capítulo se esclarece :)Espero te guste, saludos!.**_

_**fatty73: Parece una tontería lo de Jack, pero creeme, conozco gente que se casa por razones incluso menores que esas... Y Harry bueno, justamente esta inmadurez, este querer y no atreverse, elegir o no elegir, es justo la clase de crisis que él está atravesando y no sabe cómo manejar. Además, entiende por fin que después de todo, él si necesitaba algo de estabilidad para estar cómodo en su vida... Lo que le asusta es darse cuenta de eso sólo cuando está con ella.**_

_** catte: Probablemente no vayas a leer esto, lamento que abandonaras la historia. Bah!, en realidad lamento que haya resultado tan confusa e insoportable para contuniarla. Lamento las molestias, Saludos!**_

_**Karla123: Jajajaja pobre Nathali, espero que en este capítulo, QUE POR FIN APARECE, te caiga mejor. A mí me cae bien, es sólo que pobre, está en el medio de algo dificil. Y Jack... bueno, es un poco inseguro el pobre... Hay que comprenderlo jajaja. Gracias por el revie, espero disfrutes!**_

_** sonia martinez: Bueno! muchas gracias por la buena vibra. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE.. espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ni demorarme tampoco en el proximo, pero sobre todo, espero lo disfrutes ahora. SALUDOS!**_

_** vicky233P: Bueno, parece que se te cumplieron todos los deseos jaajajaja. Casi diría, te hice el capítulo a pedido. Espero te guste. Saludos.**_

_**Rocidito Azul: Jajajajaja pobre Jack, le han dado duro. Y si... en realidad, creo que con la Ginny de antes cuadraba perfecto, pero ahora es distinto.. ella ya no busca conformismos... de ahí el quiebre y el desentendimiento.  
>Lo de Harry, bueno, inconsciencia pura jajaja como el fic lo asegura. Definitivamente Harry muestra ser lo que ella creía claro, pero también está gestando un proceso interno que, si bien repercute apenas, aún no estalla, pero ya casi.<br>De acuerdo en lo del cabello. De hecho, lo describí con esa intención de... primer paso hacia una vida mejor. Es que, una mujer que quiere renovarse, comienza siempre por la imagen, para creerse el cambio. Y lo más llamativo y shockeante a la vista... EL CABELLO.  
>Yo también lo veo así, por ahora.. es decir, que aplicado a la vida real, cada uno siguiera con su vida. Es lo que se esperaría en terminos reales... pero... y si no? Porque yo muchas veces me he alejado y luego arrepentido, y luego vuelto y entendido que lo mejor era estar en esa relación.. Creo que todo es mutable, siempre y cuando el personaje tenga sus ideas en claro y no vuelva por despecho o porque no le queda otra.<br>Me gusta la idea de que se vaya con John... sangre joven y corrompible jajajaja. Lo pensaré, aunque no creo que nadie nos entienda en esa decisión jajaja. A ver que te parece este Chap, gracias por el review!**_

**_pottershop: ¡QUE BUENO!, Sigo impresionandote un poco, quien lo diría? Que bueno que te resultara variado y poco aburrido jajaja.  
>Lo de Ginny y Jack, bueno no te voy a adelantar nada, está todo en este capítulo. Lo de Harry y si... le falta un poquito de color al asunto. Esto de la bipolaridad a mi me suena más a confusión y ambición, pues quiere todo sin arriesgar nada.<br>Que bueno que se notara el contagiamiento mutuo. La idea era justamente esa. Que ella se enturbiara un poco con sus locuras, y él se rectificara un poco con su rigidez.. así ambos alcanzarían el equilibrio perfecto para soportarse, ¿no?  
><em>****_Con respecto a porqué no se acostaron por ultima vez, que te puedo decir? era la idea en mi cabeza, pero cuando me tocó escribir esa parte me sonó tan forzado que, casi te diría los personajes me prohibian que lo hiciera... Harry porque se sentía mitad despechado por su rechazo y mitad culpable por cómo la había hecho sentir esa tarde; y Ginny porque simplemente quería otra cosa que, creo que en este capítulo se entiende.  
><em>****_En cuanto a Ginny y Nathali... bueno... a leer jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Contame que te pareció. BESOS!_**

**_miel-tonks: Bien! Alguien que le dio un poco de oportunidad y comprensión al pobre Jack... Que bueno que te llegó lo mismo que intenté mostrar. ¿Se nota que yo también lo entiendo un poquito?  
><em>****_Jajajaja Quizás por eso nos entendendamos tan bien vos y yo, yo espero no tender a lo depresivo, pero DIOS!, soy una romantica empedernida, eso seguro... y el buen amor hay que pelearlo y construirlo, sino... "Lo facil dura poco"  
>Este capítulo conocerás a Nathali. Quizás la describí un poco exagerada o inverosimil al principio, pero espero que a medida que tenga participación, se entrevean también sus defectos y sus miedos. Porque estoy algo acostumbrada a que las parejas de ellos en otros fics, sean perfectas o completas fracasadas.. y creo que, después de todo son humanos también y... no hay nada de perfecto ni de completo fracaso en ello.<br>Despreocupate, no pienso hacer sufrir a nadie... sólo voy a dejar que se tomen el tiempo necesario para abrir los ojos pero... nadie tiene porqué sufrir :)  
>El hecho de que Harry controlara el efecto inconciente, puede ser una contra claro que sí... pero se solucionará de otra manera. De todos modos, todavía falta un poquito para eso. Ahora si. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAP. Nos leemos. Saludos<em>**

**_ ricitos de menta: Si 21 páginas no fueron nada, este capítulo no te gustará nada porque solo tiene 10. Lo lamento jajaja. Espero te guste, nos leemos. Besos_**

**_ Ktiia: Tranquila, todavía no se acaba... Aún tienen cosas que saber. Gracias por los halagos y espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos._**

**_AHORA EL CHAP!. Gracias por todos los reviews y por la aceptación!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: Eslabones <strong>_

Sabía que era muy factible que Harry no le hubiera creído una sola palabra. Después de todo, quién sería tan estúpida de aceptar casarse con un hombre al que, ¿para qué negarlo? ya no amaba. Si le había hecho creer lo contrario la noche anterior, era sólo para que él no se sintiera mal al elegir lo mismo y dejarla a ella sola. Ginny sabía que Harry necesitaba volver a San Francisco. Necesitaba reencontrarse con aquella persona que creía que era. Sabía que si lo hacía, se daría por fin cuenta de que aquello no era lo que quería para su vida.

Quizás jamás volviera a buscarla, pero ese no era el punto.

Lo que ella realmente necesitaba, era un tiempo a solas con aquella nueva persona, que se sentía libre de mostrarse con transparencia, sin represiones ni conveniencias. Y... ni Jack ni Harry podían permitirle exactamente eso en aquel momento. Sólo ella, tomando las riendas de su nuevo yo, podría salir adelante entonces.

El punto era que Harry la había ayudado a salir de un ensimismamiento del que ni siquiera era consciente. Él la había ayudado a abrir los ojos y realmente observar hacia dónde quería dirigir su vida. Y con Jack... con Jack no podía ir a ningún lado.

Prefirió hacerle creer que sopesaría la propuesta de Jack, para que él pudiera marcharse con Nathali, libre de culpas. Ella no necesitaba recordarle lo que había hecho; si él por sí solo, no se sentía mal por haber traicionado la confianza de su novia, entonces no era la persona que creía o decía ser.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, salteándose el día de trabajo (¡Insospechado para cualquier otro momento en su vida!) y yendo directamente a hablar con Jack para aclarar el asunto entero.

-Quizás me convenza en el último minuto- sonrió arrogantemente.

Si estaba destinada a vivir una vida solitaria, lo haría con el orgullo como escarapela, pero no podía aferrarse a algo que no la hacía ni remotamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó con un mareo y una sensación de malestar muy inusual en él. Entrecerró los ojos debido al exceso de luz entrante, y observó minuciosamente a su alrededor. El ambiente estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, si hasta hacía un poco de frío y, la humedad lo aplastaba contra las sábanas.<p>

Se levantó con dificultad, el mareo se agravaba con la altura y, no estaba acostumbrado a que las paredes se movieran alocadamente a su alrededor.

Trastabilló varios metros hasta llegar a la cocina, agarrándose con dificultad de las paredes, mientras sostenía su cabeza para que dejara de girar. No estaba lo suficientemente mal como para no percatarse de que el lugar estaba más solitario de lo habitual. ¿A dónde estaba Ginny? ¡Si recién eran las diez de la mañana!

Dio un vistazo a su cuarto y, en efecto, este estaba como debía; ordenado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y sin un absoluto rastro de ella.

Si se sentía así de desconcertado por su ausencia en la casa de ella, cuando él llegara a la propia y no la viera, creería que todo fue una invención de su inconsciente. Pero, ¿qué extrañaría realmente? ¿Su amistad incondicional y sus extensas y atrapantes conversaciones; o el maravilloso sexo que compartían? Bueno, tampoco se había acostado con ella tantas veces como para extrañar sólo eso; a decir verdad, sólo se había acostado con ella una vez... a consciencia.

Pero había sido suficiente.

No obstante, sabía que lo que más extrañaría serían sus conversaciones. Con Nathali nunca habló de algunas cosas, como las que Ginny le había hecho confesar sin problema.

¡Dios, que mareado estaba!

Sobre la mesa encontró un papel firmado con su prolija letra;

"_He llamado a Jack para que nos viéramos. _

_Aclararé todo este asunto y... _

_espero llegar a tiempo a casa_

_antes de que te vayas."_

Ni bien hubo terminado de leer el papel, perdió la conciencia y cayó desmayado, al suelo.

* * *

><p>-Esto no está funcionando, tendrías que haberlo notado en algún momento ¿o no?- preguntó Ginny, perturbada- Es decir, esta decisión no puede tomarte por sorpresa.<p>

-Pero...- contrariado, cerró la pequeña caja de terciopelo, por segunda vez consecutiva.

-He sido infiel, Jack, ¿Acaso eso no lo dice todo? ¿En qué momento, una persona como yo sería infiel, de no ser porque algo anda mal?

-Pero ya hemos hablado de ello... ¡No me importa! Te quiero... te necesito en mi vida, ¿Qué no entiendes tú de eso?

-A ti quizás no te importe, pero a mí me hizo entender que... no tengo todo lo que creí necesitar. Sólo estaba llenando mi vida de distracciones para creer que si, pero no. Yo no soy esa persona que con la que tú creías estar saliendo; ni soy esa persona que con la que mis colegas lidian a diario en la oficina, ni soy tampoco, o al menos no por completo, la persona que se mostró frente a Harry. Pero es la que más se asemeja, y es con ella con quien necesito encontrarme... ¡Y no!, no tiene nada que ver con él, de hecho... él se va en unos días y yo no lo volveré a ver. Esto tiene que ver enteramente conmigo.

* * *

><p>Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, entendió que no había pasado más de algunos segundos inconsciente. La luz en la habitación seguía igual y, a fuerza de verdad, aún sentía algún que otro mareo, lo cual le decía que su cuerpo no había reposado lo suficiente.<p>

¿Desde cuando sufría desmayos?

La loca idea de que quizás, lo que causaba su malestar, era la rebelión de su cuerpo frente a la idea de irse y dejar a la pelirroja, cruzó por su cabeza. Después de todo, jamás se había sentido tan incómodo, libre y certero, como desde que estaba en aquella casa, en compañía de aquella persona.

Intentó borrar la idea de que ella manejara su cuerpo a tal nivel, y se dirigió al baño con errantes movimientos.

Se duchó rápidamente, y se cambió, ya renovado. Cuando terminó de calzarse la remera, que era la última prenda para estar presentable, escuchó la puerta de entrada, cerrarse. Escuchó los certeros pasos de la pelirroja, sin duda eran sus tacos bajos sobre la madera. La escuchó silvar y revolear las llaves que, indudablemente, se estrellaron contra la mesa. ¡Qué extraño tanta despreocupación por su mobiliario!

Luego escuchó unos extraños ruidos en el living. Prendió la radio y comenzó a sintonizar. Se detuvo unos segundos, como reconociendo una melodía, y la dejó sonar. ¿Había puesto música? No recordaba, en aquellos días, haberla visto escuchar música, ni cantar, ni nada referido a la liberación del cuerpo y espíritu. ¿Qué le pasaba de pronto? ¿Sabría que él aún estaba en su casa?

Un acordeón agudo y seguro comenzó a sonar junto a un piano travieso. "¿Ginny escuchando tango?" pensó contrariado. Salió por fin del baño con paso dudoso, y la encontró de espaldas a él, pero sabía que estaba contenta.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertado. Ginny volteó como si la hubieran pescado infraganti, pero al verlo sonrió.

-¡Shh...! Hace años no escucho este tema. A mi padre le encantaba... escúchalo- comenzó a tararear la introducción instrumental. Luego, una voz masculina, potente y profunda, comenzó a cantar de un modo pastoso.

(N.A: El tango es particular, es raro imaginárselo... recomendación. ¿Por qué no lo escuchan mientras leen esta parte? Vale la pena. Si buscan "Victoria Tango Gardel" en youtube, es el primer link.)

_¡Victoria!  
>¡Saraca, Victoria!<br>Pianté de la noria:  
>¡Se fue mi mujer!<br>Si me parece mentira  
>después de seis años<br>volver a vivir...  
>Volver a ver mis amigos,<br>vivir con mama otra vez.  
>¡Victoria!<br>¡Cantemos victoria!  
>Yo estoy en la gloria:<br>¡Se fue mi mujer!  
><em>

Ginny lo cantaba a la perfección. Parecía recordar la letra con lujos de detalle, y no solo eso, parecía agregarle un tinte de propia emoción, que le hacía pensar a uno, que volvía a ser libre como el aire que respiraba.

_¡Me saltaron los tapones,  
>cuando tuve esta mañana<br>la alegría de no verla más!  
>Y es que al ver que no la tengo,<br>corro, salto, voy y vengo,  
>desatentao...¡Gracias a Dios<br>que me salvé de andar  
>toda la vida atao<br>llevando el bacalao  
>de la Emulsión de Scott..!<br>Si no nace el marinero  
>que me tira la pilota<br>para hacerme resollar...  
>yo ya estaba condenao<br>a morir sacrificado,  
>como el último infeliz.<em>

Ginny bailaba de una extraña manera, como si no le importara que gente como él, la estuviera observando. Harry sonreía; un tanto por la letra y otro tanto por la ridícula pero graciosa imagen que ella estaba dejando de sí. Continuó tarareando la letra.

¡Victoria!  
>¡Saraca, victoria!<br>Pianté de la noria:  
>¡Se fue mi mujer!<br>Me da tristeza el panete,  
>chicato inocente<br>que se la llevó...  
>¡Cuando desate el paquete<br>y manye que se ensartó!  
>¡Victoria!<br>¡Cantemos victoria!  
>Yo estoy en la gloria:<br>¡Se fue mi mujer!

Terminado el show, Harry rió aplaudiéndole a modo de burla.

-Bravo Gin, no sabía que bailabas tan bien el tango- se burló con ironía. Ella exageró una reverencia y luego se dejó caer en el sofá, exagerando sus jadeos.

-Hacía años que no la oía- sonrió.

Él se quedó de pie, a lo lejos, mirándola. Definitivamente aquel día había algo completamente distinto en ella. Y le encantaba.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacías aquí?- volvió a preguntarle él.

-Falté al trabajo- confesó con orgullo- ¿no era lo que querías?

-¡Bravo!- se burló- ¿Con qué excusa?

-Problemas personales- fingió una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

-Si hasta suena creíble- bromeó. Ella asintió, desechando el tema de conversación.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó mientras se ponía ágilmente de pie. La vio dirigirse hacia la cocina y por los ruidos, supuso que calentaba agua.

-Pues...- miró, algo desconcertado. No conseguía entender qué había causado el nuevo aura de despreocupación, que rondaba al rededor de Ginny.- ...en media hora debo ir a buscar a Nat.

-¿Tendrás tiempo para un te?- él, intentando dilucidar sus intenciones, camino con cautela hacia la cocina.

-Si es breve...- se encogió de hombros.

-Brevísimo- salió con dos tazas humeantes en sus manos, que dejó sobre la mesa.

Harry se sentó aún algo mareado. Durante unos dos minutos, la vio ir y venir, como si tuviera una hiperquinesia espontánea imposible de refrenar. Harry la observaba un tanto confundido. Reconoció un resquicio de alegría y frescura en su rostro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te traes?- le preguntó, al verla por fin, sentarse.

-¿Traerme? Nada, ¿por qué?

-Pues... estás de aquí para allá, algo atolondrada debo recalcar... ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Nada. ¡Esto de faltar al trabajo es tan excitante!- sonrió soltando un gritito adolescente. Luego sirvió las tazas y se calló. Él alzó las cejas, desentendido.

Pero la verdad era otra. Y una parte de ella estaba algo avergonzada de sentirse tan feliz y libre, por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía avergonzada porque había logrado sentirse así, sólo a costa del sufrimiento de una persona que ella quería, o había querido mucho.

No podía entender cómo se había privado tanto tiempo, de ese sentimiento abrazador y contagioso que sentía luego de soltar sus amarras aquella mañana. Antes parecía tan lejano e inexistente que, ahora que lo tenía, no se arrepentía de nada, y nada podría revertirlo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Harry fuera a dejarla nuevamente sola, en menos de media hora. No, ni siquiera. Después de todo, un poco de soledad era lo que estaba ansiando.

-Okay...- dijo consecuentemente, mirando hacia otro lado y tomando su taza.

-Entonces... ¿ya tienen dónde quedarse?

-¿Con Nat?- ella asintió- No, aún no, pero buscaré cualquier hotel. Esta tarde iremos a la casa de Ron y, mañana recorreremos todo el día, pero a la noche nos vamos.

-¿Dos días y una noche para ver Londres?

-Sólo un poco- se encogió de hombros- Yo he estado ausente bastante tiempo y ella... bueno, más de dos días imposible.

-Yo... creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones- confesó emocionada- Ir a Australia, quizás. Ya es hora- asintió.

-Me parece excelente, te hará muy bien. Esta tarde te devolveré el dinero- ella hizo un gesto despreocupado. Harry miró su reloj- Bueno, mejor me voy si quiero llegar en transporte público.

Ella asintió.

Harry la miró unos segundos más y se despidió mentalmente, de aquellas extensas y entretejidas conversaciones con ella. _"Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas..." _pensó, pero luego tarareó el resto de la canción _"...lo malo de los besos, es que crean adicción"._

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto estaba atiborrado de gente, como siempre; los muggles podían ser muy despelotados si se lo proponían.<p>

Hacía una hora que estaba de pie, porque una estúpida pantalla le decía que ya había arribado el vuelo de su novia. ¡Y la pantalla qué sabía!

Comenzó a impacientarse, sobre todo porque el no hacer nada, lo obligaba a pensar en que ya no se sentiría libre de hablar con la pelirroja a sus anchas. ¡Y odiaba no sentirse libre! Y sobre todo, odiaba haberla visto aquella mañana, más libre y deseable de lo que se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a ser algún día. Si al menos ella lo hubiera repelido un poco... pero nada, ni una sola esperanza.

No entendía porqué esa extrema y repentina conexión con ella. Nathali también había sido una gran amiga para él, antes de comenzar a salir. Quizás no de los amigos con los que uno se pasa horas hablando de sus dudas y temores, pero si de esos que le habían brindado un apoyo incondicional, y un amor infinito.

No podía defraudarla con la verdad, pero ahora era distinto. Él le había dicho a Ginny que no valía la pena confesar la infidelidad sino había cambiado ningún sentimiento en la pareja, pero... ¿Seguiría todo igual? Se preguntó. Con Ginny claramente no. ¿Pero con Nat?

La vio salir por una puerta con una maleta en la mano, y una gran cartera colgando de su otro brazo. Ella lo buscó con la mirada para todos lados. Harry le hizo señas y ella sonrió al verlo, comenzando a dirigirse hacia él.

No, no había forma de ocultarle la verdad. No. No todo sería igual.

Nathali se acercó a él con gráciles movimientos. Era una mujer realmente bellísima; de un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, con unos finos rasgos latinos. Su cabello era medianamente largo, color negro y luminoso. Sus ojos eran de un color miel suave. Vestía elegante, pero Harry reconoció que dentro de su stock de atuendos, aquel era uno "sport" para ella. Era un traje color musgo, pantalones un poco anchos, y un entallado y gracioso saco. Tenía sus anteojos de sol como vincha sobre su pelo; un cadena fina de oro, y dos argollas por aros, del mismo kilate. En su mano colgaba una cartera de Louis Vuitton de aquella temporada.

Nathali le regaló una amplia y desmesurada sonrisa, de blancos y brillosos dientes. No había duda alguna de que su sangre, tenía ascendentes de sangre caribeña.

-¡Cariño!- lo abrazó con fuerza y luego se acercó para besarlo con una pasión algo fuera de lugar para su usual personalidad. Luego se separó apenas, algo avergonzada- ¡Wow!- se acomodó el pelo tras el leve arrebato- Debo haberte extrañado más de lo que sospechaba- dijo sorprendiéndose de su propia demostración. Luego se sintió ridícula.

-Yo también te extrañé, Nat- sonrió. "Primer mentira" pensó para sí.

Aquello no era normal entre ellos, la incomodidad estaba justificada. No solían ser muy demostrativos frente a terceros, ni eran partidarios de las demostraciones en público, por el simple hecho de que, la gente no tenía porqué enterarse de su grado de intimidad. No es que se reprimieran ni nada semejante, simplemente no acostumbraban por tácito acuerdo.

Aquello, si se quería, había sido un leve exabrupto para ambos. Aunque ambos estuvieran muriéndose de deseo por el otro, no solían hacer más que tomarse de las manos, hasta llegar a un terreno más íntimo, y entonces... no había ningún impedimento para aquella ebullición que solía rodearlos.

Harry se detuvo un segundo más, para observarla con cierta nostalgia. Luego sonrió.

-Estás hermosa- soltó con espontaneidad. Ella sonrió de igual modo.

Si, quizás no la había extrañado en toda la "casi" semana. Pero ahora, viéndola, notó que algo le había faltado a su lado, para bien o para mal. Y estando ahora junto a ella, él se sentía un poco mejor.

Bien. Eso no podía ser bueno. Un condimento más, agregado al guiso de confusiones que tenía en torno a su caldero pensante.

-Lamento haberme ido de un día para el otro.

-Si... me asustaste al principio.

-Lo siento. Es que ha sido una emergencia, ya te expliqué- ella asintió.

-Si, cariño. Lo sé. Sólo pensaba que si me hubieras avisado, podríamos haberlas considerado quizás, unas vacaciones.

-¿Tú? ¿De vacaciones?

-No me mires así- se quejó- No es que me apasione la idea, pero hay muchas cosas en las que puedo esforzarme, si tú lo deseas y te hace feliz. Además, hubiéramos compartido algo lindo ¿no?

-¡Y por qué no nos quedamos una semana ahora!- le preguntó, entusiasta.

-¿En mitad de la semana? ¿Estás loco?- él rodó sus ojos y echó a andar, con la maleta en su mano, y ella agarrada a su otro brazo.

* * *

><p>Se habían registrado en un hotel de cuatro estrellas, ninguno pasaría demasiado tiempo allí, pero si había que estar cómodos y era sólo por una noche, decidieron que sería de la mejor manera posible.<p>

Harry ayudó a su novia a acomodarse en la habitación, con extrema serenidad. Y mientras ella comenzaba a darse una reconfortable ducha luego de semejante viaje, él optó por desarmar su bolso de mano y acomodar (aunque no mucho) algunos de sus objetos de belleza. No es que Nathali se persiguiera con su propia imagen, pero a menudo se recordaba que ella, como nueva productora musical de una conocida disquera, debía cuidar de la misma como si fuera otra herramienta de trabajo. Y con aquella excusa se entregaba alguna que otra vez, a caprichos referentes a la imagen pública.

Fue entonces cuando Harry pensó en lo extraña que era la vida y cómo entretejía sus redes, para unir a personas que, nada tendrían que ver de otra manera. Pues, cuando ellos se conocieron, ambos trabajaban en una editorial y... ahora ella era productora musical y él un fotógrafo aficionado. Pero lo extraño era que, quizás en otras situaciones u momentos de su vida, no se habrían sentido capaces de ceder a esa conexión. Pues cuando se conocieron, él mantenía en el fondo de su alma, un luto que creía haber superado un año atrás, pero continuaba doliéndole; y ella, sorteaba las desgracias de un matrimonio fallado, un divorcio apurado, y un corazón hecho trizas. Si él no hubiera sido incapaz de amarla entonces, y ella no hubiera estado en crisis emocional, quizás ninguno hubiera cedido el tiempo que el otro necesitaba para confiar nuevamente. Pero se habían visto en el momento preciso, y no podía olvidarse de eso.

Con Nathali se había encontrado en el momento más oportuno, con Ginny, en el más inoportuno. Y aún así funcionaba todo como debió funcionar, y ahora se hallaba atrapado en una encrucijada sin fisuras ni fragilidad.

-Y... ¿qué haremos hoy?- le preguntó Nathali, sacándolo de sus disertaciones mientras salía de la ducha, rodeada por una toalla. Harry se acercó al marco de la puerta del baño, reflexivo, y se apoyó contra el marco, mientras la observaba peinar su pelo mojado.

-Pues... tenía ganas de presentarte a un gran amigo...- observó cómo se miraba en el espejo, mientras cepillaba pausadamente sus cabellos- De hecho, nos han invitado a almorzar...- Ella permaneció en silencio- Sé que no es la excursión ideal para un turista pero...

-...pero sí para tu novia- lo miró a través del espejo, para sonreirle- Me parece genial, Harry- sonrió complaciente.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, claro que no.

Harry se quedó observándola mientras enrollaba su pelo en un rodete alto, al momnto que dejó al descubierto su desnudo cuello. Observó el tatuaje pequeño y discreto que llevaba en su nuca: Era una "A" firuleteada en negro, con una rosa roja entrelazada.

Harry la miró con cierta nostalgia; aquella cicatriz parecía más bien el recuerdo de que alguna vez había sido impetuosa y apacionada.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella.

-Nada. Es que siempre me olvido que tienes el tatuaje- ella pareció irritarse.

-Si. Agradezco al cielo habérmelo hecho en un lugar donde no pueda verlo. A veces hasta yo me olvido que existe- él pareció momentáneamente incómodo. Con razón llevaba casi siempre, su pelo suelto y largo. Cuando él la había conocido, aún era amante de los cabellos cortos.

Recordó el día en que él descubrió aquel garabato permanente en su piel, y logró que ella le contara los detalles. Aquella cicatriz también formaba parte de un pasado, como la que lucía siempre en su frente, por la que innumerable cantidad de veces ella le preguntó. "Es sólo pasado" comentaba él, hasta que un día tuvo que inventar una tonta historia con una rotura de ventanal y varios puntos, de silueta extravagante, en su frente. Era increíble a veces, la cantidad de cosas que debía mentirle u ocultarle.

Pero... volviendo a su tatuaje, ella sí había sido honesta.

-Estoy ansiando que Beth tenga una hija, para llamarla Abigail. Así- se comenzó a maquillar- cuando la gente me pregunte por esta porquería, diré que es por el nombre de mi hermosa sobrina, y no por la insistencia de un infeliz- finalizó con crudeza.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba en la cocina, revolviendo una cacerola cuyo contenido, aromaba el ambiente de deliciosas y perfumadas especias. Estaba vestida de manera casual, pero se notaba que había intentado darle un toque exótico al atuendo; llevaba una remera negra al cuello y unos jeans, pero en su cuello había colgado un gran collar de finas cuentas rojas. De sus orejas colgaban dos pequeñas argollas haciendo juego, y sus uñas estaban esmaltadas a conciencia, de un color rojo pasión.<p>

Nathali sonrió mientras la observaba: Definitivamente esa mujer le caía bien.

-Y, ¿cómo se conocieron?- Hermione la miró confundida- Ron y tú- aclaró.

-¡Oh! Pues...-se encogió de hombros- En Hog...rton- se corrigió rápidamente- En Horton, claro- sonrió con aires de sabionda- Es la escuela a la que fuimos. Queda en las afueras de Londres.

-¿Salen desde entonces?

-¡Oh, no!- rió naturalmente- Allí sólo nos conocimos. Con Harry también. Somos amigos desde entonces...- continuó revolviendo- Con Ron... siempre nos quisimos, pero no nos atrevimos a hacer nada.

-¿Entones? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

-Pues... dos meses luego de terminar el colegio... digamos que... una parte de los dos se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin el otro- sonrió mágicamente, obviando en su mente, parte de la historia , y el gran protagonismo de su inconsciente- Y, simplemente comenzamos a buscarnos...- volvió a sonreír, satisfecha.

-¡Qué hermoso!

-No. Lo más hermoso vino luego. La convivencia, la compañía... pero sobre todo, Liam.

-Es notable cómo algunas personas terminan tan ligadas entre sí.

-Ni hablar- lo celebró- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hijos?

-¿Yo? No, no podría- sonrió como excusándose- Me falta tiempo y me sobra intolerancia- Hermione sonrió.

-Todo se aprende- dijo tomando la ensaladera.

-¿Quieres que la lleve a la mesa?- se acercó a ayudarla y tomó el contenedor de vidrio. La castaña le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>Ron sacaba los vasos del gran mueble de caoba, ubicado en la esquina del comedor. Harry estaba sumido completamente, en su tarea de poner los platos, frente a cada asiento al rededor de la mesa.<p>

-Bastante bonita para tu merecer- dijo Ron, con una mueca de incredulidad mientras comenzaba a poner los vasos- ¡Muy bonita! Te felicito, de verdad- sonrió.

-¿Por qué me felicitas a mí?- se sorprendió él, aunque se sentía algo orgulloso en el fondo- El halago es para Nathali, felicítala a ella- Ron sonrió con sorna.

-Si bueno... pero tú eres el palurdo- se rió- algo idiota de hecho- agregó- Y, que alguien como tú, esté con alguien como ella... merece un mérito.

-Alguien como yo, ¿eh? ¿Palurdo? ¿Cómo sería eso?

-Bueno, convengamos que no has de ser el más entendido en lo que a feminismos concierne- Harry rió- Y, ni siquiera me hagas hablar de lo inmaduro y precipitado que puedes ser a veces, con esa libretita negra tuya- Harry fingió estar ofendido.

-¿MI libretita negra? ¡Jamás he hecho nada fuera de las normas maritales!- se defendió.

-Pero tampoco has tenido la sincera intención de dedicarte a una sola, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso cambió hace años.

-¿O sea que con Nathali está todo en regla?- Harry iba a responder seguro de sí- Y dime... ¿cómo resultaron estos días, los trámites para dejar de despertar junto a...?

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, para que Ron cerrara la boca. Harry, luego, señaló con la mirada de modo sutil, a la entrada de la cocina. Ron entendió porque segundos después, la escuchó a Nathali entrar a paso sigiloso. Harry la había visto segundos antes, detenerse a escuchar como al pasar, y ella, al escuchar que cesaban la conversación, se atrevió a pasar sin miramientos.

Nathali dejó la ensaladera en el centro de la mesa y miró a Harry; él le sonrió. Ron se giró sobre sí para quedar de frente a ella. Le sonrió.

-Y dime...- Nathali lo miró- Tú no serás de esas locas personas que no comen carne ¿verdad?

-No- sonrió despreocupada.

-Y tampoco tienes problemas con el alcohol, ¿cierto?

-Tampoco- rectificó.

-Genial. Entonces, ahora vuelvo- sonrió y se encaminó directo hacia la cocina.

Harry continuó sumergido en su insistente meticulosidad de poner la mesa. Nathali rodeó la misma, con cierta cautela.

-¿De qué hablaban?- intentó no parecer entrometida. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Intento desmentir una mala fama de hace años- sonrió. "Qué sutil" pensó ella.

-Oh...- fingió contentarse con aquella respuesta- Pero, ¿qué problemas has tenido aquí? Digo, además de lo del pasaporte- él sonrió, algo más nervioso- A todo esto, ¿en dónde te quedaste? ¿Aquí?

-No. Ron tuvo de visita, a los padres de Hermione, pero yo estuve parando en la casa de...

-Bebes vino ¿verdad?- irrumpió Ron que, luego de mirar la cara de su amigo, comprendió que había sido oportuno sin proponérselo.

-Claro.

-Ya está la comida- se acercó la castaña con una gran fuente en las manos- Vamos, siéntense.

* * *

><p>-Ha estado delicioso- confesó Harry, felicitando a su amiga.<p>

-Lo cual quiere decir que me toca lavar los platos a mí- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba con resignación, y tomaba en sus manos, algunos de los platos sucios- Ven, Harry- le guiñó un ojo apurándolo- Ginny me ha dicho que ti se te da bien lavar- Harry se levantó sonriente y tomó algunas cosas más para retirar la mesa.

Nathali esperó a verlos traspasar la puerta y se inclinó apenas hacia Hermione, curiosa.

-¿Quién es Ginny?- Hermione sonrió.

-Es la hermana de Ron- dijo, despreocupada.

-Ah, ya- dijo más tranquita, como si el parentesco le brindara algún tipo de seguridad.

* * *

><p>Harry y Nathali caminaban con serenidad. El morocho había conseguido un hotel que estaba casi en un punto céntrico; treinta cuadras al norte de la casa de Ron, y veinticinco cuadras al este de la casa de Ginny.<p>

Nathali iba suave y discretamente tomada de su brazo.

-Me han gustado tus amigos- Harry la miró sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir. Era importante para mí.

-Bueno, para mí también, después de todo es parte de tu pasado.

-Si- se encogió de hombros- Pero hay pasados que no resultan tan interesantes.

-A mí me interesa todo lo concerniente a ti, cariño.

Continuaron caminando en silencio y pausadamente.

-Entonces...-comenzó de nuevo ella- ¿Qué haremos esta tarde?

-Pues... Quizás quieras recorrer algunos de los museos más importantes de Londres.

-Me encantaría.

-De acuerdo. Yo... tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de quedar completamente libre. Tendría que retirar algo de dinero y... bueno, puedes ir tú al primero y, te encuentras conmigo en el siguiente, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Me dejarás sola? Pero si acabamos de encontrarnos.

-Lo sé pero es urgente. Mañana dedicaremos todo el día al paseo y por la noche partimos. Hoy si o si debo devolverle el favor a una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?- se extrañó.

-Si. Me ha prestado dinero y... bueno, quedé en devolvérsela ni bien llegabas con mis tarjetas.

-Oh...- pareció quedar satisfecha- De acuerdo, entonces... supongo que nos veremos luego. ¿Cuánto tardarás?

-Será breve. Sólo le llevaré el dinero a Gin y luego nos vemos.

-¿Gin?- preguntó intentando hilar conversación- ¿Gin como, Ginny, la hermana de Ron?

-Si...- dijo algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué le pediste plata a ella antes que a tu amigo? ¿No es eso incómodo?

-Bueno como te dije... Ginny es mi amiga también.

Nathali se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Fue con ella con quien te quedaste?

-¿Qué?- pareció confundido.

-En la casa. No estuviste en la casa de Ron sino en la de su hermana...- dijo por fin entendiendo las pequeñas pistas que su novio no se había animado a esconderle, pero sin decirle la verdad tampoco.

-Si, te dije que Ron había recibido a los padres de...

-Si, pero no me habías dicho quién era. ¿Por qué lo escondiste?

-No te lo escondí- se atajó, más perturbado de lo que la situación ameritaba.

Nathali se dio cuenta de ello, porque si bien era ella quien lo cuestionaba, su tono de voz no indicaba reproche alguno sino mero conocimiento; y él, sin embargo, parecía perturbado como un niño al que lo encuentran robando.

-De acuerdo- dijo tranquila- no te pongas así, no estoy sugiriendo nada, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada...

-Bueno, entonces ya está. Vamos, te acompaño al cajero.

Continuaron caminando, ahora más aprisa, como si cada paso al lado del otro fuera incómodo y torpe. Nathali seguía intentando entender algunas cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado con la situación en la que él se encontraba, tan atajado y a la defensiva; y tampoco ayudaba su propia situación, pues ella estaba parada en una tarima forrada de ignorancia, y a menos que los viera a ambos en una misma habitación como para analizar el trato, jamás entendería si era o no era para preocuparse.

-¿Sabes? Lo del museo puede esperar, tampoco soy ninguna entendida del caso.

-¿De qué hablas? Si te encantan esas cosas.

-Si, pero... prefiero estar más cerca tuyo.

-Tendremos todo el viaje de vuelta, y la llegada a San Francisco.

-No me refiero a eso, Harry- dijo cansada- Quiero estar más cerca de ti- le corrigió- de las cosas que viviste aquí de pequeño, de tu historia, de tus amigos. Lo demás... lo puedo aprender por internet, no me interesa- sentenció. Harry se sintió halagado.

-Pues... genial.

-Así que, si vas a llevarle eso a tu amiga... querría conocerla- Harry borró la sonrisa de un segundo a otro, lo cual irritó algo a su novia- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es un pecado lo que pido?

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- le preguntó suavemente y sereno.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Si. Jamás me haces escenas, dudas de mis acciones y...

-Yo no estoy dudando- se atajó.

-Pero estás queriendo recopilar información. ¿Quieres controlarme, a ver si hice o no hice lo que dije que haría?

-Sólo dije que quería acompañarte, conocer a tus amigos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Para mí es una escena de celos.

-¿Cuándo te hice pensar eso?- incrédula. Luego se puso seria- ¿Acaso hay algo en ella que deba ponerme celosa?- le preguntó como recién preocupándose. Harry calló- No sé, ¿hay algo de ella que debas ocultarme?

Harry continuó caminando, mirando hacia el frente.

-Además, si quisiera controlarte no iría contigo... te haría creer que me voy al museo y luego te seguiría. ¿Es esa la clase de mujer que crees que soy?- Harry no dijo nada- Siempre te he dicho que no me molestaría nunca en asegurarme tu fidelidad... si la cagas, es tu problema, mi conciencia estará tranquila.

Nathali sabía siempre las exactas palabras para hacerlo sentir como la mierda misma. ¡Maldición! La había fregado.

-Si quieres que me quede en el hotel, sólo di...

-De acuerdo. Vendrás conmigo- sentenció- Así te sacas esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza- Nathali quedó perpleja. Harry nunca se exasperaba con ella, jamás brotaban la paciencia del otro.

-Jamás me hablas así...- reflexionó compungida.

-Lo siento, es que todo esto me exaspera.

-Pues debes darte por aludido en unas cuantas cosas entonces... porque yo no quise decir nada de lo que interpretaste- soltó, ofendida, soltándole el brazo y caminando con ira.

Harry la miró de reojo, maldiciéndose internamente, por volverse tan evidente de un segundo a otro. Es que no había forma de avisarle a Ginny que caería con ella en su casa. Y su sorpresa sería tan evidente como lo acababa de ser su repentino enfado. Ahora sí que la había fregado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_****Perdón la demora... Espero que lo aprovechen. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Cada vez me gusta más como analizan el Fic.! Que emocion!_

_Ahora, particularmente:  
><em>

**Pottershop**: Amiga, ufff... tu review me dejó knock out. "Un poema leerte" Que halago maravilloso, me llegó al alma, muchísimas gracias. En cuanto a lo del word, te entiendo de maravilla porque... yo estoy escribiendo tu respuesta en word también, para que cada agradecimiento sea espontáneo y sincero. No te merecés menos.  
>Jajajaja con lo de los antojos, a veces tengo que confesar que hago lo mismo.. pero tiendo a empezarlos de nuevo porque... el último lo tengo bastante fresco.<br>¡Cuadernillo de frases célebres! Pero si yo también tengo uno, ¡CHE! nos parecemos más de lo que me mentiste jajaja. No tenés una idea la congoja que me está generando leerte.. Muchísimas gracias por tus sinceras palabras.  
>El hecho de que copies y pegues las frases me hace, primero hinchar el pecho de pedante orgullo y sonreír como tonta, y segundo (que debería ser mas importante pero, lo lamento...:s) me hace entender cuan interiorizada y compenetrada te pones mientras lees... Y ME ENCANTA QUE EL FIC TE GENERE ESO. Muchas gracias por decirmelo!<br>¡Exacto!, a Harry le dio por los huevos que ella no lo doliera como le estaba doliendo a él. A aguantar! jajaja En cuanto al tema que elegí, simplemente estoy incursionando en el tango y... ¡si supieras las letras que encontre! estoy maravillada, y pensé mucho antes de poner la letra y sugerir el tema porque a muchos no les gusta que se intercale, pero creí que quedaba justo, de hecho, me inspiró bastante.  
>Uhh, esa de Sabina no la tengo, ¿qué canción es? NO LA CONOZCO :S por que? jajaja.<br>Nathali y el abrazo... bueno, no diría mente re podrída, ves las cosas de otra manera... yo no lo hubiera interpretado así pero.. hey! si hasta queda bien y coherente.. podría haber sido, pero no, ella no engaño jajaja.  
>Si, la verdad que yo tiendo a volar con las historias también. Mas de lo que pueda considerarse sano. Y... Suelen tener retruques de cuento de hadas, pero este intenté que fuera, como decis vos, más humano... Y me imagine yo en esa situacion y deja... ¡Dale!, nada es tan facil. Pero también se puede abusar del drama y eso... no es bueno :s<br>Perdón si ella te pareció medio inverosimil en eso, es que yo justo estoy pasando por una etapa con mi novio, en la que no le celo nada... Es decir, si antes por ahi celaba en joda, ahora ni siquiera porque sé que le molesta o que el piensa que no es joda y que en verdad soy celosa... y, la realidad es que, cuando una persona te da confianza plena, ni la mas rara de las situaciones te hace dudar, Es decir, por el momento no me pasó.  
>En cuanto a las carteras Vuitton... en la salada se tienen que conseguir jajajajaja. Digo, por ahi... jajaja<br>Excelente, ni bien pueda me paso por tu fic...  
>Muchísimas gracias por recomendar mi fic a tu amigo, ya me dejó unos reviews!, Como me gusta la gente entusiasta como nosotras! Muchas gracias.<br>Estoy intentando apurarme por terminar este, así te paso las ideas que tengo e intercambiamos, a ver si empezamos de una vez ese H/G :) Muchas gracias por tu radiografia, como siempre, la disfruto muchísimo. Nos leemos. =)

**pnpotter**: Jajajaja detesto cuando un fic te sumerge olvidándote así de los propios, pero... Que bueno que te haya gustado al menos!. Esto de que sean las diez de la noche, uno se ponga a leer y cuando se quiere dar cuenta son las dos de la mañana y no tiene ni pizca de sueño (pero si mucha culpa) ES HORRIBLE! jajaja  
>Muchas gracias por el halago a la escritura. Lo importante no es escribirlo y sacarse las ganas uno, sino que al otro no le resulte confuso y le atrape, por eso... Gracias por la sinceridad!. Me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo con el mismo entusiasmo.<br>En cuanto a los personajes, fue mas bien un desafio personal el intentar hacerlos más reales que ficticios, es por eso que casi ni implemente la magia... ERROR para esto, ya me di cuenta... muchas quejas jajaja. Pero por otro lado, gente como vos o Joanne, que de a ratos lo prefiere al menos como para darse un respiro, y la realidad es que yo también lo necesitaba.  
>Espero que este capítulo tenga un poco de lo que pedías entre Nat, Ginny y Harry :) Ya había pensado lo de los celos pero, nunca me cuadro mucho el exceso por eso es que por ahi queda raro, por favor, decime que te parece. Si, en efecto va a paso de tortuga porque... creo que si no se han visto en tantos años, uno no puede levantar algo tan profundo, tan de golpe, Y ESPERAR QUE DURE... es por eso que quizas se estira un poco más de lo deseado. Pero... decime que te parecio.<br>En realidad Harry aun no sabe que su vida al lado de NAt no tiene futuro... El lo supone, pero no lo sabe aun, y por eso no leva anclas de la relación.  
>Quedé con pottershop en leer uno de los suyos y despues... el tuyo es el que sigue, lo prometo. Voy a intentar que sea pronto. Besos! Y muchas gracias por el review!. NOS LEEMOS =)<p>

**Karla123**: Muchas gracias por el review. Sé que te debo la paloma pero.. no me imagino cómo eso pueda molestarla jajajaja Mas bien, intentaria si, darle los cuantos golpes que mencionas, a Harry. A ver si despierta. Nos leemos! Muchas gracias.

**fatty73**: Exacto, soltera y sin compromiso. En realidad... ni yo se muy bien que va a pasar con eso jajaja ^.^ pero creo que quiero que disfrute un poco de la solteria. Gracias por tu rev. Besos.

**sonia martinez**: jajajajaja me rei mucho con lo del recital.. espero no haber tardado tanto, pero sobre todo, espero que te guste este chap. SALUDOS!

**Paao**:: pues, no lo esperes más. Aquí te dejo en encuentro... zan zan... ESPERO TE GUSTE, a ver que te parece. SALUDOS!

**Rocidito Azul**: Me gustó tu análisis sobre la culpa de Ginny y las nuevas mentiras de Harry. Por un momento yo también pensé en comenzar a enumerar, pero lo importante era que él mismo no se diera cuenta del pequeño cambio que comenzaba a gestarse en él. De hecho, leyendo tu review me di cuenta de que, casi era de esperarse que Harry ahora, sufriera (o tuviera al menos una idea) lo que Ginny sufrió cuatro años. Y que ella, comience de a poco a experimentar, el supuesto modo de vida que Harry llevaba.  
>En cuanto a Nathali, la realidad es que ella jamás dudó de él. Quizás su reacción defensiva, la hizo presentir algo pero, sinceramente dudo de que ella pensara que Harry era capaz de engañarla... después de todo, siempre había tenido la oportunidad, y jamás lo hizo. Lo de acompañarlo a lo de Ginny, era mera curiosidad de la persona con la que él había convivido, etc etc.<br>No se si el final rosa se de tan facil y certero... la realidad es que a él le falta darse cuenta de cosas propias dentro de la relación, porque su caso no es como el de Ginny. Él no se siente en una carcel, ni piensa que no va a ningún lado, él siempre tuvo fe en esa relación (aunque la carne fuera debil y engañara). Quizás lo que necesita para que se de el final rosa, es justamente perder un poco de esa fe ciega que tiene.  
>Jajajaja, yo tampoco casé esa parte, supongo que es parte del lunfardo.. si algun dia me entero te aviso. Y... lo de John, pues... lee este chap... algo de protagonismo tendrá. :) Saludos y Gracias!<p>

_AHORA SI. CHAP.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Desequilibrios<strong>_

Ginny abrió la puerta de par en par, tal que el viento voló sus recientemente cortos mechones. Al verlo sonrió ampliamente, como si jamás hubiera esperado volverlo a ver ese día. Luego se percató del pequeño brazo que rodeaba el de él, y siguió un recorrido rápido hasta su rostro. Quedó atónita. Aquella mujer parecía salida de Hollywood. Era perfecta; su cutis era lisa y llanamente, una porcelana esculpida por las mejores manos. Sus pequeños ojos rasgados, parecían hechos con la misma miel que brillaba en sus labios. Podía decirse que Harry no era nada idiota... En realidad, lo único que lo hacía idiota, era haber engañado a aquella magnífica creación, con ella... que llevaba la estúpida sudadera enorme de su hermano Charly, las pantuflas raídas por el uso, y un short de pijama que... simplemente avergonzaba al más pobre de los indigentes. Y eso sin mencionar que no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y sus cabellos apenas se veían en orden.

Ginny estaba sin habla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por aquello? ¿Qué mierda se le había pasado por la cabeza al estúpido de Harry, al traer a su novia a su departamento? ¡Y porqué no le había avisado! Sabía que nunca podría competir con ella, pero al menos intentaría darle una batalla de primer round.

Nada... la humillación total.

Harry le sonrió incómodo, a modo de disculpas.

-¿Estás ocupada?- Le preguntó él, rogando que dijera que sí y tuvieran una excusa para ahorrarse aquel bochornoso momento.

-¿Parezco ocupada?- se miró la ropa- Mira mis pilchas- sonrió incómoda también.

-Ginny, ella es mi novia, Nathali- la aludida se acercó para saludarla. Ginny asintió con la cabeza, torpe e incómoda. Igual recibió el saludo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó la pelirroja, con un tono que, a Nathali, le sonó despreciativo. Bueno, no era bien recibida al parecer.

-¿Podemos entrar?- Le preguntó él, timidamente. Ginny se quedó unos segundos en ascuas, aún sorprendida por el shock. Harry era un imbésil... y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Si, claro! Lo siento- les abrió paso y se adentraron en el departamento- Lamento el desorden. Hoy es mi primer franco en casi quince años- Ginny cerró la puerta, suplicando internamente que aquella humillación no se extendiera demasiado.

¡Rebajarla en su propio territorio! Eso era de cobardes. Maldito infeliz.

Ginny se paró frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y la incógnita en su cara. Harry miraba la casa como buscando algo, mientras Nathali se achicaba en el brazo de él, sintiéndose observada por la pelirroja. Cuando en realidad, lo que Ginny pensaba al mirarla, era lo enorme que se sentía al lado de aquella pequeña y proporcionada criatura. "Hijo de puta" pensó Ginny, sintiéndose la más anormal y desequilibrada "Me las pagarás caro... lo juro".

-Pasamos sólo unos segundos- Aseguró Harry, por fin mirándola- No quería retener tu viaje a Australia mucho más- dijo mirándola con complicidad y sonriéndole como si tuviera una pizca de derecho. "Maldito arrogante".

-¿No has estado en Australia?- preguntó su novia intentando sonar amistosa, y buscando un tema de conversación, pero aquella mujer la miraba con un desprecio tan sutil y certero, que su pregunta casi había sonado a burla defensiva.

-No- dijo amable pero secamente. Luego se dirigió al morocho- No había apuro, podías traérmelo mañana...- alzó sus cejas en un gesto reprobatorio.

-Tenemos...- comenzó a excusarse- una agenda algo apretada mañana.

-Oh... Bueno, no sé...- reprimió un grito de ira mordiéndose el labio. Luego suspiró sonoramente y soltó sus brazos, resignada- ¿Quieren tomar algo?

-No, sólo...

-A mí me vendría bien un café- aventuró Nathali, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien- soltó Ginny, yendo a la cocina.

-¿Podría pasar al baño?- preguntó temerosa y luego miró a su novio, buscando apoyo en su mirada. Por alguna razón, esa mujer la intimidaba. ¿Sería aquel poder innato que se dice, tienen las pelirrojas?

Harry le señaló la puerta y la vio entrar, luego se acercó a la cocina con cautela. Si no estaba equivocado, la pelirroja le comería las cejas en aquellos escasos segundos de privacidad... y estaría en todo su derecho. Tragó saliva.

Ginny lo enfrentó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, hecha una furia.

-¡¿Qué carajo se supone que haces?- susurró irritada y con ira reprimida.

-Lo siento- dijo con sincera culpa- ella insistió.

-¡Te estás pasando, Potter! Estás invadiendo más terreno de lo acordado... ¡Este es mi territorio! ¿En qué mierda pensabas?

-No supe cómo negarme. Creo que sospecha algo.

-¡¿Y traerla aquí te iba a facilitar la mentira? ¿Eres idiota?- se exasperó, resoplando- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! No tienes ningún derecho... ¡No me merezco esto!- lo acusó con su dedo, frustrada, y en una especie de sollozo.

-No quise molestarte, en serio...

-¡Eres un cobarde...! Igual que Jack- Se acercó, enfrentándolo, enceguecida de ira- ¡Admite sus miedos y acaba con esto!- señaló el baño, haciendo alusión a su novia.

-Ginny, yo aún...- se calló de súbito al oír la puerta del baño, abrirse.

-Jamás te perdonaré esta humillación- le susurró, amenazante- Has caído más bajo de lo que te creí capaz- dijo, y luego se giró para continuar con el café.

Harry sintió cómo se le helaba el corazón. Ella tenía razón, la estaba humillando. La única vez que él había compartido cuarto con Jack, ella se había encargado de que fuera un momento escueto y terminante. Además, entonces no sentían las cosas que creían sentir ahora por el otro. Harry jamás se habría preocupado antes, por cruzarse con Jack, como ella parecía preocuparse ahora por su novia. Pero sólo de pensar que Jack se casaría con ella... Tragó saliva.

Se maldijo por negligente y se condenó; "Te mereces el horrible trato que tendrás de ella de ahora en más, y mucho más... ¡Idiota!".

-¿Todo bien?- le susurró Nathali a su novio. Él asintió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Nat. Ginny seguro tiene cosas que hacer.

-Oh...

-Ya hice los cafés- dijo ella, amargada.

-No, está bien igual... ella y yo habíamos hecho planes.

-Como quieran- dijo con desdén.

-Vamos, Nat- tomó suavemente su brazo.

La morocha caminó calladamente hacia la puerta. Harry, antes de salir, volteó a verla con su peor cara de consternación y remordimiento. Pero fue en vano porque ella se dio vuelta, dispuesta a pasar todo el resto de la tarde, intentando borrar aquella fracasada "reunión" de su mente. ¡Maldito sea, Harry Potter!.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero tuvo la decencia de traerla a mi casa!- hablaba de modo efusivo, por teléfono.<p>

La realidad era que, habiendo intentado hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Ginny se dio cuenta que, su congoja había sido mucho mayor de lo esperado y, la única manera de sentirse un poco mejor, era insultándolo. Aunque sea indirectamente. Hermione se convirtió entonces, en su confidente. No es que ella hubiera seguido muy de cerca la relación entre ambos, durante la estadía del morocho, pero a Ginny no le molestó ponerla al tanto de todo, de un segundo a otro. La pelirroja cubrió su breve historia, con un manto detallado de perfidia por parte de él, e inocencia y credulidad por parte propia. "Bueno, quizás no fue tan así... pero juro que fue un desgraciado..." agregaba cada tanto debido al remordimiento.

-¡Ha sido un cararrota!- continuaba, imperturbable, la pelirroja.

-Calmate, Ginny- dijo Hermione del otro lado- Ella no es tan mala.

-No es de ella de quien hablo. ¡El idiota ha sido él!

-A lo mejor dijo la verdad y no tuvo más remedio.

-¡Me hubiera tirado un sobre bajo la puerta! ¡O me hubiera abierto una cuenta en Gringotts...! Pero ha sido el colmo. Maldito machista... se cree que puede ir y venir a sus anchas- su celular hizo un ruido- Aguarda, tengo otra llamada- Apretó el botón- ¿Diga?

-No tengo mucho tiempo- advirtió Harry- Me quería asegurar de que no me odiaras...

-Te hubieras ahorrado el llamado. Eres un idiota...

-¡Aguarda!, Sé que estás enojada pero... quisiera... ¿Vendrás mañana al aeropuerto?

-¿Me lo preguntas enserio?- dijo, molesta- ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?

-Por favor...- le rogó en susurro- No quiero despedirme así de ti, y es imposible que pase por tu casa sin que Nathali me acompañe nuevamente.

-No. No me interesa verte- sentenció- Después de todo sigues siendo el mismo idiota que ignoré durante veinte años- dijo, ofendida- Después de todo, no son tan distintas mis razones ahora.

-Ginny...

-No. Es mi última palabra- le cortó.

¡Wow! Jamás le había cortado a nadie. ¡Qué bien se sentía!

-¿Herms? ¿Herms?

Genial.

Le había cortado a dos personas en la misma noche. Sin duda saldría a festejarlo.

* * *

><p>Harry odiaba sentirse la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, pero sus acciones no le estaban dejando ocupar ningún otro papel aparente. ¿Por qué Ginny no podía entender las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza? Si las entendiera, sin duda no estaría molesta. ¿Jamás había sentido indecisión? ¿Ganas de mandar todo al demonio... sin saber cómo?<p>

La realidad era que no sabía qué le sucedía con Ginny. ¿La amaba? ¿No era acaso, un poco fuerte esa palabra? Después de todo, se había cuidado meticulosamente de no decírselo jamás a Nathali hasta no estar seguro por completo, que los fantasmas de su ex novia se habían por fin borrado, tras arduas jornadas de luto. Y Nathali había sabido esperar a la perfección. Pero Ginny... bueno, tampoco es que ella estuviera en una posición cómoda, si él aún no tenía en claro porqué había sucedido las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos. Pero no podía ser completamente indiferente al hecho de que él, realmente sentía algo por ella... quizás más fuerte que lo que sentía por Nathali.

Harry miró a su novia, sentada frente a él en un restauran de renombre.

Aún con todas las dudas que tenía, no podía evitar sentir esa chispa de pertenencia a su lado. Ni tampoco podía evitar sentir que había un futuro entre ellos, y que parecía muy prometedor. De hecho, había pensado quizás plantearle sus secretos deseos de ser padre. Quizás ella lo entendiera y fuera comprensiva con él, dándose una oportunidad. Ella solía tener esos arranques de solidaridad. Pero no, aún era pronto para decirle ciertas cosas... jamás podría decirle que quería una familia, sin antes confesar sus errores. Pero no era justo cargarla con emociones ajenas, en una ciudad ajena, y sin tener lugar dónde huír. No. Debía hacerlo en San Francisco.

¿Y por qué de pronto, pensaba en contarle la verdad acerca de Ginny? ¿No era él, el portador de la idea de "¿Para qué decirle cosas a la gente, que le harán sufrir, si nada ha cambiado?" que tanto había perturbado a la pelirroja? La realidad ahora, era otra; y es que, él no podía hacerse el desentendido con los nuevos sentimientos de necesidad y perseverancia, que Ginny causaba en él.

Demonios... estaba en ascuas.

* * *

><p>Amanecía el tan ansiado nuevo día. Ginny había estado toda la noche intentando suturar su angustia. No entendía aún qué había sido lo más doloroso de todo; verlo a él con su novia, sentir la gran humillación, decepcionarse ante la idea de aquella personalidad de Harry... o bien, entender que ese día, él volvería a donde realmente pertenecía. No es que no lo odiara por lo que le había hecho... pero tampoco podía mentirse y fingir que aquella estupidez, había causado tal conmoción como para olvidarse del repentino amor que le tenía. Bueno en realidad... jamás habían hablado de amor. Pero... ¡Mierda si lo quería!<p>

Ginny prefirió seguir con su rutina de aquel día (todo lo de siempre, exceptuando las partes que solían incluir a Jack), intentando no pensar en aquellas cosas que Harry estaría haciendo.

Como era de esperarse, no tuvo mayor éxito. Pero no porque no pusiera lo mejor de sí, sino porque Harry se empeñó en que a ella se le imposibilitara no pensar en él. La había llamado repetidas veces desde las nueve de la mañana. Incluso había hablado con él por teléfono, mientras entraba en su oficina, causando un alboroto que John no dejó pasar inadvertido.

Pero sus llamadas estaba separadas por lapsos de tiempos similares entre sí. Tal era así que Ginny interpretó que la llamaba cuando podía deshacerse de Nathali y hablar tranquilamente.

-Sólo te pido que vengas a despedirme- había iniciado una de las conversaciones, tras varias fallidas, o porque ella le cortaba sin atender, o porque le cortaba tras hablar y frustrarse.

-No me molestes más, Harry. Estoy en la oficina, ocupada.

-Yo también estoy ocupado, pero necesito saber que vendrás.

-No.

-Ginny...

-¿No tienes una novia que atender? Si hablas a escondidas, no puedes esperar nada bueno de mí. Y aunque lo hagas, no estaré dispuesta y solícita para dártelo, maldita sea- comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Gin...

-Te has malacostumbrado. ¡No sé que te piensas que soy!

-Sólo quiero despedidas. No busco diversión, ¿entiendes la diferencia?

-¿Y tú entiendes que estás siendo egoísta y ambicioso? No puedo darte más de las cosas que ya te di...- Harry estuvo por hablar pero ella continuó- ¿Qué más quieres?- Se ofuscó- Fui buena contigo, fui confidente, fui amante; soporté que me rechazaras por tus dudas, arruiné mi relación, dejé a Jack...

-¿Dejaste a Jack?- preguntó sorprendido, pero su pregunta se perdió entre la enumeración de ella.

-¡Soporté que refregaras a tu novia en mis narices! ¡¿Qué más quieres?- se exasperó. En aquel momento entró John en la oficina, cargado de archivos. Ginny lo miró, haciéndole señas para que pase, y se obligó a calmarse.

-¿Dejaste a Jack?- repitió, con cierto dejo de esperanza en su voz.

-Si eso te hace feliz, eres más canalla de lo que pensé...- luego respiró hondamente- Adiós Harry.

-¡No! Aguarda- le rogó- Me preguntaste qué quería... Quiero una despedida como la gente...

-Has tenido la oportunidad y no la quisiste, ¿recuerdas?

-No me refiero a sexo, Ginevra. ¿Por qué piensas que lo único que me atrae de ti, es eso? Tú no eres una amante para mí, entiéndelo.

-Pues tú tampoco lo eres, y sin embargo, sigues exigiendo cosas como si lo fueras.

-Sólo ven a despedirme.

-¿Para qué?- soltó, sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a ceder, de a poco. Luego agregó, para no sonar tan evidente- Si lo que quieres es volver a tu casa con tu novia, dime dónde entro yo en tus planes.

-Pues... en la parte que te dije que te extrañaría- ella resopló, cansada.

-Haz el favor de no darme más razones para llamarte egoísta. Déjame en paz, ¿si? Adiós- volvió a cortarle.

Esa había sido su segunda conversación, aunque la primera más o menos larga, de aquel día. Y eran sólo las diez de la mañana. Si lo conocía al menos un poco, aquel sería un día largo y pesado.

Ginny se quedó unos segundos mirando el celular, aún con cierto enojo reprimido. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de John en su oficina. Ginny lo miró como haciendo a un lado sus problemas.

-Bueno... trabajo.

-Disculpa que te tutee...

-Ya te he dicho que lo prefiero- le sonrió a modo consuelo, pero sin felicidad aparente.

-El caso es que... esto lo amerita. Debo decir: ¿Crees que me voy a ir de aquí sin hablar sobre lo que acabo de oír?

-No es nada importante, lo juro.

-Como diga, usted es la jefa- abrió los brazos en señal de rendición, y salió de la oficina.

Ginny se quedó atónita mirando la puerta. ¡El muy descarado se había ido sin siquiera rogarle un poco!. Moría por contarle a alguien y descargar su ira, y hacer notar lo bastardo que podía llegar a ser Harry a veces... pero no quería olvidarse de la línea profesional que dividía su amistad con John. De todos modos, pensaba contarle, sólo... esperaba no parecer tan lengua floja.

De nuevo se había quedado sin el pan y sin la torta. ¡¿Por qué los hombres debían ser tan condenadamente radicales en todo? Suspiró y hundió sus narices en los archivos y fotos sobre su escritorio.

* * *

><p>Su reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. ¡Qué hermoso horario! Tan cerca de ser libre...<p>

Aunque... ¿Desde cuando ansiaba salir del trabajo?

-Tranquila Ginny- se dijo- no quieres dejar el trabajo... sólo estás ansiosa por tener la paz mental que sientes en tu departamento.

John entró en aquel momento, con una tarjeta en su mano, y una amplia sonrisa.

-No sólo estoy sonriente porque en breve salgo de aquí...- dijo, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos que naufragaban la mente de la pelirroja segundos antes- Sino también, porque no podrás evitar ofrecerme un jugoso aumento, al enterarte lo que conseguí para ti.

-Sorpréndeme- lo desafió, entusiasta.

-¿Recuerdas aquel fotógrafo cuyo estilo renacentista te enamoró por completo?- los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de él? Fue hace más de dos años.

-Pues...- se encogió de hombros- si mal no recuerdo, me contrataste para estar en todo... hasta en los detalles minúsculos. Y el brillo adolescente en tu mirada, no fue precisamente disimulado. ¡Vamos! Si hasta acosaste al pobre con entrevistas que nunca respondió, y visitaste todas las galerías en las que expuso su trabajo.

-¿Me has espiado?- se sorprendió.

-No... sólo até algunos cabos sueltos.

-Bueno, y... ¿Qué con Carter?

-Henry Louis Saint Marteen, querrás decir- dijo, leyendo la tarjeta- Nombre pomposo, a que sí. Su nombre artístico ha sido John Louì Carter- dijo con pronunciación francesa, casi perfecta- Y se ha escondido de ti porque su representante plástico tenía un acuerdo con la revista "New Legion" pero...- agregó entusiasta- hace poco comenzó a trabajar bajo su nombre de pila... Louis St. Marteen, para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, más que a su propia agenda. Su nombre me sonaba familiar y... cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en su oficina laboral, por así llamarla, y cerrando una cita para tu entrevista.

-¿Me conseguiste una entrevista con John Louì?- se puso de pie, lentamente- ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

-No, señora- negó orgulloso- Soy su asistente, para esto se me paga.

-Pues me aseguraré que pronto te aumenten el sueldo... pero por nada del mundo te haré ascender. ¡Te quiero en ese escritorio el resto de tu vida!- saltó emocionada y lo abrazó, olvidándose de las normas y éticas profesionales.

John llegó a atajarla con igual emoción.

-¿He hecho bien?

-Excelente- se separó para felicitarlo con su sonrisa.

-Bien... porque...

El celular de la pelirroja, que estaba en el suelo, comenzó a vibrar sonoramente. Ginny se separó apenas de él, como notando la anormal cercanía. Miró su celular con desagrado. John imitó el curso de su mirada, y observó el pequeño aparato vibrante.

-¿No vas a atender?

-Emmm...- titubeó, y luego intentó volver a mirarlo, como si no ocurriera nada, soltando, disimuladamente, sus brazos del cuello del joven- No, probablemente no.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que quien me llama, no merece ser atendido.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien llama?- la miró con una chispa infantil en sus ojos.

-Es en cierta medida... personal- dijo, levantando la mirada para verlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo respetuosamente. Se acercó al escritorio de ella, dándole la espalda, y dejó la tarjeta- He dejado anotada en tu agenda, la fecha que te encontrarás con Henry. Ella asintió- Bien... estaré en la oficina- luego pasó a su lado se dirigió a la puerta.

-Aguarda...- le pidió. John volteó lentamente para verla.

Ginny se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, preguntándose qué tipo de sabiduría esconderían esos ojos, y debatiéndose entre la duda de si hablar o no, se acercó al sofá de dos cuerpos de su oficina, y se sentó con cautela. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, aún pensando la siguiente situación, y entrelazó sus manos. Luego levantó la mirada, algo cohibida.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- él, imperturbable pero curioso, asintió- ¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien que no se mereciera tu amor?- dijo serena, pero con sincero sentimiento. John entrecerró los ojos, cediendo tiempo para ver si su pregunta era o no retórica.

-No- contestó seguro, y luego le sonrió levemente.

Ginny parecía tener el signo interrogante en su rostro, y la desesperación por consuelo en sus ojos. John agachó la cabeza y caminó dos pasos en su dirección, pero luego se detuvo, como si aquella cercanía ya le permitiera ser confidente, aún cuando ella estuviera, varios centímetros debajo suyo, sentada en el sillón.

-No creo que exista tal cosa- explicó- Creo que... si alguien está tan lúcido como para amar a alguien... es porque la otra persona simplemente merecía ese amor- se encogió de hombros- De otra manera, creo que lo que se siente no es amor, sino atracción u obsesión o capricho... Pero si lo que se siente realmente es amor...- negó con la cabeza- No hay manera de que la otra persona no se lo merezca... después de todo... algo habrá hecho para que tú sintieras eso, ¿no crees?- ella sonrió tristemente.

-Si- agachó la mirada para ver cómo jugaba con sus propias manos- Odio pensar que puedas tener razón... pero suena lógico... es sólo que...

-Momento...- dijo John con un gesto en su mano, que hizo que ella levantara la mirada justo a tiempo, para verlo salir de la oficina.

-Pero iba a contarte...- le gritó. Era tarde, se había ido.

Dos segundos más tarde, volvió con dos tazas de humeante café en sus manos. ¡La magia era intachablemente rápida en algunas cosas!

-Lo siento- se disculpó- No podíamos tener esta conversación sin que desconectara el teléfono o... tuviera café en mis manos- sonrió otorgándole una de las tazas, para luego sentarse a su lado- Ahora sí. ¿Qué decías?

-Que seguro tienes razón, pero... a veces pienso que no todos merecen ser amados.

-¿Y por qué amas?

-Pues... porque no eliges.

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no!- pareció ofenderse.

-Ginny...- comenzó, probando si sería o no adecuado, tutearla. Ella sonrió- No es tan cierto eso de que no eliges. Si te cruzas con un idiota, que te trata como idiota, y no hace nada por ocultar que es idiota... está claro que no irás a amarlo. ¿Eso no es acaso, elegir? Creo que, inconscientemente piensas "Hey, este es un idiota hecho y derecho... por mí que se muera" y pasas a otro tema. Así de fácil- explicó.

-¿Y qué si te vende una imagen de niño bueno, y luego resulta un idiota?

-Pues... en el momento que te das cuenta que es un idiota, dejas de amarlo, como por arte de magia- sonrió bebiendo de su café- La vida es más sencilla de lo que crees.

-No, no es tan sencillo.

-Escucha, si amas a un tipo que creíste bueno y luego resulta un abusador... ¿no dejarías de amarlo?

-Claro que sí.

-Porque es un idiota- recalcó.

-Pero hay otros tipos de idiotas...- comentó ella- más disimulados, que no te das cuenta que es idiota hasta que no puedes evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó y nos dejamos de cosas raras?

-Es que...

-Bueno, yo no soy ningún idiota- sonrió- sé que estás hablando del tipo que estuvo la otra vez... del mismo que te llamó esta mañana... Que no tiene nada que ver con Jack, aunque probablemente sí con el hecho de que ya no estés saliendo con él.

¡Wow! Johnny sí que sabía hacer sus averiguaciones. ¿Cuántas cosas sabía él, sin que ella se hubiera percatado? Estaba, en cierto modo, maravillada. Luego se obligó a salir del trance que le generaron sus ojos castaños.

-Si... Se llama Harry.

-¿El que me contaste que ha venido de San Francisco?- ella asintió- ¿Que se quedó en tu casa?- asintió nuevamente- ¿Que se llevaban a las patadas?- Ella asintió pero se detuvo en la mitad del gesto.

-Bueno... hasta cierto punto- sonrió, avergonzada- Comenzamos llevándonos así... luego simplemente nos llevamos bien- él alzó una ceja con un gesto altanero y luego sonrió con ironía.

-Te repito, no soy idiota. Esas cosas no pasan sólo porque sí...

-No seas irrespetuoso- le advirtió amistosamente.

-Lo siento, pero lo dices como si no fuera a darme cuenta.

-Como sea... él y yo... comenzamos a...- se aclaró la garganta.

-Si, a "llevarse bien"- marcó las comillas, sonriendo.

-Exacto... pero... bueno, la realidad es que él tiene novia.

-¿Y lo sabías?

-Siempre- él asintió- Y el muy desgraciado- comenzó a comentar, más apasionada de lo que resultaba pertinente- comenzó a tratarme como si... tuviera derecho. ¿Me entiendes?- él asintió, no muy contento con el hecho de ser su sostén en aquella situación. Pero ¿cómo podía ella darse cuenta del dolor que le causaba, si en realidad... jamás le había dicho nada?- A eso se le sumó mis dudas con respecto a Jack y...- suspiró. Luego se detuvo a mirarlo- Lo siento, no tengo por qué cargarte con mis problemas.

-No, por favor...- le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Nada, eso...- concretó- Él ha estado en mi casa, ha formado parte de mis días de un momento para el otro y... ahora simplemente se va.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres ir con eso. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Que se vaya? ¿Que no te elija? ¿Que tenga novia?

-No... ¡Me molesta que juegue conmigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha prometido algo?

-No...- dijo sin pensar, y luego pareció caer en cuenta de algo- No, en realidad, estuvo confundido desde el principio. ¡Pero sólo de palabra!- se defendió- Cuando me besaba no había duda en sus labios, ¿entiendes? Esa es la clase de idiota a la que me refiero.

-El tipo no es un idiota- sentenció- Es un oportunista- afirmó seguro- Supo qué quería en cada momento, y lo tomó, no veo cuál es el problema...

-El maldito problema, John, es que ahora vino su novia y habla conmigo mientras ella no está... y me busca siempre que puede deshacerse de ella... pero no busca realmente despegarse de la relación, me trata como la segunda. ¿Acaso me merezco eso?- se autocompadeció, ya exasperada- En el mismo momento que yo he dudado, acabé con mi farsa. De hecho, para mí fue todo muy rápido... vino él, y a los cuatro días ya estaba separada rotundamente de Jack. Y ahora...- lo miró, proyectando en John, la ira dirigida a Harry- el muy idiota me viene con que no sabe qué quiere, que nunca quiso jugar con mis emociones pero que Nathali esto, Nathali aquello... ¡A la mierda!- soltó en un grito, mientras golpeaba su pierna con el puño cerrado- ¡Quién carajo se cree que es, para traerla a mi casa, y refregarme el pedazo de mujer que tiene al lado!- Tomó a John por los hombros- No sabes lo que se siente, Johnny... no tienes idea lo horrible que fue, sentir que él tocaba mi puerta y me la presentaba como diciendo "Mira te presento la realidad... ¡Ni sueñes que dejaré a esta maravilla, sólo por ti!"- soltó sollozando y luego se acurrucó en el sillón, a su lado.

John se sintió contrariado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar un empleado, cuando su jefe tiene un quiebre emocional delante de uno? Sin duda no tenía idea cómo reaccionaría un empleado modelo... pero se le venían un par de imágenes a la mente, de qué haría un hombre de su edad, que tuviera aquellos sentimientos hacia un mujer como ella.

John la abrazó con suavidad, intentando no sentirse incómodo en la situación. La realidad era que, siempre se había sentido a gusto con ella, pero Ginny nunca le había expuesto ningún sentimiento tan a flor de piel como aquel. Sólo quizás, algunos eventos en su vida, que la traían preocupada... pero nada más.

-Lo siento- lloraba sin poder evitarlo, acurrucada en sus brazos- Lo lamento... no puedo evitarlo- continuó llorando- Me siento una...- hipó- ...idiota.

-No eres una idiota- sentenció- sólo estás encaprichada...- ella levantó lentamente la mirada, para interrogarlo. Se veía confusa.

-¿Encaprichada? ¿A ti te parece que esto es un capricho?

-Bueno... puede prestarse a confusión. El tipo viene de un día para el otro... no puedes amarlo en cuatro días.

-¿Acaso hay una fecha?- alzó las cejas.

-No, claro que no. Pero a mi juicio, debe haber un reconocimiento.

-Nunca conocerás completamente a alguien, John. Y aunque lo hagas... eso no te hará amarlo más o menos. Yo lo amé desde la primera mirada, veinte años atrás. Lo amé durante muchos años, sin saber nada de su vida... Y vuelvo a amarlo ahora, que es un completo desconocido, que me resulta jodidamente familiar.

-De acuerdo... entonces, no sé que esperas que te diga. Si ya ha pasado un día, y él ha sido suficientemente idiota como para no dejar a la que sea que lo acompaña... no te merece... quizás antes te merecía, pero definitivamente ya no lo hace.

-Tú dices eso porque no la has visto.

-Me la imagino.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno...- se encogió de hombros- Estoy algo familiarizado con el concepto de perfección y belleza que tienen las mujeres... y créeme, me la imagino a ella, íntegra... y si me permites decirlo, no se compara contigo, Ginny.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, petrificada ante el desconcierto que le generó, sentirse a gusto con aquella frase. John podía ser todo un versado cuando se lo proponía... si hasta la miraba a la perfección. Ginny sonrió.

-Es dulce de tu parte, decirme eso...- dijo algo avergonzada- pero tú no viste lo que yo.

-Pero a menudo... lo que ustedes ven como perfecto, suele ser irritante... Y nadie, ni siquiera un idiota, cambiaría otras perfecciones por irritación- concretó, mientras su mirada lo abrazaba calurosamente. Estaba captando la atención de Ginny con sus palabras. No es que lo hubiera premeditado pero... ¡Diablos, que oportuno! La tenía para él... ese era el momento propicio- Así que... te lo concedo... El tipo es un idiota.

Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales ella pareció reflexionar y él pareció arrepentirse de no tener más iniciativa, Ginny lo miró.

-O quizás él ni siquiera sea el problema... Quizás la idiota he sido siempre yo- se convenció, y luego explicó sus razones- Estoy viviendo una fantasía- se reprochó, soltándose suavemente de sus brazos, intentando erguirse- Desde el primer contacto creí poder cambiarlo... cuando noté que no hacía falta cambiarlo, comencé a amarlo, y desde entonces, estoy intentando alcanzarle, ser lo único para él... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? He girado en torno a él todo este tiempo... es lógico que no esté dispuesto a abandonar nada si ya considera que ya lo he abandonado todo yo, por él...- John afirmó, compartiendo su punto de vista- Pero no voy a ser esa mujer, John, te lo juro... No seré una arrastrada y él no me humillará... ni con su novia, ni con su huida. Si quiere irse... está en todo su derecho- dijo con orgullo- Yo no dejé a Jack por él- confirmó- lo dejé por mí, porque yo no era feliz...- lo miró con una chispa de pasión en sus ojos, consecuencia de la euforia- Ahora que sé qué diablos quiero en mi vida, puedo comenzar una nueva búsqueda.

-¡Eso es!- la alentó- él solo ha sido un disparador para todo lo que vendrá...

John decidió internamente, que aquella mujer cada vez se volvía más interesante para él. Esa jovialidad que ahora parecía nunca acabarse, antes solía verla en ella únicamente cuando trabajaba y se concentraba en la pasión que sentía por su trabajo. Pero ahora, esa pasión parecía fluir a borbotones, presa de una antigua represión.

-Si... creo que ahora todo será distinto- aventuró la pelirroja, sonriendo- John, ¡mierda! No sé cómo agradecértelo. Me has sacado del peor pozo depresivo de mi vida...- le sonrió, maravillada- Es increíble cómo a veces, la persona menos esperada, te conecta de nuevo con la parte más profunda de ti... Gracias- soltó, abrazándolo.

John demoró el contacto, ansioso de poder ocupar aquel espacio vacante, que parecía ser tan importante para ella. Quería ser su hombre, quería hacerla feliz... Quería que jamás se arrepintiera de nada con él, como le había pasado con los demás.

-Eso lo sé por experiencia...- susurró suavemente, aún abrazados. Ginny se separó apenas, aunque sus brazos aún lo rodeaban- Siempre me he sentido conectado a ti, Ginny- se aventuró- Desde que pise el primer día este lugar, has sido como la luz que guía y da importancia a mis días. Has sido tú la única realmente interesada en mí, en mi vida y en cómo me sentía. Siempre estuviste de mi lado.

-Es que tu lado siempre fue el mejor- le sonrió.

-No. No te escapes... sabes qué es esto- le advirtió- Sabes que este soy yo, por fin exponiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-No me escapo- le susurró.

-¿Quieres oírlo?- preguntó, levemente emocionado. Ella guardó silencio unos segundos.

-No estoy segura de que sea el mejor momento, no estoy en mi mejor época.

-Si no te lo digo hoy, ¿cuándo será? Hace ya dos años que no paro de escalar puestos o aceptar propuestas para estar contigo, esperando el momento. Si no es este, ¿cuándo será?- repitió, casi hechizado por la cercanía que lo atraía cada vez más y más, a sus labios.

-Es sólo que... no quiero que te sientas...

-¿Usado?- susurró, ya rozando sus labios. Ella afirmó- Me han usado mujeres menos merecedoras que tú... creo que podría tolerarlo- sonrió y por fin la besó.

Sus sedosos labios la abrazaron en escaso tiempo. De un segundo al siguiente, se sintió extremadamente bien. Se sintió nuevamente deseada, considerada. Era como un alivio no sentirse la segunda para él también. Aunque joven y quizás, arriesgado, John parecía ser un bálsamo para todas aquellas locuras que la arremetían desde los últimos días.

Ginny estrechó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, necesitando, inconscientemente, mayor pasión en sus besos, y mayor cercanía entre sus cuerpos. John cedió sin miramientos, reclinándola levemente hasta recostarla sobre el sofá, con la mitad de su cuerpo encima. ¡Jamás la había deseado tanto como entonces! Que extraño le resultaba de pronto, conseguir lo que deseó por tanto tiempo. Había pensado de mil maneras distintas, la ocasión por la cual ella le diera un espacio en su vida, pero aquello lo desconcertó completamente. Sus expectativas parecían muy escasas ahora que por fin sucedía. Y sus besos... sus besos definitivamente superaba cualquier burda imaginación.

Ginny jugó con sus cabellos, alborotándolos en un torpe intento de mantener sus manos ocupadas, y el pensamiento, racional. Pero sólo imágenes de todo lo que podría pasar, surcaban su mente.

Un estridente golpe los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta, que había sido cerrada bruscamente. Un Harry desconcertado y (¡Quién diría!) furioso, estaba de pie frente a la escena que ellos mostraban. Ginny y John se miraron un segundo, algo acalorados.

-¿Por eso no atendías mis llamadas?- casi deletreó, reprimiendo con gravedad un tono severo- ¿Por esto la linea de tu oficina está desconectada?- Ginny se aclaró la garganta, dando leves empujoncitos a John para que se apartara.

Ambos se incorporaron para luego ponerse de pie. John miraba penetrantemente al morocho, pero no había indicios de rencor ni enojo, sólo un lejano disgusto por arruinar su mejor momento.

-Lindas condiciones de trabajo- dijo con ironía.

-¿A qué viniste?- le preguntó Ginny, indiferente. Era extraño cómo el enojo y la frustración habían desaparecido de sus sistema. Ahora parecía no importarle los ataques de Harry.

-A hablar contigo, ¿interrumpo?

-Tú dime, ¿te sientes cómodo? Si, entonces creo que interrumpes.

Las mejillas del morocho se tornaron rápidamente, de un tono colorado. Pero no explotaría, se juró. No iba a hacerle ninguna escenita de amante despechado. ¡Maldición! ¡Qué rebaje!

-Vine a hablar contigo- repitió.

-Estás hablándome.

-Necesito hacerlo a solas- miró a John. Él no se inmutó.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puede oírla él... es un gran confidente.

-Si, ya veo.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no era tan importante lo que ibas a decirme. Y, si es por lo del aeropuerto, te hubieras ahorrado el viaje. No voy a ir.

-Exijo que lo hablemos solos.

-¿Exiges? ¿Tú me exiges a mí? ¿Desde cuándo yo te debo algo? Maldito arrogante...

-No seas tan literal ¿quieres?

-¡Y tú no seas tan idiota!- se detuvo, luego miró a John y se dirigió a él- Voy a pedirte que te vayas, John... lo siento, tomate el resto del día. No por este idiota, sino porque me da vergüenza que tengas que presenciar esto.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-La única forma que me deshaga de él, es siendo desagradable... y no quiero que estés tú aquí- le dijo a John.

-Si, créeme que no quieres que tu burbuja de ilusión, se rompa de esa manera- acotó el morocho- ella puede ser una verdadera patada en los gemelos.

-Te voy a rogar que te ubiques- dijo John, con aires solemnes- Cuando hables conmigo de ella, lo harás en buenos términos o tendremos problemas.

-John...- lo apuró Ginny- en serio, vete- él la miró y ella afirmó.

-Estaré en la oficina cualquier cosa...- Ginny sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo les cayó John?<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, ni hablar. Este capítulo es extra corto porque, cuando lo terminé de escribir me parecía que había un quiebre importante y... punto aparte. Eso necesitaba... un gran punto aparte. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Gracias especiales por los reviews a: **any, Susana, ricitos de menta, saffuran..

_pnpotter_: Espero te guste este capítulo. Si, las cosas se complicaron un poco pero... yo no me preocuparía mucho por John. Ginny sabe todas esas cosas que dijiste, y John... sólo guarda una vaga ilusión. Lo importante es lo que vendrá después. Espero te guste.

_pottershop:_ Bueno, me alegro que te gustara!. En realidad, si pensabas que en el anterior habían dejado salir sus verdaderos sentimientos... en este termina de cerrar todo. Acá si se explicita todo.  
>En realidad, lo que le pasó con John fue tan rápido que, ella ni siquiera pudo pensar desde otra perspectiva.. no lo ha considerado mucho como hombre.<br>Espero no te desepcione mucho el capítulo. Menteneme informada por favor. :) Besos.

_fatty73:_ Lo de John no tiene mucha explicación, él vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.. ahora, para Ginny no ha sido EL GRAN CAMBIO, ella sólo fue sorprendida por el momento. No obstante, el próximo capítulo se termina la idea de la relación de ambos. Lo importante ahora, es la reacción de él. A ver que te parece. Saludos.

_paaoo_: Te entiendo completamente. Nada más odioso que gente externa metiéndose en el medio, cuando una quiere que termine con el de la cara rajada... igual, no dura mucho, termina el capítulo siguiente... No es que esté siendo Spoiler, sino que, creí que iba a quedar un poco implícito pero, creo que todos pensaron que apartir de aquí comenzarían una relación y... PARA NADA!. así que el capítulo que viene, cerraré el ciclo. Espero te guste este chap. Besos.

_RocioHP:_ Claro que le hacía falta. aunque no se si lo ayuda a apreciar lo que podría tener... solo ayuda a encapricharse más. A ver que te parece este capítulo. Saludos.

_Rocidito Azul:_ Que bueno que entendieras el real motivo por el cual aparece John. Él es sólo un contenedor emocional momentáneo, todas tuvimos uno alguna vez y... siempre fue util para ambos, para una para sobrellevar la emoción y para el otro, para darle la oportunidad de vernos vulnerables y aprovecharse jajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. ME ENCANTAN

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Negociación<strong>

Harry la miró luego de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él. Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada, intentando entender qué demonios le sucedía a él, o mejor, qué diablos le acababa de suceder a ella. Harry se adelantó un paso, decidido y claramente molesto.

-¿Es por eso que no me atendías?- repitió.

-No- contestó secamente- No te atendía porque no tenía más nada que hablar contigo.

-¿Desde cuando pasan estas cosas aquí?- preguntó intentando no parecer tan asombrado ni tan horrorosamente enfadado.

Ginny intentó descifrar su postura y, por sobre todo, sus planteos. Francamente, ya no lo entendía. No sabía si la quería a ella o... No. ¡Sabía que la quería a ella! El tema era otro y no estaba pudiendo atisbarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó, con resignación- ¿Para qué viniste?

-Pues...- pareció dudar- ¡Con esa escenita tuya, me he olvidado!- la acusó- ¿Quién es ese crío? ¿No te queda un poco chico?

-Te ruego no seas desubicado.

-Cuanta solemnidad de pronto, recién no parecías tan seria- se burló intentando provocarla- ¡Desubicado yo!- se quejó- ¿Y tú, que haces escenas en tu oficina? ¿Nunca te dijeron que donde se come no se caga?- ella se enfadó sobremanera.

-Los asuntos de mi oficina, son asuntos míos.

-¿Y por qué tuve que presenciarlo yo? ¿Por qué tengo que mirar cómo te toca ese niño?

-¡No me estaba...! ¿Sabes qué? No te incumbe. ¡Vete!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas ignorarme y no atiendas mis llamadas? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le gritó, exasperándose mientras movía enérgicamente sus manos.

-¡Mi problema eres tú, maldición!- soltó como si no fuera dueño de su cuerpo o de sus palabras- ¡Mi problema es Jack! ¡Y el peor de mis problemas, es ese crío!- señaló la puerta.

Luego se calló repentinamente ante la cara atónita de ella. Harry pareció avergonzarse, lo cual la ayudó a entrar en razón a Ginny. Aquello era excederse. Últimamente, no paraba de excederse.  
>Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada.<p>

-¿Te ha molestado esa escena?- Preguntó retórica y provocativamente.

-¡Si!- contestó con impulsividad. Sus ojos relampaguearon.

-¡Pues me alegro!- le gozó- Me alegro que te haya dolido verme con otro- lo empujó, casi sollozando- ¡Te mereces cosas peores, maldito arrogante! ¿Qué mierda creíste que sentí yo con Nathali? ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que moría por conocerla?- volvió a empujarlo- No tienes ni una pizca de tacto y me pides a mí consideración. ¡Hipócrita! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

-¡Soy un ser humano!- gritó encima suyo, intentando esquivar sus pequeños empujones- ¡Cometo errores!- ella parecía no escucharlo, así que lo repitió- ¡Cometo errores, no los preveo como tú! ¡Usaste a ese mocoso para molestarme a mí!

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que venías!- se defendió mientras lo golpeó con fuerza. Él agarró su muñeca al vuelo. Ella intentó pegarle con su otra mano, la cual él también tomó- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No...! ¡Hablaremos como personas civilizadas!

-Entonces tendrás que irte...

-¡Maldición, Ginny!- la retuvo con un poco de fuerza- ¿puedes escucharme de una vez?- ella lo miró fijamente- He venido hasta aquí, he pedido a Hermione que mantuviera ocupada a Nathali para poder venir con tranquilidad... ¡No me merezco esto! Cuántas personas harían eso por ti ¿eh?

-No me interesan ese tipo de personas- confesó- Si tienes que librarte de alguien para venir a verme, es porque no estás siendo sincero, ¡No me eches la culpa a mí!- intentó safarse.

-¡Siempre fui sincero contigo, Ginevra! ¿Puedes pensar en eso? Jamás oculté mi estado. Jamás te dije que era libre... Siempre te he hablado de Nathali, como siempre me hablaste tú de Jack. ¿Acaso yo me he quejado de eso? ¿Alguna vez me quejé de que te revolcaras conmigo y te fueras con él por la mañana?- soltó completamente sacado, jalando sus muñecas. Ella hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó.

-Pero yo fui sincera con él.

-No le contaste nada... simplemente lo dejaste.

-Exacto, ¡lo dejé! ¡No como tú!

-¿Qué significa eso?- se molestó, soltándole por fin las manos, casi a modo de reflexión- ¿Significa que quieres que deje a Nathali?

Ginny no respondió.

-¿Para qué la dejaría, si no tardaste en encontrar reemplazo de Jack? ¿O me dirás que siempre estuviste interesada en ese aprendiz de brujo?- volvió a señalar a la puerta. Luego la miró acusadoramente- Si lo dejaste, fue por ti, ¡no me metas en el medio de todo! Bien lo dijiste tú... estabas cansada de tu relación, ¡no fue mi culpa!

-¿Entonces qué mierda discutimos?

-¡No lo sé...!- le gritó fuera de sí- ¡Tú dímelo! Que no dejas de atacarme y evadirme. ¿Qué hice, además de exponerte ante Nathali? Fue un error, no lo pude evitar... Y creo que con lo de hoy estamos a mano, ¿o acaso tú podías evitar eso?- señaló el sofá del crimen, ella calló.

Parecía que volvían a ser los del principio, esas dos personas que no podían evitar gritarse cada que se veían. Esas dos personas tan distintas que se repelían, y tan compatibles, que se deseaban con enfado. Si no podían tenerse, ¿por qué no pelear? Ambos sabían que así dolería menos la despedida. Al menos ella parecía saberlo y él, parecía no querer abandonar Londres, hasta no hacer las pases con ella. ¿Por qué esa obsesión?

Se amaban, indiscutiblemente. Pero acaso ese no era el momento de hacerlo. Ambos habían notado que, si las cosas no se daban con naturalidad, no serían jamás. Y sus dudas con respecto a Nathali eran tan certeras, como las certezas dudosas que tenía sobre Ginny. No era él. No buscaba complicar las cosas. Era simplemente el momento, el lugar. Había cosas de su relación con Nathali, que no podía poner en claro en un lugar que no era su hogar. Y había cuestiones de su relación con Ginny, que no podría aclarar sin un poco de distancia... y no sólo distancia para él. Claramente ella también estaba atocigada. Pero ahora dudaba si dejarla o no. Si él dejaba las cosas como estaban... ese crío tomaría ventaja. Y una ventaja nada honrosa, pues él construiría una relación de las cenizas que dejaba Harry. ¡Y eso era trampa!

Ginny lo miró con cierto pudor. Aún no entendía porqué, pero muchas cosas de las que él había dicho, eran reales. De un modo u otro, él jamás había sido infiel para con ella. Siempre jugó la carta de la verdad. Quizás había sido ella quien prefirió dejarla oculta en algún lado, hasta que ésta había salido a la luz con la pronta llegada de Nathali... pero él había jugado honestamente. Y no podía castigarlo eternamente por el simple error de la humillación en su casa... pero si no se aferraba a eso... lo perdonaría.

¿Y por qué no perdonarlo?

¡Para que no se salga con la suya!

Pero... ¿Acaso "la suya" no era la de "ambos"?

No. Maldición no. "La suya" era irse con el pan y con la torta, y dejarla a ella sin tablero ni jaque mate. Mirara por donde lo mirara, él se iría feliz y con razones de vida. Ella, desolada o como premio consuelo, seguiría con su insulsa vida, sin Harry, ni Jack, ni John. Sin rutinas, pues el morocho se las había dado vuelta, una a una. Sin seguridad, pues el vuelco que había dado su vida, era grosero como para sentir estabilidad.

Y sus ojos la veían y... Ginny juraba que sentía derretirse. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Maldición, ¿Por qué?

-Gin...- le rogó con la mirada, ya más calmado- Hablemos como dos personas civilizadas- intentó persuadirla. Ella no habló- Yo no me olvidaré de tu situación con ese... ese chico, ni tú de la mía con Nathali... pero hablemos como dos adultos. Siempre fue mejor así, ¿o lo olvidas?- ella suspiró ampliamente, como dejando ir todo su enfado reprimido. Cuando él comenzaba a usar la razón con ella, ella simplemente parecía comenzar a ceder- He sido un idiota, tienes razón... Lo de Nathali... no supe manejarlo y te herí, y lo siento... de verdad lo siento. Y lo de este crío... bueno, es tu vida... me tomó por sorpresa y... me llenó de celos, ¿para qué mentirte?- ella negó con resignación.

-Eres un idiota- soltó sentándose en el sofá. Harry pareció impresionado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque no tienes porqué decirme eso. No me interesa saber qué te pasa con John... no esperaba que pasara ni esperaba que lo vieras, así que no me interesa si fueron celos o fue idiotez. No me lo digas- zanjó- Son tus problemas, no los míos.

-¿Y con Nathali no ha de ser igual?

-¡No!- se quejó cuando él se sentó a su lado- ¡Claro que no! Era TU responsabilidad no cruzarla en mi camino- lo acusó con el dedo- Era TU ganado el que no debía juntarse.

-No hables así- le rogó- Jamás te tomé como la segunda, ni como la amante, ni como algo de lo que deba avergonzarme. Sólo que las cosas se dieron mal, en el momento equivocado...

-Como sea.

-No, como sea no... Como ES. Es así. Tú no eres una segunda para mí, como jamás pensé que Nathali sería el estorbo que me representó hoy, al querer venir contigo y no poder hacerlo tranquilo. Las cosas se dieron mal. Tú has sido una gran amiga...-ella estuvo por quejarse pero él levantó la mano para detenerla- digo HAS, porque creí que no podrías ser nada MEJOR que eso. La amistad siempre ha sido más importante para mí, ¿o no te lo he dicho miles de veces? Siempre significó más para mí. El amor verdadero para mí, recide en la amistad.

-¿Y qué vengo a ser aquí, Harry? ¿Más o menos que Nathali? Porque tú dices y dices cosas, pero no las piensas... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué ella no es tan importante para ti? ¿O usas frases trilladas para que no te deje un ojo morado?

-Prefiero ser impulsivo y sincero.

-Por supuesto que sí, porque no es tu corazón el que está en juego- Harry detuvo sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba exponiéndose enormemente. Pero ¿Por qué? Él no paraba de excusarse y ella simplemente le confesaba su realidad. ¿Qué clase de desalmado era? ¿Por qué no le rogaba que detuviera su sinceridad ahí mismo? ¿Cuál era su morbo que no podía dejar de humillarla?

-¿Es tu corazón el que está en juego?- le preguntó, dubitativo. Se sentía una basura, pero no podía evitar hablar impulsivamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota. ¡No voy a rebajarme para que tú te sientas querido!

-No, por favor... no quiero eso...- se disculpó- sólo digo que...- miró al suelo- Jamás te he dicho esto porque... creo que hace más mal que bien, pero necesito que lo sepas antes de irme.

-Harry no me interesa. Sea lo que sea.

-Te amo- la miró de lleno- Y antes de que me dejes el ojo morado, quiero que entiendas que por más impulsivo que sea, con Nathali me cuidé bastante tiempo para no hacerle creer lo mismo, hasta que estuve seguro. Si no me equivoco... tardé más de un año y medio en decírselo. Y contigo no he pasado ni una semana...

Ginny quedó perpleja. No tanto por el modo en que latía su propio corazón, sino por el nuevo brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, que denunciaba su propia y más profunda vergüenza. Estaba siendo sincero, no cabía duda.

-Pero...- comenzó Harry.

"_¡Mierda!" _pensó.

-...hay cosas que debo cerrar. No puedo prometerte nada, Gin, no estoy en posición de asegurarte cómo saldrán las cosas, por el simple hecho de que... no sé qué demonios espero... pero... la realidad es que no lo sabré, hasta no volver a casa.

Ginny entendió por fin que no tendría ninguna chance de salirse con la suya. Harry no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo como ella había hecho por él. Entendió por fin que, si quería retomar un poco de su paz mental, debía dejarlo ir. Y lo antes posible... y él no se iría hasta que ella no le asegurara que todo quedaba bien entre ellos.

¿Y por qué quedarían mal las cosas? Él le había enseñado a librarse de sus cadenas, a amar sin obstáculos, a buscar su propia felicidad por encima de sus costumbres. Él la había liberado de una enorme cantidad de cosas que, nisiquiera sabía que la aprisionaban. Le debía como mínimo, aquel agradecimiento.

Entendió que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Ella lo había visto más atado a Nathali de lo que él había confesado estarlo. Tenía para con ella, algún lazo tácito en el cual, ambos daban lo mejor de sí y, aunque pasaran por malas rachas, volverían a los brazos del otro. O algo así...

Entendió que la única forma de librarse de aquel suplicio, sería sincerarse del todo, consigo y con él. Ella no quería odiarlo. No quería porque sabía que era incapaz, y si intentaba hacerlo, sería completamente ficticio. La única salida que tenía era, realmente perdonarlo y...

-Te iré a despedir- confesó, como cerrando la discusión- Después de ello, no habrá ningún otro compromiso entre nosotros- dijo con sentimiento- Si vas a hacer esto, tiene que ser radical- le advirtió- Tú no me buscarás más, ni yo intentaré saber de tu vida. Y punto...-Harry estuvo por quejarse pero ella lo detuvo- Nada de discusiones. He cedido en todo lo que me pediste... Te dejé en paz; hice las pases contigo, y te acompañaré al aeropuerto. Por lo demás... respeta mi decisión.

Él calló unos segundos. No podía excederse más, pidiendo relaciones extra-continentales. Ella rehacería la vida que él le había despreciado reiteradas veces, y él iría a sellar sus dudas con Nathali, aceptando su derrota. Y pensaba en derrota, no porque lo que le esperaba en América era desagradable, sino porque el alma humana está ligada inherentemente a la insatisfacción, y aunque ella le había dicho que si a todo, se había negado en lo más importante para él... seguir hablándose, seguir viéndose... después de todo, quizás no podía evitar desear que ella fuera su amante. O algo. Lo que sea... pero que esté en su vida.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Otro capítulo para ustedes. Esperaba que fuera el último pero, iba a tardar mucho en completarlo y, me gustó que el final quedara así. Además, así puedo actualizar antes y no sentirme tan mal. Espero les guste!**_

_pottershop: En particular, este capítulo te lo dedico y agradezco a vos, porque de tanto leer tu fic, me entraron ganas de escribir el mío. Ya me parecía raro que no actualizaras, ¡no podía ser! menos mal que se me ocurrió revisar por las dudas. A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTE CAPI. Beso._

_ RocioHP: Creo que este capítulo apunta un poco a ese espacio que estabas deseando leer... a ver que te parece y si lo hice verosimil. Muchas gracias por el review. Saludos._

_paaoo: Muchas gracias por el review. A ver si esto te lo esperabas un poquito. Dime qué te parece. Saludos._

_ricitos de menta: FALTA POCO, lo prometo jajaja. Sólo se están desenrredando todas las complicaciones que se plantearon en un momento. A ver que te parece, saludos. _

_Rocidito Azul: Jajajaja me reí demasiado con tu review.. ¡Claro que es el hombre de su vida! pero hasta que no aprenda a merecer SU VIDA, no hay HOMBRE jajajaja. Yo tampoco sería fuerte como para ir a despedir a Harry, pero era ir, o que él siguiera persiguiéndola por todo Londres... aunque... hubiera sido genial jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por el review. Saludos._

_fatty73: CREO QUE TENES RAZON... tiene que volver, para hacer terapia. Y creo que va a tener un poco de eso... se ve a penas en este capítulo. Creo que no podía quedarse con ella, sin pasar por esta etapa. Y no podía pasar por esta etapa, sin volver a su país. Decime que te parece. SALUDOS._

_pnpotter: Gracias por volver, que bueno que no me abandonaras. Por supuesto tenes que dedicarle tiempo a lo tuyo. Cuando puedas leer este capítulo, decime qué te pareció. Por lo pronto, Muchas gracias por el review. NOS LEEMOS!_

__Ahora si... a disfrutar... o no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Y sin embargo...<strong>_

¿Cuántos kilómetros lo separarían de ella?

¿Cuánta ausencia no resuelta, se consagraría en aquel "adiós" vago?

¿Acaso estaba mal pensar en ella, teniendo a otra mujer prendida del brazo?

No. Lo que estaba mal era pensar en ella, habiéndola abandonado por propia decisión. Pero si su razón, en determinado momento le había sugerido hacer una cosa, al realizarla y alejarse de Ginny, parecía exigirle otra completamente distinta. Y sin embargo, allí estaba; en San Francisco, con su novia agarrada del brazo. Sintiéndose en casa pero no en su hogar. De pronto la percepción que antes se presentó soberbia y nítida, se mofaba ahora, humilde y neblinosa.

A gritos se exigía volver a intentar con Nathali; desear y hacer que las cosas pasaran.

Quizás ese no fuera el día indicado, pues acababan de llegar. Pero tan pronto como las cosas volvieran a su lugar, intentaría aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana de su partida y aún no se acostumbraba al frío que adornaba los muros de su departamento. Ahora que veía aquello con claridad, ahora que se había quitado la venda que tantos años la había cubierto (y mirando con nuevos ojos aquel departamento que solía gustarle) comprendió que no podría seguir su vida tal y cual solía hacerlo, pues esos muros denunciaban con desesperación, la soledad en la que se encontraba sumida su alma. Y quizás, en la que siempre había estado sumida.<p>

Pero era un gran paso darse cuenta, y si bien no iba a mudarse, una redecoración... un borrón y cuenta nueva, podría ser un buen comienzo.

Decidida entonces a renobar su recova, cambió toda su vajilla, lustró los muebles, cambió los adornos serios y formales, por unos algo frívolos y coloridos. Había cambiado sus aburridas cortinas blancas por unas rojas con un pequeño estampado de flores. Incluso se había animado por fin a clavar un clavo (arruinando toda la estética llana de su pared) y colgar un cuadro que, caminando el día anterior por una galería, la había enamorado. Por último, había decidido cambiar su aburrida mesa y sillas de pino, por una antigua mesa cuadrada que había encontrado en un mercado de pulgas, la cual había llamado su atención por lo brillante de la madera, y lo bien cuidada que estaba para ser del 1700.

Pero a pesar de la locura que le había agarrado, por dejar atrás su etapa formal y soberbia como decoradora de interiores, no se había animado a deshacerse del sofá. Se había tildado algunos segundos mirándolo, pensando en dos cosas; en los hermosos recuerdos que tenía con él en aquel sofá; y en lo mucho que necesitaba sacarselo del paso para evitar daños. No obstante, fue imposible hacerlo. No podía extirparlo por completo de su vida, no tan rápido al menos. Aquel proceso le llevaría un poco más de tiempo.

No podía olvidar aún, el último intercambio de palabras que habían tenido, instantes antes de que él subiera al avión.

_(...)_

_-Extrañaré cada detalle de convivir contigo- le susurró Harry mientras la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos._

_-Y yo cada uno de los de encontrarte sorpresivamente en mi casa...- él la separó apenas para mirarla profundamente a los ojos._

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, que está carcomiendo mis ideas- ella asintió, dándole valor- ¿Te arrepientes de esto? Sé que en muchas cosas, todo esto fue injusto para ti y que... todo será distinto para ti ahora. Has cambiado prácticamente en todo y... me preguntaba si me odiarás por eso- cuando ella estuvo por responder, Harry se retractó- Olvídalo, es mentira. No me pregunto si me odias, sé que me odiarás... lo que realmente temo y me hace dudar es que te arrepientas de todo- la apremió con la mirada- ¿Te arrepientes?_

_Nathali continuó haciéndole señas de lejos, por lo que Harry negó con la cabeza._

_-Olvídalo, no tiene sentido- Ginny volvió a abrazarlo, para sentir su calor una última vez._

_-Contigo he aprendido demasiadas cosas, Harry. Creo que ahora me toca ponerlas en práctica... tú saca tus propias conclusiones- él asintió. _

_Se miraron una última vez, y él comenzó a separarse. Ginny casi juraba que lo hacía en cámara lenta, ¿o era sólo su dolor, manifestándose en torno a sus pensamientos? Entonces, aquel era el final. "Esto es lo que las personas llaman dolor" entendió con pesar, reconociendo que aquella sensación, no la abandonaría jamás, de ahora en adelante. _

_(…)_

No, claro que no podía deshacerse de aquel sofá. Había sido su guarida durante una semana. Apostaba que si dejaba las sábanas que él había usado, sin lavar, conservarían su calor... ¡Demonios! ¿Para qué engañarse? El calor se lo había llevado consigo. Quizás un vago perfume quedara en sus sábanas pero... ¿le haría realmente bien?.

Pensó unos segundos y luego hizo un bollo con las mismas, y las metió en la lavadora.

Debía ser un adiós definitivo, o no ser nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Ginny salió del departamento, ¿sería posible que llegara nuevamente tarde? Francamente estaba algo cansada de su trabajo. ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Antes había sido su refugio de su rutinaria vida, o la excusa al menos. Pero ahora, que no tenía nada de lo que escapar, parecía más bien una atadura o... una simple pérdida de tiempo.<p>

Cuando salió del lobbie del edificio, se detuvo en seco. Un auto la esperaba, estacionado en la vereda. Sentado en el asiento del conductor estaba John, esperándola. Él le sonrió. Ginny esperó unos segundos y se acercó dubitativamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras se reclinaba sobre la ventanilla baja, del copiloto.

-Estaba por la zona. ¿Ahorramos nafta?- le hizo un ademán para que subiera- Te llevo.

-No me malinterpretes... pero no me gustaría que nos vieran llegar juntos.

-Creo que somos los dos únicos desacatados que entran a trabajar en este horario. Vamos...- intentó persuadirla.

-No querría que se prestara a confusión.

-En ese caso, te depositaré una cuadra antes, ¿qué te parece eso?

Ginny se quedó unos segundos reflexionando y, suspiró al reconocer que no tenía argumentos válidos contra un joven cegado por el enamoramiento. Se subió casi a contra de su voluntad, y se dispuso a ser distante con él por el resto del viaje.

* * *

><p>Ya no era lo mismo llegar a su oficina. No le generaba aquella calurosa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto. Últimamente no lograba sentirse en el lugar correcto. Ya no sentía esa dulce sensación de tener dónde pertenecer.<p>

Ginny tamborileaba los dedos en su escritorio, reclinada cómodamente en el gran asiento. Observaba compenetradamente la pantalla de su computadora, en la cual se veía abierto su correo electrónico, en un mensaje que, mas que mail, parecía un telegrama. ¡Y llevaba su nombre!

Estaba tildada en las escuetas e impersonales palabras escritas por él.

"_Llegué bien. Gracias por todo, voy a extrañarte. T A. Harry"_

Aquel escaso enunciado había invadido su casilla una semana atrás. Ym ya casi como costumbre, lo miraba a diario, haciendo de cuenta que él se lo acababa de escribir, y que aún seguía extrañándola.

Suspiró hondamente. ¿Cuán patetico podría ser aquello? Por lo menos ya no se preguntaba si aquel "T A" se le había escapado, o si quería significar una cosa o la otra. Ahora simplemente lo evitaba, intentando que su inconsciente no se detuviera en el hecho de que... se moría de ganas de que significara lo que creía que significaba.

Después de todo, era sólo un estúpido mail que él le había enviado por compromiso para no preocuparla... ya para no tener que llamarla, ni que ella tuviera excusas para llamarlo a él.

¡Maldito detallista!

Y había intentado empezar de nuevo, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Borrar ese mail? Imposible. Era lo último que la ataba a su distancia. No podía dehacerse de él... ¡Si hasta tenía ganas de ponerlo como fondo de pantalla en su computadora!

¡Mierda! ¡Debía salir de allí! ¡Corría un gran peligro! Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a él. No faltaba mucho para que cometiera alguna locura. ¡Debía huír!

John tocó la puerta y entró de sopetón. Ella se asustó levemente, cerró el correo y luego lo miró, expectante.

-Es hora de almorzar- le sonrió.

-Pues... ve tranquilo John, si necesito algo te aviso.

-No, no...- se aclaró la garganta- Es TU hora de almorzar.

-John, sabes perfectamente que yo no almuerzo en este horario, que por eso me voy antes.

-Y tú, sabes perfectamente que no me iré de aquí hasta que no hayas almorzado conmigo.

-John...-comenzó, cansada- Esto no puede seguir así.

-¡Hey! No necesito que me des "La Charla"; sólo quiero llevarte a comer.

-Y sólo quisiste escuchar mis problemas; y sólo quisiste pasarme a buscar por casa; y sólo quisiste tomar mi mano al salir de la oficina y que todos nos vieran...- enumeró, cansada- Ya sé que tú sólo quieres... pero yo no, John. No me siento cómoda.

John se calló, sintiéndose en falta y... algo desepcionado. Sabía que ella no lo había estado aceptando ese tiempo, pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Sin embargo... aquello no sonaba a otra cosa. Agachó la mirada.

-¿Entonces?- pareció compungido. Ginny se sintió una basura.

-Entonces...-suspiró. Se puso de pie- Ven, salgamos a tomar algo. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p>Aquella cafetería era un campo minado. Todos en ella, la habían visto dejar a un hombre tras otro. Allí había dejado a Jack; incluso había llevado a Harry para aclarar los tantos más de una vez, y luego, para tomar un "casual" café. Ahora lo llevaba a John para decirle adiós también.<p>

Aquel sería su último tren, sin duda. Si dejaba ir a John, probblemente moriría soltera. No porque nadie más la buscara, sino porque, si había despachado a tres hombres completamente aptos y distintos entre sí; ya ningún otro llamaría su atención como para involucrarse.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, segura y dispuesta a ver marchar el siguiente tren... el último por fin. Habría de extrañarlos a todos, pero era el precio de la libertad que su alma andaba buscando, y que ella tanto le debía.

Se sentaron enfrentados. John la miraba con nostalgia, ya despidiéndose de ella.

-Creo que...-comenzó Ginny-de las personas que dejé en este café, serás el único que entienda el verdadero porqué. Sin duda tienes que entender- Él asintió y bajó la mirada.

-Si. Sin duda... ha de ser por Harry.

-No- negó enfáticamente con la cabeza- Sabes que no- lo buscó con la mirada- Si fuera por ello, sería una idiota, pues él ha elegido y no fui yo su elección. No...- ella tomó sus manos encima de la mesa- Esto es por mí, Johnny. Si...- confesó- Harry fue la razón por la que dejé a Jack, en gran medida... y ya ves qué bien me salió- se encogió de hombros- Si no hubiera aprendido de mis errores, te estaría dejando ir por él. Pero sí aprendí. Y lo que aprendí fue a respetar mis tiempos, John. Y éste... es tiempo de soledad- Se detuvo a hurgar sus ojos- ¿Entiendes eso?- John asintió.

-No lo comparto... pero lo entiendo.

-Es que he vivido mucho tiempo tras la sombra de un hombre, sin hacer las cosas que, hace poco, descubrí que amo. Y luego me libré de uno, para correr detrás de otro que... no estaba a mi alcance... John- se detuvo- lo que yo necesito ahora, es hacer cosas por mí.

-Y dejarme...- completó.

-Y dejarte ir- lo corrigió- Pues...- soltó sus manos- Ya no serás más mi asistente- adoptó en tono seremonial.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a despedirme? ¡Ginny no es justo!

-Calla. No te echaré... al contrario. Estoy promoviéndote- él se sorprendió- Te ascenderé y recomendaré para otro puesto mucho mejor.

-Pero, ¿cuál?- ella sonrió tristemente.

-El mío, Johnny querido- Lo miró fijamente, de manera fraternal, buscando la reacción en sus ojos- Eres el único que lo hará a la perfección.

-Pero... ¿Y tú?

-Yo... hace poco he pensado... que ya debería pensar en cosas que realmente me llenaran. Un amigo me enseñó a buscar en el trabajo, aquello que me llenara espiritualmente. Y, si bien esto antes lo hacía, ya no.

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-No lo sé- resopló, más serena y luego sonrió- Intentaré no hacer planes. Últimamente intento guiarme por la impulsividad. ¡Es algo completamente extraño para mí! Pero se siente bien, ¡te lo juro!- dijo eufórica. Luego se calmó- Por lo pronto, tengo un viaje pendiente y... me debo unas largas vacaciones- le sonrió- He estado ahorrando para conocer Australia. Dicen que es hermoso... Esta mañan compré el pasaje.

-Y... ¿Cuándo sales?- ella lo miró con detenimiento y ternura.

-Mañana mismo- dijo ilusionada. Él se quedó atónito- Te dije que estaba siendo impulsiva- Luego tomó sus manos y las frotó, reconfortándolo- No te preocupes, ya dejé todo listo para que el lunes empieces en mi oficina. No tendrás problemas, te lo aseguro.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Ginny. Y... yo seré demasiado chico para disfrutar de ello, pero Harry es un idiota por haber dispensado de ti- ella sonrió alegre.

-Eso no importa. Esta será una nueva etapa para todos, John. No te olvides de empezarla de la mejor manera- acarició su mejilla con dulzura- Ese es el único consejo que puedo darte.

* * *

><p>Estaban haciendo el amor, pero... ¿por qué? Recordaba habérsele insinuado y que ella se quejara, alegando que estaba exhausta y que al día siguiente la esperaba un día largo. Pero entonces, ¿cuándo habían llegado a un consenso en el cual ella cedía? ¿Y por qué no se acordaba de ello? ¿Y por qué pensaba en otra cosa mientras estaba teniendo relaciones con ella?<p>

No podía evitar que aquello lo llevara a la siguiente reflexión: A él jamás le había sucedido eso. ¿Por qué ahora? Si nunca le había sucedido... ¡Y menos con ella! Jamás había tenido que rogarle por sexo... "¡Dios!" se detuvo en pensamiento. ¡Le había rogado! ¡Maldición si le había rogado! ¿Desde cuándo?

Por sobre todo, jamás le había sucedido de estar pensando en otra cosa. Pero... no recordaba cómo le había sacado la ropa, o ¿acaso estaba a medio vestir? No podía distinguirlo; sus pensamientos volaban en otra dirección. No recordaba haberla acariciado, ni haberle cedido el mando para que ella se encontrara ahora, encima suyo...

Y sin embargo... allí estaba ella; teniendo un orgasmo sin que él hubiera hecho nada para conseguirlo. Eso jamás le hacía sucedido tampoco. Él sabía controlarse hasta que ella pudiera alcanzar el climax, para luego acompañarla... para eso habían tenido tantas noches de práctica... ¡Para que él pudiera controlarse!

"Y sin embargo..." pensó de nuevo, ella estaba acostándose a su lado, aparentemente agotada, y él... nada... como en un principio. ¿Y él debía esperar? rió irónicamente para sus adentros. ¡Inaudito! ¡JAMÁS LE HABÍA PASADO!

Harry se quedó sumido en sus cavilaciones. Desenado hablar con ella para sentir aquello que, con el sexo, no había conseguido; quería hablar con ella y sentirse cerca nuevamente. Pero tampoco parecía que fuera a darle el gusto en eso... ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso ya estaba roncando?

¡Jesús! ¡Nathali era el hombre en su relación! O al menos... eso parecía últimamente.

Numerosas veces Harry había insinuado el tema del compromiso entre ellos, de un futuro casamiento; y ella, simplemente había sabido usar, con exquisita destreza, cuanta artimaña tuviera cerca, para evadir el tema. ¡Esa mujer sabía exactamente cómo mover los hilos!

No obstante, no perdía las esperanzas. Harry sólo necesitaba la ocasión para hablar directamente del tema y... a otra cosa. ¡Pelearía por esa ocasión! ¡Le correspondía!

Sí. Pelearía... pero no le perdonaría que se durmiera tan rápido aquella noche. Ni que lo dejara en mitad de la acción (si es que la había iniciado en algún momento). Ni que ahora, por su culpa, pensara en Ginny.

Se tenía terminantemente prohibido pensar en ella. De hecho, le había mandado aquel correo electrónico, para no tener excusa para llamarla cuando la debilidad lo asediara. ¡Y lo asediaba constamente!

Un día, la semana que había regresado a San Francisco, hasta había tenido el tupé de marcar su número, resuelto a llamarla y recordarle, por varias horas, cuánto la amaba y extrañaba... por más absurdo que le sonara. Pero, como si hubiera olido la catástrofe, Nathali cayó en su casa, de sorpresa y con ganas de tener sexo; lo cual (seguía repitiéndose) había sido extraño.

Las dos primeras semanas luego del viaje, Nathali había estado completamente atenta y empalagosa con él. Lo cual casi no cuadraba con su recato para la demostración de sentimientos.

Era debido a ello que Harry insistió en el compromiso, el cual ella evadía con sorprendente sutileza. Su repentina insistencia comenzó a irritarla esporádicamente, hasta que al fin, las cosas se tornaron crudas, frías... y llegaron al punto de "tener sexo... pero no conversaciones".

Estaba tan enfadado que era capaz de despertarla y exigirle una conversación, por banal que sea. Pero su dignidad lo detuvo. Bueno... su dignidad y... su lógica. Había que reconocer que, con Ginny hacía aprendido a menguar un poco su impulsividad y a pensar al menos dos veces, las cosas importantes. Y su lógica le aseguraba que no conseguiría tener una conversación civilizada, a la una de la madrugada, con el malhumor como condimento.

Así que respiró hondo y se giró para dormir. "Mañana será otro día" se excusó y comenzó a roncar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Harry se acercó a la cocina, aún algo somnoliento, pero ya cambiado. Encontró el desayuno listo y a Nathali sirviendo las tazas con té.<p>

-Buen día.

-Buen día, Nat- la besó.

-¡Que bueno que te hayas levantado temprano! Podremos desayunar juntos.

-Nat, yo siempre me levanto temprano para desayunar contigo- dijo mientras se sentaba, con un tono apenas superado- Eres tú que siempre estás apurada, y te vas a las corridas- Ella lo miró con enfado.

-¿Empezarás a discutir conmigo? ¿No te parece temprano?

-Okay- levantó las mano en señal de rendición- me callaré- dijo, y se engullió una tostada entera.

-Está hermoso el día- él asintió- ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Pues...- tragó con lentitud, y luego prosiguió- Tenía en mente pasar por la galería. La tengo bastante descuidada.

-Buenísimo. ¡Oh! Tengo un amigo al que le gustaría hacer una muestra allí.

-¡No, Nat!- se atajó- No otro escultor de excremento, ¡Eso no es arte por amor de Dios!- ella sonrió divertida.

-No, claro que no. Este es un genio. Se llama Louis St. Marteen, quizás lo conozcas, se hizo muy conocido por su fotografía renacentista... aunque creo que un tal Mogowitch estuvo explotando su capacidad plástica, pero se hacía llamar...

-...John Louì- agregó Harry.

-...Carter, sí.

-En la galería lo adoran pero... no lo conozco ni sé de su trabajo.

-Créeme, es espectacular. Te encantará.

-¿Y cuándo quiere hacer la muestra?

-Bueno, ya sabes como son... medios atolondrados.

-¿Cuándo?- la apremió.

-Este fin de semana.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

-Por favor, cielo. Se lo prometí.

-¿Y quién va a preparar todo para entonces?

-Yo te ayudaré... por favor- él se quedó unos segundos observando su mueca suplicante y reflexionó.

-De acuerdo- soltó resignado. Cuando ella comenzó a entusiasmarse, él la detuvo en seco- Pero tú debes hacerme un favor a mí.

-¿Cuál?- él cambió su semblante, por uno más dulzón.

-Tómate el día- ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Hoy?- Harry asintió, ilusionado- Imposible, cariño.

-¿Por qué no?- parecía un infante encaprichado, pues sus facciones se tensaron un poco.

-Porque tengo diez autores nuevos y cinco estrenos esta semana.

-Lo sé, Nat... pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Hace días que estoy persiguiéndote y... es importante.

-Pues... no puedo, Harry- él se decepcionó notablemente, y cuando Nathali notó que estaba por enojarse, agregó- Pero puedo intentar volver temprano. ¿Qué te parece si traigo comida y cenamos?

-¿Y hablaremos hasta la hora que sea?- preguntó con cautela.

-Hasta la que quieras.

-¿Sin interrupciones ni excusas?

-Lo juro- prometió, y luego le sonrió- Tú pon el vino- Harry analizó algunos segundo más su rostro, como aún no confiando del todo.

-De acuerdo- sonrió al fin.

-Debo irme- tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó con entusiasmo- que tengas un hermoso día.

-Tú también.

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, en el ambiente contiguo, y dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire que, desconocía haber estado reteniendo. Ahora sólo quedaba sacar el tema a colación. Pero... ¿qué quería decirle en realidad? Sólo era consiente de la angustia alojada en su pecho pero... cómo iba a solucionarse hablando con Nathali, no tenía idea.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry volvió a mirar su reloj, ya había pasado más de media hora de la última vez que se fijó, eso quería decir que ya eran las doce de la noche, y aún no había rastros de Nathali... ni de su cena.<p>

Harry se levantó resignado y, se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y sacó un pedazo de torta de hacía dos días, y tomó la botella de vino que estaba a un costado.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba en el cuarto, cambiándose de ropa y disponiéndose a dormir.

¿Así que ella no deseaba hablar? Pues quizás él, en su apuro por expresar sus aflicciones, optara por llamar a alguna amiga londinense, que seguro moría de ganas por hablar con él. Se acurrucó con una sonrisa rencorosa en el rostro, y... dos segundos después, roncaba a piernas sueltas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se levantó y la escena de la mañana anterior, se repitió en su cocina. Pero Harry se había cosido la boca, pues no le haría ningún reproche por la noche anterior.<p>

-Cielo, buen día- lo recibió ella. Harry la besó como al pasar.

-Hola- dijo y se sentó.

-Lamento si anoche te quedaste esperándome... es que Louì me pidió que lo acompañara a conseguir algunas cosas para la exposición.

-¿A la noche?- preguntó con falsa curiosidad, para tapar su escepticismo.

-Si, fuimos a una antigua casa suya y sacamos un montón de cosas para decorar. Quiere hacerlo lo más personal posible, de hecho... sólo invitará a íntimos a la galería.

-Genial- acotó, irónico.

-Lo lamento- repitió ella, acercándose a él con suavidad.

-Bueno.

-Harry, no seas así, lo lamento- repitió.

-Te dije 'bueno' ¿qué más esperas? ¿Que te aplauda?- soltó crispado, de un segundo al otro. Nathali se sorprendió, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo y luego se apartó, ofendida.

-Olvídalo.

-Si, para ti resulta fácil olvidar las cosas. Anoche, por ejemplo, olvidaste nuestra charla pendiente.

-No, no la olvidé.

-¡Peor!- la miró a los ojos- Significa que no te importa en absoluto lo que pase por mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan dramático al respecto?- dijo confundida por su actitud repentina y reprochadora.

-Porque tú estás siendo muy libertina- le respondió rápidamente- Vives en tu mundo como si nada más importara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú me importas.

-Pues es justamente eso lo que pongo en duda. Ni siquiera has llamado para avisarme que no vendrías... me he quedado despierto cuatro horas, mirando al techo, con el estómago vacío, esperando tu entrada en la casa... ¡Y nada! Tú paseando por San Francisco con un artista plástico de cuarta.

Nathali se quedó pasmada unos segundos, Harry jamás hacía escenas de celos. Además, ella jamás llegaba tarde, ni hacía cosas o tomaba actitudes que a él pudieran parecerle sospechosas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó confundida- ¿Acaso yo cuestiono todas tus acciones? ¿Vas a reprocharme ahora qué hice o qué no hice? Porque si es así, ¡Yo también tengo algunas preguntitas de tus movimientos en Londres! ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso, Harry?

-No estoy cuestionando tus acciones- corrigió el, impotente pero evadiendo sutilmente el tema- Estoy criticando tus modos. Podrías haberme avisado ¿no te parece? ¿O te olvidaste por completo que estaría esperándote?

-Pues, me olvidé de llamar... Lo siento, ya me disculpé. ¿Querías hablar? Hablemos... no estoy evadiéndote... hablemos ahora. Dime qué sucede.

-No voy a correr a tus tiempos. Para mí es importante, y si no te haces tiempo para hablar conmigo, ni siquiera deberíamos estar discutiendo.

-No puedo tomarme el día, Harry.

-No te lo pedí. Sé cuáles son tus prioridades en la vida, ¡Y yo no soy la primera de ellas!

-¡No dramatices!

-¡Y tú no te escondas!

-¡De acuerdo!- se cruzó de brazos, histérica- ¡¿Qué quieres? Te lo pregunté cinco veces, dime de una vez... ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?- se alteró.

-¡Un hijo!- le gritó, molesto, a viva voz. Pero no supo que era ello de lo que deseaba hablar, hasta que lo oyó salir de sus labios y se sintió tan relajado al dejarlo salir- Quiero un hijo- dijo más suave, pero aún eufórico- Quiero una vida... un futuro. ¡Quiero un matrimonio! Sentar cabeza- enumeró- Nathali... Quiero estabilidad, ¿entiendes eso?

Nathalí quedó estupefacta frente a él, sin palabras ni ideas en la cabeza. Se quedó mirándolo, con la boca semi abierta. Jamás hubiera pensado que él pensara en esas cosas. ¡Jamás había tenido un plateo así de él! Pero... si él nunca quería compromisos. Él era la persona más impulsiva y cambiante que conocía, ¡y vivía rodeada de locos que se hacía llamar escritores!

-Harry yo...- titubeó.

-Mejor olvídalo...- se levantó con parsimonia- No deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora. No es ni el momento ni el modo- se encaminó al marco de la puerta- Ve a trabajar... se te hace tarde- dijo y salió de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Harry se había quedado la mayor parte del día, tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, obnubilado por la cantidad de imágenes y pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. ¡Diablos, él quería un hijo! ¿Desde cuándo, diablos? ¿Desde cuándo? Estaba tirado en diagonal sobre el colchón, una mano sobre su tórax, otra rodeando su cabeza, jugando con algunos mechones de su pelo... pensando a la deriva.<p>

Sus ojos miraban sin ver. Parecía estar inmerso en cantidad de cuestiones que cegaban sus sentidos. El teléfono había sonado cinco veces, pero lo escuchaba tan lejano, que el cuerpo no había reaccionado ni a levantarse.

Quería un hijo. Claro que sí. Pero... ¿por qué? Jamás había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida, jamás había pensado en tener familia, y sin embargo... quería un bebé. ¿Para qué? No sabía ni dónde se compraban las prendas de bebé. ¿Para qué querría uno si ni siquiera sabría vestirlo?

¡Dios!, ¡Quería un hijo! ¡Lo deseaba ya!

Había esperado treinta y cuatro años para asegurarse de algo que... básicamente había sabido toda su vida; necesitaba una familia.

Algo distinto a los Dursley.

Algo más parecido a Molly y Arthur.

Algo perfecto como Ron y Hermione.

Algo precioso y cálido como Liam.

Algo dulce y estimulante como Ginny, cuidando de él.

Eran tantas las cosas que quería. Aunque dudaba que todas ellas vinieran sólo con el hecho de ser padre. No... Nathali no sería Ginny. Ni sería su Hermione, ni sería, en unos cuantos años, una Molly. Nathali remaba su propio bote, y la verdad era... que no estaba seguro si él cabía en éste.

Pero... ¿desde cuándo la reprochaba por eso? Harry conocía a Nathali tan bien como se conocía a él mismo -aunque últimamente creyera conocerse poco-. Él había elegido estar con Nathali, aún conociendo sus defectos (y éste era uno grande). De hecho... él había dejado a la pelirroja, por creer feacientemente, que ella podría cambiar de parecer. Que Nathali podría quizás, alegrarse ante la idea de una familia tripartita.

Muy en el fondo, sabía cuál sería su reacción exacta... pero prefería negarlo todo y guardar esperanzas. Quizás darle un tiempo, que mastique la situación a su modo... pero darle una oportunidad. Si, sin duda darle una chance. No podía sesgar su oportunidad porque sino, dejar a la pelirroja hubiera sido en vano. Sino, todos los dolores causados, tanto a ella como a sí mismo, hubieran sido estúpidos y sinsentido.

¡No!, debía seguir adelante y desear con todas sus fuerzas, que Nathali madurara con él. Que ella abandonara ciertas ambiciones, por un futuro compartido. Después de todo, ¿lo valían no? Él había dejado un jugoso futuro al lado del amor de su vida, por las esperanzas que lo ataban a Nathali. Ella debía ceder también.

Nathali se encontraba dentro del cuarto hacía al menos, cinco minutos. Pero él, sumido profundamente en sus conjeturas, ni se había reparado en su presencia.

-Hola...-sólo dijo. Harry pegó un respingo, sentándose en el colchón. Se aclaró la garganta y la miró con severidad, sin poder evitarlo. Ella estaba algo cohibida.

-Hola- le dijo Harry. La observó unos segundos- Has salido temprano.

-Son las tres de la mañana, Harry- comentó como al pasar.

-¿Qué?

-Que son las tres de la mañana. No volví antes porque fuimos directo a la galería. Dejamos todo en orden para el sábado, no debes preocuparte por nada- él asintió, más relajado. Luego se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Cómo te fue?- ella se encogió de hombros tímidamente, aún no animándose a entrar por completo, como si temiera que Harry fuera a violarla sólo para tener ese hijo.

-Normal. No he estado muy concentrada- él asintió comprensivo.

-Bueno, ya ha terminado el día- intentó consolarla, vanamente- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo, comenzando a desarmar las sábanas.

-Emmm...-dudó unos segundos, haciendo que Harry se detuviera y la mirara de lleno- No voy a quedarme esta noche, Harry.

Él se sorprendió, y lo dejó traslucir unos segundos. Luego asintió como entendiendo su postura de negación y evación.

-De acuerdo.

-No es por eso es que... creo que debo pensar algunas cosas. Si lo que dijiste esta mañana fue enserio, de seguro esperas algunas respuestas de mí. Y... hasta que no pueda dártelas, prefiero no dormir contigo ni a tu lado- él volvió a asentir.

-Bien, eres libre de decidir- Harry la miró- Gracias por venir a avisarme- dijo con sinceridad. Ella asintió y luego se giró para irse- Nat...- volvió a voltear- Gracias... -repitió- por tu sinceridad y... por pensarlo. Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada... tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró al recinto casi no reconoció su propia galería. Estaba ambientado todo como en un festival. Aún no entendía bien si era un carnaval... o un cumpleaños con excesivos arreglos de cotillón. Pero toda su extensión estaba decorada de tonos brillantes y coloridos, había una excesiva alegría en el ambiente, y la exposición parecía ser todo un éxito, aún cuando sólo hubiera "íntimos", los cuales llegaban más o menos a una cifra de trescientas personas. "Okay" pensó, aquello sería arduo.<p>

Paseó reflexivo y taciturno frente a las muestras artísticas de aquel desconocido. En realidad, no era artista plástico, o al menos no en su mayoría. La exposición era básicamente, de fotos. Excelentes fotos. Excelentes, exquisitas y renacentistas fotografías. Y los colores y las tonalidades presentes en ellas, eran tan particulares y llamativos, como los que decoraban toda la galería. Incluso había una esquina de la misma, que el artista había dedicado, no a obras suyas, sino a recopilaciones de otros tantos famosos que habían sido su inspiración, como homenaje. Muchos de ellos, estaban presentes.

-Demonios...- susurró al quedar impactado con una fotografía, completamente asonante con el resto de la presentación.

Se quedó detenido ante la misma, sumergiéndose en los contenidos casi reales, que mostraba el material. Era una ciudad de noche, tomada desde arriba de un avión, que se extendía al horizonte. Pero lo más extraño era que, en realidad no era de noche, sino que el cielo se había encapotado de tal manera, que las tres de la tarde, parecían las diez de la noche. Y un rayo robusto y temerario, cortaba la imagen, de un vértice de la misma, hacia el otro contrario.

Se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Espeluznante ¿no?- le susurraron a sus espaldas. Él giró completamente sobre su eje- Es la que más me gusta, creo- sonrió Nathali.

-Hola...-susurró.

-Hola...-le sonrió con ternura- ¿cómo has estado estos días?- Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos, y luego se sinceró.

-Han sido dos largos días.

-Si, para mí también- ella agachó la mirada- No te fui a ver porque...

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada- ella lo miró y asintió.

-Aún no tengo respuesta.

-Bien. Mientras la estés buscando, me conformo.

-Si... emm... debería ir a ver unas personas- señaló una multitud.

-Ve tranquila, de todos modos... no me quedaré mucho.

-De acuerdo. Pasa a saludarme si te vas- él asintió.

Harry se quedó un segundo mirando cómo se perdía entre la multitud, y cómo se mimetizaba luego, con aquel grupo de frívolos, como si ella fuera una más del montón. No es que le desagradara el mundo de los artistas, de hecho, se había comprado aquella galería para codearse con ellos. Pero no creía encajar tan bien como ella "hacía creer" que encajaba. Después de todo, Harry sabía que sólo hacía eso por trabajo. En realidad, ella no encajaba, pero nadie parecía discutirlo.

Continuó inspeccionando indiferentemente la galería. Nada llamaba mucho su atención. Comenzó a detenerse sólo en aquellos cuadros y fotos en las que no hubiera muchas personas cerca, esperaba no tener que hablar con nadie más.

Pero el contenido de una de las obras, lo llamó como si estuviera imantado, y poco a poco fue acercándose hacia ella. Era una foto, más bien de tamaño mediano. Pero... ¡diablos! Eso no era lo importante. Dentro de aquel encuadre estaba ella... perdón, estaba "ELLA". Era una foto en blanco y negro. Ginny estaba de frente a la cámara, con su vestido blanco de flores (que sabía, eran amarillas). Con un collar de perlas y unos guantes de encaje hasta las muñecas. Tenía el pelo corto como la última vez, y un sombrerito gracioso, del cual se desprendía un pequeño velo de tul que tenía como objetivo, darle misterio a su mirada. Ella estaba de pie, con sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos y levemente inclinada para adelante. Y su rostro, que era lo que más de cerca se veía (por algún extraño efecto), mostraba una mueca feliz y pícara; ponía sus labios en pico de pato, aunque se notaba que sonreía de lado, y uno de sus ojos le guiñaba a la cámara con confianza y picardía.

Tenía algo en sus ojos que irradiaba jovialidad, y algo en la postura que delataba frescura. Aquella Ginny era la que había encontrado luego de que dejara a Jack. Aquella Ginny era la que tanto le había costado dejar en Londres. Sin embargo... no era la misma que lo había despedido en el aeropuerto, apenada por su partida.

-Es magnífica, ¿no crees?- siseó una voz detrás suyo. Harry espió por encima de su hombro, la gente debía dejar de hacer eso, pensó.

Un hombre se ubicó a su lado.

-Simplemente jovial.

-Eso pensaba- confesó el morocho.

-El día que la conocí, parecía el demonio de Tazmania- Harry pareció sorprendido- Y sin embargo, ese día estaba bellísima.

-¿Es usted John Louì Carter?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Louis St. Marteen, en realidad- extendió su mano- Suelen olvidarse de ello, pero es una historia larga, no vale la pena.

-Lo siento- estrechó su mano.

Aquel hombre alto y fornido, de porte seguro y oligarca, no parecía ser el artista que emanaba de aquellas fotografías. Le faltaba la galera y el monóculo, y parecía de la alta aristocracia británica del siglo XIX.

-¿Usted conoce a Ginny?- preguntó Harry, en exceso interesado, e inevitablemente compungido.

-Lo conocí primero a él- señaló la foto siguiente.

En ella se observaba un plano entero, en el que se veía a Ginny vestida de la misma forma, frente a ese chico... su asistente... ¡John! Riendo por equis razón, de perfil a la cámara y haciéndole caso omiso a la misma. Simplemente mirándose y riendo.

-John.

-Si, su asistente. Me llamó un día, aparentemente su jefa estaba altamente interesada en mi trabajo y quería hacerme una nota.

-¿Y qué pasó?- quedó realmente prendado de la historia, como de todo lo que llevara "Ginny" en su rótulo.

-Pues... el día de la entrevista, cayó con él, en mi estudio, vestida así...- señaló, riendo- sin los guantes ni el sombrero. Pero... ¡un personaje! Le dije que le daría la nota que quisiera pero que me dejara fotografiarla. Estaba magnífica. Nació para la cámara, ¡Mírala!

Harry sonrió, conmovido por aquella imagen de sí, que Ginny irradiaba. Aunque el hecho de que aquel mocoso la hiciera tan, aparentemente feliz, lo irritaba en gran medida. Le fue inevitable recordar cuando los encontró acaramelado en el sofá. Sus facciones cambiaron.

-Se notaba que había química entre ellos- acotó Louis- al menos en lo laboral. Se complementaban a la perfección- Harry gruñó casi inaudiblemente- Pero en la vida no sé...- luego pareció quedarse pensando en algo- Él, sin duda le estaba detrás- comentó. "¿Por qué no se callará?" pensaba Harry- Pero, cómo culparlo. Cuando la vi... juro que fue amor- confesó y Harry lo aniquiló con la mirada- Tiene un alma sobrehumana y es... estéticamente poderosa, ¿no lo crees?- cuando volteó a ver a Harry, éste lo aniquilaba con la mirada- _¡Oh, mondieu!_ No me mires así, hablo sólo profesionalmente.

Harry volvió a mirar la foto.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué día fue tomada esta foto?

-Emm- pareció contar mentalmente- No hace mucho no... ¡La semana pasada!- confesó, alegre de poder ayudar.

-¿Y porqué estaba contenta?- preguntó- ¿Por él?- señaló con su mirada a John. Louis rió.

-No, hijo. Creo que esa era una nota muy importante y yo, una especie de ídolo para ella- él asintió- Por otro lado, habló de unos planes que tenía...

-¿Qué planes?- lo miró directo, ya sin disimular su interés.

-No, no lo sé. Yo sólo la retraté. Pero... ¿Acaso es algo tuyo?- preguntó curioso e intrigado- ¿eres tú, un ex amor? ¿No sería genial que mis fotos juntaran corazones?- Harry sonrió.

-No, señor. Soy sólo un amigo que la extraña muchísimo- Miró la foto que tenía en frente, en la que aparecía ella sola- Muchísimo...- murmuró. Louis se quedó mirando con alegría, la reflexión de Harry- Dígame, Louis...- comenzó a hablar, sin quitar los ojos de ella- ¿Cuánto por esta foto?- lo miró con complicidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, sólo que se me torna dramático el final y... LA FACULTAD. Sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo y prefiero subir el capítulo, así que la devolución de Reviews la hago en el próximo y último... Espero me disculpen. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS. Me encantaron... pero prometo personalizarlo en el próximo! Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 16<em>: Tenerte**

Harry se fue minutos después de aquel intercambio con el artista. Tenía cosas en las que pensar, pelirrojas que recordar, y... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan complicado? Estaba esperando esperanzado la respuesta de su novia, pero luego... veía una foto de ella, y su mundo se detenía, se giraba y se daba vuelta ante él.

¿Cómo negar aquello que sentía sólo con ver una foto suya, o escuchar una historia que la abordara?

Resopló.

Aquello lo superaba. Sacó su móvil. No podía evitarlo. Debía hablarle. Sobretodo, porque se moría de curiosidad. Necesitaba saber qué la había hecho tan feliz, una semana atrás. ¿Acaso sería él?

¡Qué egocéntrico! Se dijo. Ni siquiera le importaba eso realmente. Quería sentir su felicidad a través de su dulce voz, sentir algo suyo a través de un escaso llamado.

No le importó que fueran las once de la noche, la llamó de todos modos. A decir verdad, estaba algo emocionado. Y no era casualidad, creía, que su corazón comenzara a bombear con increíble fuerza tras marcar su número.

-_La persona con la que intenta comunicarse, no se encuentra dentro del área de cobertura, o no posee línea. Por favor..._

Le informó una informal operadora. Cortó en el acto.

Harry se exasperó. ¿No podía siquiera atenderle su contestador, y así escuchar su voz? Sólo su voz. Suspiró y continuó caminando hacia su auto.

Aquella noche no durmió. Pero no sería la única. Pronto se enteraría que esa noche, sería sólo el comienzo de una larga seguidilla de noches en vela, a causa de la pelirroja.

Al menos no debería mentir porque Nathali se encontrara durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

><p>Durante la siguiente semana, Harry había intentado comunicarse en dos ocasiones más con el móvil de la pelirroja. Pero la misma insoportable operadora había vuelto a comunicarle su "desgracia". Un día, se había iluminado, y alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, marcó el número de su oficina. Allí la encontraría seguro, había pensado satisfecho. Pero entonces, ocurrió algo más extraño.<p>

-Oficina de John Devon, ¿diga?

-¿John Devon? ¿Quién es John Devon?- se burló casi con pedantería.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?- preguntó insistente.

-Estoy buscando a la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

-Esta es la oficina de John Devon, señor.

-Si, aparentemente. Lo que yo pregunto es... Ginny, ¿dónde está?

-Señor esta es la oficina de...

-¡Ya sé!- la interrumpió- A ver... Páseme con este tal Degon.

-Devon, señor.

-Lo que sea.

-¿De parte de quién?

-¿Qué importa? No me conoce.

-No puedo pasar una llamada sin anunciarlo, señor- Harry rodó los ojos, cansado.

-De parte de Harry Potter- resopló.

-Un momento, señor Potter.

Una insoportable música de espera comenzó a sonar en en móvil.

-John Devon- contestó.

-¡Ahh!- entendió por fin- ¡Joooohn!- afirmó en tono de burla- El mocoso.

-¿Perdón?

-Soy Harry. Creí que la cotorra que te pasaba la llamada anunciaría mi nombre.

-Si, ya sé quien es- dijo con resignación.

-Creí que esta era la oficina de Ginny.

-Pues no.

-He estado llamándola al celular y no me atiende.

-Quizás no quiera hablar contigo- Harry entrecerró los ojos y calló unos segundos. Al segundo siguiente, el recuerdo de él besando a Ginny invadió su mente. Sintió una suave protuberancia... era su vena, que apretaba mordazmente los tejidos epidérmicos de su cuello.

-¿Podrías pasarme con ella?- concluyó.

-No. No está aquí.

-¿Cuándo volverá?

-Nunca. Ginny ya no trabaja aquí. Su oficina es mía ahora.

-Ohh... ahora todo tiene sentido- se burló- ¡Qué trepador resultaste!- John sin respuesta alguna, le cortó- Epaaaa... ¡Es bravo este mocoso!- sonrió y cortó él también.

Bien parecía que aquella semana tampoco podría hablar con ella. Apagó el móvil, resignado... preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de su indiferencia.

* * *

><p>-Me ha costado muchísimo esta distancia- confesó Nathali, revolviendo el té de su taza.<p>

Estaban sentados en el pequeño comedor del departamento de ella. Se miraban de reojo, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Aunque parecía una escena natural entre ambos, aquello cada vez se sentía más alejado a su realidad. Harry casi podía percibir su propia pasividad en toda aquella situación. Y aunque era algo cotidiano en su relación... estaba siendo completamente ajeno a lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos en aquel momento.

-Te he extrañado horrores- le confesó Nathali- Pero ha sido bueno, Harry- confesó mirándolo fijamente- Ha sido bueno- asintió- Me sirvió para entender cuánto te amo...- él la miró cautelosamente, queriendo y no queriendo entender- Ni siquiera el trabajo me supo igual sin nuestras tardes juntos.

-Yo también te extrañé- simplificó, casi como queriendo convencerse- Aunque, debo confesar que he estado pensando tantas cosas que el tiempo se me pasó volando.

-¿Si? ¿Y en qué has pensado?- él la miró, extrañado.

-Se supone que lo sabes, pensé que ambos pensaríamos en lo mismo.

-¿Y pensaste solamente en ello?- preguntó ella, redundante.

-No, en otras cosas también...- y cuando vio que se entusiasmaba para preguntarle, la interrumpió- pero no todas tienen sentido, así que no me preguntes- "_Sobre todo la parte en la que no dejé de pensar en Ginny. O en la parte en que... colgué su foto en mi cuarto para no sentirla tan lejos al despertar"._

_-_De acuerdo.

-¿Tú qué pensaste?- la apremió Harry.

-Pues...- jugó infantilmente con su taza- Como te dije, esta distancia me sirvió para entender que... te necesito... y que estoy dispuesta a darte todo lo que necesites para sentirte pleno en esta relación- le sonrió.

Y aunque era lo que el Harry de hacía dos (o quizás tres) semanas atrás, esperaba con ansias escuchar, algo en su interior se quebró, y sollozó tras perder su última excusa para dejar aquella ciudad, aquella relación... ¡Y correr a los brazos de Ginny!

En lugar de eso, sonrió, aparentando estar satisfecho sólo por un segundo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- le preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer ilusionado, pero sonando más bien triste.

-Que pondré todo de mí para que esto funcione, Harry.

-¿Estás dispuesta a tener un hijo?- preguntó, realmente incrédulo.

-A casarme contigo- corrigió, como si no hubiese diferencia alguna. Harry quedó estupefacto unos segundos, confundido. La miró seriamente.

-No te pedí casamiento, Nathali- le dijo con serenidad y suficiencia- Te pedí un matrimonio, que no es lo mismo. Te pedí una pareja estable y sólida... y lo que es más importante, NAT- aclaró- te pedí una familia.

-Cariño, vayamos por partes- contestó con serenidad, gesticulando con sus manos- Puedo acceder a casarme contigo ahora, pero aún no estoy lista para tener un hijo.

-Es que yo no quiero eso- la imitó y gesticuló con las propias- Yo no quiero que accedas a nada...- la miró penetrantemente. Luego aguardó unos segundos y habló de nuevo, con voz pedagógica- Nathali, yo no quiero un papel que nos una... quiero una vida que nos sostenga- la miró fijo- Quiero compañerismo; el día a día y hombro a hombro, con o sin papeles. ¡Quiero una boca que alimentar!

-Te entiendo cariño- se atajó, intentando recuperarlo- pero no es algo que pueda cambiar en mi vida, de un día para el otro. Ponte en mi lugar.

-Yo lo cambié de un segundo al otro, Nathali, ¿sabes por qué?- la miró enajenado- Porque lo supe en mi corazón. Porque sostuve al hijo de mi amigo y lo supe... simplemente. Y no quise que pasara más tiempo sin sentir aquello, día tras día- Tomó sus manos sobre la mesa- Ya estoy grande, Nat... No quiero tener cincuenta cuando mi hijo festeje sus cinco años. Quiero estar presente la mayor cantidad de años en su vida- sonrió, pero ya no a ella, sino a la idea que se estaba gestando en su cabeza. Sonrió con idilio y reconocimiento. Sonrió enajenado, mirando por encima del hombro de la morocha- Quiero despertarme con sus llantos, y abrazarlo y aplacarlos. Quiero ser su ejemplo. Quiero enseñarle a amar... Quiero...- volvió en sí, como cayendo nuevamente en su mundo. La miró, pero ya no era el mismo- Quiero amar a su madre cada día más, por darme esa criatura- dijo, y soltó sus manos, entendiendo que no sería ella quien le generara aquel amor y compañerismo.

Nathali se quedó estática por varios segundos, conmovida y a la vez confundida. Harry continuó en su esfera de autoconocimiento, alejandose mental y emocionalmente de ella... quizás para siempre.

-¿Entiendes?- le preguntó por fin. Ella asintió.

-Quizás en unos cinco años podríamos...- él negó con la cabeza, ya adueñándose de la situación. Comenzó a levantarse, serenamente.

-No, cielo. Ni aún entonces...

-Pero...

-Nat, esto es lo que debo hacer con mi vida- dijo secamente, tras un largo suspiro. Luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a ponerse el saco.

-Entonces...- se puso también de pie- ¿Vas a dejarme porque quieres ser padre ahora?- él volteó lentamente.

-No- negó con la cabeza- Voy a dejarte porque no quiero que seas tú la madre... ni ahora, ni en cinco años, Nat.

Soltó Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo cruel pero sincero que había sonado. La miró detenidamente y por fin aclaró.

-No me malinterpretes- le rogó- Quiero todas las cosas que acabo de decirte. Pero también quiero el amor a futuro; y por más que intenté e intenté, entre nosotros eso no existirá jamás. Y... tener un hijo en esas condiciones... sería una irresponsabilidad.

Harry tomó sus manos y la acercó a él, pero ya no había ningún lazo que los uniera, más que su intrépido afán por darle una explicación sincera y definitiva.

-Si continué con esto, Nathali, fue porque algo dentro mío decía que teníamos que salvar las similitudes que cruzaban nuestros caminos, pero...- miró sus manos y luego a ella- esto es una clara y definitiva bifurcación...- sonrió con pesar- Y yo ya elegí.

* * *

><p>Harry volvió a su casa a pie. Decidió pensar en la consecuencia de la nueva elección que acababa de hacer.<p>

Aunque ella le hubiera prometido pensarlo y a la larga, tener una familia, él no hubiera estado seguro de aquello. De hecho, tampoco estaba seguro de que el casamiento fuera la mejor idea, ni la respuesta a todos sus males. Él no quería eso. Él quería el amor compañero que éste traía aparejado. Y sabía (o, al menos lo acababa de descubrir) que con ella no lo conseguiría jamás.

Si le hubiera creído un futuro posible, no le hubiera molestado esperar hasta que ella se sintiera cómoda y capaz... eso no hubiera sido un problema. El problema surgía cuando, al pensar en ese amor, sólo rondara en su mente la dulce imagen de la pelirroja. Suponiendo, claro, que ese fuera un problema.

No sabía aún cómo encarar esa nueva etapa que aparentemente abría las puertas de su vida. Y tampoco consideraba correcto correr aquel mismo día, en busca de Ginny. ¡No porque no lo deseara con todas sus ansias! Sino porque debía ser precavido. Por culpa de sus impulsos ella se había enamorado de él (y él de ella); por culpa de sus impulsos, ella creyó propio arriesgarse con él; y por culpa de sus impulsos, él la había rechazado.

Después de todo, sino fuera por los impulsos de ambos, aquello no hubiera sucedido jamás: ¡Si sólo habían pasado cinco días juntos, luego de veinte años de no saber nada el uno del otro! Quizás menos tiempo también. Si aquel amor no era hijo del impulso, entonces no tenía procedencia alguna.

Pero ya no quería aquello. Ya no quería arrepentimientos. Desde aquel viaje, él se había arrepentido de todo, al menos una vez.

Harry quería tomarse aunque fuera unos días para pensar cómo abordaría a una Ginny herida por su negativa. Debía pensar con claridad y luego sorprenderla con su seguridad y estabilidad.

No volvería a equivocarse con ella.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Harry no pudo contenerse más. No le importaba que sólo el día anterior hubiera dado por finalizado, un noviazgo de casi dos años con Nathali. Después de todo, lo había dado por finalizado porque amaba a Ginny. ¿Aquello sería ciclotimia?<p>

Daba igual. Debía hablar con ella.

Pero había un problema.

Ginny continuaba sin responder ninguno de los teléfonos. Harry decidió entonces buscar otra fuente de información, por lo que marcó un número completamente distinto.

-¿Diga?

-Hermione, soy Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo anda todo?

-Emmm...-titubeó- De maravilla.

-Suena a mentira- él no respondió- Pensé que te comunicarías con nosotros ni bien llegaras...

-Lo siento, fue todo muy rápido.

-Harry, ha pasado un mes- lo reprendió.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, estuve mal... Oye- cambió de tema- ¿Acaso está Ron por ahí?

-No, fue a llevar a Liam a la guardería.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito su ayuda...- soltó sin pensar y luego se quedó unos segundos reflexionando- No, más bien un consejo.

-Volverá en unas horas- Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado que se trasmitió a través de la línea telefónica. Hermione se apuró a agregar- Pero, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Bueno, quizás... Si conocieras alguna poción para remendar malas decisiones... o quizás, una para hacer de cuenta que todo está bien... Debo dársela de beber a alguien.

-Oh... creo que ya entiendo- Harry pareció confundido- Así que la extrañas- aseveró.

-¿A quién?- intentó erradamente, discimular.

-A Ginny. Es natural, ya ha pasado un mes...

-¿Un mes de qué?

-¡De su despedida, Harry!

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No era ardua la empresa- se burló- Me lo he imaginado desde casi el principio- La confusión de Harry se hizo presente en forma de silencio- Bueno... sólo los vi una vez juntos. Pero luego la vi a ella sin ti, y te vi a ti con Nathali...-soltó una risita irónica- Fue bastante obvio el cambio en ambos.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

-Ni una palabra- dijo como lamentando el hecho de que su amiga le escondiera semejante noticia- Pero la vi cambiada. Primero destruida por tu ausencia... luego... simplemente se enfocó en otras cosas y...- calló.

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno, a Ron y a mí nos costó mucho convencerla pero, supongo que su humor cambió cuando decidió irse.

-¿Irse? ¡¿Irse a dónde?- se preocupó- ¡Hermione!- la reprendió- ¿La has incitado tú a irse?

-Pues... he hecho lo que cualquier amiga haría... buscarle una solución. Además- se defendió- ella ya tenía la idea de hacerlo, sólo que no terminaba armar el plan.

-¿A dónde se fue?- la apuró.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?- continuó con sus divagaciones- Estaba segura que llamabas por eso...

-¿A dónde?- la apuró.

-Decidió hacer ese viaje a Australia para el que tanto ahorró. Se fue hará cosa de dos semanas, quizás un poco más.

-Eso lo explica todo... por eso estaba tan contenta- recordó la foto- Por eso no me atendía- pero luego se calló, entrando en una especie de coma reflexivo- Pero... ¿Por qué renunció a su trabajo?

* * *

><p>Ginny terminó de ducharse, había sido un largo día. Había caminado durante varias horas y visitado algunos de los lugares más interesantes. Casi podía afirmar aquella estúpida y onírica idea de sentirse plena. Independiente y plena. Había sido dos extremas semanas de solitarios pensamientos y prometedores futuros.<p>

El día era maravilloso; vagaba por las calles y campos que jamás imaginó llegar a conocer. Y reflexionaba, y tomaba fotos, y escribía... estaba tan conectada con aquella nueva mujer que vestía su cuerpo, le agradaba tanto que las horas se le escurrían.

Pero hacía dos días que no todo era maravilloso. Los días era completos, sí, pero luego llegaba la noche, y hacía dos noches particularmente, que las mismas se tornaban en amarga soledad. Hacía dos noches que oscurecía y su memoria comenzaba a recordar, a necesitar su recuerdo.

Pasada la primer euforia por su viaje y la estadía; pasados los primeros días de obnubilada novedad turística, y tras conseguir la paz que añoraba, había llegado a la conclusión que lo que le comenzaba a necesitar entonces, era pura y meramente, el amor. Y Harry había sido algo hermoso en su vida... pero Dios sabía que moriría sola si guardaba aún las esperanzas.

Quizás no fuera ese amor el ansiado. Quería amar, pero no a un hombre. En claro tenía que los Jacks y los Johns jamás serían el Harry. No, no quería eso. Quería amar y ser amada de una única e incondicional manera. Quizás ella necesitara otra clase de amor, quizás (y no sería capaz de contentarse con menos) sólo lo conseguiría proviniendo de un niño... Quería un bebé.

Aquella idea no la asustó en absoluto, ni la tomó por sorpresa. En claro había tenido esa necesidad, mucho antes de sus problemas con Jack. Hacía años que quería un hijo... ahora simplemente, lo necesitaba.

Había estado pensando en ello por dos semanas y ya casi podía decirse que tenía un plan. En un principio había pensado en adoptar, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Quería amamantar, que se le hinchara el vientre, quería conectarse a la vida que surgiera de sus entrañas...

(Y aunque quizás en la sala de parto se arrepintiera) ¡Quería parir!

Así que luego sopesó otra posibilidad...

Tenía ahorros que le permitían viajar durante otro mes entero, y volver y vivir tranquila hasta encontrar otro trabajo. Pero decidió que se quedaría tan sólo unos días más, y volvería a casa... y con el dinero ahorrado de todo lo demás, pagaría una inseminación artificial.

Ni bien pusiera los pies en Londres, buscaría el lugar... y el donador perfecto.

Ya no sabía cómo localizarla. Había malgastado otros tres días en conseguir la ubicación del hotel en donde paraba, pero se había debatido entre ir a buscarla o escribirle primero. Y aunque se moría de ganas de verla... algo dentro suyo le gritaba que tuviera cuidado con las primeras impresiones.

Si aparecía de un día para el otro a su lado y le decía que lo suyo con Nathali había terminado, probablemente ella lo mantendría al margen por orgullo.

Decidió primero ponerla en aviso a través de su carta, y cuando terminó de redactarla y estuvo por mandársela, Hedwig enfermó. No confiaba en ningún otro ave, y el suyo tenía un ala dañado. ¡Parecía hecho apropósito!

Luego consiguió el teléfono del hotel en que estaba alojada en Australia, y cuando llamó, le aseguraron que ella se había registrado, pero sólo por dos días, y que luego había marchado hacia otra región.

¿Acaso estaba escondiéndose de él?

Pues bien... parecía que iba a tener que tomar algunas medidas drásticas. Y en este caso... el fin justificaba los medios.

* * *

><p>Ginny abrió los ojos de sopetón, aunque aún con un dejo de somnolencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas entre lo que pensaba la noche anterior, y lo que intentaba entender aquella mañana. No podía negarlo... estaba aturdida.<p>

Se giró, buscando un mejor apoyo y poder acomodarse, pero se olvidó completamente de todo al cruzar su mirada con unos ojos serpentinos y escamados... Harry estaba a su lado. Estaba recostado cómodamente, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, para observarla mejor, de lado. Tal parecía que conservaba la misma posición desde hacía algunas horas.

-Harry...- susurró aún aturdida y tapándose por instinto. Harry sonrió con simpleza.

-Buen día, bonita.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó pero calló al entender- Oh... Lo lamento- se apresuró a disculparse. Harry frunció el ceño; sí, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, pero había algo extraño perturbando su semblante- ¡Demonios!- injurió en susurro- Lo siento, ha debido de ser mi culpa- se acurrucó contra las sábanas, compungida- He estado pensando en ti más de la cuenta...- confesó- En especial anoche...- agregó como para sí. Luego lo miró- Lo siento- miró con fatiga, y cuando Harry estuvo por hablar, ella comenzó a mirar dudosamente su entorno- ¡Oh, Dios!- tapó su boca, avergonzada- ¿Estoy en tu casa?- él asintió- ¿En San Francisco?- volvió a asentir- ¡Lo lamento tanto!, no tengo excusas... ¡Me iré ya mismo!- comenzó a ponerse de pie, algo atolondrada y sosteniendo aún las sábanas. Pero Harry la tomó dulcemente del brazo.

-Gin, calmate por favor- dijo sereno.

-No puedo... ¡Estoy en tu casa...!

-Ginny, recuéstate- la apremió.

-Iré a cambiarme ya mismo. Lo siento, me he desubicado... mira si viene Nathali y me ve... creerá que...- se apresuraba por soltarse de Harry.

-Nathali no vendrá. Acuéstate un segundo para que podamos hablar ¿quieres?- le hizo una seña con la mirada en el colchón- ¿Y podrías por favor dejar mis sábanas? No estás desnuda, linda.

Ginny se miró, contrariada, y en efecto, traía su pijama. Soltó suave y cautelosamente las sábanas.

-Lo siento...

-Deja de sentirlo y siéntate- dio golpecitos sobre su lado del colchón- Y por favor, quita esa terrible mueca de tu cara... ¿Lo ves?- se señaló- Yo también estoy vestido. No ha pasado nada...- la calmaba mientras ella se sentaba suavemente en el colchón- ¡Eso es...!- le sonrió- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás aterrorizada- se preocupó- Soy sólo yo.

-Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente, producto de los nervios. Harry la reprendió con la mirada- Lo siento...- quiso retractarse. Harry sonrió, aquella sería una mañana divertida- Estoy algo confundida... no esperaba amanecer aquí, es todo.

-Bueno... yo, en cambio, no puedo agradecer más la sorpresa- le sonrió, coqueto.

Ginny hizo caso omiso de su galanteo y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, ahora con ojos de interés, reconociendo el lugar.

-Asique... esta es tu cueva- bromeó intentando desviar la conversación para hacerla más informal. Luego se detuvo en una de las paredes laterales. Allí había una foto suya colgada- ¿Qué...?- la señaló. "¡Mierda!" pensó Harry "Olvidé quitarla"- ¿Qué hace mi foto ahí?

-Bueno, linda- se excusó rápidamente- Esa no es tu foto. Esa foto es de John Louì Carter- dijo con suficiencia.

-Y... ¿Desde cuándo estás familiarizado con el trabajo de "Henry Louis St. Marteen"?- recalcó con pomposidad- Ese es su nombre ahora...- él se encogió de hombros- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan sus fotos?- Harry sonrió con sinceridad.

-Desde que retrató a una hermosa pelirroja londinense- Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido. Luego sólo intentó borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

-Supongo que estamos rodeados de casualidades...- suspiró.

-Eso o... realmente te extrañaba, ¿por qué otra razón colgaría tu foto en mi cuarto?- Ginny intentó bajo todos sus medios, controlarse. Había una especie de euforia y emoción que bombeaban sus venas con ímpetu y desenfreno.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo intentando sonar reacia y comenzando a levantarse.

-¡No!- se levantó instantáneamente- ¿Por qué te irías?- agregó intentando sonar más tranquilo- Has amanecido en casa, yo me quedé cuando fue a la inversa.

-Si, y ya vimos cómo terminó- se giró dándole la espalda.

-Por favor... te extraño...- soltó, intentando bajo cualquier medio, retenerla- No has respondido a uno solo de mis llamados.

Ginny no necesitó estar frente a él para entender que en su rostro no había más que desolación. Estaba atormentado, podía oírlo en su voz. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Si te vas volverá a suceder...- le advirtió en tono misterioso. Ella se giró para inquirirlo con la mirada- Mañana volverás a aparecer aquí... Ahórranos el viaje- Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué aparece...? Un momento... ¿Quieres decir que tú...?- alzó las cejas- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí, Harry?- él sonrió nerviosamente, entendiendo que quizás ella no se lo tomara tan bien como él- ¿Cómo hiciste?- preguntó más intrigada que enojada.

-Pues...- dudó unos segundos- Te dije que sabía controlarlo- se encogió de hombros- En tu casa hice uso de ello para que no se repitiera, para no despertar todas las mañanas contigo y que me mataras a golpes.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-Oh, ese es otro tema- sonrió pagándose de sí.

-¿Quieres decir que me sacaste de mi viaje a Australia para traerme aquí, sólo por un capricho?- Harry se tragó las palabras; diciéndolo así, sonaba realmente mal.

-Bueno, no... simplemente quería...- Ginny lo apremiaba con la mirada- ¡Tú no respondías mis llamados!- la acusó.

-¿Y por eso me secuestras?

-No te secuestré... tu inconsciente vino hacia mí sin quejas.

-Esto es absurdo... ¡Podría haber sido peligroso!- Lo reprendió sorpresivamente. Harry retrocedió intuitivamente- ¿Por qué harías eso? ¡Fue idiota de tu parte!

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Ginny se acercó a él, hecha una furia.

-Deja de hacerlo, es en serio...- lo amenazó y luego se dio media vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Gin, aguarda... ¿cuál es tu apuro?

-Mi apuro es que... no de debería estar aquí- continuó.

-Bueno, pero estás...- le tomó el brazo suavemente- Por favor...- se tornó serio- Dejándonos de chistes y tonterías... te he extrañado... si te traje hasta aquí, es porque no sabía cómo hacer para verte y... realmente lo necesitaba.

-De acuerdo, no estoy enojada...- lo miró por encima de su hombro- ¡...pero ha sido una tontería, y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo!- Harry no se inmutó, ni la mueca triste de sus labios se borraba- No estoy enojada- reiteró intentando calmarlo. Ginny sonrió con pesar- Pero debo irme... enserio- comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Harry la imitó rápidamente intentando alcanzarla y retenerla, sin embargo, en su cabeza no encontraba las palabras justas para lograrlo.

-Aunque...- se detuvo dudando unos segundos. Reflexionó para sí un instante y luego giró para verlo. Él quedó frente a sí- Quizás tenga una última cosa que decirte antes de irme, Harry.

La mirada de Harry se iluminó espontáneamente; no sabía si de ilusión por aquellas palabras, o por la alegría de detenerla unos segundos más a su lado. Ginny se quedó arraigada a sus ojos... ¡Y que ojos! Que la mataran sino parecían ojos de enamorado. Pero sacudió levemente la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse, pues aquello entre ellos, ya no era importante, ni debía volver a serlo.

-Soy todo oídos- sonrió con emoción, el morocho.

-Yo...- se aclaró la garganta- No sabría por dónde empezar...- Harry volvió a sonreír.

De pronto nuevas esperanzas se apoderaron de él. Quizás aún no era tarde para retenerla; ¡Ella tampoco quería irse! Sólo parecía no querer molestarlo, y su deber ahora, era hacerle entender que ella jamás le molestaría.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el desayuno?

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa-bar de la enorme cocina de Harry. Toda su casa era espaciosa, pero la cocina era desproporcionadamente grande y magnífica. Había un excelente gusto detrás de aquellas decisiones estilísticas. No podía evitar preguntarse si Nathali lo habría ayudado en la decoración.<p>

-No tengo té, lo lamento- dijo, mientras revolvía en la alacena, dándole la espalda- Aquí los trabajadores tomamos café. ¿Aceptas el reto?- la miró por encima de su hombro.

-Mmmm...- titubeó- Preferiría no.

-Me sale rico, lo juro.

-No es por eso...- volvió a dudar- he oído que es terriblemente malo para el organismo.

Él se encogió de hombros, indirente.

-Como todo lo bueno en esta vida- acotó Harry.

"El sexo es sano" pensó Ginny casi instantáneamente, con un espontáneo anhelo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Preferirías entonces... ¿jugo exprimido?- Se giró con dos naranjas en cada mano y una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo...

Harry se giró y comenzó a cortar las naranjas con parsimonia, estirando la excusa casi patética de una futura charla, que mantenía a la pelirroja aún en su casa. Ginny prefirió permanecer en silencio y observarlo con cierta lujuria.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? Debía tener la cabeza fresca si aquella sería LA charla. Pero su espalda estaba a escasos metros, y la remera blanca que Harry llevaba puesta, era delisiosamente solidaria con sus instintos sexuales, mostrándole cada mínimo fruncimiento de músculos que llevaba a cabo su cuerpo. "¡Por Dios!" repitió mentalmente "concéntrate, tienes algo más importante".

Harry no fue capaz de tolerar mucho tiempo más, aquel silencio comprometedor, por lo que se acercó al pequeño equipo de música de cocina, y de una pequeña colección de Cd's de música, tomó uno y lo colocó. Luego miró la tapa y colocó el tema "Gong Li", de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. (N.A: No soy fan de ellos, pero recomiendo el tema. Sobretodo si quieren escucharlo mientras leen). Sin mirarla volvió a su trabajo mientras comenzaban a oírse un solo de guitarra continuo, de fondo.

Harry terminó de exprimir la última naranja, y luego se giró con dos grandes vasos en la mano.

-Me encanta este tema- confesó el morocho y le sonrió.

Sin darle importancia, giró y tomó las tostadas que acababan de saltar del tostador. Continuaron el silencio unos segundos más. Harry tomó de la heladera, quesos y dulces variados, y por fin dejó todo sobre la mesa que compartirían. Él la miró de lleno a los ojos, aún de pie, en el momento en que el cantante iniciaba la letra de la canción. Ginny prestó atención al tema, sin romper el contacto con sus ojos.

Some people say you hate me,  
>I don't believe it's true, things that you're going through<br>Some people say you hate me,  
>I don't believe it's you, things that you're going through,<p>

Harry le sonrió instintivamente, pero Ginny estaba absorta en las emociones que comenzaron a gestarse en su interior, y en todo aquello que él le provocaba.

Some people sad I pray for,  
>No one you want to live, the eyes that once were his<br>Some people sad I pray for,  
>The way you want to live, the eyes you want to give<p>

Ginny sintió un profundo nudo en su garganta.

Harry notó que algo le ocurría, pero no supo qué hacer. No quería aquella distancia, pero no era dueño de nada más por el momento. Ella tomó el jugo entre sus manos e intentó ahogarse en él, mientras Harry la miraba expectante, de pie a su lado.

Algo no andaba bien.

Some people say you played me,  
>I don't care if it's true, I'm waiting here for you,<br>Some people say you made it,  
>I'm not afraid to know, when things are getting low<br>Some people say you hate me,  
>I don't believe it's true, things that you're going through<br>Some people say you hate me,  
>I don't believe it's you, things that you're going through<p>

El tema fue menguando poco a poco. Ginny dejó el vaso con inseguridad, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, no quebrar.

-Gin, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado, poniendo instintivamente, una mano sobre su hombro- Estás pálida.

-¿Por qué pusiste esa canción?- preguntó casi ofendida. Harry abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido. Ella parecía rabiosa.

-Ya te lo dije, me encanta.

-Si te encantara, no tendría el polvo que traía encima. No lo escuchas nunca... Lo pusiste por mí- lo acusó, mirándolo reprobatoriamente a los ojos.

-Pero...

-Me buscaste porque quisiste- comenzó a enumerar, con una gran fuerza de voluntad e ira reprimida- Hiciste que me quedara... y pusiste esa canción, ¡Estás jugando conmigo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ya te lo dije...- se sintió acorralado- quiero hablar contigo. Te extraño.

-¡Pues me importa un cuerno!- Le gritó poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo muy de cerca- ¡Fuiste tú quien no quiso nada conmigo, quien me dejó para volver a su perfecta vida! ¡No me vengas ahora con estas cosas!

Harry estaba atónito ante su reacción, y cuando pensó que ella lo golpearía, Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se echó a llorar con fuerza. Sólo atinó a dejarse caer en la silla. Lloraba con tanta fuera y desahogo, que pequeños espasmos comenzaron a sacudirla.

-Gin...-susurró, compadecido, sin acercarse por miedo a que fuera peor para sus nervios- Lo siento mucho- agregó.

-No quiero oírlo- sólo fue capaz de decir y otro espasmo la asoló.

Harry se sentía a la vez enternecido y apenado, ella sufría por su culpa pero... ¡Si sólo lo dejara decirle que era en vano, que él la amaba y la había buscado por eso; que Nathali había desaparecido de su vida porque la quería sólo a ella!

Pero su llanto aumentó el caudal y Harry no supo cómo manejarlo. Optó por mantener el silencio y la calma, y se agachó hacia ella para abrazarla. Y la abrazó unos segundos, pero luego ella lo separó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjame!- le ordenó clavándole su mirada acuosa.

-Pero Ginny...- se sorprendió por su arranque- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!- le gritaba llorosa- Para ti todo es sencillo, ¡No sientes nada!

-¿Por qué dices eso?- se molestó.

-Porque nunca te importé, nunca me quisiste... Y ahora... ahora que intento rehacer todo... te entrometes... ¡Déjame!- volvió a cubrir su rostro.

-Deja de tratarme así. Lo siento si actué sin preguntar, pero quería verte...

-¡Querías sentirte bien!- lo acusó.

-¡Jamás fue así!

-Búscate otra, Harry, yo estoy fuera del juego.

-¡¿De qué mierda hablás?- soltó por fin, exasperado.

-¡De que estoy embarazada!- le gritó retomando la conversación, reduciendo sus argumentos a cero- ¡De que estoy embarazada y ya no me involucraré más en esto!- repitió con sus últimas energías. Luego se echó a llorar nuevamente y se dejó caer en la silla.


	17. Chapter 17

**CottePotterHG: Gracias por tu sincero Review! Siempre es bueno salirse de la rutina, aunque, a veces estas porquerías son adictivas. YO NO ME PUEDO SENTAR A ESTUDIAR, tengo uno que me está enloqueciendo jajaja. Aquí el último capítulo. Espero que te guste. saludos. **

**pottershop: Jajajajaja, vos ya tenías la idea del hijo mucho antes de esa frase y... ¡Perfecto! Se te dio! jajajaja. Que bueno que quedó bien claro el proceso de Harry, porque es verdad lo que decis, EL LO NECESITABA, Con eso no se jode jajajaja.  
>Te repito... "Uy!, conversación de mate! yo me prendo" Igual, podrías hacer de cuenta que estamos acá, y contarmelo. A mí me agradó esta Nathali, estaba un poco cansada de las novias malas jajaja. Pobre, si la eligió como novia, algo bueno debía tener.<br>Jajajajajajaja como me rio con tus traducciones al criollo, la verdad, APLAUSOS "che che, para... no quiero casarme, quiero una vida que nos sostenga" jajajaja me senti re pelotuda jajaja PERO QUE GRACIOSO! Siempre me rio con tus reviews, ESO ES GENIAL.  
>Jajajajaja cuando termines el capítulo, contame si me hiciste o no el Cruciatus, porque si me va a doler, quiero estar preparada jajaja. Como siempre, me encanta tu review... ¡Ah! otra cosa, no estoy dejando review porque leo de infraganti en el laburo y, me anda a dos por hora la pc... PERO TU FIC ME TIENE TARADA... hoy tenia que estudiar... NO HICE NADA! jajajaja... Aplausos... ya voy a dejarte un review, estoy casi poniéndome al dia... mientras tanto, tenía que terminar este fic... para poder empezar otro... VICIO ROCK AND ROLL ;)<strong>

**pnpotter: Llegados al final... ¡Que bueno que te siga sorprendiendo! A esta altura pensé que todos la veían venir la del embarazo jajaja al menos eso se comentaba por ahí jajaja... Muchas gracias por tus regulares reviews, Es lindo tener gente que le responda fielmente su opinión. A ver como te sienta el final. Saludos.**

**paaoo: Y bueno, yo sé que no querías... pero ha llegado, este es el final. Espero que todas las dudas de las que hablaste, se resuelvan aquí... a las que no... final abierto jajajaja, saludos. **

** Rocidito Azul: bueno, la actitud tranquila de Ginny al despertar en San francisco se debe basicamente a dos cosas, una; creía que era su culpa y que estaba comprometiendo a Harry en su hogar (o estaba siendo una pesada, cuando ya la habían rechazado) Y dos... la noche anterior se enteró que estaba embarazada!. Pobre mujer! Gracias por tus constantes reviews!. Me llenaron de ganas de seguir. Espero te guste el final. SALUDOS**

**fatty73: En este momento me pongo melancólica porque termina el fic asique... aprovecho para agradecerte que siempre me escribieras. Ahora se resuelve creo que casi todo, sino... buena imaginación jajaja, no, sino respondo dudas... jajaja a ver que te parece, saludos.**

**NTde LUPIN: Si, ni hablar... algunas cosas son obvias... pero como que uno no las disfruta hasta que no aparecen escritas, no se si te pasa eso? Yo leo y se que va a pasar algo, pero no descanso tranquila hasta que me lo afirmen jajajaja. A ver que te parece el cierre.. SALUDOS.**

_Ahora si... muchas gracias a todos los que apoyaron y les gustó el fic. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y que lo critiquen, para bien o para mal, uno siempre crece... Ahora... al final. Espero lo disfruten. Saludos a todos._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17: RenovaDOS<strong>_

"_¡...Estoy embarazada!"_ retumbó en su mente, pero lo único que podía pensar era... ¡Por qué!

Entonces, ese era su castigo. Así le pagaba Ginny, por haberla dejado sola en Londres... ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

La observaba ajeno, lejano a ella. De pie frente a la silla en la cual ella se había desplomado, Harry fluctuaba su equilibrio en un suave e imperceptible vaivén. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Perdería el control en cualquier momento; las piernas se le vencerían, caería para siempre, y no estaba seguro de poder volver a levantarse algún día.

-Pero...- soltó en un susurro contenido- tú...- Ginny levantó su frustrante mirada, directo a sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto de su historia.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a preguntarme cómo pasó?- se burló con ironía- Te creía más inteligente- hipó.

-Si... yo también- soltó como reproche a sí mismo- Fui un idiota al traerte aquí- se reprochó frustrado. Ginny lo miró contrariada- Fui un idiota al pretender que pudiera seguir interesándote... después de todo, ¡han pasado meses!- la acusó con sarcasmo.

-¿Me estás acusando de no correr a tus pies? ¡Tú me dejaste sola!

-¡Y mira cómo te acompañaste! ¡Bravo por ti!- la aplaudió- Serás madre... Felicitaciones- le sonrió con el mayor sarcasmo que jamás había expresado a alguien. Ginny se sintió furiosa e impotente.

-Eres el mayor idiota de todos- se puso de pie, mirándolo con severidad- Me traes aquí porque te place, y ahora me echas porque no te place más...

-¡No me hagas hablar de placeres!

-¡Habla!- lo retó- ¡Si tanto tienes para decir, HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

Harry se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con la sagacidad de una gacela, atrapándola entre la mesa y su cuerpo, a tal punto que Ginny, en su intento por retroceder, casi se sienta en la mesa, trastabillando.

-Preferiría no ser hiriente- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Ya me has herido en todos los sentidos...- dijo con suave indiferencia.

-¿Y tú?- la acusó- No eres ninguna santa...

-¿Yo qué te hice? ¿Quedar embarazada?- lo apartó de sí, su cercanía la estaba distrayendo en desmedida- ¿Aparecer en tu casa? Fuiste tú quien siempre jugó conmigo.

-¡Siempre fui sincero!- se defendió- ¡Siempre te amé...! Y lo confesé ni bien lo supe.

-¿Y yo no?

-Tú dudaste. Siempre te permitiste dudar- Ginny inspeccionó su rostro con aires detectivescos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

-¿Yo dudé?- fue ella quien se acercó ahora- Tú fluctuabas entre Nathali y yo, ¿Y yo dudé?- lo acusó con su índice- ¡Maldito hipócrita!- soltó y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina, hecha una fiera.

-¿Yo fluctuaba?- continuó la discusión, caminando rápido tras ella- Tú decías querer algo conmigo y luego te escondías a hacer quién sabe qué cosa con el idiota ese...- Ginny se giró para mirarlo de lejos. Cada uno estaba en una punta del living.

-John está fuera de la discusión- zanjó el tema y se adentró al cuarto.

La escuchó mover algunas cosas, tomar otras y volvió a salir con sus zapatos en la mano. Harry la vio salir con la cabeza gacha, reprimiendo un llanto que ya era inminente en su rostro. Al parecer, ella no sentía la ira que quería demostrarle a él con esa discusión... ella, simplemente estaba herida. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a mostrarse, pero ella continuó caminando hacia la puerta de salida con sus manos atiborradas.

Harry quiso detenerla, aunque más no fuera para seguir insultándola... o para olvidarse de todo y hacerle el amor. Pero su cuerpo no podía correr tras alguien que no le pertenecía. Aquella mujer había tomado decisiones que ahora la alejaban de él... ¡EMBARAZADA! Se repitió aún sin poderlo creer.

Ginny se detuvo de sopetón frente a la puerta. Luego giró y casi corrió hasta él, ya sin poder reprimir el llanto. Dejó caer con fuerza sus zapatos, cerca de él, sorprendiéndolo con su actitud, y luego lo empujó.

-¡Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho era preguntar por mí! ¡Por cómo estaba!- volvió a empujarlo sin infligirle dolor- ¡Nunca te interesó cómo quedé! ¡Nunca te interesó si pensaba en ti!- lo empujó nuevamente. Su cuerpo chocó levemente contra la pared, pero a la pelirroja no le importó, continuó empujándolo- ¡No me llamaste! ¡No me escribiste...! ¡UN MALDITO MAIL!- le gritó chocándolo contra la pared. Él estaba atónito, intentando entender de qué se lo acusaba- ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces leí ese estúpido mail? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- se largó a llorar. Harry quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos más, pero luego, su orgullo se antepuso. ¿Quería hacerle creer que él era el insensible? ¿Él, insensible? ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Llamar a tu oficina para que me respondieras gimiendo porque el idiota ese estaba a tu lado?- Ginny lo miró directo a los ojos, ofendida y aún llorando.

-Eres un imbécil- negó con la cabeza, resignada- Jamás debí pensar en ti.

-Si bueno... yo jamás debí enamorarme de ti, y ya ves...- Ginny lo miró instantáneamente, algo en su corazón acababa de quebrarse. Lo miró atentamente, esperando alguna señal de arrepentimiento... pero nada.

-Si... ya veo- soltó, retrocediendo lentamente- Pero si te conozco al menos un poco...- comenzó a decir en tono amenazante- Querrás volver en algún momento para verlo...- dijo tocando instintivamente, su vientre aún plano- Pero te juro por lo que más quiero, que no me volveré a dejar convencer por ti. ¡Jamás lo conocerás!- juró y se dirigió a la puerta, olvidándose por completo de sus zapatos.

-¿Creíste que querría conocerlo?- soltó suave pero hiriente- Que John se encargue de sus propios errores... yo no tengo más nada que ver.

-¿John?- soltó con ironía, girándose para verlo por última vez antes de abrir la puerta- Pero si John no cometió ningún error...- dijo con soberbia. Harry abrió repentinamente los ojos, nuevamente interesado en todo aquello.

-¿Qué dices?- susurró.

-Que él no tiene la culpa de nada... La culpa fue mía, por dejar que te quedaras en mi casa y dispusieras de mi vida.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Pero no te preocupes- continuó- Si algo aprendí, es que no necesito a nadie más... Seré feliz a mi modo, con mi hijo- Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Ginny...- ella no le hizo caso. Él actuó con reflejos y corrió rápidamente a su lado- Gin, Gin... Ginny- trabó sus palabras aceleradamente. La sujetó sin entender nada- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- la apremió- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Me estoy yendo...- zanjó, con renovadas ganas de llorar.

-¿John no es el padre?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije mil veces que no ha pasado nada con él.

-Cuando me fui. Cuando volví aquí, ¿no?- le preguntó con la mirada, más que con las palabras.

Sus ojos verdes ahora tenían una tintura diferente. Sus pupilas le rogaban una explicación a sus cavilaciones. Estaba rogando internamente no llegar a conclusiones erradas. Ginny se hundió en aquella mirada, en cierto modo, feliz de que él se angustiara entendiendo su error. Ella negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.

-Te fuiste y... nada- se encogió de hombros- Le aclaré las cosas. Jamás quise nada con nadie más...- lo miró- ...que tú.

-Gin... ¿quién es el padre de esa criatura?- miró su vientre y luego sus ojos. Brillaban con un fulgor peculiar, propio del llanto.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? Harry... te creí más inteligente- reiteró.

-¿Por qué eres cruel?- soltó y se le quebró la voz, sin poder evitar emocionarse. Aquello... ¿podría estar pasando?- Dímelo...

-Tú eres el padre, Harry... ¿Quién más?- se encogió de hombros- Con John nunca pasó nada...- Harry retrocedió unos pasos, lentamente. No quería creerlo.

-No juegues conmigo...- le rogó, emocionado pero aún ajeno- Si esto es...

-Harry- tomó como al pasar, su mano- No estoy mintiéndote...

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado todos los insultos!- dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Maldición...- sonrió, aún no pudiendo caer en cuenta- Pero, ¿Cómo?- la miró- Fue una vez... ¡Hace meses!- Ginny sonrió, casi renovada, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello era absurdo.

-Hace ocho semanas- dijo acariciando fraternalmente su vientre- Y fueron cuatro veces- lo corrigió sonriendo. Harry comenzó a sonreír entusiasmado, tapando su boca con la mano, asombrado.

-Pe... Pero, ¿y la pastilla?- preguntó confundido- Creí que habías ido a comprarla...

-¡Y la compré! Pero, ayer cuando me enteré del embarazo... haciendo memoria, caí en cuenta de que nunca la tomé. Ese día llegué de casa y, tú habías entrado en pánico ¿recuerdas? ¡Te querías ir!- gesticuló con las manos- No recuerdo qué hice con ella luego, sólo sé que nunca la tomé.

-No puedo creerlo...- se tapó la boca. Luego la abrazó posesivamente- Esto es hermoso, Ginny.

-Pensé que no querías conocerlo- lloró de felicidad, entre sus brazos- Pensé que no lo querrías...- se separó, secándose las lágrimas.

-No se me ocurrió pensar que era el padre... Discúlpame... soy un imbécil- tomó su rostro con dulzura- No debí abrir mi bocota- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No debiste traerme aquí- lo corrigió- cuando me dijiste que aparecí, temí por el bebé...- él asintió entendiendo.

-Pero ya no volverás a aparecer... porque ya no dejaré que te alejes- la penetró con su mirada. Ginny le sonrió con sincera felicidad.

-En realidad... no quería irme- confesó. Harry festejó internamente y luego la abrazó para acercarla más así y poder, por fin, besarla como era debido.

Ginny se colgó de su cuello, abriendo sus labios y dejándose seducir. Aquel era, sin duda, el hombre de su vida... Lo amaba con locura, y eso se notaba a través de su beso. Harry la apretó más así, rodeando con sus brazos, su pequeña cintura, y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ginny rió espontáneamente, separándose.

-Te amo...- susurró él, mientras la miraba desde abajo. Ella acarició su mejilla, que, acababa de percatarse, estaba recién rasurada. Lo miró con una ternura propia de una futura madre.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Harry- él la deslizó suavemente sobre su cuerpo, para bajarla a tierra, hasta que sintió que apoyaba sus pies con suavidad.

-No perdamos más tiempo ¿si?- miró sucesivamente, sus ojos- Necesito todo el tiempo a tu lado... Necesito...

-Antes que digas nada...- le tapó sus labios con su pequeña mano- Yo necesito otra cosa...- él la cuestionó con su mirada, y alzó sus cejas, apremiándola. Ginny sonrió y acarició su espalda- Esa remera que traes me está torturando desde que llegué...

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantado por la manera en que lo había dicho, y la fuerza que aparentemente había ejercido, para controlarse frente a él. ¿Quién quería controlarse?. Harry alzó los brazos inocentemente, y le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y se la sacó casi de un tirón, luego rió como niña.

Aquello era tan típico de ambos... Primero dudas, quejas, críticas; luego las peleas, los gritos, el exceso de pasión... Y luego... lo mejor: El amor, la necesidad del uno por el otro. Luego... el cielo con las manos. Siempre tan natural. Como si las nubes los rodearan constantemente y pudieran ellos tomar un trozo de su algodón.

Harry corrió un mechón de su pelo rojizo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, y le sonrió, sin poder ocultar su extrema felicidad... ni su creciente anhelo. Rodeó con suavidad su nuca y la trajo a sí para envolverla nuevamente en sus cálidos labios. Y, sin ella notarlo, deslizó rápidamente sus manos por sus piernas, y la alzó, de manera que ella quedó colgando de su cuello.

-Estaba pensando...- sopesó unos segundos para darle intriga- ¿Qué tal si nos aseguramos que realmente crezca ese vientre?- alzó sus cejas en un gesto pícaro. Ginny rió para luego besarlo.

Él la comenzó a conducir hacia el cuarto y la adentró en él. Y esa sería tan sólo la primera de vez de muchas... "La quinta vez, de muchas" se corrigió en pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Ginny reía abiertamente, pues ya nada parecía mantener su seriedad. Era feliz, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Estaba desnuda, tapada por una sábana "de exquisita calidad" agregó mentalmente, abrazada -inseparable- del hombre que amaba.<p>

Harry la abrazaba por el hombro, para que ella reposara su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Con la misma mano acariciaba sus aún cortos cabellos, y la piel de sus hombros.

-Con eso ha tenido que aferrarse seguro- concretó Harry, riendo.

-Con eso...- reía ella, satisfecha- Acabas de darle un hermano.

-Le daré todos los que me pida... lo juro- la acercó para besarla.

Ginny se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, saboreando su cálida imagen. Tan sólo era la media mañana, y ambos no parecían querer salir de la cama por el resto del día... o de sus vidas.

-Me alegra que me hayas traído aquí- dijo, tornándose más nostálgica, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del morocho, con el dorso de su mano. Él disfrutó el tacto, y luego tomó su mano para besarla.

-Te busqué nuevamente porque... Bueno, como diría Sabina... Porque "_No quiero que venga el destino a vengarse de mí, y prefiero la guerra contigo, al invierno sin ti"_- Ginny sonrió rodando los ojos- No, dejándonos de pavadas- se puso serio de golpe- Estaba torturándome eso de no tenerte, Gin...- se sinceró, con ojos algo angustiados ante el recuerdo- Me volvía loco que no me atendieras, si hasta tuve que colgar tu foto ahí- señaló con la mirada- para imaginar que tenía algo tuyo... Y al final... la que tenía algo mío, eras tú- acarició fraternalmente su vientre. Ella sonrió de par en par.

-No me contaste la historia de esa foto- él se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no me interesa... ahora tengo el original- la besó.

-¿Como conoces a St. Marteen? Es mi fotógrafo favorito- acariciaba lentamente su pecho.

-Era amigo de Nathali, o algo así... ¡Qué se yo!

Pero Ginny sólo escuchó el nombre de ella. ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de algo así? De pronto su panorama cambió y se tornó algo fría. Él quiso abrazarla más a sí, y ella se separó varios centímetros, casi despegando su cuerpo del de él.

-¡Nathali!- soltó a modo de reproche.

-¿Qué?

-Lo había olvidado...- se sintió tonta. Y quiso levantarse de la cama, pero olvidó cómo hacerlo- ¡Ay por Dios!- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos- Otra vez no...- se lamentó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero pasar otra vez por esto...- levantó la vista- Me había olvidado de ella- le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Aaau...!- se quejó, luego agregó- Está perfecto, olvídala. Qué te importa ella.

-A mí no... a ti te importa.

-¿A mí? Para nada...- soltó con displicencia- ¡Ven aquí!- la abrazó y la atrajo a su pecho nuevamente, pero ella pataleaba.

-¡No, Harry...!

-Deja de atormentarte, ya corté con ella...- Ginny dejó de resistirse y se dejó abrazar, pero le clavó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Que la dejé. ¿Creíste que sería tan libertino de tomarte así con tanta libertad sino?- ella rió con ironía.

-No sería la primera vez.

-Las otras veces fueron distintas- sonrió jactándose- eramos inconscientes.

-¿Y las cuatro veces concienzudas?- se burló ella- ¿Las cuatro que concibieron a mi hijo?- él sonrió.

-Esas fueron las mejores- besó su nariz, pícaramente.

-¡Qué hipócrita eres!- se burló ella, dejándose abrazar. Él sonrió y besó su frente, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza- ¿En serio ha terminado todo?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Si- confesó- Si con todo te refieres a tu soledad y la mía- la miró fijamente- entonces sí, se ha terminado. Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-O sea... que si te pregunto algo, por pura curiosidad, ¿no me mandarás al diablo?- él rió.

-A lo sumo te daré unas nalgadas- contuvo la risa.

-Hablo en serio- lo retó.

-Gin... creo que siempre ha sido así, pero, de ahora en adelante, tu y yo podremos hablar de cualquier cosa... No debes preocuparte por eso.

-De acuerdo- acariciaba su pecho- Entonces, me gustaría saber... porqué sentiste que necesitabas irte de Londres. Porqué me dejaste cuando, en realidad, me amabas.

Harry esperó que su cerebro asimilara bien ambas preguntas, tomándose el tiempo necesario para responderlas. Ginny, con cierto temor de que él se pudiera haber enojado, levantó la cabeza, apoyando su mentón en el pecho, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él le sonrió, desmintiendo su temor.

-Bueno... Es algo complicado de explicar... más que nada porque es personal y, creo que te costaría entenderlo sin haber estado en mi lugar- dijo a modo de introducción. Luego respiró profundamente y confesó- Supongo que te dejé porque tenía miedo de defraudar a alguien, como una vez lo habían hecho conmigo. No tienes idea lo cruel que es, que una persona diga amarte un día, y al otro... nada, el abandono- se encogió de hombros- Yo estuve en ese lugar y no me gustó. Nada más...- ella asintió, entendiendo su punto de vista- Pero por otro lado... -la miró dulcemente a los ojos- Estar al lado de ella sin sentir nada, tampoco era honesto- acariciaba su pelo- Reencontrarme contigo me cambió la vida, Gin... ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? No pude ser cruel. Quise estar cien por ciento seguro de que no era recuperable ni que, lo que sentía por ti era sólo un impulso. De cualquiera de los dos modos iba a herir a alguien que quería mucho... así que quise estar seguro de dañar a la persona indicada.

-Aunque terminaste hiriendo a ambas...- se lamentó.

-No... Sólo te herí a ti...- se lamentó- Ella nunca me necesitó a su lado, sólo nos hacíamos compañía.

-Entonces sí... sólo a mí- sonrió con pesar.

-Pero... en cierto modo, no dudé ni un sólo segundo, de que tú estarías bien sin mí... ni dudé tampoco que te volvería a ver, con o sin novia... porque eso era algo que necesitaba, y tarde o temprano, el corazón me pasaría factura- ella sonrió tristemente. Harry se sintió injusto. Acarició su suave y nívea mejilla- Y... por otro lado... ahora puedo pasar el resto de mi vida, curando esa herida, ¿no suena tentador acaso?- ella sonrió.

-Si, claro que si.

Lo besó con parsimonia, mezclando sus lenguas en una danza pausada, cuya coreografía sólo conocían ellos dos, y sólo disfrutaban bailándola entre ellos. Cuando se separaron, Ginny volvió a apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de Harry, subiendo y bajando con sus pausadas respiraciones.

-Aunque...-continuó Ginny- Debo confesar que... tengo un poco de miedo- Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado- Todo lo que pasó y hablamos en Londres...- dejó en suspenso. Harry tomó su mentón para levantar su mirada.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- preguntó con la sinceridad tatuada en las pupilas.

-Porque, por cómo me hablaste de las relaciones que habías tenido con tus distintas mujeres... asumí, y creo fervientemente, que tienes dificultadas para mantenerte en una pareja, cuando la otra persona cambia. No es que quiera cambiar- se sinceró- pero... si lo hago, ¿me dejarás también?- preguntó con la inseguridad propia de una adolescente. Harry sonrió con ternura.

-Cariño, tu ya has cambiado de innumerables maneras desde que te conozco... Y ninguna de tus facetas ha sido insoportable para mí, de hecho, algunas cuantas son y han sido excitantes- reveló con júbilo- Pero amé cada uno de tus cambios... Y los disfruto si te han traído a mí- Ginny sonrió satisfecha- Si es por eso... Yo tendría que temer más que tú, por no ser tan perfecto para ti como lo era Jack ¿o no?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Jack era perfecto para ti- aseguró.

-Si... Jack representaba la perfección; pero el amor no es perfecto, y uno no elige a quién amar, ni en qué momento o porqué- jugó con los bellos de su pecho- Y... a ti y a mí nos unió un inconsciente que quedó latente de años atrás... De algo que yo ya amaba de ti, pero que había olvidado- Le sonrió.

-Así es- afirmó- Y el hecho de que me hayas ayudado a descubrir cuál era mi sueño- miró su vientre- Y que luego lo hicieras realidad...- tomó su mano amorosamente- Fue el broche de oro que necesitó mi corazón, para entender que ya no podría vivir sin ti.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Alguna vez se cansaría de escuchar que la amaba? Lo dudaba. Si no se lo recordaba de ahora en adelante, al menos una vez cada día, era capaz de morir. Lo amaba con locura. Ella se abrazó a él, apretándose entre sus músculos. Y Harry cedió, abrigándola como más necesitaba su corazón. Aquel día, sería un día genial, rectificó. No se moverían de la cama. Necesitaba recuperarse de los dos meses de ausencia.

Por otro lado... Respiró profundamente... que lo mataran si el aire no olía diferente, si los pulmones no percibían de otro modo. Podía decirse que... aquel día iniciaba su verdadera vida. De pronto, sintió que podía dejar de buscar lo que sea que había estado buscando, que era hora de comenzar a disfrutarlo. Olió nuevamente, y ahora fue el olor de su pelo lo que invadió sus sentidos. "Si... Definitivamente el aire huele diferente" besó nuevamente sus cabellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora sí... ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>  
><em>

_**Chicos, si alguno tiene duda... no, no voy a hacer epílogo. Al menos no ahora... Creo que no quedó más nada por agregar. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
